


Правда или Дело

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 100,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Серхио Рамос, Фернандо Торрес, Икер Касильяс и Сеск Фабрегас играют в "Правду или Дело" с продолжением каждый раз, когда встречаются на сборах.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776508) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



– У меня просто... не бывает рвотного рефлекса. Никогда не было, – Фернандо пожимает плечами так, будто это совершенно нормально, нагребая полный рот пасты, опуская взгляд и копаясь в тарелке. 

Серхио, Икер и Сеск пялятся на него несколько секунд, прежде чем Сеск и Икер начинают хохотать и качать головами. Серхио так и застывает с приоткрытым ртом, не донеся до него вилку. Икер бросает взгляд на Серхио, понимающая ухмылка крепнет на его губах.

– Так на чем же ты это проверял, а, Фер?

Серхио выстреливает в Икера самым смертоносным взглядом, на какой он только способен, в ответ Икер принимает самый невинный вид, широко распахнув глаза, и пожимает плечами. Ну, кто-то же должен задавать сложные вопросы.

Фернандо ухмыляется Икеру, проглатывая свои спагетти, тянется за пивом и делает длинный глоток. Он облизывает губы и вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони.

– Тебе действительно интересно?

Прежде чем Икер успевает открыть свою пасть, Серхио пинает его под столом. Сильно.

\--

– У тебя такие маленькие пальцы.

Фернандо не может сдержать улыбку, глядя, как Серхио изучает его руку. Он наблюдает, как складываются его чуть надутые губы, какие длинные у него ресницы, когда он рассматривает руку Фернандо почти тревожно, переплетая их пальцы. Фернандо вытягивает руку как можно дальше, слегка шевеля вышеупомянутыми пальцами.

– Неправда, у меня длинные пальцы. Видишь?

Он прижимает их ладони друг к другу, они практически идеально совпадают по очертаниям. Он поднимает взгляд с рук и встречается глазами с Серхио, в его собственном взгляде мелькает торжество. Серхио не может сдержать смех, снова сплетает их пальцы, легонько подталкивая Фернандо к дивану.

– А кто говорит про длину? Я имею в виду, маленькие. Тонкие. Тощие.

– У меня не тощие пальцы!

Они оба слышат явственное хихиканье из соседнего номера и Фернандо краснеет, бросая взгляд туда, где за стеной поселились Икер и Сеск, и затем опять на Серхио, который теперь скалится во весь рот. Фернандо понижает голос до ребячески громкого шепота.

– Ну правда, нет. То, что у меня не здоровенные пальцы, не значит...

– Черт возьми, Фер, обязательно надо дойти до _этого_? – Голос Икера чуть не пробивает стену (к счастью) все еще разделяющую их, и они оба взрываются смехом. Они слышат, как Икер покряхтывает, затем слышат, как включается телевизор. Оба удовлетворенно вздыхают и откидываются на спинку дивана, прислушиваясь к включенному фильму и друг к другу. Некоторое время они сидят тихо, пока Серхио не говорит:

– Мне скучно.

Фернандо поворачивает к нему голову, подняв брови.

– Мы только что начали смотреть. Как тебе может быть уже скучно?

– Ты не хочешь чем-нибудь заняться? Сегодня выходной, мы уже посмотрели «Пилу IV» и «Три ниндзя наносят ответный удар». А теперь «Криминальное чтиво». Опять.

– Тебе же нравится «Криминальное чтиво»!

– Давай что-нибудь поделаем! Давай... – Серхио шарит взглядом по комнате.

Его глаза загораются, когда он видит наполовину пустую бутылку «Кока-колы». Он готов уже закричать: «Давай поиграем в бутылочку, Нандо, поцелуй меня!», когда со стороны двери раздается властный стук. Серхио рычит и бросает на дверь хищный взгляд. Фернандо подпрыгивает и одним движением оказывается у двери, глупая усмешка появляется на его лице, когда он обнаруживает Икера и Сеска, стоящего за ним с виноватым видом.

– Впусти нас.

– А может мы _заняты чем-то_ , что не предполагает вашего участия, Икер! Не задумывался?

Серхио свирепо смотрит на Икера через плечо Фернандо, руки в боки. Икер закатывает глаза, они тоже сверкают, но полны противоречивых чувств и с ноткой отчаяния.

– Да, точно, Серхио. Серьезно, пусти нас. Мы скоро с ума сойдем там у себя. Черт бы побрал этот комендантский час.

– Мы не сходим с ума, Икер, я всего лишь предложил поиграть в _Правду или дело_!

– Ага, и я подумал: «Эй, Серхио и Фер _точно_ захотят к тебе присоединиться». Правда же, Фер? – Икер просачивается мимо Фернандо в комнату, вооруженный упаковкой из шести бутылок пива, Сеск скачет за ним, сжимая такую же упаковку в руке. Сеск улыбается и чмокает Фернандо в щеку, не обращая внимания на то, как перекосило остальных двоих. Фернандо машет на все рукой, закрывая за ними дверь, и вытаскивает бутылку из коробки в руках Сеска.

– Икер, мы _смотрели кино_. На диване. И в фильме была _сцена гей-секса_ , - шипит Серхио, открывая свое пиво, делая огромный глоток и бросая умоляющий взгляд на Икера. Икер смотрит на него как на умственно отсталого.

– Серхио. Вы смотрели «Криминальное чтиво». Опять. И это не сцена гей-секса, это сцена изнасилования одним мужчиной другого! И ты это уже смотрел сегодня утром!

– ...Почему бы тебе не заняться своей жизнью и перестать протоколировать мою, а?!

– Серхио, ну правда. Сеск хотел играть в _Правду или дело_. Он хотел. Играть. В Правду. Или Дело. - Икер сопровождает эти слова выразительным взглядом, – я... я не вынесу. Я уже чуть не свихнулся только от того, что мы живем в одной комнате.

– Просто запрыгни на него уже, в чем проблема? - Серхио пожимает плечами и делает еще глоток пива, которое, хорошо сочетаясь с выпитым ранее, согревает и приятно туманит голову.

– Серхио Рамос Гарсия. Даже не начинай.

– Давааайте, ребят, давайте уже начнем! - Сеск уже на диване и приглашающе похлопывает по месту рядом с собой. 

Серхио бросает еще один яростный взгляд на Икера, прежде чем тот быстро проходит по комнате и садится рядом с Сеском. Он продолжает сердито смотреть на Серхио, пока тот подходит поближе к своим так называемым друзьям и устраивался на полу рядом с Фернандо, который разлегся на одеяле, позаимствованном из спальни.

– Ну, кто начинает? – Фернандо приподнимается, чтобы выключить телевизор, не обращая внимания ту самую гей-сцену на экране. 

Серхио с трудом сдерживает злость. Несколько секунд все смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Сеск выкрикивает:

– Я, я, я! Серхио, правда или дело?

Серхио незаметно вздыхает, перестает тоскливо коситься на Фернандо и взвешивает свои шансы. Он решает, что вариант, в котором его просят сделать что-нибудь с Фернандо, весьма вероятен.

– Дело.

– Оооо! - Глаза Сеска вспыхивают, он зловеще потирает ладони. Обводит всех присутствующих взглядом, прежде чем остановить его на Серхио, и произносит замогильным голосом:

– Я _велю_ тебе.... потанцевать с закрытыми глазами.

Трое других переглядываются, пока Сеск ерзает от нетерпения с широкой, глупой (но милой) ухмылкой на лице.

– А... У меня нет музыки.

– _Серхио_. У тебя _всегда_ есть музыка, – Сеск вскакивает и шарит по комнате, пытаясь найти iPhone Серхио и колонки, которые, он уверен, где-то здесь. Когда он добирается до сумки Серхио и начинает вытаскивать оттуда ноутбук, Серхио подлетает к нему и вырывает свою сумку из рук Сеска, красный как рак.

– На столе, _оставь мои вещи в покое_!

Сеск пожимает плечами и бросает сумку на кровать, не обращая внимания на попытки Серхио запрятать ноут подальше. Он занят поиском музыки на телефоне Серхио. Гитарный перебор фламенко дрожит из динамиков. Серхио возвращается к дивану и останавливается на свободном месте. Он делает глубокий вдох и отмечает выражения на лицах друзей (Икер: довольный собой, Сеск: радостный, Фернандо: ...светится), прежде чем начать нерешительно двигать бедрами; тело плохо слушается от напряжения.

– Глаза закрыть! – щебетание Сеска еще никогда так не раздражало.

Серхио вздыхает громче, но повинуется. Закрыв глаза и слушая Пако де Лусию, он постепенно забывает, кто смотрит на него и почему, и просто танцует, чуть приподняв руки; его плечи поднимаются и двигаются противоположно качающимся бедрам; непосредственная, тайная улыбка проступает на его лице. Его губы шевелятся в такт словам, хочется пропеть их громче, но он не настолько уверен в себе; не перед Фернандо, о котором он думает каждый раз, слушая эту песню. Когда в музыку вплетаются хлопки, Серхио подхватывает их, его движения становятся более оживленными, более страстными, он встряхивает запястьями при каждом четком, идеальном хлопке. Песня заканчивается торжественным аккордом , в котором его тело синхронизируется с гитарой, и он, улыбаясь, открывает глаза и непроизвольно смотрит прямо на Фернандо. Фернандо вскакивает на ноги и аплодирует, оставаясь на месте целых 5 секунд, прежде чем броситься Серхио на шею, восхищенный, обожающий все то, что делает Серхио непохожим ни на кого другого на планете. Серхио нежно смеется, его щеки снова ярко краснеют, когда он отвечает на объятие и незаметно проводит ладонью вверх-вниз по спине Фернандо, прежде чем тот отстраняется. Он снова заглядывает в его глаза с улыбкой и качает головой. 

– Ладно. Чья теперь очередь?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Икер, правда или дело?

Икер бледнеет, возвращаясь взглядом к Серхио. Он допивает свое пиво и немедленно тянется за новой бутылкой. Сеск возвращается из путешествия на маленькую кухню и забирается с ногами в кресло, жуя разноцветного мармеладного червяка и предлагая всем желающим шуршащий пакет. Только Фернандо соглашается взять предложенное.

\- Дело.

Икер предупреждающе смотрит на Серхио, только Икер Касильяс так может, взгляд, возвещающий, что он вице капитан Мадридского Реала и капитан, мать его, _сборной Испании, Серхио Рамос, не смей, у меня абсолютная власть над тобой, ты, маленький ублюдок_. Когда же Сеск смотрит на Икера, тот сменяет выражение лица на самое невинное и улыбается ему.

\- Я _велю_ тебе, хмммм... эммм... _поцеловать Сеска_...

Икер открывает рот.

\- ...в губы!

Икер закрывает рот. Сеск хихикает и проглатывает синего червяка.

Фернандо поднимает брови и оглядывает их всех, решив, что он, наверное, что-то упустил; ну и ладно, неважно, главное, что пиво есть. Он делает еще один глоток.

\- Мы что, в шестом классе? - Икер изо всех сил старается скрыть волнение и пытается заранее напиться, чтобы меньше нервничать из-за этого и заодно подготовиться заранее к злобным глупостям Серхио.

\- Не-а. Так что используй язык.

Икер таращится на Серхио и внезапно понимает, что это и есть исполнение его ночных кошмаров. Сеск сглатывает комок в горле и оглядывается на Фернандо за помощью. Фернандо явно не понимает, что тут такого, и только пожимает плечами, указывая бутылкой на Икера в молчаливом "ну, иди и засоси лицо своего капитана, Сеск, в чем проблема?"

Икер стискивает челюсти и весь подбирается, глядя на Сеска так, как будто они разыгрывают пенальти и он на воротах. 

\- Ну, иди сюда, Сеск, чего ты ждешь?

Серхио фыркает.

\- Икер, это твое задание. Сам вставай и подходи к _нему_.

Икер заливается краской от одной _мысли_ о том, что сейчас произойдет. Он мысленно отмечает имя Серхио большой кровавой меткой в своем воображаемом черном списке, и встает на колени, с силой и шумно вздыхая. Он выглядит юным и испуганным, и кажется, что ему больно. Сеск подается к нему.

\- Просто как пластырь, Икер. Просто сделай это быстро, и все закончится прежде, чем ты поймешь, что это было. - Ах так, Икер протягивает руку и сгребает в кулак майку Сеска, притягивает его к себе и целует в губы как следует; напряжение, с которым ему это дается, видно по болезненно напряженным плечам и решительности хватки. Серхио его почти жалко. За исключением того, что он наконец-то целует Сеска.

Серхио точно может сказать, когда Икер пускает в ход язык, потому что Сеск издает изумленный писк и широко распахивает глаза. Фернандо хихикает и прикрывает лицо рукой (нежной, изящной, бледной...), сжимающей бутылку. Серхио наконец решает, что не может больше находиться так далеко от Фернандо и присоединяется к нему на полу, протиснувшись мимо Икера и обменявшись усмешкой с Фернандо по дороге. Икер и Сеск наконец отрываются друг от друга и Икер выглядит полностью охреневшим, торжествующий и злой одновременно. Он облизывает губы и вытирает рот плечом, садясь рядом с Сеском на диван; Сеск продолжает моргать и пытается восстановить дыхание, и старается наконец понять, что происходит, куда подевались задания "постучать в двери", "украсть трусы", "прорыгать алфавит"?!

Икер смотрит прямо на Фернандо.

\- Правда или дело, парень?


	3. Chapter 3

Напряжение на лице Икера заставляет Фернандо прищуриться, он не готов и нервничает. Он оглядывается на Серхио, который смотрит на Икера с таким страхом, что Фернандо громко сглатывает; к счастью, музыка из телефона Серхио заглушает звук.

\- Правда.

Икер выглядит разочарованным; Фернандо с облегчением понимает, что выбрал правильно. Он протягивает руку за пивом, которое стоит слишком далеко, и только восхищенно улыбается Серхио, когда бутылка внезапно оказывается у него в руке. Они продолжают осторожно улыбаться друг другу глазами из-под опущенных ресниц, когда голос Икера разрушает все на корню.

\- Если бы тебе _пришлось_ трахнуть одного человека из команды, кто бы это был?

Вопрос заставляет Фернандо мгновенно отвлечься от глаз Серхио. Серхио с трудом сдерживается и допивает свое пиво, хотя ему хочется наброситься на Икера, отнюдь не в сексуальном смысле. Совсем.

\- Что?! - Смех Фернандо одновременно болезненный и приятный для слуха Серхио. Сеск непроизвольно тоже смеется, качая головой, и как бы нечаянно прижимается щекой к плечу своего капитана. Серхио почти усмехается этому. - Я не _гей_ , Икер. Я даже не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос.

\- _Конечно_ , ты не гей, Фер, поэтому я и сказал _пришлось бы_. Мы все знаем, что ты не гей. - Серхио чуть не всхлипывает от такого откровенного напоминания, от того, что это болезненное утверждение так усиленно вбивается в его голову. - Ну, давай, ты сам выбрал правду.

Фернандо вздыхает в сторону Серхио с раздраженной усмешкой и слегка закатывает глаза, словно Серхио может разделить его боль от необходимости отвечать на _такой_ нелепый вопрос. Серхио отвечает ему слабой улыбкой и понимает, что ему требуется что-нибудь покрепче пива.

\- Сеск, может ты сходишь к пареньку на ресепшн, которому ты так нравишься, и выпросишь у него водки? - Серхио встает, засунув руки в задние карманы. И застывает, когда рука Фернандо обвивается вокруг его ноги и, более того, он чувствует, как щека Фернандо мягко толкается в его бедро.

\- Я тебя настолько утомил, Серхио? - Фернандо хлопает нежными большущими глазами, эффект сногсшибательный; он непроизвольно стекает обратно на пол, поворачивается к Фернандо весь внимание, вглядываясь в него так интенсивно, словно пытается _заставить_ именно его имя вылететь из губ Фернандо в качестве ответа. Сеск плюхается рядом с Икером и тоже смотрит на Фернандо, скрестив руки, заранее не впечатленный его выбором (это наверняка не _он_ , так что какая разница?)

Фернандо, казалось, съеживается под их выжидающими взглядами, немного колеблется, запустив руку в длинные светлые пряди своих волос, лихорадочно перебирая мысленный список товарищей по команде.

\- ...Гути.

Все трое ахают.

\- Что?!

\- Этот напыщенный тип из Реала!? Да ладно? Тот, который напоминает мне _тебя_?!

\- ...Ты! Т-ты не можешь выбрать Гути! Он больше не в команде!

Лицо Фернандо приобретает цвет свеклы, он заикается, торопясь защититься. Согласно наблюдениям Серхио, он слегка бледнеет и обращается взглядом к Икеру за помощью.

\- Ты - ты не сказал, что надо выбирать из тех, кто играет за нас _прямо сейчас_!

Серхио просто смотрит на него, разинув рот, не в силах скрыть _предательство_ , которое он чувствует. Ему пришлось _отмотать время назад_ , чтобы найти того, кого он хочет трахнуть!? И к тому же _блондина_?!

\- Нандо, ты понял, что я имею в виду. Из нашей команды. Без обмана.

Сочетание тона и выражения на лице Икера заставляют Фернандо чувствовать себя так, словно его наказали, и пока он обдумывает это, его длинные (тощие) пальцы ковыряют шов на штанине пижамы. Серхио смотрит на него со страхом, он заранее в ужасе от его ответа, не в состоянии ни взглянуть на Икера, ни бросить угрожающий взгляд на Сеска, сам не знает, почему. Когда Фернандо снова поднимает на них взгляд, все сидят прямо. 

\- Ну...

Они подаются вперед.

\- То есть... - Он обводит их взглядом, снова начиная нервничать от того, как они пялятся. - Хватить так на меня смотреть, это жутко! - Он умудряется хихикнуть, отчаянно краснея, приглаживая рукой волосы. - Ну... - Он делает глубокий вдох и снова решительно обводит взглядом всех троих.

Сначала Сеска.

Потом Серхио.

Потом Икера.

\- Икер.

\- ...

Серхио не может ни вздохнуть, ни закрыть рот, хотя точно знает, _насколько_ нелепо он выглядит с открытым вот так ртом. Он просто _пристально смотрит_ на Фернандо, просто смотрит.

\- Он!? Но, Нандо, он же такой ворчун! Почему?! - Сеск звучит жалобно, почти защищающе.

\- _Я_!? Какого хера, _почему я_? 

\- ...Он? - Все трое смотрят на Серхио, такой безжизненный у него голос, и обнаруживают, что он абсолютно пришиблен. Икер немедленно чувствует себя ужасно.

\- Ну... да. То есть... - Фернандо пожимает плечами, слегка выпятив нижнюю губу, внезапно исключительно потому что какое к херам это имеет значение вообще? - Он... привлекательный. Хорошо сложен. Он очень талантлив, и он... - Фернандо опускает взгляд. - Он выглядит как... ну, знаете... Как будто он хорош в постели. Властный и аккуратный.

Серхио вцепляется обеими руками в волосы. Он не может поверить своим ушам. Он сворачивается в клубок, локти к коленям, и прячет лицо. Он обдумывает разные способы избавиться от трупа Икера.

\- Так... так ты... ты бы хотел, чтобы он... _трахнул тебя_? - Сеск выглядит недоверчиво, зачарованно. Последние слова он произносит шепотом, словно боится наказания.

Икер просто смотрит на Фернандо, кончики его ушей порозовели, челюсть отвисла, в глазах плещется изумление, немного гордости и много смущения. Такого он не ожидал услышать. Он также не ожидал, насколько ему эта мысль была не отвратительна.

\- Да, наверное. То есть, он... - Фернандо вдруг срывается, взмахивает руками и трясет головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от мысленного образа, каков бы он ни был. - Я НЕ ГЕЙ. Я просто ответил на вопрос, и все!

Серхио словно просыпается, поднимается с тяжелым вздохом, его глаза молча умоляют Сеска, когда он произносит:

\- Сеск. Водка. Сейчас.

Сеск переводит взгляд с Фернандо на Икера и одаривает их обоих понимающей усмешкой, прежде чем встать, тщательно расправляя футболку.

\- Мы скоро вернемся. Дадим вам _пару минут наедине_.

Серхио приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы выйти из комнаты; если бы у него был хвост, он бы спрятал его между ног.

Когда дверь захлопывается, Фернандо и Икер наконец решаются посмотреть друг на друга. Икер поднимает брови. Фернандо моргает.

\- Ладно, так кого ты _на самом деле_ хотел назвать?

Фернандо не может поверить, что сам поставил себя в такую ситуацию; что он теперь будет думать об этом каждый раз при взгляде на Икера Касильяса. До конца своих дней.

\- Я не _врал_ , Икер. Это было бы против правил.

\- Ты правда не выбрал бы Серхио. - Это не вопрос.

Фернандо прищуривается.

\- Почему ты думал, что я выберу Серхио?

Икер собирается открыть рот и огласить весь список причин, по которым он и Серхио должны быть вместе, должны пожениться, должны хотя бы выбирать сковородки для паэльи вместе ( _Потому что вы не можете оторваться друг от друга? Потому что ты так краснеешь, стоит ему только взглянуть на тебя? Потому что он трахает тебя взглядом каждую секунду каждого дня? Потому что тебя не пугает, если ты проснешься, прижавшись щекой к его груди?_ ), но воздерживается, напустив на себя безучастный вид, и пожимает плечами.

\- Ну что, хочешь попробовать со мной? - Икер развязно усмехается Фернандо, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить атмосферу, снова вернуться к забавной игре от эпической саги, в которую она внезапно превратилась. И к тому же он совершенно точно перебрал с алкоголем.  
Фернандо улыбается почти застенчиво, заметив, какая милая у Икера щелочка между зубами.

\- Конечно.

Икер тупо смотрит на него, наклоняется, чуть не падая с дивана, чтобы, прищурившись, взглянуть в его лицо с близкого расстояния. Видимо, Фернандо _точно_ уже хватит пить.

\- Фернандо Торрес. Ты что, совсем ебанулся?

\- Я не это...! То есть... мы могли бы просто... поцеловаться или вроде того, ну, не знаю. - Он бормочет в своем обычном Фернандо-стиле и выглядит при этом, как мальчик-подросток на дискотеке, цепляющийся за последний шанс. Икер улыбается, встретившись с ним взглядом.

\- Хорошо.

Фернандо моргает, вдыхает и выдыхает, заставляя себя сохранять спокойствие, и льнет к нему, ловя губы Икера, целуя его очень неуверенно, но нежно, мальчик, который, конечно, умеет целоваться, но возможно, даже еще не мужчина. (Возможно.)

Икер отвечает на поцелуй, стараясь оставаться объективным, воспринимать это как своего рода научный эксперимент... просто очень приятный и со сладким привкусом мармеладного червяка. Они отстраняются друг от друга через весьма долгое мгновение и немедленно встречаются глазами, брови подняты, выражения лиц настороженные.

\- Еще что-нибудь? - Икер облизывает губы, его дыхание слегка сбилось.

\- ...Неа. Ничего. - Фернандо выглядит удивленно, вытирая рот большим и указательным пальцами.

\- Та же фигня.

Они оба отклоняются назад, вглядываясь друг в друга с безопасного теперь расстояния. Пожимают плечами.

Сеск открывает дверь, сжимая в руке довольно большую бутылку рома и торжествующе улыбаясь. Серхио выглядит слегка менее суицидально, чем когда уходил, но продолжает обстреливать Икера и Фернандо взглядами с выражением обиженного зайчика всю дорогу к своему месту на полу.

\- Надо же! Вы оба до сих пор одеты!

Фернандо пытается зарычать на него, но выходит скорее какое-то мурлыканье.

\- ...Это не водка.

\- Это все, что у него было!

Сеск с довольным видом устраивается на диване, работая ногтями над печатью на бутылке. Довольно вздыхает, поднимая взгляд. 

\- Так. Кто следующий?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [p.s. Гути](http://u.foto.radikal.ru/0703/f0/d07ae35a8127.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

\- Моя очередь, Сеск. Сделай нам ром с колой. - Глаза Фернандо так сияют, что Сеск с готовностью кивает, встает и отправляется к холодильнику. Фернандо откидывается чуть назад, опираясь на руки, и изучающе разглядывает Икера и Серхио. Серхио сидит к нему лицом, напоминая индейца, обхватив себя руками, сжав наманикюренные пальцы. Фернандо внимательнее вглядывается в него и слегка хмурится, увидев лицо Серхио. Он протягивает руку и проводит костяшками пальцев по его руке и вдруг эти глаза распахиваются, полные надежды, и смотрят прямо на него. Фернандо не может сдержать улыбку.

\- Правда или дело, Сесе?

Серхио несколько раз моргает, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, это же Фернандо спрашивает, потому что Фернандо всегда хорошо к нему относится и он не попросит его сделать что-нибудь кошмарное, и не задаст самый оскорбительный вопрос в его жизни. Он тянется к нему и прижимается к его плечу, счастливо вздыхая, когда Фернандо обвивает его рукой. Он ему так.нравится.

\- Дело.

Фернандо улыбается в волосы Серхио, лениво пропуская длинные пряди между пальцами. Он шепчет свое задание прямо в эти мягкие, потрясающе пахнущие волосы (не зная, что Серхио всегда использует один и тот же шампунь, потому что однажды Фернандо заметил, что он вкусно пахнет)

\- Ты должен позвонить Криштиану Роналду и умолять его перейти в Реал Мадрид. И он должен думать, что ты плачешь.

Серхио мгновенно выпрямляется, издав носом странный щебечущий звук, и с упреком смотрит на Фернандо, его _милый маленький Фернандо_ , который никогда за миллион лет не попросил бы его ни о чем подобном.

Он медленно поворачивается и пригвождает Икера смертоносным взглядом. Икер не может перестать смеяться.

\- ТЫ. ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С МОИМ МИЛЫМ МАЛЕНЬКИМ ФЕРНАНДО?!

\- Что? _Я_?! Я _ничего_ не делал! - Лицо Икера пунцовое от смеха, и еще Серхио осознает, что больше не видит Сеска на кухне, потому что тот скорчился за стойкой и и хохочет. Издеваются. Они над ним издеваются.

\- ЗАСРАНЦЫ. - Серхио складывает руки на груди и отдергивается от ладоней Фернандо, которые пытаются прикоснуться к нему. Он выпячивает нижнюю губу в привычной гримасе. - И кроме того! у нас нет номера этого пиздюка!

\- У меня, у меня есть! - Сеск влетает обратно в гостиную, вытаскивая телефон из заднего кармана и пролистывая список номеров. Фернандо таращится на него, как будто тот держит отрубленную голову.

\- ...Фу, Сеск. Фу.

\- Он сам мне его дал! Он сказал, что если я когда-нибудь буду в Манчестере, мы должны затусить вместе! Что я должен был делать? _Отказаться_?

\- Да! Твой телефон теперь заразный!

\- О, о! Вот он! - Сеск сияет, вручая телефон Серхио, который хватает его с саркастической ухмылкой.

\- Ты _так_ любезен, Франсеск. Что бы мы без тебя делали. - Серхио смотрит на телефон и заметно содрогается, увидев на экране "CR7", обведенное в рамочку. В животе бурчит, и он беспомощно смотрит на Фернандо.

Фернандо повторяет его надутую гримасу и целует его в щеку, очень довольный собой, и протягивает руку, чтобы взять у Сеска стакан.

\- Серхио, ты должен быть с ним любезен, к тому же. Должен _убедить_ его."

Икер самодовольно ухмыляется ему и принимается за свой ром с колой. Он выглядит очень счастливым, потому что Сеск теперь практически прижимается к нему. Серхио в этот момент ненавидит их всех. Он вздыхает, нажимает ОК и прижимает телефон к уху, глядя на Фернандо темными глазами и чувствуя себя преданным. Это, мать его, нечестно. Фернандо должен был заставить его проверить, как далеко входит язык в его глотку, должен был заставить его пить ром с колой из его рта, должен был проверить, как долго он сможет продержаться, трахая его, должен бы--

\- Оla?

Серхио съеживается.

\- Алло? Криштиану? - Серхио надеется, что тот понимает испанский, потому что он, конечно же, не знает ни английского, ни португальского.

\- ...Да? Кто это?

\- Это... - Серхио выпрямляется и обводит взглядом парней, которые злорадно усмехаются, которые ерзают на своих местах, которые, затаив дыхание, ждут продолжения. Это было _крутое_ задание. Икер протягивает руку и ерошит волосы Фернандо. Серхио стискивает зубы и облизывается перед следующей попыткой.

\- Это Серхио Рамос, из Реала Мадрид.

\- ...О.

Серхио застывает на долгое мгновение, молясь, чтобы Криштиану просто бросил трубку, тогда он будет не виноват в том, что не выполнил задание.

\- ...Откуда у тебя мой номер?

\- Сеск Фабрегас мой друг. Ну... - Он сверлит Сеска свирепым взглядом. Сеск все еще сияет и азартно жестикулирует в его сторону. - ...Вроде того.

\- ...Ладно.

Серхио делает глубокий вздох, с трудом преодолевая стремление швырнуть что-нибудь в этого эгоистичного ублюдка. Боже, если это сработает и Криштиану в итоге окажется в Реале, он _убьет Фернандо._

\- Послушай, я хотел с тобой поговорить о... о твоем переходе в Реал Мадрид.

\- ...Ты пьян?

\- Еще нет. Слушай, мы... - Он собирается с силами, чтобы начать шмыгать носом, наклонившись, чтобы спрятать свое лицо от трех парней, которые валяются на своих местах, затыкая рты, чтобы не разразиться дьявольским хохотом. - Ты просто _очень_ нужен нам, Криштиану. Ты самый потрясающий, талантливый... - Серхио снова содрогается. - _Великолепный_ человек на всей планете. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, спаси нас. Помоги нам. Ты наша единственная надежда. Ты _единственный, кто может спасти нас_.

Икер вскакивает, пробегает через комнату и вырывается на балкон и там на воле завывает от смеха. Сеск и Фернандо, держась за руки и упираясь друг в друга головами, валяются на полу, не в состоянии дышать. Так им и надо.

\- ...У вас, ребята, на самом деле не все так плохо. Верно?

\- Ну, просто... с _тобой_ , мы станем богами. Мы будем настолько лучше _любого другого клуба_. Мы будем _идеальны_. Пожалуйста, Криштиану. Боже, не заставляй меня больше умолять. Что еще ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Как мне тебя убедить? - Он изображает всхлип так убедительно, что Фернандо вскидывает голову и смотрит на Серхио с тревогой. Стоит невиданной силы воли удержаться от того, чтобы утешительно потрепать его по голове.

\- ...Ладно. Слушай, я сейчас немного занят, и... да. Так что... успокойся, Рамос. И не переживай, может, что-нибудь хорошее случится с вами, ребята. Может, вам удастся подписать Торреса. Он стоит намного дешевле меня, и я уверен, что Кальдерону будет _гораздо_ проще заполучить его.

Серхио крепко сжимает губы. Он поворачивает голову таким кошачьим, гейским движением, что брови Сеска взлетают на лоб. Икер замирает на полпути к дивану. Фернандо лишь хлопает глазами так охренительно невинно, как всегда.

\- Не, он бы никогда не продался за деньги, Роналду. Ему, в конце концов, его клуб действительно важен. Так почему бы тебе не намазать еще блеска для губ и не продолжить сосать чей-нибудь член, прости что помешал!

Серхио резко бьет по кнопке ОТБОЙ и спокойно отбрасывает телефон, взгляд становится безмятежен. Он улыбается Фернандо так нежно, что Фернандо перестает пересмеиваться с Сеском и подходит к нему, обнимая. Серхио яростно обнимает его в ответ, зажмурив глаза, окаменев руками вокруг него.

\- Что он тебе сказал?

Серхио качает головой, пойманной в ловушку между плечом и щекой Фернандо, освобождая ее, чтобы запечатлеть два поцелуя на веснушчатом подбородке. Приподнимается, чтобы встретить его взгляд и улыбнуться.

\- Он просто говорил всякие гадости про Робиньо. Он мудак.

Фернандо вздыхает и качает головой, сочувственно улыбаясь Серхио, и это как-то вызывает у Серхио улыбку, его плохое настроение позабыто от такого продолжительного внимания. Сеск что-то шепчет Икеру и Серхио стыдливо отстраняется от Фернандо.

\- Икер, правда или дело?

Икер сужает глаза.

\- Ты выбрал меня в прошлый раз. Разве так можно?

\- Нет никаких таких правил в _Правде или деле_ , Икер, ты просто играешь. - Сеск тут же получает от Икера локтем за вмешательство.

\- Правда или дееееело?

\- Правда, Серхио. - Они внимательно смотрят друг на друга, пока Серхио обдумывает возможности, а Икер приканчивает свой ром (и немного колы). Внезапный вопрос приходит Серхио на ум и слетает с его губ прежде, чем он успевает осознать.

\- Ты когда-нибудь трахался в своей капитанской повязке?

\- Оооооохх. - Сеск имеет наглость выглядеть шокированно. Он поворачивается лицом к Икеру и его встречает взволнованное, нервное выражение лица. Икер практически рявкает на Серхио.

\- Это что еще за дурацкий вопрос?!

\- Хороший вопрос, очевидно! - Серхио понимает, что теперь его очередь злобно хихикать, что он и делает, подпрыгивая на ковре и дьявольски потирая руки.

\- Ты злодей.

\- Отвечай на вопроооос!

\- ...Ага.

\- Сколько раз?

\- Ты уже задал свой вопрос!

\- Икер, сколько раз? - Теперь спрашивает Сеск и манера поведения Икера мгновенно меняется с кровожадной на совершенно щенячью. Его брови практически сходятся на переносице, когда он смотрит на Сеска, и для всего мира он выглядит сейчас как самый опытный сердцеед, как будто он просто в настроении целоваться и целовать, и Сеск в этом уж точно уверен.

\- Ты правда хочешь знать? - Голос Икера мягкий, слегка хрипло рокочет. Сеск придвигается еще ближе, его колено стукается о бедро Икера. Он энергично кивает.

\- ...Много.

\- С кем?

\- С разными... людьми. - Фернандо и Серхио обращают внимание, что он не сказал "девушками" и представляют, как тщательно он выстраивает их для поцелуя. Серхио завидует тому, как легко это выглядит в исполнении Икера. Сеск, похоже, впал в транс.

\- С кем? Я никому не скажу. - Сеск уже шепчет и так близко к Икеру, что тот чувствует его дыхание. Руки Икера сжимают стакан, стоящий на диване между его расставленных ног, голова откинута на спинку дивана, он смотрит на Сеска. Икер проводит языком по нижней губе.

\- По большей части, с Дэвидом.

\- _Вильей_!? - Сеск ахает так, что горлу становится больно. Серхио громко и коротко ржет, разбивая напряжение, которое Икер выстраивал между собой и Сеском. Оба моргают, глядя на него.

\- Он имеет в виду Бекса, Сеск.

\- Оохх. - Сеск кивает, переваривая эту информацию и затем его глаза становятся неестественно огромными, даже для него. Он таращится на Икера с широко открытым ртом. - Стоп, правда?! Ты и _Бекхэм_? Да ладно!?

Икер теперь выглядит почти грустно; он протягивает руку и кладет тяжелую ладонь на щеку Сеска, слегка улыбаясь ему с затаенной перчинкой.   
\- Оставь свои вопросы для игры, ага?

Серхио тем временем бросает взгляд на Фернандо и обнаруживает, что тот смотрит в сторону и ему явно некомфортно и явно хочется, чтобы в комнате была бы девушка, чтобы разбавить такую гейскую атмосферу. Вероятно.

\- Эй, тебе нужна подушка?

Фернандо поднимает взгляд и улыбается внимательности Серхио, и слегка кивает, и Серхио мгновенно вскакивает на ноги; он пересекает комнату, чтобы собрать все подушки с обеих кроватей, и вернувшись, распределяет их заботливо вокруг Фернандо, пока тот не оказывается окружен настоящей крепостью из пуха и мягкости. В награду Серхио любуется, как восхитительно Фернандо закапывается в подушки, устраивается поудобнее и улыбается Серхио так интимно, что Серхио опускается и ложится рядом, стараясь стать таким маленьким и безопасным, что они могут поместиться на одной подушке, улыбаясь друг другу с крошечного расстояния. Лицо Фернандо кажется чем-то инопланетным в своей красоте, в том, как сморщивается его нос от улыбки, в том, как улыбка освещает все его черты, в том, как непослушные волосы падают на лоб и щеки. Все тело Серхио ноет, когда он протягивает руку и отводит эти волосы с лица Фернандо. Если бы они были наедине, они бы так и заснули. Но они не одни.

\- Аах, посмотрите на этих голубкоооов.

\- Эй, девушки, мы еще здесь. И играем в рискованную игру. Придите в себя!

Серхио стонет, они с Фернандо украдкой улыбаются друг другу. Серхио проводит пальцами по щеке Фернандо со смешанным чувством желания и тоски, затем садится, опираясь спиной на музыкальный центр. Он смотрит на Икера и видит понимание, понимание и зависть. Он поднимает брови, ожидая неизбежного вопроса.

\- Нандо, правда или дело?

Фернандо поднимает руку, только чтобы опустить ее на колено Серхио, молчаливо требуя, чтобы Серхио ласкал и перебирал его пальцы, как он часто это делает. Серхио подчиняется незамедлительно и без единого слова, с любопытством взглядывая на Икера, но не отвлекаясь от этих маленьких пальцев, которые теперь в его руках. Он поглаживает подушечки пальцев Фернандо, обгрызенные ногти, костяшки, и тыльную сторону ладони, и ладонь, эти движения убаюкивают Фернандо, заставляя его мечтательно прикрыть глаза. Серхио чувствует то же самое.

\- Не хочу шевелиться. Правда.

\- А _ты_ когда-нибудь трахался в своей капитанской повязке?

Фернандо слегка приоткрывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Икера. Серхио переводит взгляд с одного на другого, снова начиная нервничать, но при этом не прекращая ласкать руку Фернандо, ни на мгновение. Фернандо усмехается Икеру, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза, и поворачивается на бок, одна рука на животе, локоть второй на полу, чтобы не отрываться от Серхио.

\- Умгм.

\- С кем?

\- С Олальей, конечно.

\- И?

Рука Фернандо слегка напрягается в ладонях Серхио, что заставляет его немедленно оглянуться, сердце Серхио трепещет и сжимается одновременно.

\- Это не считается за еблю.

Все одновременно поднимают брови совершенно одинаковым движением. Руки Серхио замирают.

\- Кто?

Фернандо открывает глаза, когда они все одновременно выдыхают это слово, скользит взглядом по всем ним и наконец останавливается на Серхио, так ему кажется безопаснее. Его пальцы приходят в движение, скользят к пальцам Серхио и и переплетаются с ними, так что теперь они держатся за руки. Серхио ничего не может с собой поделать, он думает только о том, насколько близко рука Фернандо находится от его члена и как легко он мог бы погладить его через джинсы.

\- Кун.

\- Но... стоп, стоп. Я думал, ты не _гей_?

Фернандо переводит взгляд на Икера и криво улыбается.

\- Я - _нет_ , жопа ты. Это было внезапно... после одной очень напряженной игры. Я забил пару голов и чуть не ввязался в драку с парнем из другой команды и... я не знаю. Его это завело. Так что он спросил, можно ли мне отсосать. Ну... и я, вроде как, согласился.

\- ...Он проглотил?

\- Сеск! - Серхио почти взвизгивает, на мгновение раньше Фернандо, оба краснеют, но по разным причинам.

\- Что?! Черт побери, я собираюсь задать еще... сотни вопросов, пусть только _моя_ очередь наступит. - Сеск скрещивает руки на груди и садится поудобнее, со вздохом признавая свое поражение.

\- Эй, Сеск?

Сеск только ворчит в ответ на вопрос Фернандо, но глаза его сверкают любопытством.

\- Правда или дело?

Сеск ухмыляется.

\- Дело!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Серхио "Кун" Агуэро пересекался с Фернандо в Атлетико на 1 сезон 2006/7 и выглядел тогда примерно [так](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85847408.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

Серхио сжимает руку Фернандо между своих ладоней, и рассматривает его потрясенно, как никогда еще раньше.. Фернандо прикончил свой ром с колой и порозовел от выпитого, даже губы его стали ярче. Серхио ненавидит то, как его все это заводит. Он стискивает руку Фернандо как раз в тот момент, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы возвестить Сеску его судьбу. Фернандо оборачивается и смотрит на него с недоумением, склонив голову набок.

– Что случилось, Сесе?

Серхио открывает рот, чтобы ответить, чтобы спросить его максимально обвиняющим тоном, _почему_ , почему Фернандо выбрал Куна вместо него для _чего угодно_ ; чтобы спросить, почему он и не подумал обратиться к _нему_ со своими запретными желаниями, почему его не тянет к нему, почему он не влюблен в него, почему он не готов быть геем для _него_ ; но вовремя затыкается и просто качает головой, улыбаясь. Он подносит к губам руку Фернандо, все еще сплетенную с его, и целует костяшки пальцев. Фернандо заглядывает Серхио в глаза, все еще не убежденный, что тот в порядке. Он поворачивает их руки так, чтобы добраться до запястья Серхио, и прижимается поцелуем к проступающей вене. Серхио едва удается сдержать всхлип.

– Блядь, мне надо еще выпить, – с трудом оторвавшись от дивана, Икер встает, прихватывая по дороге пустые стаканы Сеска и Фернандо. – Серх, тебе налить?

– Ммм.

Это утвердительный ответ, но Серхио с трудом может дышать, не то что говорить. Он постепенно набирается мужества просто поцеловать Фернандо, на хуй эту игру и обстоятельства и гетеросексуальность, он просто хочет его. Стоит ему наклониться, как Фернандо снова поворачивается к Сеску, бросив руку Серхио, чтобы потереть свои ладони друг об друга, в его голове выстраивается сюжет.

– Сеск Фабрегас, я велю тебе поставить Икеру Касильясу засос.

Звонкий, недвусмысленный звук бьющегося стекла доносится из маленькой кухни, где Икер разливает напитки. Сеск сгибается пополам по какой-то необъяснимой причине и смотрит на Фернандо недоверчиво. Икер влетает обратно в комнату и бухается на колени перед Фернандо, его голос падает до торопливого, сбивчивого шепота.

– Нандо, пожалуйста, не надо так со мной, ты не понимаешь, я не могу... ты не можешь... _он_ не может...

– Что, Икер, ты в кого-то влюблен? – Фернандо тоже шепчет, еще тише, чем Икер, и, словно дразня, проводит согнутыми пальцами по щеке Икера, склонив голову набок и улыбаясь. Икер хмурится и уворачивается от коварной руки Фернандо, встает и поворачивается к Сеску, подозрительно оглядывает его и говорит своим капитанским голосом:

– Мы все должны выпить по три стопки рома, прежде чем продолжить... _это_.

Он находит набор стаканчиков под мини-баром, расставляет их на столе, наполняет каждый доверху и безмолвно пододвигает к каждому из парней. Воздух в комнате словно изменился, в нем повисает молчаливое обещание, безмолвное признание, что все это касается только их четверых и никогда не покинет комнату. Серхио ловит взгляд Фернандо и чокается с ним, звеня стаканами.

– Будем.

Они опрокидывают выпивку в глотки и корчат непередаваемые рожи, глотая. Серхио разливает снова. Ром уже начал действовать, вместе с ранее выпитым пивом, лицу становится жарко. Они снова поднимают стаканы и на этот раз улыбаются друг другу, возвращая их на стол. После третьего раунда они чувствуют себя гораздо свободнее, чем три минуты назад. Икер с лязгом опускает свой стакан на столик и откидывается на диване, разведя бедра. Он облизывает губы и усмехается Сеску.

– Я готов.

– Давай к нему на колени, Сеск. Оседлай его. – Серхио говорит это, даже не думая, сам отклоняясь назад (наполовину на Фернандо, наполовину снова на музыкальный центр) для лучшего обзора. Сеск повинуется, а Икер не протестует. Сеск устраивается на коленях Икера, заставив того слегка напрячься и поерзать, усаживаясь поудобнее. Фернандо наблюдет за ними с таким выражением, как будто у него из-за этого будут проблемы. Он полуприкрыл глаза, внезапно застыдившись, но продолжает бросать на них взгляды каждые несколько секунд, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Руки Икера наконец нащупали бедра Сеска по бокам от его собственных и так и остались там. Сеск заметно нервничает и явно не уверен, с чего начать. Фернандо втайне гордится своим выбором задания.

– Икер, ээ... – Икер поднимает брови. Сеск изображает откидывание головы, обнажая горло. Он быстро облизывает губы, двигаясь ближе к Икеру. – Можешь...

– Заставь меня. – Первый раз в жизни эта фраза не кажется Фернандо звучащей по-детски.

Лицо и шея Сеска заливаются краской, когда он неуверенно протягивает руку и запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы Икера и тянет так нежно, как только может, чтобы заставить его откинуть голову назад. Икер слегка сопротивляется, так что Сеску приходится тянуть за волосы сильнее, чтобы заставить его пошевельнуться. Сеск смотрит на него сверху вниз (капитан, Сеск, он твой _капитан_ ), на длинную линию его горла, выпуклый кадык, тень от щетины. Он никогда не делал ничего даже отдаленно похожего.

Он наклоняется, уткнувшись носом в челюсть Икера, и нащупывает губами точку пульса. Он размыкает губы и закрывает глаза, медлит немного, позволив алкоголю подействовать, и начинает мягко засасывать кожу Икера; сердце яростно стучит, когда Икер издает долгий, громкий вздох. Сеск чувствует, что руки Икера усиливают хватку на его бедрах, и краснеет еще сильнее. Он сосет подчеркнуто медленно, как будто целует кого-то в первый раз и это серьезно. Он чувствует, как сердце Икера колотится под его губами, и изо всех сил старается не производить никаких звуков.

– Сеск, мы проведем здесь еще сутки, если ты ставишь засосы _так_ медленно.

Сеск отрывается от шеи Икера, его губы потемнели и влажные от слюны, когда он оборачивается и смущенно смотрит на Серхио. Икер разглядывает его с вожделением, пока тот отвлекся; его руки пробегают по бедрам Сеска вверх и вниз всего один раз, но, боже, этого достаточно.

– Как еще это делается?

– _Жестко_. Как будто ты серьезно. Как будто ты, блядь, хочешь _съесть_ его, но останавливаешься и только засасываешь его кожу, пока она не станет фиолетовой. – Серхио произносит это на одном дыхании, подстрекаемый рукой Фернандо, которая легла ему на колено.

Пока Серхио говорит, Икер закрывает глаза и не замечает, какое распутное выражение появляется на лице Сеска, когда он сгибается обратно и припадает к его шее влажным голодным ртом. Икер издает короткий вскрик, его бедра двигаются вперед и вверх, пальцы подхватывают Сеска под колени, чтобы придвинуть его еще ближе, их ширинки соприкасаются. Сеск может чувствовать очертания члена Икера, прижатого к нему, и этого достаточно, чтобы одновременно смутить его и завести до невозможности. Он изо всех сил впивается в шею Икера, до тех пор, пока не осталось сомнений, что этот синяк, черт побери, будет там до конца жизни; тогда он отстраняется с влажным звуком; он слегка задыхается, но с гордостью улыбается темно-красной отметке, которая набухает на шее Икера. Икер не открывает глаз и сидит совершенно неподвижно, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Получилось! – Сеск спрыгивает с колен Икера и возвращается на свое место на диване, ухмыляясь Фернандо и хлопая его по руке.

– Сосешь как спец, Сеск.

Сеск прячет лицо и хихикает, теперь он окончательно и бесповоротно пьян.

Икер наконец приходит в движение, садится ровнее и смотрит через комнату не на Фернандо, но на Серхио. Их взгляды встречаются и вспыхивают, напряжение такое насыщенное, почти сексуальное, но Серхио понимает, что они оба просто возбуждены, и в одной теплой комнате с объектами их желаний, сильно навеселе и только вызов отделяет их от любой самой безумной фантазии. Понимание мелькает между ними за долю секунды, и Икер обвивает Сеска рукой, устраиваясь снова на диване. Он прижимает губы к уху Сеска и что-то шепчет ему, лаская пальцами кудряшки там, где затылок переходит в шею.

Серхио бросает взгляд на Фернандо первый раз после некоторого перерыва (для него, во всяком случае) и видит, как на того подействовал ром, насколько он менее напряжен, охотнее улыбается, готов смеяться. Он отвлекается от наблюдения за Икером и Сеском и легонько целует Фернандо в щеку, улыбаясь тому, как Фернандо поворачивается к нему своим сияющим лицом. Вот теперь Серхио точно пьян.

– Как насчет еще одной рюмки, Нандо? Только ты и я?

– Но, Сесе, я уже выпил...э.. – Фернандо растопыривает пальцы и внимательно смотрит на них, размышляя о том, чтобы посчитать, но как-то не получается. Он шевелит пальцами и снова поворачивается к Серхио, усмехаясь. Подняв руку, он прижимает пальцы к губам Серхио, разводя и сводя их, чувствуя, какие у него мягкие губы.

– Ты любишь мои пальцы. Верно? – Это неприличный вопрос, они оба это знают; он истекает особой, свойственной Фернандо, разновидностью невинности, на которую отзывается член Серхио напрямую. Фернандо усмехается еще шире, когда Серхио чуть раздвигает губы, только чтобы поцеловать эти пальцы; твердая рука берет Фернандо за запястье, останавливая его, не давая двигаться. Глаза Серхио темны и серьезны, когда он встречает взгляд Фернандо. 

– Да.

Дыхание Фернандо слышно им обоим. Икер легонько кашляет, привлекая их внимание. Его брови подняты, так же как и у Сеска, но они оба выглядят коварно и решительно. Голос Сеска почти насмешлив.

– Сееерхио, правда или дееело?

Фернандо смотрит на него и затем обратно на Серхио, улыбается ему почти страстно, отодвигается и ложится на живот в кучу подушек. Серхио провожает его взглядом, отмечая, как изгибается его спина в узких джинсах и тоненькой футболке, и облизывается как следует. Когда он снова переводит взгляд на Сеска, это тяжелый взгляд, полный надежды.

– Дело.

Сеск оглядывается на Икера за подтверждением, Икер кивает. Разливает им еще по порции рома, не говоря ни слова, и салютует Серхио стаканом, прежде чем опрокинуть его себе в рот. Сеск изо всех сил старается не хихикать.

– Я велю тебе, Серхио Рамос, поставить Нандо засос. На задней стороне его бедра. – Он откидывается назад, гордясь проделанной работой. Икер опускает стакан на стол, одними бровями задавая Серхио неслышный, но очевидный вопрос: _Как тебе это, Серхио?_

Воздух внезапно сгущается вокруг него. Он словно в замедленной съемке переводит взгляд на Фернандо, который уже смотрит на него большими, прекрасными глазами, широко распахнутыми и раздражающе невинными. Серхио хочется его растерзать.

Грудь Серхио тяжело вздымается, когда он делает первое движение в сторону Фернандо. Фернандо возится, собираясь сесть, даже встать, заявить протест, или выяснить, как это осуществить, сделать хоть _что-нибудь_ , в животе неприятно тянет, он чувствует себя слишком уязвимым. Серхио прижимает ладонь к его пояснице, беззвучно приказывая ему оставаться на месте. Он уже стоит на коленях и постепенно перемещается, пока не оказывается позади Фернандо, лицом к Икеру и Сеску, которые, кажется, затаили дыхание, наблюдая. Фернандо краснеет еще сильнее, он слишком смущен и ничего не может поделать, так что просто сгребает принесенные Серхио подушки и зарывается в них лицом. Он открывает рот и прихватывает зубами край подушки, когда чувствует руки Серхио на своих бедрах, путешествующие вокруг него в поисках застежки на джинсах. Он втягивает живот, чтобы Серхио было проще расстегнуть их. Звук слышен по всей комнате, так как стоит абсолютная тишина. Расстегиваемая молния звучит еще громче, это движение заставляет Фернандо выгнуться еще сильнее.

Серхио внимательно вглядывается в него, его губы слегка приоткрыты и он просто пьет глазами эту изумительную картину, Фернандо, такой податливый под его руками, такой расслабленный и мягкий. Одной рукой он задирает майку на спине Фернандо, прежде чем его рука скользит вниз и присоединяется ко второй, чтобы стянуть джинсы Фернандо с бедер, затем с задницы и наконец отбросить их в сторону. Даже Икер издает одобрительный вздох, когда задница Фернандо предстает перед ними во всей красе, прикрытая лишь тонкой тканью боксеров. Серхио двигается плавно, как в замедленной съемке, как в трансе, как во сне, как если он вдруг сделает что-то не так, то проснется. Комната погружена в благоговейную тишину и полна желания.

Он ослабляет хватку на пояснице Фернандо, эксперимента ради надавливает основанием ладони пониже и не разочаровывается - Фернандо выгибается под его рукой, приподнимая ягодицы, словно хвастаясь ими непроизвольно. Фернандо поднимает голову, лицо потемнело от недостатка воздуха и непрерывного прилива крови к щекам.

– Серхио, я... мне снять...

– Нет, – Серхио качает головой, это движение помогает ему снова осознать, насколько он пьян, в голове туманное блаженство. Он понимает, что Фернандо не хотел бы снимать трусы, ему не нужно спрашивать.

– Давай здесь. Воот... – Икер свешивается с дивана и протягивает руку к Фернандо. Тот беспомощно лежит, пока два мужика пялятся на его задницу и бедра, и чувствует себя развратным, и не вполне уверен, что так уж ненавидит все это. Он вздрагивает от удивления, почувствовав, что чей-то палец скользит вдоль складки под его ягодицей и утыкается в местечко, где она встречается с бедром. – ...тут. Мягче всего. И чувствительней.

Фернандо издает слабый протестующий звук, собираясь поспорить, что это _не самое_ мягкое место, на его теле, слава богам, много мягких мест, мягче, чем Икеру _мечталось_ когда-либо. Но он снова затихает, ощутив пальцы Серхио на краю своих боксеров, подтягивающими черную материю так, чтобы обнажить ту самую складку.

Серхио смотрит на Икера взглядом, в котором умещается столько всего ("спасибо", "смотри, до чего я его доведу", "ведь это самое сладостное создание, когда-либо созданное господом, правда же?"), затем склоняется, одна его рука обхватывает задницу Фернандо (наслаждаясь каждой гребаной секундой), большой палец забирается под край белья, освобождая необходимое ему местечко. Второй рукой он уперся в пол, удерживаясь от падения всем телом на Фернандо и бог знает чего еще в продолжение. Он прижимает губы, фиксирует их на его коже и тут же начинает сосать, его язык распластался по той части бедра Фернандо, что у него во рту, так что он чувствует его вкус.

Фернандо ахает от незнакомого чувства давления в этом месте, от ощущения, которое несомненно самое эротическое из всего, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Он отрывает голову от подушек, все тело выгибается, задница приподнимается, шея напряжена, глаза закрылись. Икер и Сеск сидят неподвижно, не в силах сдержать восхищения этим зрелищем, настолько страстным и возбуждающим. В конце концов, они всего лишь люди.

Стон, который издает Серхио, выходит глухим, его рот занят крепкой хваткой на бедре Фернандо. В голове все плывет, он сосет сильно, почти грубо. Его рука сжимается на ягодицах Фернандо, ткань боксеров сбилась под его пальцами. Фернандо прикусывает нижнюю губу, он грызет и облизывает и сосет ее, издавая тонкие звуки, его член затвердел, прижатый к ни в чем не повинному ковру. Серхио прерывается, чтобы рассмотреть оставленную им метку, глаза темные и дикие, он облизывает губы снова и снова, ощущая на них вкус Фернандо и стараясь сохранить его в памяти. Фернандо слегка расслабляется, думая, что все уже кончено, стараясь вернуться обратно из нелепого места, где он только что был, из опасного места, где он почти не может себя контролировать.

Серхио берется за бедра Фернандо, внезапно переворачивает его на спину и с силой сгибает, приподняв, его ногу. Он хватает Фернандо за лодыжку и толкает его ногу к груди, открывая для всеобщего обозрения плоды своих трудов, метку на задней поверхности бедра. Фернандо снова заливается краской, осознав, насколько очевиден его стояк, и старается добраться до одной из подушек, когда Серхио почти вампирским движением снова впивается в то же место; его хватка на лодыжке Фернандо дает тому опору для того, чтобы практически оторвать тело от пола, касаясь его только плечами, распластав руки для равновесия.

– _Блядь!_ – вскрикивает он снова и снова, пока Серхио продолжает безжалостно засасывать его кожу; чувствуя себя теперь выставленным напоказ с поднятыми и разведенными ногами, с напряженным телом, с головой Серхио практически между ног и с его ртом, который почти довел его до оргазма, даже не сняв трусы. Серхио внезапно отпускает его, почти отталкивает. Поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону лодыжки Фернандо, которая теперь почти на уровне его лица, и отпускает и ее. Серхио встает и смотрит на него сверху вниз, маниакально облизываясь. Оба тяжело дышат, один начинает вдох, когда другой выдыхает, и так до бесконечности. Фернандо смотрит вверх на Серхио сквозь ресницы, и тянется вниз, чтобы изучить пальцами свой новообретенный синяк сразу под ягодицей, движением настолько непристойным, что Серхио отступает на шаг, яростно встряхнув головой.

– Я сейчас.

Серхио исчезает в мгновение ока, захлопнутая дверь ванной и повернувшийся замок - единственные указания на то, куда он делся. Фернандо почти дрожит на полу, он снова поворачивается на живот, скрывая себя, стараясь скорее обрести контроль над собой, прежде чем, наплевав на все доводы рассудка, вскочить на ноги и последовать за Серхио в ванную и умолять выебать его до бесчувствия. Он напоминает себе о своей подруге, о своем влечении к девушкам, о чем угодно, только чтобы перестать думать о том, что его лучший друг сейчас в ванной дрочит до боли.

– Эй, Нандо... твои джинсы вон там. – Фернандо с трудом фокусирует взгляд и следует указанию Сеска. Он видит свои штаны, тянется к ним и вцепляется в тонкую ткань дрожащими пальцами, натягивая их обратно.

– Спасибо, Сеск.


	6. Chapter 6

Фернандо встает, чтобы натянуть джинсы, улыбается Икеру, который протягивает руку и легонько и нежно сжимает его бедро. Руки Фернандо на полпути к застежке, когда все они вдруг слышат пронзительный голос Серхио, который звучит так, словно он испытывает самую прекрасную боль, которую способно пережить человеческое существо. Фернандо медлит, непроизвольно запрокидывает голову, его тело покачивается само по себе в такт ударам другого тела об умывальник, от которых дрожит стена.

– Черт! Ох, черт, черт, _блядь_ , _дааа_...

Сеск с перекошенным лицом затыкает уши, ему невыносимо даже просто слышать это, он слишком смущен. Икер зачарованно наблюдает, как Фернандо тянется к двум оставшимся на столе стопкам, опрокидывает их одну за другой, идет через комнату и останавливается у двери в ванную.

Фернандо упирается лбом в запертую дверь, вцепляясь пальцами в раму, внимательно прислушивается к Серхио; он настолько пьян, что невероятно, как ему удается устоять на ногах.

Серхио яростно сжимает свой член, кончая, длинные струи его спермы, принося облегчение, заляпывают всю раковину; его бедра бьются о мраморный край умывальника, заставляя зеркало и стену дрожать, но ему плевать, он зашел уже слишком далеко, мысленно он слишком глубоко внутри Фернандо, чтобы о чем-то еще беспокоиться. Он оседает на краю раковины, опустошившись, тяжело дышит, глаза закрываются, он пытается скорее прийти в себя.

– Серхио?

Серхио тихонько стонет, кафельные стены ловят и отражают этот звук и доносят его до Фернандо снаружи. Фернандо отвечает ему таким же стоном. Серхио облизывает свои распухшие губы, прочищает горло, уставившись на свое отражение.

– Да?

– Оставь.

Его рука замирает на полпути к крану, он неуверенно смотрит вниз, снова поднимает взгляд на свое отражение, ища помощи, но не находит, конечно.

– Что... ты о чем?

Он запятнан, опорочен и в стельку пьян. Как и Фернандо. Чертовски приятное ощущение.

– В раковине. Не трогай.

Серхио наблюдает за собой в зеркале, сжимая в последний раз свой член, прежде чем спрятать его в штаны. Удостоверившись, что его волосы выглядят не совсем отвратительно, открывает дверь ванной, стыдливо опустив голову; он медлит в дверном проеме, оказываясь так близко, так близко к Фернандо, который стоит по ту сторону порога. Серхио поднимает глаза, встречаясь глазами с Фернандо, и они улыбаются друг другу почти ласково.

Рука Фернандо неуверенно и нежно пробирается под рубашку Серхио, чтобы погладить его пресс; пальцы упираются в мышцы, и живот Серхио вздрагивает от такого внимания. Серхио опускает взгляд и видит, что Фернандо так и не застегнул свои джинсы. Фернандо заходит в ванную, оказываясь позади Серхио, и больше не смотрит на него, его взгляд прикован к бардаку, оставленному Серхио в раковине. Серхио видит, как Фернандо облизывает губы. Он чувствует, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Их глаза встречаются еще раз, когда Фернандо ловит взгляд Серхио в зеркале и улыбается ему тяжелой, голодной улыбкой.

– Я скоро выйду.

Серхио обнаруживает, что кивает, его взгляд отрывается от Фернандо только тогда, когда тот закрывает между ними дверь. Он прижимается лбом к тому же месту, что и Фернандо несколько секунд назад. Пытка. Это пытка.

Его шатает в сторону Сеска и Икера; по дороге он встречается глазами с Икером и тянется к нему, почти скуля от тоски и желания, чувствуя себя пьяным и остро нуждаясь в ласке. Сеск протягивает руку, хватает его за запястье и роняет им с Икером на колени. Икер гладит его по волосам таким материнским движением, что Серхио поддается, вместо борьбы, расслабляется и позволяет глазам закрыться.

– Блядь, я так хочу его. Я просто хочу... ммм... – Серхио ерзает до тех пор, пока ему не удается изобразить толчок бедрами вверх, выставив руки перед собой, вцепившись в воображаемые бедра Фернандо. Он издает глухой стон, Сеск смеется и игриво шлепает его по бедру.

– Так иди к нему! Бог знает чем он там занимается... – Сеск бросает взгляд в направлении двери, за которой совсем не слышно Фернандо.

– _Я_ знаю, что он там делает, – Серхио открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Икера, внезапно, но логично преисполненный благодарности за то, что тот здесь, за то, что Икер _всегда_ рядом, неважно, где, во всяком случае в профессиональной жизни. Он тянется и кладет ладонь на щеку Икера, улыбаясь многозначительно. – Икер, я тебя люблю.

Икер фыркает при этих словах, ухмыляется и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать Серхио в ладонь.

– Нет, ты любишь _Фернандо_. И, мне кажется, он тебя тоже любит. И я говорю это не потому, что я пьян, или он пьян, или потому что ты выглядишь охуительно милым, когда чахнешь по кому-то. Это так... на тебя _не похоже_.

– Он убивает меня, Икер. Он, блядь, _убивает_ меня. 

Сеск теперь прижимается к Икеру, сонный от выпитого и от тепла их тел. Серхио открывает рот, чтобы продолжить, когда дверь ванной снова открывается и Фернандо делает нерешительный шаг наружу. Серхио судорожно пытается сесть и чувствует, как мир начинает вращаться вокруг него. Фернандо добирается до дивана и нависает над краем, со стороны Сеска, там безопаснее. Серхио медленно поднимается и идет к нему, ища его взгляд, до тех пор, пока Фернандо не смотрит прямо на него. Когда Фернандо проводит языком под нижней губой, дрожь пробивает позвоночник Серхио и подтверждает его мысли о том, что именно Фернандо делал в ванной. Он хочет наклониться вперед и поймать эти губы своими, и испробовать на вкус все закоулки его рта. Он хочет такого, для чего у него нет названия.

– Нандо, правда или дело?

Фернандо краснеет так сильно, как еще ни разу за весь этот вечер; он отводит взгляд от Серхио, но застенчивая улыбка предательски пробивается на его губах. Серхио делает шаг к нему и вздрагивает всем телом.

– Дело.

Серхио тянется вперед, нежно берет пальцы Фернандо в свои, наклоняется и легонько целует то место, где была бы ямочка, если бы Фернандо улыбался. Его голос еще мягче, чем поцелуй.

– Поспи эту ночь в моей постели. Со мной. Дай мне согреть тебя.

Вздох сотрясает грудь Фернандо и с шумом срывается с губ. Он закрывает глаза и склоняет голову вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб Серхио, уже сонный, просто будучи так близко к нему. Он кивает всего один раз.

Серхио слышит, как Икер и Сеск возятся позади них, слышит, как они поднимаются с дивана. Он чувствует, как Икер целует его в щеку, видит, как Сеск целует Фернандо. Они покидают комнату без единого слова, лишь один быстрый взгляд мелькает между ним и Икером. Дверь защелкивается, и они остаются в абсолютной тишине.

Они кое-как добираются через комнату до кровати Серхио и останавливаются рядом. Серхио стягивает футболку Фернандо через голову и отбрасывает куда-то за спину, на пол. Он улыбается родинке на плече Фернандо, она так восхитительна, что он прижимает два пальца к губам, целует их и прикасается к этой родинке. Фернандо улыбается, ямочки на месте, но он тяжело наваливается на Серхио, касаясь своей щекой его щеки, и улыбка остается непойманной. Фернандо стаскивает джинсы, в то время как Серхио снимает футболку и не видит жадный взгляд, которым Фернандо обводит его торс.

Фернандо садится на кровать, пристально рассматривает Серхио и задается вопросом, когда еще в своей жизни он подвергался такому искушению. Серхио запускает руку в его волосы и улыбается так нежно, что Фернандо тает под его рукой, льнет к ней, умоляя продолжать ласку, страстно желая, чтобы это был Серхио и только Серхио.

Серхио укладывает Фернандо на кровать, нашаривает одеяла, вытаскивая их и укутывая Фернандо, пока он не оказывается полностью погребен под ними. Внезапно его глаза широко распахиваются.

– Ох!

Он снова исчезает в маленькой гостиной и хватает две подушки из кучи, из которой он строил для Фернандо его мягкое ложе; выключает телевизор и свет по пути, оставляя их в темноте, что кажется почти священной. Фернандо вглядывается в лицо Серхио, когда тот наклоняется, приподнимает его белокурую голову и подсовывает под нее подушку. Он чмокает Фернандо в центр лба, прежде чем снова исчезнуть, на этот раз чтобы обойти кровать со свободной стороны. Фернандо провожает взглядом каждый его шаг.

Кровать слегка проседает, когда Серхио забирается под одеяло и Фернандо мгновенно ощущает его тепло прижатым к своему телу, чувствует прикосновение мягкого материала пижамных штанов Серхио к своим обнаженным бедрам, чувствует, как грудная клетка Серхио сантиметр за сантиметром приближается к его, когда они оба поворачиваются набок, чтобы оказаться лицом друг к другу. Серхио снова прикасается к щеке Фернандо, гладит ее снова и снова, словно удивляясь тому, какой он мягкий, его веснушкам, тому, что он вообще здесь. Они придвигаются все ближе друг к другу крошечными движениями, и останавливаются, только столкнувшись носами. Большой палец Серхио вырисовывает кружок на розовеющей скуле Фернандо.

Их губы встречаются, мягче не бывает, всего лишь тень прикосновения самых шелковых губ, не несущих с собой ничего, кроме нежности. Несколько мгновений они трутся губами друг об друга, тянутся друг к другу, это вызывает вспышки тепла в животах у обоих. Серхио первый делает свои губы чуть жестче, определенней, превращая это в простой, но идеальный поцелуй. Кажется, проходят часы в этих трепетных поцелуях, только припухшие обожающие губы и тихие, мягкие, непрекращающиеся звуки.

Рот Фернандо горьковатый от пива и слегка соленый от чего-то, о чем Серхио не может даже заставить себя подумать. Он держит лицо Фернандо в ладонях, отводит его волосы назад таким медленным гипнотическим движением, что тот не может сдержать шумный вздох. Серхио продолжает поцелуи, их губы находят какой-то свой особенный ритм, которому они теперь инстинктивно следуют, и мягко произносит между ними:

– Спокойной ночи.

Руки Фернандо обвивают шею Серхио под одеялом, его локти ложатся ему на плечи, пальцы запутываются в его волосах. Они целуются, и целуются, и целуются. Фернандо уже не чувствует своих губ, но не может перестать целовать его. Его глаза постепенно закрываются и последняя мысль, прежде чем он засыпает, о том, что он не может вспомнить, когда чувствовал себя так спокойно и безопасно, как сейчас.


	7. Chapter 7

– Стоп, Луис, но... – Икер бросает взгляд на Хаби, который выглядит смущенно и даже обиженно, не понимая, почему Икер так протестует против того, чтобы поселиться с ним. Икер проглатывает свою гордость и продолжает. Он все объяснит Хаби позже или хотя бы придумает правдоподобное оправдание. – Я правда считаю, что мне стоит снова поселиться с Фабрегасом. Думаю, я помог ему оставаться спокойным и сосредоточенным перед игрой. Вы помните, как он хорошо справился, когда вы вызвали его на ту игру? Мы неплохо поговорили тем вечером, и я... я думаю, это помогло, сэр.

Икер выглядит так убедительно, что Арагонес просто пожимает плечами и черкает что-то в своих бумагах. 

– Ладно, капитан, тебе виднее. Фабрегас!

Темная шевелюра Сеска выныривает из стаи парней, толпящихся в лобби отеля. Он подбегает к ним и переглядывается с Икером с плохо скрытой усмешкой. 

– Да, сэр?

– Ты поселишься с Касильясом. Похоже, вы хорошо друг другу подходите. 

Это мимолетный комментарий, объяснение замены, но глаза Сеска становятся огромными, он взирает на тренера, несколько раз моргнув, и потом на Икера, его голос падает до едва слышного шепота.

– Почему он так сказал? Что ты ему наплел?!

– Что я держу тебя в строю. И мы мило беседуем, – Икер уютно закидывает руку на плечо Сеска, уже ни о чем не заботясь; они направляются к лифту, оставляя позади затихающие споры о том, кто с кем поселится.

– Так, Хаби, ты теперь будешь... с Вильей. И...

– Стоп, стоп! Луис, пожалуйста, почему я не могу опять быть с Вильей?

Они хихикают над просьбами Давида Сильвы, когда двери лифта закрываются.

\--

Серхио аккуратно развешивает свои вещи, убеждаясь, что все на местах и все туалетные принадлежности распакованы и готовы к использованию. Больше всего он ненавидит обнаруживать, стоя в душе или около раковины, что ему нужно нечто, погребенное на дне сумки в другой комнате. Он еще не знает, с кем будет делить комнату на этот раз, но полагается на выбор Икера.

– Эй, Сесе! – Серхио поворачивается вокруг своей оси, услышав голос Фернандо, отбрасывая в сторону свитер, и встречается с этими сияющими глазами, которые он не видел пару месяцев, но кажется, что прошли годы. Они устремляются друг к другу через комнату, обхватывают друг друга руками и сжимают изо всех сил, носы погружаются в мягкие волосы, чтобы вдохнуть знакомый запах друг друга. Фернандо похлопывает Серхио по спине, напоминая им, кто они есть и кем не являются друг для друга, и Серхио неохотно размыкает объятие, целуя напоследок Фернандо по разу в каждую щеку. Они смотрят и не могут насмотреться, не могут сдержать улыбок. У них четыре дня вместе, четыре дня, чтобы не разлучаться.

– Ну, как там Англия? 

Они сидят на кровати Серхио, касаясь коленями, не обращая внимания на громкие взрывы смеха за дверью, – это остальные парни расходятся по назначенным комнатам и устраивают совместную жизнь, хотя бы на пару дней. Фернандо выглядит старше, слегка плотнее, чем раньше, но все еще каким-то... нежным. Серхио любуется им, пока тот отвечает, и решает, что все дело в его профиле, из-за него он выглядит точно так же.

Фернандо мальчишески ухмыляется, пожимая плечами. 

– Нормально. Холодно.

– Как Олалья?

– Она взялась за вязание, так что у собак теперь есть свитера. Она и мне хотела связать, но... – Он испускает смешок, Серхио улыбается, и они придвигаются ближе. – А как...?

Серхио качает головой и плотно сжимает губы, так что они становятся почти тонкими. 

– Мы расстались.

– Мне жаль, Серхио.

Серхио снова качает головой, на этот раз более пренебрежительно. Он протягивает руку, ловит пальцы Фернандо и сжимает их.

– Я рад, что ты здесь.

Фернандо кивает почти застенчиво, опустив глаза на их пальцы, чтобы не замечать безнадежной тоски в глазах Серхио. Он ожидал, что время и расстояние отдалят их друг от друга, медленно, но верно. Удивительно, как быстро их связь восстановилась.

– Как Испания?

– Меньше.

Фернандо сощуривает глаза, улыбается, встряхивая головой, не понимая.

– Меньше чем что?

– Чем была.

Они снова ищут друг друга взглядом, хватка Серхио на пальцах Фернандо становится настойчивей. Внезапно оказывается, что губы Серхио - самое прекрасное, что можно только представить, и он очень ясно вспоминает, каковы они на вкус.

– ...Нам надо найти Икера и Сеска. Что скажешь?

Серхио с трудом стряхивает с себя заклятие, под которое попал, и медленно моргает, глядя на Фернандо. Он хочет запротестовать, сказать, что они должны просто сбросить одежду с кровати и со своих тел и лечь, и целоваться, и гладить, и прижиматься, и толкаться до тех пор, пока не у них не останется ничего своего и чужого. Он хочет сказать, что пытался забыть о нем с момента возвращения в Мадрид, что у него есть синяки и ноющие мышцы в доказательство, но это просто не сработало, стало только хуже. Он хочет сказать, что каждый оргазм, который он пережил за эти два месяца, был детской игрой по сравнению с последним неуклюжим, смущенным поцелуем, который он получил от Фернандо при расставании. Он много чего хочет сказать. Но не говорит.

– Конечно.

\--

Икер открывает дверь, уже заранее раздраженный, кого бы он там не увидел. У него сердитый вид, который немного смягчается при виде Фернандо за спиной Серхио. Он глубоко вздыхает, облизывает губы и пытается улыбнуться. 

– Привет, ребята.

– Мы можем войти?

Это почти неловко, то, с каким отчаянным безрассудством четверо взрослых мужиков стремятся продолжить детскую игру. Только Серхио и Икер знают о том, что каждый из них хочет продолжать играть, потому что они довольно долго говорили об этом (и только половину этого времени были трезвы). Глаза Серхио вспыхивают, когда он видит Сеска позади Икера. Он знал, что Икер разберется с заселением.

Фернандо заходит вслед за Серхио, который спешит обнять Сеска, и широко улыбается Икеру. Икер склоняется к Фернандо, берет его лицо в ладони и легонько целует в губы, всего один раз. Отступая, оглядывает его с ног до головы, отечески и восхищенно. Когда его глаза возвращается к лицу Фернандо, они сияют гордостью. 

– Совсем взрослый, Фернандо.

Фернандо качает головой, стараясь справиться с внезапно нахлынувшими эмоциями. Он сам не понимает, с чего вдруг, и прячет смятение на лице, устремляясь к Икеру с объятиями. Икер крепко обнимает его в ответ.

– Я все тот же. – произносит он тихо, дрожащим голосом. Икер обнимает его еще крепче. Он несколько раз целует густые светлые волосы над ухом Фернандо, прежде чем отстраниться. Обняв Фернандо за плечи, он оглядывается на Серхио и Сеска, они стоят рядом и ждут, что скажет их лидер. Всем мальчишкам нужен лидер.

– Давайте сначала поужинаем.

\--

Ужин состоит из большого количества пасты альфредо, горы креветок и курицы сверху, здоровенных ломтей промасленного чесночного хлеба и нескольких стаканов хорошего испанского вина. В итоге все сыты, даже чересчур, кроме Фернандо, который не может оторваться от клубники, поданной на блюде вместе с вином. Серхио смотрит, как он кладет ягоду в свой бокал, дает ей впитать вино, откусывает краешек, затем снова макает, и так до тех пор, пока ягода не кончается. Фернандо замечает, что Серхио смотрит на него, и улыбается, облизывая губы. Серхио облизывается точно так же.

– Твои губы и пальцы такие красные.

Фернандо усмехается, его липкие пальцы проскальзывают в рот и он облизывает их один за другим. Серхио фыркает и вымученно ухмыляется, хватаясь за свой бокал. Фернандо откашливается, его щеки раскраснелись. 

– Так, моя очередь.

– Мм. – Икер возится на полу около столика с едой, пробуждаясь от дремоты, в которую впал от того, как Сеск поглаживает его по голове. Сеск легонько тянет его за волосы, улыбаясь, и останавливается. Икер шутливо хнычет и укладывается на колени к Сеску, умоляя продолжать.

– Ты же знаешь, что это всегда тебя усыпляет, Икер. У нас вся ночь впереди. Уймись. – Сеск усмехается Икеру, тем не менее снова запуская пальцы в его волосы, и на какое-то мгновение они забывают обо всем вокруг, любуясь друг другом и флиртуя с такой легкостью, что Серхио мгновенно охватывает зависть.

– Вы уже потекли оба. – Серхио звучит так уверенно, что всем требуется примерно минута, чтобы отреагировать. Икер ухмыляется, садясь.

– Ну да, ты же у нас эксперт.

Серхио выстреливает в Икера взглядом, от которого, кажется, останутся зазубрины. Икер откашливается и тепло улыбается Фернандо. 

– Давай, Фер.

– _Сеск_ , правда или дело?

Фернандо приканчивает свое клубничное вино и разувается. Серхио ничего не может с собой поделать, он любуется его ступнями и одновременно размышляет, что Фернандо сейчас, прямо сейчас, на вкус как клубника. Икер тем временем убеждается в двух вещах: что волосы Сеска ему нравятся именно такой длины и что он самый теплый из всех, кто когда-либо был рядом.

– Дееело! О, здорово, мне так этого не хватало! – Сеск ерзает на своем месте на полу и хлопает в ладоши, так что рукава сползают. Икер безостановочно улыбается, так бездумно счастлив он не был уже очень, очень давно.

Фернандо неторопливо, с усмешкой наклоняется к Серхио, прикасается губами. 

– Передай мне то накрытое блюдо, цыганочка.

– Ты не сказал _пожалуйста_... – шепчет в ответ Серхио, придвигая свое ухо еще ближе к губам Фернандо, стараясь выразить, насколько он не против почувствовать трепещущий язык Фернандо внутри этого уха. Вместо этого Фернандо целует его в висок и продолжает непередаваемо милым голосом:

– _Пожалуйста_ , цыганочка.

– _Цыганочка_ , значит. – Серхио ухмыляется про себя, пока тянется к блюду, поднимает его над Икером и передает Фернандо, ожидая награды. Фернандо просто берет блюдо, явно чересчур увлеченный своим следующим заданием, чтобы думать о чем-либо еще. Он ставит блюдо перед Сеском и поднимает брови.

– Франсеск, я велю тебе съесть как минимум три штуки того, что под этой крышкой.

Икер и Серхио смотрят сначала на Фернандо, потом на Сеска, потом на блюдо. Сеск фыркает и качает головой, не впечатленный. 

– Да ладно. Это глупое первое задание, Нандо. Все знают, что я могу съесть _что угодно_.

С вилкой наготове, он самодовольно улыбается. И снимает крышку с блюда. И взвизгивает.

– Нет, я не буду! Не буду не буду не буду _я не могу уберите их от меня я этого не могу!_ – Сеск взлетает с пола и мчится через комнату к двери. Фернандо быстрее, потому что он Фернандо Торрес, вот он позади, а вот уже перед ним, успевает скользнуть между Сеском и дверью, не выпуская его наружу. Его прекрасная улыбка - воплощение зла.

– Сеск, задание есть задание! Ты _должен_!"

– Нет, ничего я не должен я не должен делать все что ты скажешь ты не мои родители ты не Бог _ты не можешь говорить мне что делать, Фернандо Торрес! Я этого не сделаю уберите их от меня_!

– Сеск, _это просто грибы_! – Фернандо едва может говорить от смеха. Сеск снова взвизгивает.

– Даже не произноси это, _обоже_!

Фернандо ржет еще сильнее и в итоге сползает по двери на пол. Сеск пытается оттолкнуть его и выбраться, но внушительная задница Фернандо все еще ему мешает и он не может даже сдвинуть его с места. Икер и Серхио просто таращатся на них с открытыми ртами. Фернандо наверняка придумал это _сильно заранее_. Через некоторое время Фернандо выпрямляется и видит Сеска на полу практически в судорогах. Он ухмыляется и сгребает его в охапку. Это его идеальная месть за непрерывные подколы на поле в последней игре Арсенал-Ливерпуль. ("Эй, Фер, где твой телохранитель? Его здесь нет, и никто не построит тебе мягкую крепость, да?" "Так чем вы _занимались_ той ночью? Сидеть до сих пор больно?" "Так вы уже поженились или как?") В нем нет ни капли жалости.

Он тащит Сеска обратно к столу и усаживает рядом с Икером. Опускается на колени и подцепляет гриб, он пахнет чесноком и весьма скользкий и склизкий на вид. Фернандо подносит его к губам Сеска. Серхио думает, что это выглядит вкусно. Сеск воет.

– Нандо, ты не понимаешь, я _правда боюсь_ грибов, _на самом деле боюсь_! Я не могу... не могу даже...!

– _Один_... – Фернандо прижимает гриб к губам Сеска. Сеск давится. Икер надеется, что такая реакция у него только на грибы.

Сеск закрывает глаза и быстрым движением подхватывает гриб с вилки. Он кашляет и давится, глотая, снова кашляет, его передергивает.

– Вот молодец! _Двааа_... – Фернандо уже держит следующий гриб наготове. Сеск бледнеет.

– А можно... можно второй и третий вместе? – говорит он так жалостно, что Фернандо ему почти сочувствует. Икер успевает ответить раньше Фернандо.

– Да, можно. Вот. – Икер забирает вилку у Фернандо и подцепляет два самых маленьких грибочка. Он позволяет себе скользнуть носом по щеке Сеска, прежде чем поднести вилку к его губам и понижает голос, чтобы утешить его.

– Представь, что это пончик.

Сеск уже смеется, его руки, вцепившиеся в ткань на коленях, слегка расслабляются. Он наклоняется вперед и снимает два последних гриба губами с вилки, снова кашляет, но на этот раз ему удается их проглотить относительно легко. Он хватает вино и выпивает его залпом, чтобы смыть оставшийся вкус. Икер берет последнюю клубничину и вкладывает ее в рот Сеска с сочувственной улыбкой, поглаживая пальцами мягкие кончики его волос. Фернандо протестует. 

– Стоп, это была последняя клу...

Сеск вгрызается в клубнику, сразу откусывает половину и потом остальное следующим укусом. Он улыбается, жуя, глотает, и вместо того, чтобы облизнуть губы, запечатлевает сочный поцелуй на щеке Икера. Икер поворачивается и ловит его губы поцелуем, что заставляет Сеска пискнуть от удивления и удовольствия. Они отрываются друг от друга, краснея и улыбаясь.

– О, найдите себе комнату. – Серхио хмурится, наполовину в шутку, наполовину серьезно.

– Мы уже, но _и ты здесь_.

– ...О. Точно. Ладно, Сеск, давай, твоя очередь.

– Фернандо, правда или дело? – Фернандо поднимает брови. Его называют полным именем на интервью, или на тренировках, или когда у него проблемы. Нетрудно догадаться, к какому типу относится эта ситуация. Но он упрямая стерва.

– Дело, Сеск, – он нахально усмехается, брови все еще подняты. Сеск - сама невинность и вряд ли сможет придумать что-нибудь совсем уж ужасное, даже если попытается, и Фернандо это знает. Он также знает, что у Сеска полностью отсутствует такт, и одна мысль о том, что Сеск задает ему вопросы, на которые придется отвечать честно, пугает. Так что остается дело.

Сеск прислоняется к Икеру и позволяет себя обнять, пока он обдумывает варианты. Он шарит взглядом по комнате, смотрит на Серхио и снова оглядывается, обследуя каждый объект. Наконец он ахает, его глаза загораются, он снова обращается к Фернандо. Наклоняется вперед, голос ровный и безжалостный.

– Я велю тебе сесть на колени к Серхио...

Глаза Серхио расширяются.

– И сделать глубокий минет банану.

Фернандо просто вглядывается в него. Откуда, блядь, это только взялось!? Серхио вцепляется в волосы и сворачивается, пряча лицо. Прежде чем придти сюда, он убедил себя, что не пустит все на самотек, как в прошлый раз, потому что тогда все совсем вышло из-под контроля. Он рисковал дружбой с Фернандо, и будь он проклят, если позволит этому повториться, чего бы это не сто...

Сеск вручает Фернандо самый большой банан из вазы с фруктами на кухонном столе. Преимущество роскошных отелей.

– Сеск, почему... – Фернандо сжимает банан в руке и смотрит на него, нахмурившись. Серхио уже чувствует, как его член заинтересованно оживает.

– Потому что в прошлый раз, когда мы вместе ели, ты сказал, что у тебя не бывает рвотного рефлекса. Вот сейчас ты это и докажешь. Мучение Серхио просто бонус. – Сеск посылает в сторону Серхио воздушный поцелуй. Серхио сердито смотрит на него. – Давай, Серх, садись в кресло, чтобы нам с Икером было хорошо видно.

Серхио продолжает испепелять его взглядом, пока встает, подходит к плюшевому креслу и утопает в нем с тяжелым вздохом. Он переводит взгляд на Фернандо, который идет к нему, и не сводит с него глаз, когда Фернандо поднимает одну ногу и ставит колено на край кресла рядом с бедром Серхио. Проделывая то же со второй ногой, он оседает на его колени, тяжелый и теплый. 

– Прости. Я и понятия не имел, что он собирается устроить такое.

Серхио откидывает голову назад, а Фернандо, кажется, инстинктивно находит то самое положение у него на коленях, при котором он идеальным образом трется о его член, его дыхание со свистом проходит сквозь сжатые зубы. Его веки дрожат, но он не дает глазам закрыться. 

– ...Все в порядке.

Серхио держит руки на подлокотниках и смотрит на грудь Фернандо, покрытую потертой футболкой; Фернандо тем временем поднимает банан и снимает с него кожуру. Сеск неодобрительно цокает языком. 

– Серхио, положи на него руки. Ты считаешь его _настолько_ непривлекательным? Хотя бы _притворись_. – Фернандо и не предполагал, что Сеск может быть таким жестоким. Икер тоже. Но ему это определенно нравится.

Фернандо смотрит на Серхио большими извиняющимися глазами. Серхио делает еще один глубокий вдох, неохотно поднимая руки и опуская их на поясницу Фернандо, придвигая его ближе, облизывает губы, когда тело Фернандо так естественно двигается вместе с ним. Фернандо тоже облизывает свои губы, неуверенно рассматривая банан, он не понимает, с чего начать, потому что никогда прежде ничего настолько... фаллического не засовывал себе в глотку, не говоря уже о том, что при свидетелях, не говоря уже о том, что на коленях у Серхио Рамоса. Он прижимает край банана к губам, упирается им в нижнюю губу и затем растягивает губы ровно настолько, чтобы банан проскользнул между ними. Серхио испускает едва слышный всхлип, его руки чуть более отчаянно вцепляются в Фернандо, в его бедра, большие пальцы впиваются в его тазовые кости. Сердце Фернандо начинает биться быстрее от такой реакции Серхио, от его _собственной_ реакции на банан между губ, он изумлен, насколько ему хочется сосать и лизать этот банан, устроить шоу для Серхио, вместо того, чтобы просто сунуть его себе в глотку и все.

– Не отводи взгляд, Нандо. Смотри на него. Смотри, как он смотрит на тебя.

Фернандо даже не реагирует на это, просто бездумно выполняет приказ; он поднимает глаза и и смотрит прямо на Серхио, приоткрывая рот и позволяя первым сантиметрам банана исчезнуть внутри. Серхио может только напряженно смотреть на него, только запоминать, каким наполненным выглядит его рот, какой он розовый, как будто идеально создан для сосания члена. Он притягивает Фернандо еще плотнее к себе, слегка задыхаясь от того, как охотно он поддается, от того, что промежуток между их телами почти исчез, от того, каким охуительно податливым он был в его руках. Он хочет проверить, есть ли у Фернандо пределы, все, блядь, до единого.

Банан выскальзывает из его рта с мягким, влажным звуком, и немедленно показывается язык, трогает кончик и проходится по всей длине. Серхио теперь начинает тереться о Фернандо, его руки забираются под майку на спине, заставляя его выгнуться еще сильнее, и ныряют за край джинсов, неглубоко, кончики пальцев встречают плотный, эластичный пояс трусов. Фернандо смыкает губы на боковой стороне банана и сосет его сверху вниз по всей длине, увлажняя его настолько, насколько это возможно без полного погружения в рот. Они сверлят друг друга взглядом, начинают покачиваться, прижимаясь друг к другу, больше Фернандо, чем Серхио, обеспечивая тому самое восхитительное трение, какое нужно. Серхио осторожно дышит, глядя на Фернандо, понимая, что этот мысленный образ никогда, никогда не покинет его голову.

– Возьми его, Нандо, возьми его весь, – Серхио выдыхает эти слова, вцепляясь ногтями в нежную кожу верхней части ягодиц Фернандо, он хочет забраться ему под трусы и запустить в него столько пальцев, сколько тот способен вместить. Фернандо жадно ловит взгляд Серхио, открывая рот и засовывая туда банан на всю длину, позволяя ему перегнуться через язык и проникнуть глубоко в горло. Серхио вскрикивает от этого зрелища, от абсолютного шока, что он видит это так близко и так бесстыдно и прямо перед собой, от выпуклости на горле Фернандо и от того, как широко открыт его рот, так что банан почти целиком исчез в нем. Серхио как одержимый водит одной рукой по спине Фернандо, вторая его рука осторожно скользит по запястью Фернандо и на секунду замирает, прежде чем накрыть его кисть и сделать еще один толчок, убеждаясь, что банан вошел так глубоко, насколько это возможно, чтобы не сломать его и не упустить. Фернандо пытается сдержать кашель, он слегка задыхается, но всего на одно мгновение. Он чувствует себя непривлекательным с настолько широко открытым ртом, настолько полным горлом, с лицом, покрасневшим от недостатка воздуха, но он и понятия не имеет, что Серхио уже готов кончить просто глядя на него.

Серхио цепляет пальцем за петлю на джинсах Фернандо и сильно тянет, побуждая его бедра к плотному движению, заставляя его просто _блядь остаться прямо здесь, твою мать, так охуительно приятно._ Он проводит другой рукой вокруг распахнутого рта Фернандо, по выпуклости на его горле, беспорядочно водит ногтями по его спине, испуская отчаянный стон. Фернандо слегка приподнимается, ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться всем своим весом к паху Серхио, один, два, три раза, ему приходится вынуть банан изо рта, потому что Серхио сжимает руку на его горле, кончая, их глаза наконец разрывают контакт, так как Серхио откидывает голову, его шея выгибается через спинку кресла. Он выдыхает имя Фернандо, его рука дрожит, ослабляя хватку на шее, скользя по его лицу, губам, и снова вниз к горлу, вцепляясь еще сильнее в пояс джинсов, чтобы не отпускать, прижимать его тело к своему тесно-тесно, стирая остатки оргазма его теплом.

Фернандо отбрасывает банан и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы запечатлеть ощущения, которые переживает Серхио; упиваясь тем, какой он чувствительный, даже чересчур, проводя ладонями по его шее, по приоткрытым губам, по вспотевшему затылку и дальше под плотно застегнутую рубашку. Серхио просто продолжает стонать и стонать, конец каждого стона обостряется, когда Фернандо впечатывает свое тело в тело Серхио, каждый раз. Обе руки Серхио снова на пояснице Фернандо, притягивают его, заставляя изогнуться как можно сильнее, его задница оттопырена, нижняя часть тела скрючилась почти неестественно. Он ждет, пока Серхио достаточно придет в себя, чтобы снова открыть глаза, и соскальзывает с его колен, сам встает на колени и кладет руки на его тесно сжатые бедра. Устраиваясь поудобнее, он наклоняется вперед и погружает лицо в пах Серхио, исторгая из его рта гортанный, болезненный стон. Руки Серхио спешат вниз и запутываются в волосах Фернандо, чтобы схватить его и заставить остаться прямо там вот там вот _там_.

Фернандо почти стесняется того, насколько вид влажного пятна на светлых джинсах Серхио заводит его, того, как сильно он жаждет почувствовать вкус спермы Серхио. Его рот опускается прямо на ширинку, языком вперед, и он вылизывает эту грубую джинсу, высасывает из ткани все, что можно, себе в рот, делая все возможное, чтобы заполучить как можно больше его вкуса на своем языке. Влажное пятно теперь вдвое больше от слюны Фернандо и Серхио не может перестать дрожать, не может полностью успокоиться, потому что не может забыть вид его, ощущение его, само представление о нем. Факт, что Фернандо может быть настолько развратным, что ему настолько нравится вкус его спермы - это просто слишком чересчур, чтобы даже помыслить об этом.

У Фернандо хватает наглости выглядеть застенчиво, когда он наконец отрывается от тела Серхио, напоследок сжимая его бедро, и возвращается на свое место рядом с Икером и прямо перед бутылкой вина, которое немедленно себе наливает. Икер и Сеск могут только глазеть на Фернандо, абсолютно зачарованные, их обоих это явно завело и им от этого некомфортно. Икер облизывает губы, бросает взгляд на Серхио в кресле, который все еще слаб и до сих пор не очухался, потом переводит взгляд на Фернандо, краснея. 

– Эй, теперь я, Фер.

Фернандо криво улыбается ему, изящно отпивает из бокала и снова усаживается.

– Прости, сейчас моя очередь.

Он оглядывает Серхио и испытывает непреодолимое стремление забраться к нему на колени и оседлать его на остаток ночи.

– Серхио, правда или дело?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. [Цыганочка (my gypsy)](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85862923.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

– Мм, – глаза Серхио закрыты и он сейчас где-то далеко за пределами блаженства, за пределами стыда по поводу того, что только что произошло на глазах Сеска и Икера, ему нет дела ни до пятна на джинсах, ни до чего-либо другого, потому что Фернандо Торрес впервые довел его до оргазма (ну, в реальности) и ему не пришлось подкупать его или еще что. Он шевелится в кресле, полусонный, и ему совершенно не хочется вставать и снова встречаться с реальной жизнью, не хочется, чтобы это абсолютное довольство рассеивалось. Его вид вызывает у Фернандо улыбку, он снова поднимается, медленно, останавливаясь, чтобы оглянуться на Икера и Сеска.

– Минутку. Простите.

Он подходит к Серхио и одним неуловимым движением снова оказывается у него на коленях, прижимаясь всем телом к каждому его изгибу, еще плотнее, и запускает пальцы в его волосы. Серхио уже почти открывает глаза, когда Фернандо целует его; их губы вламываются друг в друга влажно и жадно. Он легонько ворчит прямо в его рот, настолько одурманенный им – уже – снова, поднимая руку, лаская его подбородок, кончик его языка толкается в губы Фернандо в первый раз, умоляя впустить его. Фернандо размыкает губы так, как будто ждал языка Серхио весь вечер и стонет, когда он заполняет его рот. Он упивается и наслаждается им, пальцы запутались в его волосах и тянут настойчиво. Фернандо прерывает поцелуй, чтобы легонько прикусить нижнюю губу Серхио, пробежаться по ней языком, бесстыдно поклоняясь этим губам, он одержим их мягкостью, полнотой, тем, как они обволакивают, как невероятно Серхио целуется.

Серхио наблюдает за ним из-под тяжелых полуопущенных ресниц, его язык выскальзывает наружу пройтись по губам Фернандо в каждом поцелуе, сердце бешено колотится в груди.

– Боже, охуеть, какой ты вкусный.

Фернандо тихонько скулит от этих слов, такой покорный перед ним, что Серхио охватывает яростная похоть, он очень ясно осознает, как было бы изумительно, если бы они действительно переспали. Фернандо целует Серхио еще несколько раз, с каждым разом отстраняясь немного дальше, и вот он уже стоит перед ним и смотрит сверху вниз, с измятыми греховными губами. Серхио тянется и гладит его бедра сзади, забираясь властными пальцами почти между ног, его массирующие прикосновения к внутренней стороне бедер заставляют Фернандо дрожать.

– Хочешь вернуться в наш номер?

На этих словах Фернандо прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе на мгновение представить, как это было бы идеально, каким властным, сильным, любящим и страстным был бы Серхио, как бы Серхио толкался и толкался внутри него, требуя, чтобы Фернандо впустил его, пробивая себе место в его теле, только для него. Он облизывает губы и делает глубокий вдох, находит руку Серхио на своем бедре, накрывает ее своей и открывает глаза. Он целует тыльную сторону ладони Серхио, глядя ему прямо в лицо, его член такой твердый и напряженный и так дразняще выпирает сквозь джинсы, что Серхио тихонько рычит.

– Я... Я не могу, Серхио. Боже, я хочу, я просто... все так запутается. Ты зн...

– Шшш, все хорошо, – Серхио глубоко вздыхает и тянет руку Фернандо к себе, нежно целуя костяшки пальцев. – Можешь больше ничего не говорить. Все в порядке. Я понимаю.

Фернандо смотрит на Серхио, долго, потерявшись в ощущениях, они поглаживают пальцы друг друга движениями скорее игривыми, кокетливыми; затем с усилием отходит наконец и снова возвращается и садится рядом с Икером, скользя по нему смущенным взглядом, но улыбаясь. Серхио двигает бедрами и старается не думать от том, как ужасно он хочет оказаться с Фернандо в их комнате в его постели.

– Я устал, малыш. Правда.

Икер громко зевает, напоминая им о том, что он и Сеск все еще здесь, и использует возможность обнять Сеска за плечи, как на свидании в кино. Сеск неловко ухмыляется ему, и даже не притворяется, когда выглядит застенчивым.

– Это первый раз, когда ты кончил из-за меня?

Серхио переводит потемневший взгляд на Фернандо и поднимает брови. Фернандо втягивает свою нижнюю губу в рот и невинно посасывает. Серхио не настолько глуп. Он все понимает.

– Нет.

– Нет?

Серхио умудряется усмехнуться ему. 

– Даже не притворяйся удивленным, Фер. Лучше было бы спросить "ты когда-нибудь _не_ кончал, думая обо мне?"

Фернандо впитывает это, прислонясь к дивану; они с Серхио пристально смотрят друг на друга через комнату. Его голос звучит так близко, несмотря на расстояние.

– Это был лучший раз?

– Боже, да.

Они смотрят друг на друга до тех пор, пока Икер не откашливается, пытаясь вытащить их из транса и заставить вернуться во внешний мир. Икер качает головой в абсолютном недоумении. Он был уверен, что к этому моменту они уже уйдут, что он сможет слышать их через стену, и дальше по коридору, и по всему ебучему отелю, что они наконец решат заняться сексом, наконец, наконец-то. Все этого ждут, все давно знают, что они целиком и полностью влюблены друг в друга, все – кроме Фернандо. Как могут два человека быть такими очевидными для всех и один из них не _понимает_? Он вздрагивает, когда Сеск двигается ближе, забираясь глубже под его руку. Сердце Икера переполняется само по себе невзирая на его протесты. Он не понимает, почему так привязался к Сеску Фабрегасу, правда не понимает. Они полные противоположности. Сеск воплощает в себе все то, что обычно бесит Икера в других: слепой оптимизм, бодрость даже на ранних тренировках, игра за чертову английскую команду, то что он младше и ведет себя соответственно. Но будучи один дома, он теперь ловит себя на том, что все чаще думает, чем не думает о Сеске, и не только тогда, когда ему отчаянно нужно вздрочнуть. Скорее, когда ему отчаянно требуется обнять кого-то (или почувствовать объятие) во сне. Это сводит его с ума.

– Икер, правда или дело? – Серхио не может перестать бросать взгляды на Фернандо. Он хочет приблизиться, но знает, что если останется в кресле, так будет гораздо безопаснее для обоих.

– Ох, я?! О, Сесе, не надо. – Икер прекрасно справляется с покровительственной интонацией, но тут же продолжает говорить, получив убийственный взгляд от Серхио.

– Дело. Не дай мне заснуть, пожалуйста. Сеск слишком теплый.

Икер усмехается, когда Сеск вжимается в него, льнет к нему и принимает каждую каплю внимания, которое Сеск хочет ему дать. Может, сегодня тот самый вечер, когда он наберется смелости и попросит Сеска забраться к нему под одеяло, вместо того чтобы находиться так далеко, на другом краю комнаты.

Серхио теперь смотрит с интересом, опасно взведя брови, так и до улыбки недалеко. Икер бледнеет.

– Икер, я велю тебе подрочить Сеску.

Икер таращится на Серхио так, как будто тот сказал, что хочет выйти замуж за Криштиану Роналду. 

– _Что?_ Нет. Серхио, это просто... уже за гранью.

Серхио фыркает, закатывая глаза.

– Ага, а заставить Нандо делать _глубокий минет банану_ , значит, нет.

– Да, но тебе понравилось.

Серхио ухмыляется еще шире.

– И тебе понравится. Давай, Сеск. Иди к папочке на колени. 

Никогда еще слово "papi" не звучало так _грязно_.

Серхио выпрямляется и внимательно наблюдает за ними, обращая внимание на выражения лиц Сеска и Фернандо. Он уже знает, как в таких ситуациях выглядит Икер. Сеск оглядывается на Икера с непроницаемым выражением лица, ожидая его санкции, прежде чем двинуться с места. Икер закрывает лицо ладонями и трет изо всех сил, испуская тяжелый вздох. Сеск воспринимает это как (неохотное) одобрение и встает, неуверенно нависая над Икером. Он так нервничает, что его поташнивает, но он хорошо умеет скрывать такие вещи. Он смотрит вниз на Икера и нерешительно тянется к пуговице своих джинсов, его пальцы нервно шарят вокруг и не могут нащупать ее.

– Икер, помоги ему.

Серхио говорит тихо, но требовательно. Икер облизывает губы и бросает взгляд на Сеска, нервничая почему-то гораздо больше, чем тот, и он уверен, что все это заметили. Его руки кажутся еще более неопытными, когда он поддевает большим пальцем пуговицу джинсов Сеска, когда опускает молнию. Сеск запускает руку в свои волосы, отводит глаза, пока его тело в результате неловких движений придвигается к Икеру.

– Сеск, сними рубашку.

Они оба оглядываются на Серхио, Икер свирепо, Сеск в каком-то невинном изумлении. Он делает, что сказано, к большому удовольствию Серхио (и Икера в еще большей степени). Серхио сощуривает глаза и пристально наблюдает за ними; Фернандо рядом и выглядит болезненно возбужденным, выпуклость на его штанах видна даже Серхио.

Икер обводит взглядом торс Сеска, явно любуясь им. Его руки становятся немного увереннее, проникают за пояс штанов Сеска и тянут, пока те не соскальзывают с узких бедер. Его приветствуют раздражающе тесные белые шорты Сеска, и он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, пытаясь собраться. _Конечно_ , они белые, Икер, _конечно_ , он умудряется выглядеть восхитительно юным, именно когда практически раздет. Когда его глаза снова открываются, они смотрят алчно, почти готовы ко всему. Сеск переминается с ноги на ногу, он и Икер оба нервно хихикают, стараясь определить, что под каким углом. Сеск снова теребит свои волосы.

– И... как э...?

Почему-то они оба оглядываются на Серхио, который почти мгновенно встает, переходит комнату и оказывается между Фернандо и Икером с Сеском, заслоняя их от взгляда Фернандо. Фернандо легонько проводит рукой по икре Серхио. Серхио тем временем кладет руки на плечи Сеску и поворачивает его до тех пор, пока не оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. Серхио ищет взгляд Сеска и находит в нем страх и желание. Идеальное сочетание. Он нежно улыбается и давит на плечи Сеска, принуждая его сесть на колени Икера, лицом наружу. Затем он подмигивает обоим, дело сделано. Он смотрит вниз на Фернандо одно короткое мгновение и улыбается ему самой любящей улыбкой, прежде чем выскользнуть из нежной хватки и вернуться в безопасное кресло.

Икер упирается лбом в загривок Сеска, его глаза закрываются, когда он снова принимает на себя весь его вес, а там еще и ширинка. Он легонько проводит ладонями вверх по рукам Сеска и чувствует, как он слегка расслабляется. Реальность ситуации наконец доходит до Икера и ему становится нехорошо.

– Боже, я не могу этого сделать. Я не могу... – он шепчет по большей части самому себе, но у него так ине получается закончить эту фразу. _Не можешь что, Икер? Развратить его? Растерзать его? Заставить его мяукать и хныкать и вздыхать и кончать? Вот она, твоя мечта. Не проеби._

Он прикасается губами к греховно мягкой коже Сеска и целует его в спину, с тихим звуком, который не слышен никому, кроме них двоих. Сеск явственно вздыхает и сильнее облокачивается на Икера, его бедра раздвигаются, тазовые кости становятся более заметны. Фернандо приходится отвернуться.

 _О, боже, я не смогу я не смогу..._ Икер проводит руками по плечам Сеска, восхищаясь, какими маленькими они кажутся, какими мальчишескими. Он прижимает ладони к его груди, согревая, и ведет их вниз по соскам, по подтянутым изгибам живота, туда, где кожа скрывается под бельем. Икер теперь дышит так жарко и громко, что кто угодно может услышать, звук отражается от теплой кожи Сеска и разливается по всей комнате. Он хочет этого слишком сильно, хочет _его_ слишком сильно. Опасно. Плохая была идея.

Он ведет руку вниз и сжимает Сеска через белье, и задыхается, когда тот толкается ему в ладонь, уже почти твердый. Икер снова закрывает глаза; Сеск всхлипывает и его бедра подаются навстречу руке Икера, чьи губы ловят кожу Сеска. О да, блядь, _да_ , он сможет.

Икер скользит рукой чуть вверх, чтобы нащупать пояс трусов Сеска, отодвинуть его торопливыми пальцами и забраться внутрь; стон, срывающийся с его губ, сливается со звуком, который издает Сеск, когда рука Икера обхватывает его член. Бедра Сеска взлетают навстречу этой руке, его тело вжимает Икера глубже в диванные подушки. Икер обхватывает его свободно, но именно так, как надо, и ведет руку вниз по всей длине члена Сеска, распределяя по нему жидкость, которая начала сочиться в ту же секунду, когда Икер прикоснулся к нему. Сеск сражается со своими трусами, извиваясь на коленях Икера, чтобы избавиться от них, его руки слишком дрожат и не слушаются.

– Нандо, помоги ему.

Голос Серхио чуть громче шепота, уже второй раз за вечер он просит кого-то помочь Сеску, теперь это его маленький Фернандо, который изо всех сил нажимает основанием ладони на свой стояк через джинсы и оглядывается на Серхио почти виновато. Слова Серхио доходят до него не сразу; он смотрит на тех двоих совсем рядом, и после секундного колебания зацепляет пальцами ткань, сбившуюся вокруг бедер Сеска, тянет, стаскивает с его ног и бросает в кучу на полу.

Сеск разводит ноги, пальцы впиваются в ковер, колени крепко сжимают ноги Икера между ними, его руки мертвой хваткой вцепились в бедра Икера по бокам. Все сердца в комнате колотятся как безумные, но ни одно так быстро и пламенно, как у Икера. Он прикасается губами к чувствительной коже у Сеска за ухом, посасывая и вылизывая ее пылким ртом, и начинает двигать рукой, сжимая и скручивая с каждым рывком и толчком, усиливая хватку, когда мышцы Сеска напрягаются, ускоряясь, когда он чувствует, что член вздрагивает в его горящей ладони. Сеск не может сдержать прерывистых вскриков, его бедра замерли, потому что Икер делает все абсолютно точно правильно, потому что он не хочет быстрее или медленнее или плотнее, чем то, что дает ему Икер, это блядь именно так и надо.

Икер ловит зубами мочку уха Сеска, покусывая, проходится от уха по челюсти и ниже, и жадно целует его шею, одобрительно рыча, когда Сеск склоняет голову и выгибается, давая ему больше места. Его свободная рука властно бродит по телу Сеска, ласкает и гладит его живот, и бедра, и остро выступающие соски, и ямочки у ключиц, сходя с ума от одной мысли, что кто-то другой когда-либо делал такое с Сеском, когда-либо извлекал из него такие звуки. Сеск неистово пытается извернуться достаточно, чтобы поцеловать Икера, но ему удается поймать только краешек его рта; он вздыхает, а Икер продолжает целовать его и так, как будто ему _хочется_ это делать, как будто ему _нравится_ целовать Сеска, а не просто удачно совпали задание в игре и острая сексуальная неудовлетворенность.

Сеск несколько раз открывает рот, чтобы постараться предупредить Икера, что он уже близко, что он вот-вот кончит так сильно, как никогда прежде в жизни, что это так охуительно, что даже _больно_ , что он хочет, чтобы это не прекращалось никогда, но не может даже всхлипнуть. Икер теперь работает только над головкой его члена, его свободная рука обхватывает живот Сеска, прижимая крепко-крепко и удерживая его, когда глотка Сеска наконец открывается, позволяя ему испустить рыдающий крик в момент оргазма. Икер тоже вскрикивает, уткнувшись в спину Сеска, пот с волос Сеска стекает по спине Икеру прямо в разомкнутые губы, когда он чувствует, как Сеск кончает, когда он чувствует пульсацию его члена в своей руке, как будто это его ебучее сердце, когда он чувствует его ахи и всхлипы и стоны и тяжелое дыхание. Икер смакует эти ощущения, наслаждается тем, как поднимается и опадает его грудная клетка, к которой он прижимается, смакует сырой земляной запах его свежей спермы, упивается силой, с которой Сеск сжимает его предплечья, самим ощущением того, как Сеск расслабляется в его руке.

Они долгое дрожащее мгновение сидят так, рука Икера все еще сжимает и двигается по члену Сеска, убеждаясь, что он опустошен и удовлетворен. Сеск блаженно улыбается про себя, водя руками вверх и вниз по предплечьям Икера, его тело изгибается и следует за ладонью Икера, которая снова путешествует по его телу, он втайне обожает то, как Икер восхищается им. Он медленно поворачивается в объятиях Икера, прижимается лицом к его лицу, его нос вжимается в щеку Икера, когда он наконец нашаривает губами его губы, они улыбаются и наконец целуются, просто и нежно. Сеск дрожит, когда Икер, проводя рукой вниз по его бедрам, пробирается и гладит пальцами между ними и затем снова просто обнимает его.

– Я думаю, на сегодня хватит, ребята.

Икер говорит негромко, но они все его прекрасно слышат и реагируют на его слова. Сеск улыбается почти застенчиво и наклоняется за одеждой, предоставляя Икеру прекрасный вид на изогнутую спину, чем тот немедленно пользуется, целуя сверху вниз, пока Сеск выпрямляется, выгибаясь как от щекотки. Он осторожно натягивает трусы, осознавая, какой бардак он наделал (но не подозревая, что немного попало на Фернандо) и стараясь не думать об этом. Он встает и направляется в ванную, по пути заливаясь краской.

– Мм. – Икер откидывается назад с довольной улыбкой, его член отчетливо выпирает сквозь штаны, но при этом он выглядит вполне счастливым. Серхио усмехается, склоняя голову, когда Икер находит его взглядом; встает и подходит, и нависает над ним, сидящим на диване, глядя на Икера сверху вниз.

– Говорил же, тебе понравится.

– Понравится – это еще мягко сказано, Серхио, – Икер усмехается ему; и слегка вздрагивает, когда Фернандо встает и направляется прямо к нему и присаживается перед ним на кофейный столик. Икер улыбается Фернандо, уже сонный, и чувствует себя гораздо более пьяным, чем он бывал с их последней встречи. Он лениво поднимает брови, словно спрашивая Фернандо: _что?_

Фернандо протягивает руку и медленно, нежно проводит по губам Икера, они не отрывают глаз друг от друга (взгляд Фернандо почти соблазнительно торжественный, Икера - озадаченный и сытый). Размазав все капли с пальцев по губам Икера, Фернандо опускает руку и собирает остатки спермы Сеска со своих джинсов. Сердце Икера пускается вскачь, когда он постепенно осознает, что покрывает его губы, что он пробует на вкус дрожащим кончиком языка. Он закрывает глаза и чуть виновато смакует этот вкус, тихий стон рокочет в его груди. Фернандо подмигивает Икеру, когда тот снова открывает глаза; он все еще неудовлетворен и уверен, что никто кроме него самого тут не поможет. Он не уверен, что у _Икера_ будет такая же проблема.

– Спокойной ночи.

Икер тянет Фернандо за руку и легко целует его в губы, когда тот наклоняется к нему. Он многозначительно улыбается Серхио, который направляется к двери вслед за Фернандо. Они оба останавливаются, когда Сеск выходит из ванной, снова чистый, но все еще в трусах. Серхио понимающе улыбается ему, поднимает пальцы в прощальном жесте, выходя из комнаты.

– Повеселись.

Последнее, что видит Серхио, это Сеск, пристально смотрящий на Икера, который смотрит на него в ответ взглядом голодного зверя.

Он старается выбросить эту картину из головы, вместе со всем остальным, что он видел сегодня вечером. Ему приходится, если он хочет пережить эту ночь, один в постели, рядом с кроватью Фернандо.


	9. Chapter 9

Серхио наконец открывает глаза навстречу бледной яркости раннего утреннего солнца сквозь занавески. Он издает слабый стон и прикрывает глаза рукой. Он ненавидит утра. Особенно те, в которые он просыпается с чувством легкого похмелья. Он дремлет еще несколько минут, и внезапно напрягается, осознав, что слышит негромкое посапывание совсем недалеко от своей кровати. Его глаза мгновенно распахиваются, гораздо более осознанно на этот раз, и обводят комнату, он слегка дезориентирован и не вполне понимает, где находится. Он видит светловолосую макушку и тело, свернувшееся калачиком и погребенное под кучей пухлых одеял и мгновенно расслабляется, точно зная теперь, кто это и где именно он сейчас. Он наблюдает за Фернандо некоторое время, прежде чем сесть, старается как можно тише выбраться из постели и, осторожно ступая босыми ногами, идет через холодную комнату. Он и любит и ненавидит товарищеские матчи в холодных странах в середине осени.

Фернандо крепко сжимает в длинных пальцах край одеяла, подтянутого так высоко, что осталась только небольшая щель для дыхания. Ему сейчас что-то снится, та стадия, когда вот-вот готов проснуться и видишь прерывистые сны, разочаровывающие, которые никогда не получается досмотреть до конца, потому что будильник зазвучит раньше. Он хмурится, когда внезапно чувствует холод, волну леденящего воздуха, которая вдруг проникает в его гнездо из одеял. Он издает недовольные звуки и пытается завернуться еще плотнее, но внезапно встречает нечто гораздо более теплое и более плотное, чем одеяла. Он чуть улыбается во сне, поднимая руки и привлекая к себе это тело, выдыхая в теплую со сна кожу, и чувствует руки, обвивающие его талию и притягивающие ближе. На мгновение он думает, что это Олалья, потому что кто еще это может быть, само собой. Когда его грудная клетка встречается с другой грудью, он мгновенно осознает, что это не она, это парень, крепкий, сильный парень, который держит его в объятиях так, как будто Фернандо принадлежит ему, и тогда он понимает, кто это. Единственный, про кого это правда. Серхио.

Он улыбается еще шире и чувствует, как его ресницы трепещут, когда Серхио нежно поворачивает его на спину и еще более нежно прижимает его сверху. Фернандо наконец открывает глаза и улыбается ему, зачарованный его поразительным видом, какой он взъерошенный, гладкий, податливый. Он поднимает руки и проводит по предплечьям Серхио, его пальцы упираются в бицепсы и скользят вверх к плечам. Они соприкасаются только грудью, тело Серхио от живота и ниже прижимается к матрасу. Глаза Фернандо снова закрываются, когда Серхио откидывает его волосы назад, его ногти гипнотически скользят по коже головы. Фернандо кажется, что он сейчас снова заснет.

– Доброе утро.

Голос Серхио, слаще меда, мягко касается его лица. Фернандо издает неопределенный звук удовольствия, стараясь призвать восхитительные пальцы Серхио не прекращать ласку.

– Да. Доброе.

Глаза Фернандо снова открываются, когда он слышит тихий влажный звук, с которым Серхио облизывает свои губы. Он смотрит в его глаза до тех пор, пока может сфокусироваться, а Серхио тем временем приближает к нему лицо и проводит кончиком языка по самой пухлой части нижней губы Фернандо. Звуки нарушают тишину комнаты, когда они начинают целоваться, Серхио ласкает нижнюю губу Фернандо, и Фернандо целует полные губы Серхио часто-часто. Он никогда не целовал никого так, как целует Серхио, и никогда не чувствовал себя настолько обожаемым, драгоценным, как он чувствует, когда Серхио целует его, прикасается к нему, даже просто смотрит на него. Это возбуждает и пугает его в одинаково ошеломляющей степени.

– Боже, Фернандо... боже мой, боже мой, боже мой... – голос Серхио путешествует вокруг его губ и спускается к подбородку и ниже на шею, Серхио выцеловывает дорожку туда. Фернандо откидывает голову, сглатывая очень осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить губы Серхио, делая прерывистый вдох, когда Серхио присасывается к биению пульса под кожей. – Я хочу утонуть в тебе.

– Серхио... – Фернандо почти скулит, не в силах сопротивляться, презрев голос разума, чувствуя, что он сам тонет здесь, под ним, настолько же под заклятьем Серхио, насколько Серхио, кажется, зачарован им. Он проводит руками по скулам Серхио к его спутанным, диким волосам, на мгновение теряется в них и продолжает двигаться дальше, дальше и дальше, пока не чувствует выступы лопаток Серхио подушечками пальцев. Его сердце колотится о ребра и он понимает без малейшего, мать его, сомнения, что любит Серхио, любит беззастенчиво и ничего не может с этим поделать. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы попытаться успокоиться; привычное прекрасное лицо Олальи проносится перед его внутренним взором всего на мгновение и его тут же скручивает чувством вины. Он никогда даже подумать не мог от том, чтобы сделать ей больно, никогда не лгал ей ни о чем важном, никогда намеренно не обижал ее. – Господи, почему должно быть так блядски тяжко?

– Не должно. Это может быть так легко... – Серхио снова поднимает лицо, чтобы взглянуть на него, и улыбается, когда видит, что напряженная борьба, которая происходит в нем, заострила обычно мягкие черты. – Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это...

Он целует кончик носа Фернандо и в качестве награды эти ясные глаза открываются и на лицо возвращается улыбка. Фернандо издает робкий смешок, когда Серхио тянется вниз и скользит настойчивой ладонью под колени, сгибая их, и толкает его ноги, пока они не расходятся в стороны. Сердце пропускает удар, когда Серхио приподнимается, чтобы устроиться между его ног и наваливается на него всем весом, его ладони скользят по ляжкам Фернандо вверх к бедрам, отделенные от кожи только мягкой тканью его пижамных штанов. 

– Раздвинуть ноги...

Фернандо хихикает, когда Серхио прищипывает губами его щеки, нос, губы. Его щеки горят, и улыбающийся рот Серхио прижат к его губам. Руки Фернандо скользят по перекатывающимся мускулам на спине Серхио, а тот одобрительно сжимает его бедра и целует его губы всего раз. – И впустить меня... прямо...

Внезапно бедра Серхио оживают над ним и он может чувствовать твердые очертания его члена через тонкие штаны. Он чувствует, как изгибается спина Серхио под его ладонями, когда он приподнимает бедра и устраивает их так, что его член идеально прижимается к Фернандо, таким образом, что если бы они вдруг избавились от одежды, Серхио упирался бы внутрь Фернандо всей своей жесткой длиной. Они одновременно издают долгий тонкий стон. Фернандо откидывает голову и вжимается спиной в подушки.

– ...Сюда.

Ноги Фернандо разведены так широко, насколько это возможно, обнаруживая, каким распутным и неприличным он, оказывается, может быть. Он способен только задыхаться, когда Серхио начинает двигаться, прижатый к нему, кровать качается силой его бедер, его собственное тело полностью под контролем Серхио. Руки Серхио находят запястья Фернандо и прижимают их к матрасу по обе стороны от его головы. Фернандо пожирает его глазами, одержимый порнографическим изгибом верхней губы Серхио, формой его носа, скрытым огнем в его глазах, диким водопадом его волос. Его член зажат под выступающей тазовой костью Серхио и это лучшее ощущение из всех, что он когда-либо знал.

– И позволить мне толкать и толкать и толкать... – Серхио так и делает, его дыхание обжигает кожу Фернандо, клеймит его. Он никогда не чувствовал себя прекраснее, чем здесь и сейчас, под телом Серхио, его теплом и его словами. Он извивается и корчится и подстегивает Серхио продолжать и продолжать. – И заставить тебя открыться и почувствовать какой ты блядски тесный и горячий...

Фернандо знает, что это не часть игры, что они одни и никто их не провоцировал на это в его кровати и это не вопрос гордости или бахвальства или нелепой нужды победить любой ценой. Он знает, что мучил Серхио, провоцировал его, расстраивал его, печалил его, разочаровывал его, но он правда ничего не мог поделать. Он честный человек, хороший человек, хороший бойфренд, и он чувствует каждый грамм вины, навалившейся на плечи. Он ничего не забывает, просто рвется на части.

Серхио становится более настойчивым над ним, и он слышит его стоны, слышит свои собственные жалкие покладистые поскуливания, и чувствует, как его собственные бедра поднимаются навстречу Серхио в бездумном животном ритме, который они создают вместе. Фернандо думает, может он заслужил это, может это не совсем измена, может это просто каникулы от его реальной жизни, может просто Серхио ему настолько не безразличен, может он так много всего к нему чувствует, что это может быть оправдано, разрешено. Даровано свыше.

– Серхио, кончи для меня.

Его голос, его дыхание проникают в ухо Серхио, щекоча, когда он наконец, наконец-то кончает, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, разбиваясь на осколки под Серхио, чувствуя, что вот-вот разорвется надвое в своем блаженстве, за это абсолютное прегрешение. Тело Серхио бьется в оргазме о его тело, и Фернандо внезапно не может обнять его достаточно крепко, не может прижать его достаточно близко, не может выразить, что он к нему чувствует, достаточно быстро. Он борется с ним и заставляет Серхио поднять лицо, которым тот уткнулся в его шею, и глубоко целует его, заполняя его рот своим языком и принимая его язык в свой. Когда Серхио отрывается от него и смотрит с изумленным недоумением, Фернандо понимает, что нечто настолько идеальное не может оказаться ничем иным, только грехом.


	10. Chapter 10

– Привет! – Сеск вырастает перед Фернандо и Серхио без всякого предупреждения, когда они подходят к его двери, свежие после (раздельно) принятого душа, и оба поднимают брови, удивленные, какой сегодня Сеск дерзкий, даже для _него_. Серхио первый ухмыляется, наваливаясь на Сеска плечом, чтобы дотянуться и шлепнуть его по заду весьма ощутимо, и ухмыляется еще сильнее, когда Сеск шипит от боли.

– Удивительно, ты еще можешь ходить, Фабрегас.

Сеск тут же начинает нервничать.

– Пошел на хуй!

Серхио широко улыбается ему, устраиваясь в кресле с самодовольным видом.

– Икер убьет меня.

Фернандо проходит мимо Серхио и шутливо хлопает его по руке, позволяя пальцам задержаться. Серхио протягивает руку и шлепает его по заднице, довольный сверх всякой меры тем, как она заполняет его ладонь. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить, он сжимает плоть и джинсу крепкой хваткой. Фернандо отмахивается от него, улыбаясь еще шире, его нос сморщивается в счастливой гримасе и он снова хлопает Серхио по руке. 

– Веди себя прилично.

Серхио притворяется, что хочет укусить Фернандо, когда тот отходит и садится рядом с Сеском. Серхио не отводит глаз от него. 

– Я даже не знаю, как это.

Сеск надувается рядом с Фернандо. Фернандо опускает ресницы, то, как он смотрит на Серхио, может быть только скрытной улыбкой, таким интимным взглядом, настолько полным желания. 

– Я знаю.

– Блядь, это у вас прелюдия такая? Фернандо, просто залезь на него и выеби ему мозги и покончим с этим. Вы оба просто смешны.

Все делают большие глаза при появлении свежевымытого Икера, он благоухает каким-то приятным пряным парфюмом. Сеск втягивает воздух носом и ерзает от нетерпения, умирая от желания уткнуться лицом в шею и влажные волосы Икера, когда тот наконец займет свое место рядом с ним.

Фернандо плотоядно ухмыляется Икеру, но не чувствует себя виноватым ни капельки. 

– Здравствуй, Икер, _дорогой_. Надеюсь, ты хорошо спал этой ночью.

Икер смотрит на него пустым взглядом, пожимает плечами. 

– Да, хорошо. Ты тоже, видимо.

Проходя мимо, он проводит кончиками пальцев по красноречивому фиолетовому синяку на горле Фернандо. Он бросает на Серхио одобрительный взгляд, переступает через Фернандо и ноги Сеска и садится на диван. Теперь очередь Фернандо нервничать.

– ...Я думаю. нам надо выпить, – он поднимается и идет к мини-бару, покачивая бедрами, потому что знает, что Серхио смотрит на него, точнее, на его задницу. Икер резко подается к Серхио, как только Фернандо поворачивается к ним спиной и с трудом отвлекает его внимание от этого маленького шоу.  
_  
Ты трахнул его?_ спрашивает Икер одними губами, его глаза огромны как тарелки. Он оглядывает Серхио с ног до головы в поисках каких-то изменений, каких-то внешних признаков, которые могли бы подтвердить, что это _действительно_ случилось. Конечно, он бы тогда просто светился, так? Серхио неслышно смеется и с сожалением качает головой, искра в его глазах дает Икеру понять, что простое "нет" не соответствует истине. Прежде чем Икер попытается еще что-нибудь вытащить из него, Серхио оборачивается к Фернандо, его взгляд тяжелый, голодный. Фернандо поворачивается к Серхио, его распахнутые невинные глаза тут же застенчиво опускаются, когда он видит, _как_ Серхио на него смотрит. Он улыбается, сидя на корточках, глядя на свои колени.

– Ты хочешь чего-нибудь, Сесе?

– Да.

Фернандо бы съежился от смущения, не будь он уже согнут. Улыбка становится напряженней, пальцы скоро проковыряют дыру на джинсах. 

– _Выпить_ , в смысле.

– _Да_.

Фернандо краснеет. Икер стонет и закрывает лицо руками. Сеск прижимается к волосам Икера носом, безразличный к Серхио и Фернандо, так же как и они к нему. Фернандо собирает столько маленьких бутылочек, сколько может вместить завернутый подол его майки, и подходит к Серхио, предлагая ему три из них. Серхио игнорирует протянутое, вместо этого он вытягивает руку и гладит Фернандо по выглядывающему из-под майки изгибу живота. Веки Фернандо трепещут, ему не удается сдержать стон.

– Веди себя хорошо.

– Я и так хорош, поверь.

Фернандо роняет бутылочки ему на колени и проводит рукой по его щеке. Он улыбается слишком много для трезвого. 

– Выпей.

Икер может только наблюдать, подняв брови, как Фернандо пробирается обратно к дивану с полным подолом выпивки. Так. _Вот это_ изменилось с прошлой ночи.

Фернандо обрушивается на диван и приподнимает край своей импровизированной корзины, предлагая Сеску и Икеру ее содержимое. Сеск берет Бейлис и мятный шнапс. Икер берет водку и джин. Фернандо достаются текила и ром. Ему все равно. Нужно, чтобы они подействовали, и быстро.

Они поднимают бутылки в молчаливом тосте по одной за раз, и опрокидывают их. Сеск и Фернандо корчат рожи и облизывают губы с ноткой отвращения. Серхио, единственный, у которого было три бутылочки, остается после всех с одинокой бутылочкой ликера. Он смотрит на нее и на Фернандо, прежде чем открыть ее и вылить содержимое себе в рот. Он встает, не глотая, подходит к Фернандо, не сводя с него глаз, наклоняется и глубоко целует его, заставляя открыть рот и выпуская половину ликера прямо ему в горло. От крепкого алкоголя их губы мгновенно немеют, так что они целуются сильнее обычного, наконец разделяясь, чтобы вдохнуть. Серхио снова находит взгляд Фернандо и сглатывает, прежде чем отвернуться и вернуться в кресло. Фернандо вздрагивает и на секунду закрывает глаза, чтобы придти в себя. _Игра, Фернандо, это просто часть игры._

– Надо велеть тебе держать свои руки и губы подальше от Серхио, интересно, насколько тебя хватит, а?

Фернандо оборачивается к Икеру, алкоголь уже начал действовать и сделал его немного наглее, чем еще мгновение назад. Он поднимает бровь.

– С чего ты взял, что я выберу _дело_?

– Фернандо Торрес, правда или дело?

– Дело.

Икер оглядывается на Сеска и они торжествующе улыбаются друг другу. Фернандо внезапно чувствует себя пьяным и на взводе.

– Эй, это нечестно, что вы, ребята, конспири...руетесь друг с другом. Мы с Серхио не строили злобных планов против _вас_.

– Слишком заняты были, терлись друг об друга через одежду.

Фернандо ахает, пораженный, глаза становятся огромными. 

– А ты откуда знаешь?

Все взрываются смехом. Сеск украдкой хватает свой телефон с кофейного столика. Икер наконец успокаивается достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть и заговорить.

– Я велю тебе позвонить Стивену Джеррарду и признаться ему в любви.

– Что?! – голоса Фернандо и Серхио так одинаково взвизгивают хором, что Сеск роняет телефон и валится на стол от смеха.

– Икер, это будет так _весело_!

– Стоп, что!? Нет! Я не могу! Он мой _капитан_!

Икер насмешливо фыркает, подбирает телефон с пола и и перекидывает его через Сеска прямо на колени Фернандо. 

– Как и я. Тебе не казалось _проблемой_ проделывать _массу_ всякой унизительной херни передо _мной_.

– Но с ним по-другому! Это же _Стиви_! Я не могу просто...

– _Стиви_! – Сеск и Икер уже просто рыдают.

– Нандо, ты _влюблен_ в _Стиви_!?

Фернандо смотрит на Икера в ужасе, скользя взглядом в сторону Серхио каждые несколько секунд, стараясь выглядеть как можно более безобидно, и быстро качает головой.

– Нет, я не влюблен в Стиви! Я просто не хочу звонить ему среди ночи и признаваться в любви! Это невежливо!

– Детка, _нет_ такого слова, когда речь идет о _настоящей любви_ , – Икер пытается держать лицо, но тон голоса невыносимо пошлый. Проходит две или три секунды, прежде чем он снова взрывается смехом, чертовски гордый собой. Фернандо чувствует, как надулся Серхио, с другого конца комнаты. Испуская тяжелый вздох, он берет телефон и натягивает самое раздраженное выражение лица, набирая номер Стивена. Икер фыркает.

– _Конечно_ , ты знаешь его номер наизусть.

Фернандо нажимает кнопку вызова и подносит телефон к уху. Он сверлит Икера взглядом и шипит.

– Икер, он мой _капитан_! Держу пари, ты знаешь, Ра... алло? Стиви?

– Э? Фернандо, эт' ты?

Фернандо закрывает глаза и впивается ногтями в голову. Блядь блядь блядь.

– Да. Стиви, это я. Слушай мне надо поговорить с тобой. Ты один?

– Что он говорит, Сеск, что он говорит? 

Серхио мгновенно оказывается рядом, он уже сидит на кофейном столике, голова слегка кружится от стремительного броска, голос настойчивый и ломкий. Сеск отмахивается, он внимательно слушает. Икер самодовольно улыбается и наблюдает за Фернандо, склонившись вперед. Он достаточно знает английский, 4 года трахался с Дэвидом Бекхэмом. Серхио явно расстроен и старается расслышать те немногие английские слова, что ему знакомы (привет, дом, вода, стол, кошка, деньги, и секс).

– Да, Дэвид пошел с парнями выпить. У тебя все нормально, Фер?

– Я в порядке, просто... – Фернандо откидывается назад и пялится в потолок, делая глубокий вдох и стараясь не взорваться смехом или не нажать отбой. – Стиви, я так влюблен в тебя. Я не могу больше скрывать.

Сеск подпрыгивает и беззвучно хлопает в ладоши, ухмыляясь Икеру, который зажимает рот двумя руками, чтобы не расхохотаться вслух. Серхио так жалобно ноет, что Сеск склоняется и шепчет ему:

– Он только что сказал, что влюблен в него и не может больше это скрывать.

Стивен молчит так долго, что Фернандо почти теряет самообладание. Когда он наконец начинает говорить, то произносит слова медленно, как будто Фернандо ребенок, или умственно отсталый. Или и то и другое. 

– Ты там напился, малец? Я говорил Пепе и Хаби присмотреть за тобой, дьявол их раздери.

– Нет. Нет, я не пьян. Я... я впервые вижу все так _ясно_. Я старался устоять перед тобой и держать свои порывы при себе, потому что ты мой капитан и все такое, но... Я больше не могу. Я не могу больше ни секунды скрывать, что я чувствую к тебе. Боже, Стиви, скажи, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. Скажи, что любишь меня.

Сеск и Икер почти задыхаются от смеха, по лицу Сеска текут слезы. Глаза Серхио проясняются, кажется, он что-то понял. 

– Он сказал _кошка_?

– ...Фернандо, давай ты перезвонишь мне утром, а? Проспись. Вызови такси и возвращайся в свой номер невредимым. Этот твой Серхио с тобой? Пусть остается с тобой, пока ты не окажешься в своей комнате. Скажи, что это приказ капитана.

– Стиви! – От пронзительного вопля Фернандо вздрагивают все, включая Стивена, который недоуменно моргает в Англии за много миль от них . – Ты мне нужен. Ты мне так нужен. Займись со мной любовью, когда я вернусь. Пожалуйста. – Теперь Фернандо точно пьян. – _Мне нужно, чтобы ты вошел в меня._

Его лицо красное от сдерживаемого смеха. Да, он попадет за это в ад, но тот факт, что Икер и Сеск не могут дышать от смеха, стоит того, во всяком случае, ему так кажется из нынешнего пьяного состояния. Стивен неразборчиво бормочет что-то в сторону от телефона, слышно, как открылась и закрылась дверь, голос исчезает. Фернандо понимает, что Стивен снова один, на балконе, или в ванной, или в коридоре.

– Ну... блядь, Нандо, я никогда не думал, что ты так... о твоих чувствах. То есть, ты... ты правда очень симпатичный парень, и... я бы с удовольствием завалил бы тебя в койку, если бы был один, но... ты знаешь, что я не свободен, Фер. Жаль, но ничего не выйдет. Ты должен понять.

Фернандо уныло шмыгает носом. Сеск шепотом переводит их диалог Серхио, икая и хихикая. Серхио словно окаменел. У Фернандо получается изобразить приглушенный, надломленный шепот.

– Я понимаю, Стиви. Понимаю. Слушай, э... Я... увидимся, когда я вернусь домой. Пожалуйста, просто... обдумай мои слова. И помни... _я люблю тебя_.

Прежде чем Стивен успевает ответить, Фернандо нажимает "отбой" и взрывается истерическим смехом. Слегка успокоившись, он стонет в ладони, качает головой.

– Боже, бедный Стиви. Он _убьет меня_ , когда я ему скажу, что это было задание.

– Господи, Нандо, он никогда тебе этого не забудет. _Никогда_ , – лицо Сеска приобретает цвет свеклы, он ржет почти маниакально, не в силах остановиться. Икеру требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не навалиться на него всем телом. Фернандо снова стонет и наклоняется вперед, упираясь головой в колени Серхио, изможденно фыркая.

– Сесе, они меня _обижают_. 

Серхио все еще дуется, он хочет, чтобы его утешили, вместо того, чтобы утешать Фернандо, но не может ему ни в чем отказать, так что просто гладит его по волосам и наслаждается осознанием того, что рот Фернандо так близко от его члена. Он сгибается, чтобы поцеловать Фернандо, передразнивает его фырканье; его движения щекочут Фернандо и заставляют снова рассмеяться. Серхио шутливо хватает его и сопит и фыркает ему в шею, приближаясь к месту сзади за ухом, где больше всего щекотно. Фернандо визжит и извивается и смеется в его теплых объятиях. Серхио сам улыбается, но не может перестать думать о том, что единственное слово, которое он действительно понял из разговора Фернандо, было - _домой_.

Фернандо в итоге вырывается из рук Серхио, и улыбается ему, пока кровь отливает от головы обратно по всему телу. Он счастливо вздыхает и откидывается на подушки, его улыбка смягчается, когда Серхио подтягивает его ступни к себе на колени и поглаживает их нежно через носки. _Так вот как это было бы - встречаться с Серхио._

Серхио хочет сказать Фернандо, что любит его ступни, что он хочет защитить их, потому что они такие талантливые, такие особенные, но понимает, насколько странно это звучит даже в его голове, так что воздерживается. Один взгляд на Икера говорит ему, что Икер следит за ним. Он невинно отводит взгляд.

– Сеееск, правда или дело? 

Икер предостерегающе смотрит на Фернандо, прежде чем протянуть руку и запустить пальцы в волосы Сеска, поглаживая его по голове. Если это задание будет иметь хоть какое-нибудь отношение к его члену, он убьет Фернандо Торреса.

– Правда. Я сегодня откровенней некуда. 

Икер усмехается и наклоняется, чтобы игриво прикусить его за мочку уха.

– Неужели? Тогда у меня тоже есть парочка вопросов.

– О, _боже_ , не хотел бы я их услышать, – Серхио затыкает уши и зажмуривает глаза. Сеск вздрагивает и дразняще ускользает от губ Икера. Он пытается держать лицо, глядя прямо на Фернандо.

– Эм... – Фернандо старается придумать вопрос, потому что он уже настроился на дело. Он почти забыл, что правда тоже иногда выпадает. – Какой самый лучший секс с незнакомцем у тебя был?

Со стороны Икера и Серхио раздается одобрительное бормотание. Руки Серхио возвращаются к массажу ноющей ступни Фернандо. Сеск выглядит смущенным, но у него явно есть ответ. 

– Ну?

– Ну... э... ладно. Так, мне было... шестнадцать? Семнадцать. Нет, думаю, шестнадцать. В общем, мой первый год в Арсенале. И мы ездили... – его глаза расширяются, – в _Ливерпуль_... ха! Даже не задумывался об этом. Они нам проиграли. Мне не удалось сыграть, но я помню, как благоговел, когда увидел Стивена Джеррарда.

– Неважно! – Серхио хмурится.

– Неважно, так вот... – Сеск снова смущается. Икер ухмыляется и поглаживает его затылок. Он и Серхио не подозревают, какими подкаблучниками выглядят со стороны. – Нам дали очень хороший номер в отеле, и все ребята пошли выпить, потому что... ну что еще делать в Англии. А я не мог, мне было 16 и я уже пробовал фальшивое удостоверение, они его не приняли. Так что я остался в отеле, смотрел какое-то странное ливерпульское шоу про двух теток, даже не знаю как...

– _The Liver Birds_ , – Фернандо и бровью не повел. Сеск моргает.

– ...Точно. Я смотрю это паршивое шоу, и кто-то стучит в дверь. Горничная. И она... горячая штучка. Прям горячая. Как Адриана Лима. Только блондинка. И американка. И... и она смотрит на меня, как будто может просто... просто...

– Отсосать тебе так, что ты сознание потеряешь? 

Сеск снова моргает, но на этот раз это Серхио. Фернандо только бровь поднял.

– Почти. Так вот, я... я ее впустил, и она там пылесосит, пыль вытирает, взбивает подушки, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего хочет заправить постель, на которой я лежу. Я и говорю ей, что не надо, я все рано собираюсь спать, а она - "может, лучше будет просто трахнуть меня на ней?" ну и я... так и сделал.

Все взгляды обращаются к нему.

– Тебе было _шестнадцать_?!

– Она была _американкой_?!

– ...Тебе понравилось?

Сеск глубже вжимается в диван и смущенно улыбается. 

– Да. И к тому же, знаете, я был девственником, так что это было правда здорово.

Все ахают.

– Сеск, ты _шлюха_!

– Нет, нет! Нет, я обычно так не делаю! Это было просто... слишком хорошее предложение, и мне было скучно, и...

– И ты хотел, чтобы твою вишенку сорвала американская кукла Барби? – Серхио улыбается и понимающе кивает. Сеск наклоняется, чтобы спрятать лицо, и выглядит так, будто ему снова шестнадцать. Он нервно пожимает плечами и ухмыляется в ладони.

– Она даже...

От резкого стука в дверь все подпрыгивают. В страхе переглядываются, и Серхио вскакивает, пробегает по комнате, чтобы собрать пустые бутылочки, и выкидывает их в мусорное ведро в ванной. Возвращается и встает перед Фернандо, бессознательно защищая его от чего (кого) бы там ни было за дверью. Икер встает, расправляет рубашку и спокойно идет к двери. Младшие парни беспомощно смотрят на него. Он откашливается и задействует свой самый капитанский голос.

– Кто там?

– Это Хаби, Икер, открывай. 

Икер слегка расслабляется и тянется к дверной задвижке. Открывая дверь, он предъявляет Хаби самый беззаботный вид.

– Привет, что случилось?

Хаби смотрит неодобрительно, руки скрещены на груди, в кулаке зажат телефон. Он пытается заглянуть за плечо Икера в комнату, но Икер придерживает дверь крепко.

– Нандо здесь?

– Ээ... – Икер глупо оборачивается, замечает светлую макушку Нандо за стеной-Серхио, и снова поворачивается к Хаби. – Зачем?

– Есть к нему пара слов.

– Он ээ... он...

– Икер, ты вообще не умеешь врать, – Хаби протискивается мимо Икера в комнату, останавливаясь на секунду, когда обнаруживает Сеска, развалившегося на диване, Серхио, стоящего так, словно он собрался в Мордор, и подозрительную светлую копну за его спиной. Хаби направляется прямо к копне.

– Фернандо Хосе Торрес Санс, какого хрена ты делаешь, звоня Стиви в такое время суток и говоря ему такую чушь? И лучше бы это была чушь, а не правда, или я тебя просто убью. Я знаю кое-кого. Они знают, где спрятать тело. 

Серхио перемещается и изворачивается, пытаясь спрятать Фернандо от Хаби, пока тот выпрямляется, тогда он прижимается к нему спиной, готовый принять удар от Хаби, если придется. Хаби в лучшем случае слабоват.

– Стой, Хаби, я объясню! Слушай, это... – он испускает легкий смешок, тянется через Серхио и кладет руку на плечо Хаби, чтобы успокоить, потому что тот готов взорваться самым натуральным образом. – Это так глупо. Мы играем в "правду или дело", и Икер дал мне задание позвонить Стиви и признаться в любви. Что я и сделал. Я собирался объяснить ему все, когда вернусь. Это была _шутка_ , Хаби, честное слово.

Хаби скептически оглядывает его. Серхио со вздохом перестает разделять их и идет к Сеску на диван. Икер маячит неподалеку и пытается придумать, как бы выставить Хаби отсюда, чтобы Сеск мог выполнить свое задание (предпочтительно прямо Икеру в штаны). Спустя долгое мгновение, Хаби поднимает брови.

– Стоп, вы, ребята, играете в "правду или дело", серьезно? С заданиями типа постучать в чужую дверь и станцевать позорный танец и рассказать о первой любви и...

– Да! Да, это была моя первая идея! – Сеск с досадой кивает, его глаза широко распахнуты. – И теперь это превратилось в такую... такую... большую, откровенную, грязную, удивительную... – он бросает взгляд на Икера и краснеет, – _изумительную_ игру, которая...

– Тааак, я пошел. Можете возвращаться к своему маленькому... извращенному... четверничку.

Глаза Хаби вот-вот выскочат из орбит, он шокирован и взбудоражен и вообще уже жалеет, что пришел, но благодарен тому, что они все хотя бы одеты. Он уже почти дошел до двери, и тут его останавливает Серхио. Хаби непонимающе моргает.

– ...Что?

– О, нет-нет. Ты не можешь просто _уйти_.

Моргает еще пару раз.

– Посмотрим.

Серхио отбрасывает его руку от дверной ручки.

– Нет, Хаби, ты пока не можешь уйти. Теперь ты знаешь, чем мы занимаемся, и мы не можем просто отпустить тебя на волю с такой информацией. Нам нужны гарантии.

Хаби оглядывается на Фернандо и затем на Икера и не находит никакой поддержки. Икер сложил руки на груди и задумчиво кивает, соглашаясь с Серхио.

– Это что, русская мафия? Чего вы от меня хотите?

– Нам надо, чтобы ты сделал что-нибудь унизительное, что-нибудь ужасно, ужасно постыдное, чтобы у нас была гарантия, что ты не будешь болтать о _нас_. Потому что мы будем равны.

Он просто таращится на Серхио.

– Это самая извращенная логика, о которой я слышал.

– Ты с нами?

Он обводит взглядом остальных троих и тяжело вздыхает. Его плечи поникли, голос бесцветный. 

– Что я должен сделать?

Глаза Серхио загораются. 

– Фернандо будет твоим барменом. Остальные подумают и решат.

Фернандо спешит к мини-бару, Хаби стонет.

– Боже, эта ночь будет длинной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации ;)  
> [Нандо и Стиви](https://img1.dongqiudi.com/fastdfs3/M00/5C/F0/ChOxM1uXdriAJPIeAAJrsFyWxcw595.jpg)  
> [Сеск в первый год в Арсенале](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/86119588.jpg)


	11. Chapter 11

– Здесь не так много осталось, Хаб. Пара бутылочек виски, и все.

– Мне понадобится больше, если я собираюсь исполнить то, что _эти_ идиоты придумают, – Хаби уже почти успокоился, руки расслабились и больше не скрещены на груди. Он не собирался соглашаться на это, в конце концов. Фернандо улыбается ему.

– Нет проблем, я позвоню и закажу целую бутылку, – Фернандо берет телефонную трубку и звонит в сервис, покусывая ноготь в ожидании ответа. Серхио поднимает голову от конспиративных переговоров с Икером и Сеском и поднимает брови.

– Ты заказываешь спиртное?

Фернандо продолжает грызть ноготь, кивая. Он смотрит на телефон, там, наконец, отвечают. 

– Да, з-здрасьте, пожалуйста, пришлите бутылку Jack Daniels, пожалуйста.

Серхио преодолевает комнату одним прыжком, прикладывает ладонь к уху Фернандо и прижимается ртом. 

– Возьми Бакарди 151. И миску вишен.

Фернандо смотрит на него уголком глаза, бровь поднята, губы растягиваются в улыбке. 

– Почему вишни?

Серхио прячет улыбку в ухе Фернандо, прихватывает мочку зубами и испускает короткое рычание прямо туда.

– Хочу смотреть, как ты их ешь.

Фернандо краснеет. 

– Да, и еще... Бакарди 151, и... – он бросает взгляд на Серхио и делает глубокий вдох. – Миску вишен. Пожалуйста. Поскорее, пожалуйста.

Он кладет трубку и еще шире улыбается, когда Серхио целует его куда-то между ухом и подбородком.

– А ну давай быстро сюда, Рамос! Мы почти придумали.

Хаби наблюдает, с каким усилием Серхио отрывается от Фернандо, оглядывает своего друга с головы до ног, его брови задрались неестественно высоко. Он шепчет ему по-английски " _Эй, стоп, что здесь к чертовой матери происходит, Фернандо?_ " Фернандо улыбается про себя и пожимает плечами, поднимая глаза, чтобы посмотреть через комнату на затылок Серхио.

– Мы... близки.

– В библейском смысле?

– Нет! – слабый протест Фернандо заглушен решительным заявлением Икера, который он выражает тем же словом. Икер отпрыгивает от остальных и яростно мотает головой. Серхио притягивает его обратно и быстро что-то шепчет шипящим голосом. Сеск выглядит испуганно.

Хаби оглядывает их и снова поворачивается к Фернандо. 

– Боже, что они там собираются меня заставить делать? Фернандо, ты ведь не позволишь им сделать со мной что-нибудь плохое, верно?

Фернандо только и может, что попытаться скрыть улыбку, когда Сеск, Икер и Серхио наконец разделяются в последний раз, Серхио чрезвычайно самоуверенно ухмыляется, Сеск надулся и часто моргает. Решение принято.

Серхио засовывает руки в задние карманы и одаривает Хаби победоносной улыбкой. 

– Я сейчас вернусь и мы объявим тебе твое задание.

– Но я даже не сказал, правда или дело! Так не честно!

– _Мы_ решаем, правда или дело. Ты _посторонний_.

Серхио говорит это так спокойно и по-детски, и успевает исчезнуть, прежде чем Хаби протестует, дверь закрывается за ним. Хаби смотрит на свою последнюю надежду - Икера.

– Икер, дай мне уйти. Я обещаю, что никому не скажу. Я пообещаю... дать пинка Криштиану Роналду в нашей следующей игре с МЮ. Я буду рассказывать, какие вы изумительные, на всех пресс-конференциях, весь следующий сезон. Что угодно. _Мне не нравится улыбка Серхио, она меня пугает!_

– Ну спасибо! – Голос Серхио возникает за дверью одновременно со стуком. Сеск подбегает к двери, чтобы открыть, и обнаруживает Серхио с двумя бутылками спиртного и миской вишен, которая балансирует на его ладони поверх таинственного разноцветного пакета. Сеск поднимает брови.

– Это что,....?

– Чшш! – Серхио хмурится, голос слегка угрожающий. – Да. Давай, впусти меня. Там шастает Пуйоль, и боюсь, он начинает что-то подозревать. – Сеск отступает и впускает Серхио внутрь, торопясь закрыть дверь, пока Хаби не выскочил.

– Так, Хабьер. Я требую, чтобы выпил два шота виски и один - бакарди, прежде чем мы начнем, – Серхио идет в кухонный уголок и приносит оттуда самые маленькие стаканы, какие нашел в шкафу. Хаби просто _таращится_ на него в шоке.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я _напился_ , Серхио? Арагонес _убьет_ меня, если узнает. И кроме того, ты не можешь просто _приказывать_ кому-то сделать такое!

– Иисусе, перестать быть ссыклом и выпей, – Серхио знает, как заставить человека почувствовать себя неприятно и вспомнить про возраст, и с Хаби это тоже срабатывает. Хаби бросает на него яростный взгляд и выхватывает из его рук неполную стопку Jack Daniels.

– Ненавижу тебя, Рамос.

– Вздрогнем!

Серхио поднимает свой стакан и раздражающе громко чокается с ним, скалясь так, что с трудом удается опрокинуть стопку. Он морщится, глотая, и немедленно разливает по второй. Хаби плюется и кашляет и выглядит как пятилетний ребенок, которого заставляют принять горькое лекарство. 

– Серхио, неужели мы не можем начать с мартини или чего-нибудь такого?

В ответ он получает недоуменный взгляд. 

– Хаби, ты иногда чересчур нудный, ты в курсе? Что ты за _Скаузер_ *, блядь, если не способен даже хлопнуть виски? 

Хаби, уже более взъерошенный, сует ему стакан обратно, надуваясь, когда тот снова наполняется.

– Хаби, ты правда спишь со Стивеном Джеррардом? 

Стакан Хаби замирает на полпути к губам, он смотрит на Сеска, ничего не выражая.

– Мы больше чем спим, Сеск. Мы _вместе_. 

Фернандо фыркает.

– _Точно_ сказано.

Хаби уже без всяких церемоний выпивает следующую стопку и аккуратно промакивает губы. Его щеки уже порозовели от алкоголя. Серхио торопится выпить и проглатывает содержимое своего стакана как чистую воду, прежде чем потянуться к Бакарди и открутить крышку. Он берет горсть вишен и роняет их в стакан, прежде чем заполнить его ромом, наблюдая, как вишневый сок окрашивает жидкость в розовой.

– Так, вы оба женаты. Каково это?

Икер мягко пихает Сеска локтем под ребра за такой вопрос. Хаби сам хватает бутылку рома и наливает себе в стакан. Он хмурится. 

– Это тяжело. Очень.

– Кто-нибудь из них знает?

– Сеск, – Икер склоняется к нему, прижимая нос и губы к щеке Сеска, и вздыхает одновременно нежно и раздраженно, на губах играет улыбка. – Не спрашивай о таком. Это огорчает.

Хаби переводит взгляд с одного на другого, абсолютно сбитый с толку. Он торопится опрокинуть ром к себе в глотку. 

– Только не говори мне, что вы двое...

– Не буду, – Икер саркастически улыбается, забирая у Хаби стакан, наливая до краев виски и передавая его Сеску. Сеск неуверенно принюхивается. Хаби испускает слабый смешок, забирает бутылку у Икера, после того, как тот налил себе, и делает глоток прямо из горла. Икер наблюдает за ним с изумлением, вспоминая о тихонях из подростковых фильмов, которые пьют слишком много и в итоге танцуют на столе.

Фернандо уже далеко продвинулся в своей попытке напиться и улыбается Серхио своей самой кокетливой улыбкой. 

– Это для кого? - кивает он в сторону рома с вишнями.

Серхио поднимает одну из вишен из стакана и преподносит Фернандо, поднимая ее так, что Фернандо приходится запрокинуть голову. Серхио пристально смотрит, как он разлепляет губы и позволяет языку выскользнуть изо рта, легонько прикасаясь кончиком к висящей перед ним ягоде, ловя душистые капли рома и чувствуя, как они стекают ему прямо в горло. Серхио поднимает вишню чуть выше только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как Фернандо тянется поймать ее губами и сорвать с веточки. Они встречаются глазами и понимающе улыбаются, пока Фернандо жует и проглатывает ягоду. Он запивает ее парой больших глотков рома. Икер вздыхает и садится поудобнее, чтобы наблюдать за ними, кивая в их сторону Хаби, и говорит низким шепотом.

– Вот что они делают, мужик, просто смотри. Это как непрерывное состояние блядского возбуждения и прелюдии, и они так тащатся от этого. 

Они наблюдают, как Серхио держит вишенку между зубами, а Фернандо наклоняется вперед, чтобы осторожно откусить, их вишневые губы слегка соприкасаются. Оба съедают по половинке, прежде чем начинают неторопливо целоваться, длинные пальцы путаются в мягких волосах. Хаби облизывает губы и встряхивает головой, ему приходится отвернуться.

– Не знаю, как вы двое смотрите на них и не сходите с ума. Это убивает меня. Фернандо, пожалуйста. Стиви слишком далеко от меня, чтобы я мог смотреть на это. 

Он хватает Фернандо за рукав и тянет, отпуская, когда тот отводит губы от Серхио. Фернандо оглядывает Хаби, его глаза расширяются.

– Икер, столько он выпил?

– Э... не знаю, вроде... – Икер смотрит на уже наполовину опустевшую бутылку рома, но это не сильно помогает. – Много?

– Ему _много не надо_! Два пива, и он уже кричит на меня и обзывает сморщенной пиписькой. Он столько не выдержит!

– Эй, заткнись, Нандо! Я могу выдержать все, что захочу. Я могу делать все, что хочу. 

Фернандо хлопает глазами на это, и взглядом указывает на него Икеру.

Серхио с ухмылкой потирает руки. 

– Займемся делом!

– О, боже, – Икер яростно трет лицо руками и стонет в ладони. Сеск обнимает одну его руку своей, кладет щеку на плечо Икера и улыбается ему.

– Эй, все будет в порядке. Всё равно все слишком пьяные, чтобы запомнить, что сейчас произойдет, верно?

Икер задумывается и кивает, незаметно взглянув на остальных, прежде чем скользит к губам Сеска и нежно целует его. Сеск сразу обмякает, и краснеет, когда язык Икера так легко проникает в его рот. Поцелуй прекращается через пару секунд и Икер выглядит смущенным, когда осознает, что все смотрят на них. Жеманная улыбка Серхио сводит с ума.

– Эй, Сеск, если ты хочешь забраться сверху, мы ничего не имеем против. Уверен, это будет забавное зрелище. 

Взгляд Икера полон ярости.

– Ты уже достаточно видел, Серхио. 

Серхио быстро затыкается, и Фернандо смотрит на него удивленно. Серхио делает большой глоток виски и встает, его голос звучит величественно и пьяно.

– Джентльмены и... Сеск! И Нандо, горячая ты маленькая блядь. 

Он мурлычет, обращаясь к Фернандо, и отвлекается на его кошачью улыбку.

– Серхио. Засунь свой хуй обратно в штаны и давай быстрее – даже Икер становится разговорчивее, когда выпьет. Серхио только изгибает бровь.

– Ладно, следующее задание для Хабьера Алонсо Олано. Он должен сделать следующее, – Серхио драматично откашливается. Фернандо и Сеск хихикают. Хаби сверлит их взглядом. _Школьницы_. – Он должен снять всю свою одежду...

– Что?!

– ...И надеть это! – Серхио вытаскивает из заднего кармана пару трусиков-бикини пурпурно-леопардовой расцветки и покачивает ими на одном пальце.

– Где ты _это_ взял!?

Хаби разевает рот. Фернандо опускает взгляд на ширинку Серхио и представляет его в них, и одобрительно сопит.

– И позировать в таком виде для фотографии, _подтверждающей выполнение_...

– Этого точно _не будет_.

– И затем встать на колени...

Хаби ахает и оскаливается. 

– Я _ни перед кем_ не встану на колени, спасибо большое.

Фернандо просто уже гогочет. 

– О, _пожалуйста_!

– ...и расстегнуть штаны Икеру. Зубами.

Икер потерянно вздыхает, обнимая бутылку виски. Сеск утешает его несколькими легкими поцелуями в щеку. Он уже и так в панике от этого задания, и не хочет, чтобы Икер злился. Хаби едва может _вдохнуть_.

– Ты... ты... т-ты хочешь, чтобы я _что_? Я не могу... 

Он оглядывается на Фернандо, который так же удивлен, как и Хаби. Фернандо пожимает плечами, невыносимо милая улыбка появляется на его губах.

– О, Хаби, с этим ты справишься. Я ожидал чего-то _гораздо_ худшего.

Хаби открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но метко брошенные бикини приземляются ему на лицо, он, заикаясь, что-то бормочет, сдергивая их мгновенно. 

– Икер, как ты мог на это согласиться? Ты капитан, ты должен быть примером! Ты не можешь позволить _Серхио Рамосу_ делать все, что он хочет! Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это опасно?

– Я не делаю все, что хочу, – Серхио смотрит на Фернандо почти непристойно, его голос звучит слегка хрипло и не очень внятно. Он с трудом отводит взгляд от него и переводит взгляд на Хаби, откидываясь в кресле. – Давай, Хаби, снимай. Чего мы там не видели.

Сеск тем временем опрокинул еще две стопки чего-то (он точно не помнит, из какой бутылки) и уже почти полностью доволен собой. Он свистит в сторону Хаби и и хлопает в ладоши в каком-то нелепом ритме, который слишком беспорядочен, так что даже Серхио не может подхватить его. 

– Снимаааааааааааааай, Хаби!

– Обожемой, – Хаби закрывает лицо обеими руками и старается сопротивляться, когда сильные руки хватают его за запястья и тащат вверх. Серхио тянет за низ его футболки, заставляя Хаби ахнуть, встревожиться от того, как быстро это произошло и как быстро он забыл, что ненавидит это все. Он сжимает трусики в кулаке и уворачивается в сторону ванной. – Если я должен надеть их, я сделаю это _без свидетелей_!

– Давай быстрее! 

Когда дверь ванной захлопывается, все принимаются истерически ржать.

– Ладно, погодите, серьезно. Мне обязательно участвовать? Потому что я действительно против. Мне не нравится быть объектом, – все оглядываются на него и снова взрываются смехом. Икер вытирает выступившие слезы и пытается восстановить дыхание, его лицо покраснело от пьяного смеха.

Дверь ванной открывается внезапно и падает мертвая тишина, четыре пары потемневших глаз обращаются к Хаби, который стоит в дверном проеме, такой гибкий и высокий, скорее бледный и... уморительно великолепный в трусиках цвета пурпурного леопарда, которые едва его вмещают. Сеск визжит от восторга, а Икеру, Фернандо и Серхио хватает наглости выглядеть _смущенными_. Хаби кладет руки на бедра.

– Ну, где ваш чертов фотоаппарат? Давайте с этим покончим.

Сеск подпрыгивает и несется к своим сумкам около кровати, которая выглядит явно нетронутой, в то время как кровать Икера также явно недвусмысленно измята. Фернандо и Серхио колеблются почти нервно, они слишком пьяны, чтобы понять, стоит ли им воспринимать это серьезно, или пока нет. Икер встает и вытирает мгновенно вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Серхио поднимает голову и кивком головы велит ему занять место. Он берет у Сеска камеру и поднимает руку, указывая Сеску туда, где стоят Икер и Хаби, словно режиссер.

– Икер, встань позади Хаби. 

Икер громко вздыхает и делает, что сказано, зажмуривая глаза, когда встает позади Хаби и получает полный обзор его задницы (небольшой, но круглой, очевидно твердой). Его глаза мечут молнии в сторону Серхио, которого это явно заводит и Икер понимает это, может точно сказать по тому, где именно щеки Серхио покраснели. Он оставляет эти наблюдения при себе. 

– Положи руки ему на живот.

Фернандо потихоньку придвигался к Серхио и теперь невесомо прикасается к его боку, протягивает руку и обхватывает его бедра, тонкие пальцы играют с поясом его джинсов, пробираясь под край рубашки Серхио бесконечно гладить обнаженную кожу над тазовой костью. Серхио облизывает губы, наблюдая, как бледные руки Икера скользят по талии Хаби и ниже на живот. Глаза Хаби широко распахнуты, он застыл на месте, явственно разрываясь между сексуальным возбуждением и парализующим страхом. Стиви _убьет его_.

– Ладно, теперь, Сеск...

– Эй, эй, стоп, – Икер отодвигается от Хаби в сторону Серхио и грозит ему пальцем. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит придушенным шепотом: – Он не участвует. Мы так не договаривались.

На щеках Серхио проступают ямочки. Он подается вперед, прижимает губы к уху Икера, слегка теряя дыхание, когда пальцы Фернандо становятся настойчивей на его коже, более собственническими. 

– Никто не тронет его, кроме тебя, Икер, обещаю.

– Знаю я твои обещания, Серхио, – Икер говорит это с изрядной долей горечи, он хмурится, возвращаясь к Хаби в прежнее положение, вызывая табун мурашек на теле Хаби, когда руки Икера снова оказываются на его животе. Серхио деликатно откашливается.

– Сеск, на колени перед Хаби.

Икер смотрит на Серхио, пока Сеск выполняет указание, и переводит взгляд на него через плечо Хаби, только когда он садится на корточки на пол. Они находят друг друга взглядом, когда Серхио отдает следующий приказ.

– Икер, возьми Сеска за волосы.

– Серхио, господи... – Икер готов все бросить, когда представляет эту картину, быстро понимая, что этим можно будет _всех их_ шантажировать (волшебным образом исключая Фернандо и Серхио, конечно); его глаза закрываются, когда он запускает пальцы в густые волосы Сеска, мыслями он возвращается в душ, до появления Серхио и Фернандо. Глаза Хаби расширяются, когда он чувствует, как шевелится член Икера, прижатый к нему. Он дразняще прижимается к нему спиной, слишком пьяный, чтобы заботиться о последствиях; именно на это и рассчитывал Серхио.

– Ладно, Хаби, нужно, чтобы ты принял _позу_.

– Какую именно? Я могу быть сексуальным, если хочешь. Я в этом хорош. 

Фернандо уже хихикает. Хаби выгибает спину и толкается бедрами, проводя по ним руками, закидывает голову назад и строит Серхио гримасу. Серхио мгновенно сгибается от хохота. Сеск выглядит обиженно и не сводит глаз с Икера за спиной Хаби. Икеру явно некомфортно и он не может это скрыть. Он сильнее вцепляется в волосы Сеска, и Сеску хочется, чтобы Хаби не было между ними. 

Палец Серхио нажимает на кнопку камеры, снимая один кадр за другим, пока Фернандо снимает на телефон, оба одинаково ухмыляются, представляя бесспорную реакцию Стивена Джеррарда на эти фотографии.

– Ладно. мистер Секси, потряси попкой. Как в рэп-клипе, – Серхио не верит, что Хаби на самом деле это сделает, но попробовать-то можно.

Икер издает нелепый, невообразимый звук, когда чувствует, как задница Хаби прижимается к его паху, двигаясь настолько непристойно, что ему приходится отодвинуться, чтобы избежать прикосновений. Он сильно проводит рукой вверх и вниз по голове Сеска. Сеск так смеется, что не может дышать.

Хаби прижимается задом к члену Икера и ухмыляется, когда чувствует его, его голос слишком громкий и беззаботный. 

– Я чувствую тебя, Икер!

Серхио и Фернандо хором ахают и на них нападает новый приступ хохота. Серхио не убирает палец с кнопки спуска, запечатлевая ужас на лице Икера. Икер с сожалением отпускает волосы Сеска и отодвигает Хаби в сторону, сам отступая назад. 

– Ладно, с меня хватит. Ты получил свои фото, Рамос.

– Хорошо! Хаби, на колени, сучка. 

Икер и Хаби оба поднимают брови при этих словах, но Хаби сползает на пол и встает на колени, крепко вцепившись в бедра Икера. Икер быстро облизывает губы и и смотрит на Сеска, который сидит неподалеку на полу, опираясь на руки, и смотрит на него распахнутыми глазами, в которых намек на ревность. Это невыносимо заводит Икера.

– Еще раз, что я делаю?

– Ты расстегиваешь штаны Икера зубами.

– Серхио, никаких фотографий, слышишь? Ненавижу тебя и чертову камеру.

Серхио подмигивает Икеру, но не удостаивает его ответом.

– Все, что мне надо сделать, это расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию? – Хаби смотрит на Икера снизу вверх и замечает, какой он чертовски красивый. Икер только что не хмурится, глядя вниз на Хаби, его щеки розовеют. Серхио пожимает плечами.

– Как пойдет, Хаб. 

Он сидит на краю стола рядом с троицей, улыбаясь, когда Фернандо садится в кресло перед столом и ложится щекой на его колено. Серхио пользуется тем, что никто не обращает на них внимания, и нежно проводит пальцами по волосам Фернандо, по щеке, подбородку и шее медленными кругами. Фернандо тихо и одобрительно вздыхает, запускает руку под штанину Серхио и гладит его голень.

Хаби смотрит на Икера с легкой усмешкой, проводит руками по бедрам Икера, удерживая их на месте. Он сдвигает рубашку Икера, чтобы дотянуться до пуговицы джинсов, заставляя Икера с силой втянуть воздух, когда он чувствует, как нос Хаби толкается ему в пупок. Он снова облизывает губы и фокусирует взгляд на Сеске, дыхание учащается от одного его вида. Хаби хватает край застежки зубами и тянет, пока пуговица не выскакивает из петли. Он закрывает глаза и пытается нащупать языком молнию, подталкивая ее, пока не получается ухватить зубами. Звук, с которым расстегивается первый сантиметр молнии, громко раздается в тихой комнате и заставляет Серхио подвинуться на столе; его ноги раздвигаются чуть шире, когда рука Фернандо взбирается под штаниной выше и проходит под его коленом. Он смотрит на Фернандо сверху вниз и видит, как его длинные ресницы медленно двигаются, когда он наблюдает за Хаби и Икером. Серхио снова проводит пальцами по щеке Фернандо и касается его нижней губы. Он сам прикусывает губы, когда язык Фернандо выскальзывает наружу и проходится по его ногтю.

По мере расстегивания молнии глаза Икера закрываются, рука беспомощно движется и останавливается на макушке Хаби. Он может чувствовать, как Сеск пожирает их глазами. Хаби смотрит вверх на Икера одно долгое мгновение, потом подцепляет большими пальцами край рубашки и поднимает ее, обнажая бледную полоску живота. Он рассматривает светлую кожу, приближается к ней губами и целует прямо под пупком. Икер ахает, его глаза мгновенно открываются, чтобы снова взглянуть на Сеска, он ищет его взгляд почти отчаянно. Сеск приподнимается с пола и практически проползает пару метров между ним и (его) Икером и Хаби, впихивает себя между ними, прижимаясь щекой к бедру Икера, и встречает взгляд Хаби, его голос низкий и спокойный.

– Хватит, Хаби.

Глаза Фернандо и Серхио удивленно распахиваются, они прерывают свои ласки и встречаются глазами, пораженные. Хаби просто ухмыляется Сеску и плюхается на задницу, смотрясь абсолютно нелепо в этом проклятом бикини.

– Так что, теперь моя очередь выбирать задание? Мой ход?

Серхио фыркает (какой неподобающий звук), вытягивая ногу еще немного, Фернандо продолжает поглаживать ее, плевать, что штаны растянутся. Они молча смотрят, как Сеск встает на колени и застегивает обратно штаны Икера, оставляя легкие поцелуи на коже, которую они закрывают. Икер смотрит на Сеска с чем-то близким к удивлению, поднимает на ноги, мгновение смотрит ему в глаза и затем целует его с небывалой нежностью, его губы мягкие и это значит очень много. Хаби открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Фернандо вытягивает ногу и пинает его, всем своим видом призывая молчать. Руки Сеска скользят по груди Икера и зацепляют указательными пальцами петли на поясе джинсов, он улыбается в поцелуй, когда язык Икера проникает в его рот. Икер тяжело наваливается на Сеска, щекотно вылизывает его нёбо, а Сеск опирается на стену и распластывается по ней, не обращая внимания на развешанные там картины. Икер немедленно разводит ноги Сеска коленом, приподнимая его тело до тех пор, пока Сеск не оседает на его бедро. Они неразборчиво шепчут друг другу в губы, поцелуи и обрывки слов ( _Я просто не мог позволить кому-то... Я не хочу их, мне никто... Они мне не нужны..._ ). Хаби может только смотреть на них в шоке и тоске, обхватив руками колени, чтобы скрыть подступающую эрекцию. Серхио наклоняется и прижимается губами к уху Фернандо, не отрывая взгляд от Сеска и Икера, его голос низкий и с придыханием.

– Но торопись! В неистовом сплетенье да изойдем надеждою и мукой! И времени достанутся лишь тени.** 

Веки Фернандо трепещут, он прижимается к Серхио спиной, его рука выпуталась из штанины, но все еще на его ноге, мнёт верхнюю часть бедра, его пальцы скользят все ближе и ближе к паху Серхио с каждым поглаживанием. Он влажно облизывает губы, его взгляд прикован к двоим, которые трутся друг о друга у стены. Теперь он прижимает ладонь между ног Серхио, исторгая стремительный выдох из губ, цитирующих Лорку ему в ухо. Фернандо тихонько стонет, мягкие влажные звуки его языка, облизывающего губы снова и снова, заполняют их уши.

– Еще.

Он чувствует себя одурманенным и на краю какой-то разновидности оргазма, и его рука жадно ласкает член Серхио через такой толстый слой ткани. Серхио содрогается и стонет в ухо Фернандо, и сильнее прижимает к себе его руку своей, удерживая на месте и поощряя продолжать.

– Все выплакать с единственной мольбою -  
люби меня и, слез не отирая,  
оплачь во тьме, заполненной до края  
ножами, соловьями и тобою.

И пусть на сад мой, отданный разбою,  
не глянет ни одна душа чужая.  
Мне только бы дождаться урожая,  
взращенного терпением и болью.

Любовь моя, люби! - да не развяжешь  
вовек ты жгучий узел этой жажды  
под ветхим солнцем в небе опустелом!

А все, в чем ты любви моей откажешь,  
присвоит смерть, которая однажды  
сочтется с содрогающимся телом.**

Резкий стон Сеска внезапно делает атмосферу совершенно безумной, прижатые к нему бедра Икера ускоряются, поцелуи становятся все более страстными. Хаби прислоняется к ноге Фернандо, он теперь разрывается между наблюдением за двумя парами парней вокруг него, но его руки внезапно уже на Фернандо, он гладит его бедра и целует его голень, его колено через ткань. Глаза Фернандо закатываются, когда Серхио выдыхает эти слова ему в ухо. Он начинает расстегивать молнию джинсов Серхио сладко дрожащими пальцами, когда дребезжащий звук песни раздается из телефона Хаби на столе позади Серхио.

 _Steve Gerrard Gerrard!_  
He'll pass the ball 40 yards!  
He's big and he's fuckin' hard!  
Steve Gerrard Gerrard!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ливерпулец 
> 
> ** Федерико Гарсиа Лорка, из "Сонетов темной любви". Перевод А. Гелескула
> 
> *** [песня-кричалка болельщиков Ливерпуля](https://youtu.be/ZSJp6Nnfnb8)
> 
> Персонажи примерно в описываемое время:  
> [Юный Хаби](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/15600000/Xabi-xabi-alonso-15612620-580-960.jpg)  
> [Юный Стивен](http://sc5.hihi2.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/132852_heroa55.jpg)  
> [Стиви и Хаби вместе](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C6mw7BRU4AApeGY.jpg)


	12. Chapter 12

– А-алло?

– Хаби?

– Ага. – Хаби делает глубокий вдох и проводит рукой по волосам, и гримасничает, когда ему приходится поправлять задравшиеся бикини. Они _наверняка_ принадлежат Серхио. Икер и Сеск продолжают, не обращая внимания ни на телефонный звонок, ни на остальных парней в комнате, и... в общем, вообще ни на что. Икер поднимает одну из ног Сеска, тянет за себя, так что Сеск теперь может закинуть ее ему на бедро; руки его скользят по груди Сеска, пальцы ласкают его живот, его соски. Сеск вскрикивает так громко, что Хаби вздрагивает.

– Как ты та... _что это было_?

Серхио и Фернандо сидят рядом друг с другом, теперь более скромно, их пальцы переплелись и ласкают друг друга. Серхио смотрит на Фернандо, изучает его несколько мгновений, затем наклоняется и целует в макушку. Фернандо закрывает глаза, его запястье ноет от волнения, он улыбается.

– Это просто, ну... э... ну, я пошел к Фернандо, помнишь, чтобы выяснить, что происходит, и... ну, оказалось, что они играют в правду или дело с парой других парней и...

– _Правду или дело_? – Стивен звучит неоднозначно целых три секунды прежде чем взвыть от смеха, почти истерически. – Он что, снова в средней школе?! Что с ним не так? Кто все еще играет в _правду или дело_?

Хаби жарко краснеет и тянется почесать бок, покрытый кусачим нейлоном. Бросает яростный взгляд на Серхио за выбор белья. Неожиданный удар телом о стену привлекает все внимание к Сеску и Икеру, которые, задыхаясь, прижимаются друг к другу еще ближе, хотя куда еще, руки Сеска наконец добрались до задницы Икера и крепко вцепились в нее. Серхио беззастенчиво наблюдает. Фернандо с усмешкой утыкается лицом в ногу Серхио, телефон спрятан у него на коленях, он нажимает пару кнопок.

– Эй, _правда или дело_ не так уж плохо. В смысле, это может быть весело, если... если...

– Хаби.

– Э?

– ... _Ты_ играешь в правду или дело?

– ...Нет.

– _Играешь_!

– Ну, не прямо сейчас! Икер и Сеск там у стены просто...

– Икер? Он разве не капитан?!

Внезапно суматоха голосов возникает по ту сторону телефонной линии, кто-то торопливо переговаривается по-английски, Хаби хмурится. Он слишком пьян для этого, черт подери.

– Стиви, с кем ты говоришь?

Стивен некоторое время молчит.

– ...Я забыл.

– _О чем_?

– Бля, – Икер рычит, не отрываясь от губ Сеска, прихватывая его нижнюю губу зубами и вздыхая, прежде чем отстраниться, оставив Сеска разочарованным. – Хаби, ты весь настрой испортил.

– Прости, – у Хаби смущенный голос, и Стивену это не нравится, потому никто не имеет права так с ним говорить, кроме его капита... а. Ну да.

– Включи громкую связь, милый.

– Ой, думаю, это плохая идея...

– Давай, не бойся, ничего такого не скажу.

Хаби медлит и оглядывает парней вокруг, Фернандо, который выглядит подозрительно невинно и пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Серхио; Серхио, который выглядит очень пьяным и очень _как будто хочет затрахать Фернандо до смерти, но пытается быть хорошим_ ; Сеска, который очень возбужден и сползает по стене, стараясь прийти в себя, и наконец Икера, который облизывает припухшие грубы и смотрит все еще дикими глазами прямо на Хаби. Хаби медленно открывает и закрывает глаза, отнимает телефон от уха и включает громкую связь.

– Стиви, слышишь меня?

– Да, слышу тя, милый. Кто там у нас? 

Голос Стивена кажется тонким и далеким, как и сам он. Хаби хочется поцеловать телефон.

– Э... ну, Фернандо здесь...

– Привет, Стиви! – Фернандо наклоняется в сторону телефона и машет. Стивен усмехается.

– Ты у меня еще получишь, парень. Не шути с моими эмоциями, слышь? Дорого тебе обойдется. 

Серхио не в восторге от ливерпульского акцента и панибратства обладателя голоса по отношению к его Нандо. Он гладит спину Фернандо, неслышно гримасничая. Фернандо улыбается и ерзает от удовольствия в своем кресле.

– Я скучаю, Стиви!

– Фернандо, ты что, пьян?

– О, да.

Стивен фыркает от смеха, ему вторит другой голос, более низкий. Икер смотрит на телефон и меняется в лице.

– Стиви, кто там с? 

Английский Икера заржавел от времени и лени. Стивен обрывает смех и вздыхает.

– С кем я говорю?

– Это Икер Касильяс. Кто там... с тобой?

– Э... 

Еще возня на том конце линии, неразборчивые голоса и внезапно тишина словно становится громче в динамике, когда Стивен тоже включает громкую связь. Вдруг появляется новый голос, который заставляет Икера немедленно осесть, нет, упасть на колени рядом с Фернандо, грудь стискивает болью.

– Икер?

Икер закрывает глаза и прислоняется лбом к ноге Фернандо. Фернандо тут же наклоняется и целует его в макушку, запускает руку в его волосы и утешающе гладит. Сеск свернулся на полу и выглядит очень несчастным.

– Дэвид.

Серхио тоже закрывает глаза, его сердце разрывается от боли за Икера, настолько, что он отрывается от теплого Фернандо и садится рядом с Икером на пол (прислоняясь, тем не менее, спиной к коленям Фернандо) и прижимается щекой к плечу Икера. (Они слишком пьяны, чтобы задумываться о том, что на самом деле ведут себя как девчонки.)

– Счастливая случайность, правда?

Дэвид говорит с Икером по-испански, его голос переполнен эмоциями, не без влияния выпитого недавно пива. Лицо Икера смялось о ногу Фернандо, подбородок дрожит, когда он кивает в ответ, но единственный звук, на который он способен, это приглушенный всхлип в ткань джинсов.

– Привет, Дэвид, – Серхио обнимает Икера за плечи, успокаивающе целует в щеку, говорит с Дэвидом, чтобы дать Икеру время собраться. Сеск молча смотрит на них, его слезы не замечает никто, кроме Фернандо, который жестами зовет его ближе. Сеск качает головой, слегка улыбаясь, прячет руки в рукава и вытирает мокрые щеки. Хаби совсем запутался, он просто хочет поговорить со Стивеном, пьяно умиляясь звуку его дыхания из динамика.

– Это моя цыганочка? – Дэвид радостно и удивленно смеется, от улыбки в его голосе сердца Икера и Серхио пускаются галопом, ностальгия захлестывает всех троих, плотным облаком наполняя комнату. Фернандо внезапно жалеет, что они вообще позвонили Стивену.

– Да! Как ты? Мне... нам тебя так не хватает. 

Серхио и правда так думает, он сам почти плачет, потому что это, видимо, заразно. От вытирает слезы с лица Икера, когда тот поднимает голову, улыбается ему как можно более ободряющей улыбкой и кивает на телефон, призывая поговорить с Дэвидом. 

– Я – прекрасно, замечательно. Америка великолепна, дети тоже хорошо. Они все по вам скучают, – Дэвид делает паузу, явно взвешивая, что стоит и чего не стоит говорить. – ...Икер, Ромео очень по тебе скучает. Не переставая говорит о тебе. Он заставляет меня смотреть этот чертов фильм о "Реале" каждый гребаный день. 

Икер и Дэвид оба смеются, смех вызывает у Икера только новые слезы, но он хотя бы улыбается. Серхио смотрит на него с беспокойством, снова и снова пробегая пальцами по его по щекам, ловя каждую слезу, как только она появляется. Фернандо не может вспомнить, любил ли он когда-нибудь Серхио сильнее.

– Обними их от меня. Я все время вижу тебя везде, в новостях, в газетах. Я... – Икер нервно смеется, слегка качая головой. – Я читаю твой блог. Ну, на сайте. Чтобы быть в курсе, что там у тебя. Хорошая идея.

– А, это. Да, они и подумали, хорошая. Так...– он делает паузу, торопливо выдыхает. – Боже, так здорово слышать твой голос.

– Твой тоже, – в голосе Икера звучит облегчение, потому что ему _и правда легче_ , потому что так приятно высказать, признать, просто блядь _разговаривать_ с ним. – Ты должен звонить чаще. Каждый раз, когда я звоню, попадаю на автоответчик. Или на Викторию, которая пересказывает мне твое расписание. Тебе нужен отпуск, суперзвезда.

Дэвид снова смеется, долго и взахлеб, вздыхая, когда смех сходит на нет. 

– Я уже несколько месяцев не слышал, что ты мне звонил. Боже, так... так здорово тебя услышать. Где вы, ребята?

– Хельсинки. Пьяные, заперты в номере, играем в правду или дело. А вы где?

– Ебучая _Вена_. Тут снег идет, Икер, снег, блядь. На мне три рубашки, но руки все равно ледяные. Потрогай, Стиви. 

Голос Стивена после после некоторой паузы врывается в телефон.

– Матерь божья, Бекхэм, убери от меня эти штуки! Черт бы вас всех побрал, я теперь до утра не согреюсь! 

Хаби не видит лица Стивена, но понимает, что тот сердится.

– Хотел бы я быть там, – голос Хаби почти робкий, он придвигается ближе к телефону, словно его голос может достигнуть Стивена, который довольно хмыкает.

– Ты должен приехать и согреть меня. Я тут без тебя с ума схожу, и ты это знаешь.

– ...Подожди, Икер, ты сказал, вы играете в правду или дело?

Икер смеется над вопросом Дэвида, наконец поднимает взгляд и видит Сеска, так далеко, и чувство вины волной накрывает его, почти сбивая с ног. Он жестами зовет Сеска к себе, с таким отчаянием на лице, что явно не примет "нет" за ответ. Сеск неохотно поднимается и делает шаг навстречу Икеру. Серхио сидит, прислонясь к ногам Фернандо, а тот гладит его плечи, и Серхио уже плевать, что это вечная прелюдия никогда не закончится и ему никогда не удастся трахнуть Фернандо. Он просто наслаждается каждой чертовой секундой.

– Да, мы играем в правду или дело. Это Сеск придумал на последних сборах и... привязалось.

– Сеск... а, Фабрегас, да? Малыш из Арсенала! Блин, он как Супермен в Лондоне, ты знал?

Сеск надувается от гордости против воли, довольная улыбка проступает на его лице. Он придвигается к телефону, стараясь тщательно выговаривать слова, на случай, если Дэвид его не поймет. 

– Привет.

– Привет-привет, пацан! Я собираюсь приехать в Арсенал на тренировку в январе, они тебе уже говорили? 

Глаза Сеска становятся _огромными_.

– _Нет_. Правда?! Ух ты, я... – Сеск вдруг прекращает вести себя как девочка-фанатка, вспоминая, что это его _соперник_ , именно то, что отдаляет его от Икера, во всяком случае на данный момент. Он льнет к Икеру, к рукам, которые обвивают его, к губам, что находят его лицо. – Будет здорово. Эй, я покажу тебе окрестности Лондона.

Оба смеются, и на сердце у Икера становится легче.

– Вы должны дать нам со Стиви сыграть один раунд, что скажешь?

Стивен стонет.

– Ох, Дэвид, ты черт побери уже должен знать, каково это - играть в игры с испанцами. Никогда не выиграешь.

Фернандо ухмыляется, когда слышит, что Дэвид что-то неразборчиво говорит Стивену. Серхио легонько пихает его локтем и вопросительно поднимает брови, когда Фернандо оглядывается на него. Фернандо указывает глазами на свой телефон, глаза Серхио вспыхивают.

– ... не знаю, как проверить, Стиви, он просто пищит и пищит, как будто сообщение пришло. Вот, посмотри...

Слышна какая-то возня и Хаби, сбитый с толку, бросает взгляд на Фернандо (как всегда, за помощью). Увидев выражение его лица, он ахает и кричит в телефон.

– Стиви, нет..! Не обращай внимания! Не открывай это не важно ты же хочешь поговорить со _мной_ больше чем проверить что там за...

– ...вою _мать_!

– Таак, – Дэвид делает паузу, а Стивен явно лишился дара речи. – Это, значит, твой Хаби, да?

Хаби прячет лицо в ладонях и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. 

– О боже... о боже...

– Хаб, что на тебе надето, милый? Где к херам вы _это_ раздобыли? 

Голос Стивена слегка более хриплый и он очевидно не слишком уж недоволен этой картиной.

– _Серхио_! Это _Серхио_ их принес и он наверное носит их в стрип-клубе, где подрабатывает по выходным! 

Хаби бросает убийственный взгляд на Серхио и затем, внезапно понимая - на Фернандо. Примерно через пять секунд размышлений он взвивается с пола (у Фернандо преимущество благодаря креслу) и рвется за Эль Ниньо, который очаровательно верещит, спасаясь. Остальные трое уже пунцовые от смеха и невозможности вздохнуть, и даже Стивен смеется.

– Он гоняется за Фером?

– ...Да.

Одно размытое пятно проносится мимо них за другим таким же, первое зовет на бегу в спасительную ванную.

– СЕРХИО ПОМОГИ ОН МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС УБЬЕТ!

– О, ты слишком милый, чтобы тебя убить.

– Кто, блядь, его _на это_ уговорил? Хаби никогда не согласился бы на это в здравом уме и трезвой памяти.

– О, до трезвости там далеко, Стив, – Сеск уверенно кивает, как будто Стивен может видеть его.

– Да и тебе тоже, если судить по фотографии, Сеск. 

Глаза Сеска становятся еще больше, когда он понимает, на какую именно фотографию они смотрят.

– Ничего не было, Стивен! Клянусь! Это все Серхио виноват!

– Что вы там говорите? _Хватит болтать по-английски! Это не честно!_

Фернандо вырывается из ванной, оглядывается по сторонам и только набирает скорость, как Хаби выпрыгивает на него из-за кровати Икера с обязательным "ха-ХА!", заставляя его в ужасе подпрыгнуть и издать такой пронзительный вопль, что Сеск невольно зажимает уши. Фернандо на бегу умудряется пару раз шлепнуть Хаби, прежде чем снова спасается бегом, более напуганный на этот раз (спасибо алкоголю и адреналину). Хаби прыгает ему вслед и Фернандо смотрит на него через плечо с насмешкой.

– Хаби, серьезно, ты никогда меня не поймаешь, если будешь так бегать. Да я _пешком_ могу ходить, а ты меня не догонишь! _Черепаха_!

Хаби застывает на месте, смертельно оскорбленный, и упирает руки в бедра, обтянутые пурпурным леопардом. 

– ЭЙ, я могу бегать быстрее, если _захочу_. И КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ, ЧТОБЫ НАЗЫВАТЬ _МЕНЯ_ ЧЕРЕПАХОЙ?

Теперь очередь Фернандо выглядеть оскорбленно, розовые губы открываются, брови взлетают под светлые волосы.  
– _Это_ еще что значит? Я _быстрый_.

Хаби закатывает глаза и решает не углубляться в эту тему. 

– И кроме того, не понимаю, как ты так бегаешь с _такой задницей_.

– ЭЙ, – Серхио немедленно пробуждается и садится прямо, напоминая экзотического сурка. Он тычет в Хаби пальцем. – Ни слова о заднице. Тут _не о чем_ шутить.

Фернандо восхитительно краснеет и улыбается Серхио, очарованный такой мелочью. Серхио подмигивает ему и открывает рот, чтобы предложить ему усадить эту задницу ему на колени, но Дэвид прерывает их.

– Ладно, мы со Стиви придумали задание. Вы там готовы?

Хаби и Фернандо все еще свирепо поглядывают друг на друга, но уже улыбаются, обмениваются игривыми пинками и Фернандо возвращается в кресло, а Хаби садится рядом с другой парой голубков. Сеск совершенно счастлив, свернувшись между разведенных ног Икера как большой каталанский кот, ласкаясь и мурча. Хаби еще сильнее хочется оказаться в Австрии.

– Хорошо, мы готовы, Дэвид, – Икер уже улыбается чересчур широко, слишком довольный, со всеми этими парнями, окружающими его (не все так близко, но все же рядом), где-то в глубинах затуманенного разума перекатывая мысль, как бы подъехать к Сеску и Дэвиду с идеей тройничка, когда Стивен начинает излагать.

– Ну, поскольку это все вина Серхио...

– Я слышу свое имя! Переводи скаузера, Дэвид!

– Цыган только что сказал скаузер?

– Эй, он сказал цыган?

– Ладно, так! Поскольку во всем виноват Серхио, и не отрицай, милый, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю.

Серхио невольно улыбается, и пожимает плечами, и кивает. Он тоже скучает по Дэвиду. 

– Ага, ну...

– Хорошо, значит следующее задание для тебя, цыганочка. Готов?

Серхио выпрямляется и поправляет волосы, изображая подготовку к чему бы то ни было. 

– Готов!

– Ты должен станцевать малышу танец на коленях. Раздеваясь в процессе.

– Малышу?! Какому малышу?!

– _Малышу_ , ты знаешь, какому.

– Эль Ниньо!

Серхио сверлит взглядом телефон (и следовательно Стивена) и бормочет себе под нос: 

– _Конечно_ , это единственное, что он знает по-испански.

Хаби загадочно усмехается, строя глазки телефону. 

– Не только это он знает по-испански, поверь мне. 

Серхио изображает тошноту, и тут до него наконец доходит суть задания. Он оглядывается на Фернандо, который уже смотрит на него пристально, но выражение его лица нельзя понять. Когда он снова открывает рот, голос тихий и почти испуганный.

– До какой степени раздеться?

Он практически слышит чеширскую улыбку Дэвида. 

– До какой хочешь.

– ... _Под_ что?

– На твой выбор, милый. Только не фламенко. Фламенко не очень-то сексуально.

Серхио задыхается от возмущения. 

– Дэвид Роберт Джозеф Бекхэм, это _наглая ложь_. Возьми свои слова обратно!

– У меня есть идеальная песня! – Сеск выпутывается из объятий Икера и шустро ползет к своим вещам, и так уже раскиданным повсюду, копаясь в поисках ноутбука.

Сердце Серхио гулко стучит в груди, он внезапно ощущает себя очень робким, снова тринадцатилетним, с брэкетами, которому говорят, что крутящаяся бутылочка указала на Каталину Мендес, самую красивую девочку в школе. 

– Я... я не смогу.

– Конечно, сможешь, Серх. Ты один раз для меня с Икером это делал, разве не помнишь? 

Глаза Икера сверкают воспоминанием и он дьявольски ухмыляется, задумчиво откидываясь на стену. 

– О, да. После игры с Барсой, его второй сезон.

Фернандо словно потрясен самой идеей того, что не он будет первым, кому Серхио станцует приватный танец, не подозревая, как и остальные, что для Серхио это будет даже не пятый. 

– Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что у тебя отличное тело, Серхио?

Серхио краснеет всем телом и еще более взволнован, чем всего минуту назад, он терзает манжеты своей рубашки.

– Да, Дэвид, говорил. И не раз. Не помнишь? – он поднимает брови, его слова быстро заставляют Дэвида заткнуться.

Сеск плюхается обратно с ноутбуком, открывает, кликает на значок iTunes и лицо его озаряется идеей. Он переглядывается с Икером, тот поднимает голову и говорит ближе к телефону:

– Дэвид, у тебя компьютер с собой?

– Да. Что?

– Выходи в сеть. Тоже сможешь посмотреть.

Стивен и Дэвид испускают долгое, восхищенное "Ооооооооооо!" и шуршание усиливается. Серхио пытается дотянуться до Икера и стукнуть его. Сеск открывает Скайп и поправляет волосы, готовясь, что его увидят через веб-камеру. Икер склоняется и шепчет ему в ухо. 

– Выглядишь изумительно, прекрати.

Сеск усмехается и так хочет поцеловать его, но тут слышит голос Дэвида, обращенный к нему.

– Фабрегас, какое там у тебя имя в Скайпе?

– CescОnSkype.

Все непроизвольно хихикают. Сеск защищается.

– Я не мог ничего другого придумать! Должно было быть RoboCesc, но его уже заняли!

Звук входящего звонка раздается из динамиков и он отвечает, внезапно оказавшись лицом к лицу с взъерошенным Стивеном Джеррардом и еще более взъерошенным Дэвидом Бекхэмом. В голове мелькает, что эта группа людей в такой ситуации - сладкий сон любой девочки-фанатки.

Хаби пробирается поближе к Сеску и просовывает голову между ним и экраном, чтобы уж точно увидеть Стивена, и светлеет, когда ему это удается. Лицо Стивена загорается, когда он его видит, и он машет и тянется мимо Дэвида к экрану, выбирая, куда бы поцеловать. 

– Эй, хватит целовать мой компьютер! Следы останутся!

– Хаби, эти труселя все еще на тебе или уже нет? 

Хаби краснеет, но призывно приподнимает бедра, чтобы продемонстрировать Стивену.

– Ни хуя себе, выглядишь потрясающе. Как тебе удается так смотреться в этом?

– Талант. 

Серхио уверен хотя бы в этом; он стоит выпрямившись перед Фернандо, одергивая рубашку и поправляя волосы. Все смотрят на Серхио в предвкушении, так что Икер не упускает возможность помахать Дэвиду, сияя ямочками на щеках. Дэвид прижимает пальцы к губам, нежно целует и направляет в сторону Икера, который чувствует, что его сердце вот-вот разломится надвое.

– Рамос, ты готов? 

Глаза Серхио мечут взгляд на Стивена на экране, он понимает только свое имя и корчит сердитую гримасу. Фернандо выглядит так, словно он совершенно не готов к тому, что сейчас произойдет, он смотрит на Серхио снизу вверх так целомудренно, что Серхио не может дождаться этого, не важно насколько он боится облажаться. ( _Что если Фернандо будет смеяться над ним? Что если песня окажется дурацкой? Что если он упадет? Что если он не настолько привлекательный и Фернандо поймет это после всего что сказано и сделано?_ )

Серхио делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на Фернандо, который, он может поклясться самой жизнью, еще никогда не выглядел так охуительно прекрасно. Фернандо протягивает руку и гладит Серхио по бедру, его пальцы теплые и ловкие и слишком многообещающие. Серхио, тихонько ворча, начинает расстегивать верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, одновременно избавляясь от обуви и носков. 

– Надо было переодеться во что-нибудь более удобное для снимания.

Щеки Фернандо заливает жаром желания и его пальцы крепче вцепляются в бедро Серхио. 

– Ни одна твоя шмотка не способна улучшить то, что под ней.

Одна половина губ Серхио растягивается в несмелой улыбке и он встречает взгляд Фернандо сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. 

– Я мог бы надеть другое белье. Это стоит того.

– Боже, Серхио, мне плевать на одежду. Плевать, – он толкает Серхио ладонью, заставляя его слегка качнуться. Все затихли и напряженно смотрят. Когда Серхио вновь обретает дар речи, его голос звучит почти грубо.

– Включай, Сеск.

Сеск нашаривает кнопку и нажимает play, убеждаясь, что компьютер направлен на Серхио, чтобы британцы могли видеть. Нечеткий, пульсирующий ритм наполняет воздух, какой-то тип индустриальной музыки, ритмично дикой и демонстративно сексуальной. Серхио она кажется смутно знакомой по часам, проведенным в темных, потных клубах. Он забывает обо всем, что находится в комнате, фокусируясь на Фернандо, который опускает руку и кладет ладони на подлокотники кресла по бокам от себя, вцепляясь ногтями в обивку. Серхио берется за следующую пуговицу и тянет ткань рубашки, чуть распахивая дальше, когда она расстегивается. Его бедра сами собой находят ритм, и он не может оторвать глаз от Фернандо, не может не замечать вожделение в его глазах, не может не замечать, каким _возбужденным_ он выглядит. ( _Всего три минуты и ты будешь моим. Не думай, что на этом все закончится_.)* Фернандо поднимает руку, чтобы провести спереди по джинсам Серхио, упиваясь силой его бедер, и тем, как натянулась ткань над его членом, оттого, что он так возбужден.

– Нет, нет, Нандо, никаких прикосновений во время приватного танца! Это против правил! – Сеск словно гордится тем, что он в курсе.

Серхио рассматривает сидящего перед ним Фернандо, его пальцы продолжают расстегивать тесную рубашку, обтягивающую его широкую грудь, очень медленно, сверху вниз, по одной пуговице за раз. Он облизывает губы, ища взгляд Фернандо.

– На хуй правила, Сеск. Пусть трогает где хочет.

( _Пожалуйста... не облегчай мне задачу. Просто сделай так, так, чтобы было труднее дышать_.)

Серхио проталкивает колено между ног Фернандо и оставляет его там, оседлывая одно из его бедер, практически садясь ему на колени. Он распахивает рубашку, обнажая грудь, и почти слышит звуки, издаваемые другими парнями, через задыхающийся рычащий голос, поющий из динамиков ( _Я дойду до вершины, и не остановлюсь, пока не заставлю тебя забыть, кто ты есть_ ) Его губы приоткрываются в том, что он знает как свое самое соблазнительное выражение лица, рубашка падает с одного плеча, заставляя его выглядеть так распутно, что Фернандо тянется провести руками по груди Серхио, он никогда не предполагал, что сможет сделать это так открыто. Серхио продолжает танцевать, прижимаясь к нему, извиваясь и резко двигая бедрами так блистательно на каждый такт жесткого ритма, не понимая слов песни (но все остальные понимают). Он запускает руки в волосы Фернандо, притягивая эти великолепные губы ближе к своей груди, и соблазнительно выгибается к нему. Глаза Фернандо прикованы к нему сквозь занавес из темных ресниц, он высовывает кончик языка лизнуть сосок Серхио как раз в тот момент, когда в музыке возникает пауза. Серхио с силой втягивает воздух, толкается навстречу Фернандо и сразу же отстраняется, небрежно срывая рубашку и отбрасывая на пол.

( _Помнишь, как ты выглядел в последний раз? Ты улыбался и тонул и я знал точно что заставит тебя просить и умолять.._.)

Серхио проводит ладонями по своей груди, сгибается вслед за ними и в итоге резко толкается бедрами к Фернандо. Фернандо тянется к ним, тащит к себе и прижимается открытым ртом вылизывающим поцелуем к резким провалам, которые исчезают в джинсах Серхио. Оба тяжело дышат, Серхио ощущает дыхание Фернандо на своем мягком плотном животе. Тот проводит языком по чернильным крыльям, по большей части скрытым тканью джинсов, его пальцы впиваются в Серхио, стараясь хватать его везде, руки дрожат от чужеродного желания быть жестоким, наброситься, обладать полностью. Серхио снова отступает от Фернандо, ему приходится сделать шаг назад на безопасное расстояние, чтобы он мог продолжать. Он расстегивает ремень, металл пряжки звякает и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить всех наблюдателей заерзать, заставить их члены затвердеть, а горло сжаться. Никто больше не смотрит ни на что, кроме извивающегося тела Серхио Рамоса.

Он вытягивает ремень и ловит оба конца ладонью, с силой хлопая по своему бедру с громким _шлеп_ , звук разносится по комнате и в колонки и, перекрывая музыку, заставляет как минимум половину присутствующих застонать, тайком нашаривая ноющие ширинки; тогда он отбрасывает ремень на пол, теперь безвредный и позабытый. Отчаянное желание Фернандо больше ни для кого не секрет, меньше всего для Серхио. Он впивается глазами в глаза Серхио, когда слышит звук расстегиваемой молнии и ему приходится отвести взгляд, ему нужно наблюдать весь процесс, нужно гладить выступающие тазовые кости, нужно смотреть, как Серхио цепляет пальцами за карманы и дразняще тянет джинсы вниз. Серхио поворачивается к нему спиной, его ягодицы движутся в так музыке прямо перед лицом Фернандо. Тому видно черную полоску белья, белые буквы идут вокруг всего пояса.

Серхио крутит бедрами самым соблазнительным образом, который кто-либо из них видел, в исполнении мужчин или женщин - уже неважно, он двигает бедрами так, что малейшего усилия достаточно для того, чтобы джинсы медленно упали, обнаруживая слово "Espana", вышитое поперек изгиба его задницы яркими желтыми буквами. Возбужденные проклятья срываются с губ остальных, а Икер уже гладит себя изо всех сил, выпячивая свою прекрасную нижнюю губу, когда он это видит, ему уже не стыдно того, как Серхио его заводит, плевать потому что ему нужно просто _кончить_. Фернандо одобрительно стонет от великолепия этой задницы, такой упругой, подтянутой и _прямо блядь здесь_ и все благодарно выдыхают, когда джинсы Серхио наконец падают на пол, оставляя его в одних трусах. Их глаза расширяются, когда они видят переднюю часть белья, не только от того, как у него стоит, но еще и от того, что _на_ трусах, все, кроме Фернандо, который так разглядывает задницу Серхио, словно может съесть ее, он накрывает ее ладонями и бережно сжимает, отклоняясь назад, когда Серхио толкает ее прямо ему в лицо и медленно скользит вдоль его тела, чтобы сесть ему на колени, создавая тяжелое божественное давление на его член.

– Ох, блядь, – голова Фернандо падает на спинку кресла, когда Серхио прижимается к нему, не останавливаясь ни на секунду; его руки перемещаются по всему телу Серхио и скользят, приближаясь к паху, отчаянная ладонь нашаривает член Серхио движением, которое заставляет его бедра дернуться мимо ритма, заставляет его ахнуть, длинные волосы щекочут лицо Фернандо, когда Серхио запрокидывает голову. Он перемещается так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Фернандо, вдавливая его бедра в кресло, упираясь коленями в подушки, так, чтобы его пах оказался прямо перед лицом Фернандо, глядя на него сверху вниз, чтобы поймать его реакцию сначала на испанский флаг на ткани с одной стороны и на затем любимый номер "9", вышитый с другой. Зрачки Фернандо полностью расширены, и глаза из-за этого кажутся необъятными и черными, когда он смотрит на номер перед своим лицом и затем поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Серхио, который нависает над ним и лениво покачивается в такт заканчивающейся песне. Его руки обхватывают обнаженные бедра Серхио, кожа горит под ладонью, там, где прошелся ремень, вся комната наполнена тишиной и отзвуками затухающей музыки. Серхио берет ладонь Фернандо, тянет ее вдоль своего бедра прямо к члену и крепко прижимает к нему, издавая стон, вздрагивая под его рукой. Фернандо гладит его с исследовательским интересом, его ведет от звуков, которые он может извлечь из Серхио, от того, как вздрагивает его тело, от того, как трепещет и пульсирует его член сквозь такую тонкую ткань. Он берет Серхио за бедра, притягивая ближе, заставляя изогнуться, когда он приближает его пах к своему лицу. Он опускает глаза и пристально всматривается, еле касаясь губами выпуклости прямо перед ним. 

– Испанский номер девять, хм?

Серхио пожимает плечами, ему хочется запрокинуть голову и закричать от наслаждения, но он не может отвести глаз от Фернандо, от его обещающих губ. Он умудряется кивнуть, в то время как его бедра дергаются вперед и его член наконец встречается с этими губами. Он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, губы растягиваются, обнажая оскал.

– То есть, это для меня? 

Фернандо легонько целует его сквозь ткань, осознавая сдавленные стоны, разносящиеся по комнате, осознавая, что творится вокруг, но безразличный ко всему, потому что все это не Серхио. Он может чувствовать вкус его смазки и хочет сорвать разделяющую их ткань зубами, чтобы добраться до того, что под ней. Серхио грубо вцепляется ему в волосы и тянет. Фернандо мурлычет.

– Блядь, да, это твое. Делай с ним все что тебе блядь хочется, – Серхио уже практически рычит, каким-то чудом удерживаясь от того чтобы, схватить Фернандо, вырвать из этого кресла и взять его безжалостно. Он чуть не падает, когда Фернандо открывает рот и обхватывает губами его член, все еще обернутый в ткань; кончик его языка прижимается к головке. Он почти кричит от этого ощущения, его голос мучительно рвется из тела. Он тянет Фернандо вперед за волосы и вталкивает себя в его рот как можно дальше. Фернандо часто дышит, слишком часто, его голова легкая от переизбытка кислорода. Он сосет член Серхио через белье и недоволен ощущением. Ему нужна кожа.

– Боже, пожалуйста просто... – Серхио тянется вниз свободной рукой, его пальцы дрожат, сдвигая трусы и захватывая свой член в кулак, обезумев от необходимости сделать пару быстрых движений. Он прижимает головку к ярко-розовой нижней губе Фернандо и почти теряет сознание от шока удовольствия, пронзающего позвоночник. Фернандо беспомощно моргает, слишком возбужденный, чтобы связно мыслить, и слишком неопытный, чтобы понимать, как это делается. Он гладит губами член Серхио, его длинные ресницы опускаются, когда он наконец полностью чувствует его вкус в самый первый раз, нежно, сладко и трепетно покрывая поцелуями бархатистую головку, потрясенный тем, какая она мягкая под его губами, какой чистый солоноватый вкус растекается на языке.

– Я не... Сесе, я не знаю что... – он смотрит невыразимо виновато, снова открывая глаза и вглядываясь в Серхио, который уже почти на грани оргазма, который сжимает основание своего члена плотным кольцом, чтобы удержать его от излияния, который так хочет выплеснуться на это прекрасное лицо, что слезы наворачиваются.

– Просто лизни. Просто... пожалуйста, о, боже, пожалуйста, Нандо, пожалуйста... – ладонь Серхио тяжелая и беспорядочно ласкает его голову, тянет за волосы и пытается гладить одновременно. Он резко втягивает воздух, когда Фернандо так и делает, жадно растекаясь своим влажным языком по первым нескольким сантиметрам его члена, полностью отдавшись этому занятию и смакуя каждое прикосновение, каждую выпуклую вену. Серхио смотрит на него так, словно это сон и он должен скоро проснуться, словно это единственное, чего он когда-либо хотел, его рука чуть отпускает хватку и начинает яростно двигаться, пальцы трепещут в волосах Фернандо. Живот сводит предчувствием оргазма, глубокий стон срывается с губ. Головка его члена прижата к губам Фернандо, он заглядывает ему в глаза. – Хочешь? Ты этого хочешь?

Фернандо может лишь неистово кивнуть и обхватывает его член губами еще плотнее, чтобы не упустить несмотря на все движения, его язык все еще работает внутри рта и вокруг щели Серхио, когда он чувствует, как первые капли проливаются ему в рот, звуки их стонов взрываются в комнате, Фернандо - приглушенный и тихий в сравнении с долго сдерживаемым пылающим и мучительным воплем Серхио. Вкус Серхио ему уже знаком, а тепло - нет, чувство, что он такой живой, и пульсирует, и опустошается _для него_ полностью ново и изумительно. Крики Серхио, кажется, никогда не иссякнут, он склоняется к Фернандо, когда наконец пуст, когда его перестает сотрясать мучительная дрожь, и прижимается благодарным задыхающимся поцелуем к его макушке. Фернандо наконец позволяет ему выскользнуть из своих губ, влажному и тяжелому, и прикасается с нерешительной лаской, просто проводя руками над его членом, который чересчур чувствителен сейчас, почти болезненно, так что Серхио со смешком забирает его и прячет обратно в трусы. Он соскальзывает и усаживается на колени Фернандо и смотрит ему в глаза с ликующей улыбкой. Фернандо улыбается и застенчиво отводит взгляд.

– Прости.

– Нет, боже, нет, Нандо... – Серхио глубоко целует его, целует снова и снова и снова, выдыхая и позволяя глазам закрыться, пока он шепчет в эти губы. – Это было идеально. Боже, ты - совершенство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Курсивом в скобках текст песни
> 
> [Оригинальный текст целиком](https://genius.com/Blaqk-audio-between-breaths-an-xx-perspective-lyrics)  
> [Сама песня](https://music.yandex.ru/album/88124/track/65921)
> 
> [Они действительно существуют!](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/86119604.jpg)
> 
> [чернильные крылья](https://media.tumblr.com/14a8770ecd92d8465cb54bed71eeaac7/tumblr_pb01zz2VY41v17k31o2_500.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> [Икер и Дэвид](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85882693.jpg)


	13. Chapter 13

– А ты... – Серхио скользит ладонью вниз по груди Фернандо, жадные, сильные пальцы ищут и сжимают его между ног. Фернандо под ним дергается навстречу его руке, запрокидывая голову, когда губы Серхио находят его шею. Он закрывает глаза и прерывисто дышит, опуская руку, чтобы перехватить Серхио, слабо пытаясь притормозить его.

– Нет... нет, я не могу... ох, блядь, Серхио... – рука Серхио делает так охуительно приятно, кажется, что она создана специально для того, чтобы обхватывать его член даже сквозь одежду, но он ничего не может поделать с острым ощущением паники, подступающим каждый раз, когда его сердце ускоряет ритм. Это совсем иначе; прикасаться – одно, когда к тебе прикасаются – другое. 

– Нельзя.

Серхио колеблется, двигаясь с поцелуями ниже к склону плеча и утыкаясь туда со вздохом. Не совсем уверенный, он расслабляет пальцы и скользит рукой под футболку Фернандо погладить его пылающий живот. Сердцу невыносимо больно. 

– Но я хочу.

– Я не могу тебе позволить. Ты знаешь. Мы... мы об этом говорили. Боже, зачем ты продолжаешь искушать меня?

В голосе Фернандо звучат слезы, и этого достаточно, чтобы в глазах Серхио тоже начало щипать. Он поднимает голову и пытается поймать взгляд Фернандо, ему одновременно стыдно и нет, он старается, чтобы губы не слишком тряслись, когда он говорит.

– Прости. Ничего не могу поделать, я просто... 

Он замолкает, опускает глаза, скользит взглядом между их тел, качая головой; ресницы мокрые от слез, но он слишком упрям, чтобы дать им пролиться. Он сжимает челюсти и принимает свое наказание, поднимая глаза и снова встречаясь взглядом с Фернандо, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае. 

– Я больше не буду.

Фернандо шмыгает носом; тяжести всего этого в сочетании с выпивкой достаточно, чтобы он сломался. Он вяло спихивает Серхио с колен, мгновенно начиная скучать по его теплу, когда тот поддается и встает. Серхио обводит взглядом остальных парней в комнате и компьютер, с экрана которого смотрят британцы. Его глаза наполняются слезами, когда он видит абсолютную скорбь на лице Дэвида. Он наклоняется за одеждой, смущаясь на мгновение своей наготы. Возится, нашаривая рубашку, роняет штаны и снова поднимает. С силой втягивает воздух и поворачивается к Икеру.

– Я.. с меня на сегодня хватит, л-ладно? Увидимся утром, ребята.

Икер начинает вставать, но Серхио жестом останавливает его. Он поворачивается к компьютеру и посылает Дэвиду воздушный поцелуй. 

– Пока. Люблю тебя, суперзвезда.

Дэвид может только кивнуть, поднимая руку в прощальном жесте. Он позвонит ему позже и скажет то, чего не может сказать при всех. Серхио невесомо касается волос Фернандо и вот его уже нет, щелчок дверного замка звучит чересчур громко в мертвой тишине комнаты.

Фернандо опускает голову и с силой пропускает руки сквозь спутанные волосы, раз за разом, пальцы выдирают целые пряди, причиняя как можно больше боли. Рыдание, вырвавшееся из груди, такое громкое, что Сеск подпрыгивает и немедленно устремляется к нему. Он обвивает друга руками и приветствует крепкое ответное объятие. Он прячет лицо в светлые волосы и позволяет ему плакать, оба вздрагивают от прерывистых рыданий. Сеск бросает взгляд на компьютер и видит, насколько Стивен поражен происходящим с Фернандо. Сеск обнимает его еще крепче.

Хаби и Стивен обмениваются взглядами, в которых все понятно без слов, и Стивен кивает, тянется к ноутбуку и почти закрывает его. Икер перехватывает руку Хаби и смотрит прямо на Дэвида почти отчаянно. Дэвид в нарушение собственных правил наклоняется к экрану и прижимается к нему поцелуем, и остается так, пока не видит сквозь опущенные ресницы, что Икер делает то же самое. Дэвид поднимает руку и гладит экран там, где лицо Икера, вздыхая, когда наконец отстраняется. Он беззвучно шепчет ему одними губами, когда Стивен закрывает компьютер.

_Прощай, amor._

Икер закрывает глаза, печаль опускается на плечи. Когда он слышит очередное рыдание Фернандо, то силой заставляет себя встать, надо продолжать играть капитана. Хаби уже стремится к Фернандо через комнату, обнимает его вместе с Сеском, гладя и утешая ласковым бормотанием. Икер идет к двери, наклоняясь по дороге провести рукой по волосам Сеска и оставить несколько поцелуев тут и там, и выходит, закрывая за собой дверь, и несколькими стремительными шагами преодолевает расстояние до номера Серхио. Огромный отель тих, у стен хорошая звукоизоляция, никто и не догадывается, что происходит за ними.

Он стучит в дверь номера Серхио и Фернандо, тихонько откашливается и зовет, когда не получает ответа.

– Это я, Серх. Открой, пожалуйста, дорогой. 

Слово "carino" звучит так нежно из его уст, слово, которое он не использует с кем попало, почти ни с кем, на самом деле, но Серхио и правда дорог ему во многих отношениях, Серхио, который младше его и более мягкосердечный, чем он, чьи секреты он хранит и чье сердце он успокаивал так много раз. И сегодня он его не подведет.

Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Икер слышит звук шагов за дверью, и вот он, невероятно большие глаза припухли и в них горечь поражения, щеки в пятнах и потеках от слез, волосы спутаны, растрепаны. Он все еще одет только в те самые боксеры. Икер тянется к нему и закрывает за собой дверь ногой. Он прижимается к губам Серхио нежным мягким поцелуем и обнимает его, ведя обратно к кровати. Губы Серхио колеблются у его шеи, не целуют, скорее шепчут, бормочут, высказывая все, что ему нужно сказать, все, что звучит глупо даже в его собственной голове - но это же Икер и Икер поймет, Икер уже все знает, Икер не против. Икер поднимает Серхио на себя, ноги Серхио сцепляются за его спиной, он становится коленями на кровать и опускает Серхио, двигая его выше к подушкам. Слезы уже близко, но он старается отвлечь себя, натягивая на них одеяла, прижимая Серхио крепче, лаская его волосы и поглаживая спину. Серхио наконец рыдает ему в шею, и это почти убивает его.

– Я просто люблю его, Икер. Я просто люблю его, и я не собирался, и пытался остановиться, но я просто люблю его. Я не хотел... 

Икер закрывает глаза и кивает, кивает, понимая и соглашаясь. Его подбородок дрожит и он тоже дает волю слезам, наконец-то. Он стискивает Серхио так крепко, что они оба не могут вздохнуть.

– Я знаю.

Они так и засыпают, так же сплетенные в объятии, так ничего и не решив, с так же разбитыми сердцами.


	14. Chapter 14

Серхио приезжает поздно, потому что они с Икером опоздали на первый самолет из Мадрида. Они слонялись по аэропорту в ожидании следующего доступного рейса и прибыли в Малагу ближе к вечеру. К моменту заселения в отель Серхио устал и раздражен, и хочет только хорошей еды и мягкую постель. Он почти улыбается, вставляя ключ-карту в слот на двери назначенной ему комнаты. _Старик_.

Дверь открывается и его грубо приветствует громкие мрачные звуки гранжа. Он останавливается в дверях, моргает и щурится, головная боль возвращается с небывалой силой. Он входит в номер, закрывает за собой дверь, роняет сумку с плеча и наливается яростью в предвкушении встречи лицом к лицу с кем-бы-ни-оказался его сосед по комнате. Он обнаруживает две кровати бок о бок и длинное тело на дальней из них, мгновенно узнаваемое тело, занятое такими знакомыми, любимыми вещами, что Серхио просто закрывает руками усталое лицо, потирая его со вздохом. Фернандо лежит на животе на кровати, нога лениво закинута на изголовье, согнутая рука под головой опирается на локоть, он читает _Trazo de Tiza_ (его любимый комикс) в тысячный, наверное, раз, с отсутствующим видом жуя нечто напоминающее бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и джемом (с каких пор Нандо ест _это_?), оставляя крошки по всей кровати, и его, похоже, нисколько не беспокоит, что эта музыка может разрушить барабанные перепонки.

Серхио стоит всего в полуметре от него и ему больно.

Наконец он делает решительный шаг вперед и бросает сумку на свою кровать, чуть улыбаясь про себя, когда Фернандо подпрыгивает и ошарашенно смотрит на него, глаза становятся огромными.

– Кто это? 

Фернандо смотрит на него, моргая, затем переводит взгляд на музыкальный центр в маленькой гостиной. 

– Э... Soundgarden, думаю. Ты же помнишь "Black Hole Sun", да?

Серхио только качает головой, его короткий смех скорее изумление, чем ответ. Иногда он думает, что действительно из другого мира, нежели Фернандо и все остальные, кого он знает.

– Нет.

Фернандо добродушно пожимает плечами, переворачиваясь на спину со счастливым вздохом. Песня заканчивается и начинается следующая, быстрый, плохо записанный панк. Фернандо улыбается Серхио, поднимая руки и маня его к себе согнутыми пальцами:

– Иди сюда и поздоровайся со мной. Я не видел тебя три месяца.

Серхио тихонько вздыхает про себя, сердце гулко бьется о ребра, когда он подходит к кровати и останавливается над Фернандо, почти между его ног, свисающих с края. Протянув руку, он ловит тонкие пальцы Фернандо в свои, нежно сжимает и позволяет им покачиваться, когда их глаза встречаются. Улыбка Фернандо смягчается, а пальцы сжимаются. Серхио чувствует непреодолимое желание закричать, ударить и поцеловать его. – Хорошо отдохнул?

Фернандо просто кивает в ответ, он тянет Серхио за руку, стараясь притянуть его вниз, на свое тело, его срыв пару месяцев назад кажется позабытым. Серхио не забыл. Сумасшедшая музыка ошеломляет, даже пугает. Он ненавидит английский.

– Разве ты меня не поцелуешь при встрече?

Серхио вгрызается в свою нижнюю губу, пока не ощущает вкус крови.

– Ты уверен, что этого хочешь?

Фернандо невинно моргает, его глаза ничего не выражают.

– Конечно, Серхио.

Серхио смотрит недоверчиво, стараясь держать себя в руках, когда склоняется и запечатлевает целомудренный поцелуй закрытыми губами на губах Фернандо. Прежде чем он успевает выпрямиться, Фернандо дергает его за руку, улыбаясь, когда тот теряет равновесие и приземляется на него сверху, приятно придавливая всем весом. Фернандо поднимает их соединенные руки и прижимает к матрасу рядом со своей головой, получается так, будто Серхио прижимает его к кровати. Он ищет взгляд Серхио и безуспешно пытается вспомнить, когда он последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым. – Тебе придется придумать что-нибудь получше.

– Просто... – Серхио торопливо выдыхает над его лицом, быстрым движением облизывает губы, – не дразни меня, Фер. Ты просто... ты не понимаешь, через что заставляешь меня пройти.

Лицо Фернандо гаснет от этих слов, как будто солнце меркнет. Он распутывает их пальцы, чтобы обхватить лицо Серхио ладонями, отодвигая невозможные пряди темных волос со щек и заправляя их ему за уши.

– Я не хотел. Боже, я просто очень скучал по тебе. Ты не перезвонил ни разу и не отвечал на письма. Это самое долгое время, что я не говорил с тобой, с тех пор как мы знакомы, и я всю зиму места себе не находил. Я просто сам не свой, когда не могу хотя бы _говорить_ с тобой.

Серхио кивает, полностью соглашаясь, их носы сталкиваются, когда они ищут глаза друг друга, оба не в состоянии говорить от нахлынувших эмоций. Руки Фернандо находят дорогу под толстовку Серхио и разбегаются по всей поверхности его гладкой спины. Серхио судорожно вздыхает, сбивчиво бормочет:

– Ты скучал по мне?

Фернандо тоже кивает, закрывая глаза, снова трогая его носом, длинные пальцы гладят поясницу Серхио, согревая его кожу своей.

– Очень. Я очень скучал.

– О чем ты скучал, Нандо?

– Я... – Фернандо мягко откашливается, слезы слышны в его голосе, но к глазам он их не подпускает, – я скучал по тому, как ты обнимаешь меня. Никто так не делает, ни с кем другим я не чувствую себя так... в безопасности. – Он переворачивает их и зарывается лицом в Серхио, его грудь сжимается от чувства благодарности, когда сильные руки Серхио окутывают его целиком. – Как будто я... маленький. Это, наверное, чушь. Я не знаю, как еще...

– Ты и есть маленький. Ты дорог мне. Боже, Нандо, ты значишь для меня так много.

Серхио прижимается лицом к волосам Фернандо и закрывает глаза, вдыхая запах дождя, смешанного с ароматом солнца. Он никогда ни с кем не говорил так, как говорит с Фернандо. Он мог бы вылизать все стихи на его коже, если бы тот этого захотел, если бы только намекнул.

– Я скучал по твоему голосу. И твоему рту. И твоей улыбке, больше всего по улыбке. Больше всего остального. – Серхио тут же улыбается Фернандо в волосы и тот это чувствует. Он поднимает голову и открывает глаза, чтобы встретить взгляд Серхио. – Я помню о тебе каждую мелочь, Серхио. И нет ничего, о чем бы я не скучал.

Серхио крепче сжимает руки вокруг тела Фернандо и притягивает его ближе, так, что их рты встречаются, губы мягкие, приоткрытые, чувственные. Серхио позволяет своему языку чуть высунуться и Фернандо отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы полюбоваться на его губы, его язык тоже выскальзывает навстречу Серхио и они встречаются между их ртами, они трепетно прикасаются и скользят друг вокруг друга, ощущают вкус друг друга (арахисовое масло-джем-газировка, лимон-рыба-вино). Их языки какое-то время флиртуют и затем они снова целуются, глаза закрываются, они расслабляются на кровати, сплавившись губами и держась друг за друга так, словно кто-нибудь собирается попытаться их разделить.

Несколькими минутами позже Серхио улыбается в губы Фернандо, поглаживая его щеку тыльной стороной согнутых пальцев.

– И что мы теперь слушаем, прекрасный мой?

Фернандо улыбается, осторожный и нерешительный над Серхио, оба душераздирающе незащищенные друг от друга и не уверены уже ни в чем. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит на музыкальный центр, и Серхио пользуется открывшейся возможностью поцеловать его шею сбоку, прижимаясь языком к пульсу и погружаясь в полусон. Фернандо испускает дрожащий стон и запускает пальцы в волосы Серхио, позволяет Серхио остаться там, готовый умолять его продолжать, если придется. 

– Мм. Cock Sparrer, думаю.

– И что это за музыка?

– Панк. 1970-е. Лондон.

– Ты и твоя панк-музыка. – Он чувствует улыбку Серхио на своей коже, и от этого его сердце словно взмывает в небеса. Он так улыбается, что лицо начинает болеть.

– Я однажды поймал тебя на том, что тебе понравились The Clash, не отрицай. Помнишь?

– _Одна_ песня.

– Это огромная победа, Сесе! Сам знаешь.

– Чем ты вообще занимаешься под эту музыку? В смысле, невозможно подпевать. Невозможно даже понять слова. Нельзя заняться сексом. Что в ней хорошего?

– Эй, можно заняться сексом с панком!

Серхио поднимает брови: 

– О, да?

Фернандо тут же начинает нервничать. 

– Ну... ну... я имею в виду, да, если _хочется_. Можно заниматься сексом с чем угодно. С любой музыкой, если _хочешь_.

– ...А ты занимался сексом под панк?

Фернандо фыркает и округляет глаза. 

– Олалья ни за что бы не согласилась.

– С кем-то другим?

Фернандо только хлопает глазами. 

– Серхио, я не... Я никогда не спал ни с кем, кроме нее.

Серхио некоторое время молча таращится на него.

– ...Ты серьезно?

Фернандо, обычно гордый этим фактом, замолкает и отводит взгляд. Серхио приподнимает голову, чтобы как следует заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Ну... да. Я всегда был только с ней.

– Всегда. – Это даже не не вопрос. – Никаких парней?

Фернандо отвечает ему возмущенным взглядом:

– _Нет_.

Серхио открывает рот для ответа, но Фернандо прерывает его:

– Да и с кем бы я мог _переспать_?

– Ээ... _с кем угодно_? У всей ебаной _планеты_ стояк на тебя, все только и мечтают нагнуть тебя и затрахать до бесчувствия, если бы у них был хоть призрачный шанс.

Щеки Фернандо уже стали на несколько оттенков темнее красного. 

– Я этим не _занимаюсь_ , Серхио. Ты знаешь, я не такой.

Серхио усмехается: 

– Ты имеешь в виду - не шлюха вроде меня?

– Нет! Нет, я не... – Фернандо вздыхает, его плечи опускаются. – Я не это имел в виду. Я не думаю о тебе так.

– Так... так ты девственник?

– _Нет_! Я занимаюсь сексом где-то каждый де... _неделю_ с Олальей уже... уже...

– Я имею в виду анал.

– О. – Фернандо сглатывает. – Ну, пару раз мы...

Серхио яростно мотает головой, заставляя его умолкнуть. 

– Я имею в виду, когда _тебя_ трахают, Нандо.

Фернандо выглядит почти испуганно. 

– Ну тогда, да. Ага. Я а... анал...

– Девственник.

– Конечно.

– Скажи это.

– Зачем?!

Серхио ворчит, улыбаясь, и крепче сжимает руки вокруг Фернандо, его язык трепещет на его шее:

– Потому что я хочу слышать, как ты это скажешь.

Фернандо улыбается про себя и прижимается теснее. Его голос юный, неуверенный, невинный настолько, что у Серхио к херам срывает крышу:

– Я анальный девственник.

– О, _Боже_.

Фернандо внезапно выгибается, когда руки Серхио находят его задницу и вцепляются в нее, ладони и пальцы обхватывают ее почти полностью. Они оба стонут, Фернандо легко и с приятным удивлением, Серхио хрипло и собственнически. Серхио притягивает Фернандо так, что их лица снова на одном уровне. Он прихватывает его губы короткими поцелуями, слегка засасывает нижнюю губу.

– Никто никогда не прикасался даже? Никогда?

Веки Фернандо трепещут, снова закрываясь, он сосредоточенно отвечает на поцелуи Серхио, жар разгорается в животе, сердце гулко колотится о ребра, от того, как Серхио держит его. Он запомнит эту хватку надолго. 

– Никогда.

Серхио мнет и сжимает плоть, наполняющую его ладони, разводя в стороны, и приподнимает, удерживая. Фернандо невольно стонет.

– Пообещай мне кое-что, Фернандо.

Фернандо открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Серхио, и целует его снова в ту же секунду, как увидел, как вспомнил, какой он охуительно красивый. – Мм.

– Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь, найди меня. Позови меня. Плевать, когда и где. Я устрою тебе лучший секс в твоей жизни. Клянусь тебе.

Фернандо сдержанно кивает, он нервничает и практически в ужасе от того, что они вообще об этом говорят, говорят так откровенно о его сексуальной жизни, без участия алкоголя. Серхио целует его глубоко, заведенный донельзя самой идеей целомудрия Фернандо и тем, как он близко, сколько раз он был так близко к тому, чтобы сделать его _своим_.

– Обещай мне, Нандо.

– Я обещаю, Сесе. Обещаю.

Серхио отпускает его, набирает полную грудь воздуха и выдыхает со стоном:

– Нам надо встать, или я сделаю с тобой что-нибудь плохое, а тебе это, может, чересчур понравится. 

Фернандо усмехается и резко садится, пытается пригладить взъерошенные волосы, опускает задравшуюся футболку. Серхио незаметно протягивает руку и успевает коснуться пальцами кожи, прежде чем она исчезнет из виду. Поднимая взгляд, он встречает улыбку Фернандо и выдыхает со смехом:

– Что?

– Ты.

– Что – я? Думаешь, я шучу? – Он смотрит вверх на Фернандо, который теперь возвышается над ним. Он хочет ненадолго стать чуть ниже ростом – тогда его лицо было бы на одном уровне с членом Фернандо. Глаза у обоих блестят, когда их взгляды встречаются.

– Нет, это просто... – Фернандо смотрит вниз на бедра Серхио, обтянутые новомодными джинсами, и внезапно понимает, что скучает по его домашним джинсам, тем, которые он носит только у себя в квартире, так что никто не видит все дыры и то, что ткань истончилась от времени и стирок, а вот Фернандо посчастливилось видеть их так часто в те годы, когда они просто дружили и оба жили в Мадриде. Он пихает ногу Серхио своей ногой. Новые туфли. Всегда новые. – Это просто странно, мне кажется.

– То, что я хочу тебя?

Фернандо краснеет, улыбка становится смущенней, он сосредотачивается на коленях Серхио. Слегка пожимает плечами. Выглядит как подросток. 

– Ага, вроде того.

Серхио опирается на руки и смотрит на него снизу вверх, всем своим видом внимая его словам и поощряя продолжать. 

– Почему?

– Потому. Ты же _Серхио Рамос_. Ты можешь заполучить кого угодно.

Серхио невольно усмехается:

– О, да ладно.

– _Серхио_! Боже мой, это правда и ты, блять, это знаешь. – Фернандо корчит такую рожу, что щекам больно. Он снова пинает его ногу, на этот раз сильнее. Серхио смеется и пинается в ответ, но нежно. – Просто странно, что из всех людей в мире, ты... в смысле...

Серхио смотрит выжидающе. Его глаза красное дерево миндаль и истома. Волосы так отросли.

– Почему я?

Серхио перестает моргать и долго смотрит на него. Встряхивает головой. 

– Почему _ты_? Ты что, серьезно? Ты вообще когда-нибудь... – Он замолкает и решительно закрывает рот. Он не так уж хорош в этом всем и не собирается начинать. – Это глупо.

– Нет, я правда хочу знать. – Голос Фернандо смягчается, он садится на пол перед Серхио, скрестив ноги, ссутулившись, плечи округлые, ноги в мягких носках. Серхио крепче вцепляется в покрывало и чуть меняет позу, чтобы лучше видеть его. Он вздыхает и нервно приглаживает волосы.

– Просто... блять, Нандо, я не знаю. Потому что у тебя самая прекрасная улыбка, которую я когда-либо видел. Такая прекрасная, что мне плевать, как банально это звучит. 

Он тихонько смеется и отводит взгляд, почти на взводе от того, что он только что наговорил Фернандо и от небывало ясного осознания, что сейчас отсутствуют два обязательных компонента их взаимных разоблачений: ночь и алкоголь. Сердце Фернандо колотится быстро-быстро, он уже не улыбается так беспечно, он хочет запомнить каждую секунду того, что сейчас происходит.

– И... потому что ты правда скучаешь по мне, когда меня нет рядом. Или когда _тебя_ нет рядом. И потому что ты захотел узнать меня, хотя я был из команды, которую ты ненавидишь, и фолил на тебе каждый раз, когда мы играли. Потому что ты не обращаешь внимания на все глупости, которые я делаю, и придумываешь им оправдания, и еще потому, что ты не возненавидел меня за все это. Потому что твой голос слишком низкий для тебя. Потому что ты всегда улыбаешься, когда говоришь, и у тебя при этом такие щеки упругие и ты такой охуенно милый, – он снова смотрит на него, щеки порозовели, губы изогнуты в улыбке.

Фернандо поднимается на колени, перемещается и садится на корточки, кладет локти на колени Серхио, скрестив руки и уместив сверху подбородок. Смотрит на него снизу вверх сквозь ресницы, в глазах одно удовлетворение. 

– Продолжай.

Серхио улыбается, сверкая белыми зубами, на приведение которых в нынешнее состояние потребовались годы ношения брекетов и парочка секретных визитов к дантисту. Он протягивает руку и скользит пальцами сквозь волосы Фернандо, они длиннее, чем он когда-либо видел. Его улыбка смягчается, когда он вспоминает суеверия Фернандо, связанные с волосами; у него сейчас, должно быть, лучший сезон в жизни.

– Я люблю, что ты суеверный. Я люблю, что ты самый большой засранец на поле и нежный вне его. Я люблю, как ты носишь одну и ту же футболку месяцами. Я любил твою капитанскую повязку, даже если ненавидел то, что тебе иногда приходилось ее надевать. Люблю твой безумный музыкальный вкус, что ты разбрасываешь крошки по кровати, читаешь комиксы перед сном и что когда ты болеешь, тебе нужна только твоя мама. Люблю... – Он понимает, что заболтался, но выражение на лице Фернандо далеко от скуки и он продолжает.

– Я люблю то, как ты бежишь по полю. Люблю. И мне этого не хватает. Я люблю твое лицо, когда ты забиваешь гол, потому что... боже. Это самое лучшее. Мое самое любимое на свете. – Он ощущает знакомое давление в груди, ощущение, которое возникает каждый раз, когда он думает о Фернандо, и остро понимает, насколько его любит. Он старается сделать глубокий вдох, но ничего не выходит. Он проводит большим пальцем по брови Фернандо и не может насмотреться на эти глаза, знакомые ему лучше, чем любые другие. – _Ты_ мое самое любимое на свете.

Глаза Фернандо горят от сдерживаемых слез. Он пристально смотрит на Серхио в абсолютном изумлении, совершенно не понимая, что сказать в ответ, потому что все, что тот сказал – гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. Он поворачивает голову и целует основание ладони Серхио, которая так близко. Он целует и целует и целует, его губы проходят по вене на запястье и он чувствует кожей биение его пульса. Он слышит, как Серхио втягивает воздух и это глубокий теплый звук, такой бесспорно мужественный и он очень четко вспоминает, как такое дыхание ощущается рядом с ухом. Он снова смотрит на Серхио снизу вверх и встречает его взгляд; он уже более серьезен на этот раз, наполнен решимостью и отзвуком слов Серхио. Фернандо не отводит взгляд, приподнимаясь и нерешительно задирая край толстовки Серхио ровно настолько, чтобы обнаружить полоску кожи, похожей на растаявшую карамель. Его ресницы трепещут, когда он наклоняется вперед и целует ее, удивленный, что она не карамельная на вкус, но более чем довольный, что у нее просто вкус _Серхио_ , Серхио Серхио Серхио.

Серхио опускает голову, упирается подбородком в грудь; глаза почти закрыты, но он может видеть вспышки светлых волос сквозь ресницы, тонкий, необычный для него звук вырывается из горла. Его рука на щеке Фернандо, ее жар трепещет под его ладонью и он старается не дышать на случай, если Фернандо вдруг очнется, поймет, что происходит, и остановится. Серхио не думает, что сможет это пережить. Звук от встречи шелковых губ Фернандо с его животом громче, чем новая панковская песня из динамиков. Он отводит руку назад, чтобы опереться, отклоняясь дальше, давая Фернандо больше места, его тело тянется навстречу губам Фернандо, когда тонкие пальцы начинают расстегивать пряжку ремня. Когда Фернандо расстегивает пуговицу на его джинсах, он не может сдержать стон, выгибаясь изо всех сил, чтобы придвинуть бедра ближе, ближе. Фернандо отвечает на этот стон своим, его губы такие мягкие, он обводит ими каждый сантиметр кожи, что перед ним, целуя и лаская подтянутый живот Серхио, заполняя языком все мускулистые углубления и перепады. Он дразнит языком пупок Серхио, заставляя того немедленно подпрыгнуть, и его рука скользит по кровати, он падает плашмя на спину. Фернандо уже двумя руками тянет за джинсы, расстегивая молнию, целуя раз за разом прямо над краем белья, там, где он чувствует напряжение мышц. Серхио поднимает бедра с гортанным стоном навстречу каждому поцелую ( _поцелуй, подъем, поцелуй, подъем, поцелуй_ ), этот ритм вызывает улыбку на губах Фернандо и поцелуи становятся все более влажными, все более сосущими с каждым следующим разом.

Разум Серхио плывет и он не может осмыслить происходящее достаточно быстро, не может заставить себя осознать, что вообще происходит, и разрывается между старанием все запомнить и стремлением просто _наслаждаться_. Он тянет руки к спине Фернандо, проникая под воротник его футболки и поглаживая по-новому бледную, всегда веснушчатую кожу, единственное, что может его отвлечь, если он хочет продержаться дольше минуты в таких теплых губах. (Он еще от прошлого раза не отошел.) Фернандо вцепляется в его джинсы и тянет, проходясь большими пальцами по выпуклости на белье, как раз в тот момент, когда со стороны двери раздается безжалостный громкий стук. И еще один. И еще и еще.

Фернандо рычаще стонет между ног Серхио, вибрация от этого звука отзывается в члене Серхио, вызывая дрожь. Он корчится на кровати и резко выдыхает, когда чувствует зубы Фернандо рядом со своим все-еще-одетым достоинством, дразнящий укус, прежде чем он встает на ноги.

– _Сеск! я тебя убью!_ – Серхио слышит через комнату, как Фернандо открывает дверь. Он закрывает лицо руками и скулит. Конечно. Ну конечно.

Фернандо проводит языком по губам, открывая дверь, и видит до боли знакомое лицо Сеска, а за ним – извиняющегося всем своим видом Икера. Сеск напрыгивет на Фернандо и обхватывает его руками:

– Я так соскучился!

– Сеск! – Фернандо яростно пытается вырваться из его объятий и, наконец, побеждает, хватает его за руки и сверлит взглядом. – _Мы летели сюда на одном самолете_!

– ...О. Ну ладно. – Он мгновение смотрит на Фернандо, прежде чем ворваться в комнату, вихрем промчаться по ней и броситься с разбегу на Серхио, который все еще пытается прийти в себя и отзывается болезненным скрипом.

– О боже, Сеск, ты, наверное, мне член сломал!

При этих словах Фернандо оборачивается всем телом и с беспокойством в огромных глазах, пригибается, обращаясь к Сеску самым угрожающим тоном:

– Франсеск Фабрегас, это будет твой последний день на земле, клянусь Богом!

Он оборачивается к Икеру, все еще стоящему в дверях с улыбкой и ямочками на щеках, такой искренней, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

Икер протягивает руки и обхватывает Фернандо за пояс, притягивая в долгое объятие. Крепко сжимает, прежде чем отпустить, целует по разу в каждую щеку и два раза в губы. Фернандо светлеет лицом и касается его щеки ладонью. 

– Привет, Икер.

– Привет, малыш. Выглядишь еще более бледным, чем в прошлый раз. Что они там с тобой делают? – Икер облизывает губы и улыбается во весь рот. – Ты целовал Серхио, да?

Фернандо пытается изобразить невинность, что только подтверждает его очевидную вину.

– ...Откуда ты знаешь?

Теперь очередь Икера делать невинный вид, он снова облизывается, слегка пожимая плечами, и, наконец, входит в комнату, захлопывая за собой дверь. 

– Знаю.

– Откуда?

Икер засовывает руки в карманы, проходя по главной комнате в спальню, входит и видит Сеска, совершающего странные телодвижения перед музыкальным центром. Он хмурится изо всех сил, но его глаза улыбаются.

– Сеск, прекрати. Ты вы глядишь как персонаж Sims.

– Я больше не получаю удовольствие от этого объекта. – Фернандо говорит это своим лучшим "телефонным" голосом и Икер взрывается смехом.

Серхио все еще лежит (практически) безжизненно на кровати и пялится в потолок в состоянии, которое вероятнее всего было бы назвать отчаянием. Икер переводит взгляд с него на Фернандо и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать тому в ухо:

– Что ты с ним сделал?

Фернандо неловко усмехается, скрещивает руки на груди, ребячески шебуршит ногами:

– Ну... пока ничего. Нас, вроде как, прервали.

– О, черт, – Икер поворачивается, смотрит на Фернандо ясными и серьезными глазами, качает головой, извиняясь, – мы сейчас же уйдем. Я не... черт. Я должен был догадаться, прости.

– Нет! Нет, все нормально, можешь не уходить. Все равно ничего бы не получилось. Наверное. – Оба оглядываются на Серхио и Икер издает странный горловой звук, говоря еще тише в самое ухо Фернандо.

– Как ты можешь оставить его вот так? Он так сильно хочет тебя, Фер, ты не представляешь. Тебе достаточно взмахнуть ресницами и он тут же кончит, клянусь богом.

– Икер! – Фернандо шлепает его по груди, на губах довольная улыбка. Он направляется к Сеску, двигаясь по дороге так, что это отдаленно можно признать за танец. – Нет, Сеск, это не свинг, так не танцуют! Надо так...

Икер качает головой и подходит к Серхио, наклоняясь, чтобы застегнуть его молнию; от этого прикосновения Серхио тут же ахает, распахивает глаза и пытается сесть. Он видит, что это Икер застегивает его штаны, и падает обратно на кровать с тяжелым вздохом. Икер оставляет без внимания пуговицу и вместо этого плюхается на кровать рядом с Серхио, тихонько и счастливо ворчит, устраиваясь рядом, подлезая под одну из рук Серхио, и закрывает наконец глаза, улегшись щекой ему на грудь. Серхио снова вздыхает, у него все еще стоит и он измучен. Он сопит Икеру в макушку и хмурится, стараясь приподнять голову и заглянуть ему в лицо.

– Ты только что трахался.

Икер усмехается про себя и прижимается теснее к Серхио, издавая требовательные звуки, когда он, наконец, обхватывает его руками, уже полусонного. 

– И что же навело тебя на эту мысль?

– От тебя несет им. И... ты вымотан. Один плюс один равно...

– Мммммм. Хороший секс.

Серхио снова скулит, выпячивая нижнюю губу, его взгляд фокусируется на дальнем конце комнаты, где Фернандо изображает танец пого, подпрыгивая и мотаясь туда-сюда, светлые волосы разлетаются во все стороны, дурашливая счастливая улыбка на размытом от постоянного движения лице. Серхио невольно улыбается. 

– Счастливчик.

– Я слышал, тебе чуть не отсосали.

– Ох, блять, заткнись. Клянусь, Икер, мой член скоро отвалится с тоски. Просто отвалится и все.

– И где тогда будет половина населения Мадрида? Что им тогда делать?

Серхио хлопает Икера ладонью по животу, от чего тот резко выдыхает с воплем. 

– Эй, ты сейчас все рано ничем не занят, а я ужасающе не удовлетворен.

– Я слишком устал, чтобы тебе отсосать. И кроме того, никто мне не велел.

Икер самодовольно улыбается про себя и притворно храпит, сжимая талию Серхио. Серхио сверлит его максимально яростным взглядом.

– Ненавижу тебя, Касильяс.

– Просто смотри, как Нандо танцует, и подрочи. Я не против. Все равно уже почти сплю.

– Мы целовались.

Икер фыркает:

– Не сомневаюсь.

– Нет, в смысле... – Серхио замолкает, наблюдая за Фернандо, который размахивает длинными руками и ногами во все стороны, все его тело наклоняется и извивается в танце. Серхио с трудом сглатывает комок в горле, – я думал, что он вообще не захочет иметь со мной дела. И... и теперь мы были так близко. И я вроде как не _принуждал_ его ни к чему, понимаешь? Почти как... как...

– Просто будь осторожнее, Серх.

Серхио вздыхает.

– Мне уже все равно. Я готов рискнуть. Даже если это значит, что я снова окажусь в том же виде, что и в прошлый раз. Оно того стоит.

Икер приглушенно фыркает ему в грудь:

– Боже, ты звучишь как девчонка, блять.

– Эй, кто бы говорил, мистер "его-глаза-цвета-шоколада"!

– _Чувак_ , – Икер садится и смотрит на Серхио смертоносным взглядом, – _заткнись нахуй, он же услышит_!

– Кто что услышит?! – Сеск внезапно уже тут и ныряет ласточкой на кровать. Серхио успевает среагировать и откатиться на край, чтобы увернуться от падающего сверху тела, а Икер нет (он, похоже, совсем не против). Сеск приземляется и немедленно начинает целовать Икера, издавая звуки наслаждения, все более долгие по мере того, как Икер углубляет поцелуй. Икер отстраняется через мгновение, сопровождая последний поцелуй усталой улыбкой.

– У меня сил нет, хорек. Как ты можешь быть таким бодрым?

– Мм, я никогда не устану, пока ты рядом. – Сеск улыбается такой счастливой улыбкой, рассыпая поцелуи по лицу Икера, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда Икер, наконец, обнимает его.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я тебя не измотал? – Низкий голос Икера рокочет около губ Сеска, его улыбка дразнит и соблазняет, вызывает ямочки на щеках, одна ладонь скользит вниз по спине Сеска, чтобы властно сжать его ягодицу. Сеск краснеет и качает головой, не отвечая, чтобы не отвлекаться от поцелуев.

Серхио лежит на боку, наблюдает за ними и жалеет об этом. Он вздыхает настолько громко, насколько у него хватает смелости, и закрывает глаза, решительно собираясь заснуть и надеясь проснуться без чувства сожаления, что до сих пор ворочается в животе. Музыка внезапно замолкает и комната погружается в тишину, нарушаемую только звуками поцелуев и движений Икера и Сеска в медленном ритме рядом с ним. Прежде чем успевает осознать, его руки внезапно заполняет Фернандо, теплое, мягкое тело прижимается к нему идеальными губами, которые целуют веки Серхио, умоляя их не открываться. Довольный, Фернандо целует его в губы, обнимая руками за шею, устраивая ногу между ног Серхио (а ногу Серхио, в свою очередь, впихивая между своими), прижимаясь теснее. Он впускает язык Серхио в свой рот и посасывает его, пока они оба совершенно не размякают от этого. Звуки поцелуев Икера и Сеска рядом странным образом успокаивают. Фернандо улыбается в поцелуй, спускается губами по подбородку и шее Серхио, целует его ключицы, которые слегка выглядывают в вырезе его толстовки, он целует его, пока губы не устают, и возвращается обратно к лицу, довольно вздыхая:

– Я никогда не был так счастлив, Серхио.

Серхио держит его так, словно хочет защитить, одной рукой обнимая его затылок, чтобы удержать его как можно ближе. Все, что он может сделать, это вернуть ему вздох прямо в губы, безмятежность этого звука уже больше чем ответ.

– Мы сыграем потом, – бормочет Икер после мгновения тишины.

Никто не отвечает, все и так согласны. Все четверо глубже утопают в матрасе и закрывают глаза, им слишком уютно и благостно, чтобы заниматься чем-то еще, кроме сна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика.  
> Саундтреком должны по идее служить вышеупомянутые панки, но я переводила эту главу под одну и ту же песню на повторе, несколько суток по кругу, не знаю уж, что на меня нашло. [песня на испанском, краткая суть - мы расстались, любовь моя, зачем ты только вернулся и мучаешь меня, хочу тебя забыть.](https://music.yandex.ru/album/5673695/track/42822314)


	15. Chapter 15

– Итак, за мной два хода сразу.

Серхио обращается к Икеру, пока тот делает долгий глоток пива из бутылки. Только они двое пьют пиво, Сеск и Фернандо объявили, что ненавидят вкус пива, и перешли на текилу. 

Икер поднимает бровь, откидываясь на спинку дивана и глядя только на Сеска, который переодевается в футболку от формы:

– Почему это?

– Из-за _ужасающих последствий_ моего последнего задания.

– Эй, это были Дэвид и Стивен, не я!

Серхио строит ему самое щенячье выражение лица, склонив голову набок и хлопая глазами. Губа Фернандо сочувственно дрожит.

– Пожалуйста, Икер? Разве я не заслужил?

Икер вздыхает и медлит, приканчивая свое пиво. Фернандо покрывает короткими успокаивающими поцелуями щеки Серхио, а тот изо всех сил старается не улыбаться.

– Ладно, Сесе, ладно. Но _и только_! И еще, ты больше не заставишь меня делать что-нибудь ужасное. Нам еще домой вместе возвращаться, мальчишка.

– Икер, ты меня так любишь.

– Пфф. Как раз _наоборот_.

– Ты любишь меня так сильно...

– Просто _давай уже_ , Серхио. – Икер выглядит раздраженно, но усмехается в новую бутылку пива. Его любимый вид опьянения.

– Хмм... – Серхио оглядывает троих парней, останавливаясь на Сеске, когда видит, что тот действительно надел футболку национальной формы. Он несколько раз моргает. – Сеск.

Сеск оживляется и подается к Серхио:

– Даааааа?

– ...Зачем ты надел форму?

– Ну, не знаю, я так жду завтрашней игры. Я так скучал по команде! Понимаешь?

– Но... ты можешь чувствовать себя в команде _и без_ формы. – Серхио звучит ужасающе разумно для трех бутылок пива.

– Это подготовка к завтрашнему дню! На случай, если мне удастся выйти! Что если кто-то травмируется? Я должен быть готов!

– И футболка, конечно, лучший способ. – Не вопрос.

– Именно!

– Ладно, – Серхио встряхивает головой, волосы разлетаются во все стороны. Запах его шампуня одновременно достигает Фернандо и Икера, они улыбаются, – так... Фер.

Фернандо откидывает голову на диванные подушки и лениво улыбается ему. Два шота текилы. Конечности словно сами по себе, ресницы тяжелые, все как надо.

– Хм?

– Правда или дело?

Серхио склоняется к нему и на мгновение замирает, улыбаясь, у его губ, прежде чем поцеловать, просто легкое, знакомое прикосновение губ. Фернандо еще шире улыбается.

– Правда. Надо идти наравне, цыганочка. – Сеск наливает себе и Фернандо еще текилы. Они говорят "Cheers!" на британский манер и Серхио с Икером неодобрительно хмурятся. Они поднимают свои бутылки с пивом и звонко сталкивают их, грозно рокоча: " _Salud_!"

Фернандо деликатно промокает губы и снова поворачивается всем своим вниманием к Серхио, полностью осознавая ту маленькую вспышку ревности, свидетелем которой только что был. Его улыбка нежная и влажная. – Ну?

Серхио криво улыбается ему и откидывается на спинку боковой секции дивана под углом к Фернандо, который сидит на основной секции, утопая в мягких подушках.

– Какой последний предмет ты засовывал себе в анус для сексуального удовольствия?

Сеск так ахает, что закашливается и давится текилой. Фернандо ожидал любого вопроса, но не такого. Он краснеет всем телом.

– _Серхио_! Придумай какой-нибудь другой вопрос!

– По-моему, этот вполне хорош. – Икер двигает бровями, глядя на Фернандо, и проводит языком по краю бутылки. Сеск склоняется к нему кокетливо и запускает язык в его бутылку с пивом, в награду получая шутливое рычание; Икер прихватывает его язык губами.

– А по-моему, нет! Я думаю что это... э... чересчур личный вопрос. – Фернандо почти в отчаянии и старается использовать все свои чары на Серхио, отчего тот только шире улыбается.

– Мы тут все очень лично близки, Нандо. У меня, наверное, больше твоей слюны в теле, чем моей собственной.

– Фууууу! – Сеск в громкой фазе опьянения и без стеснения дает всем об этом знать.

Фернандо надувает губы и скрещивает руки на груди, стараясь вообще никак не реагировать, но ему удается продержаться примерно минуту. Он вздыхает и роняет руки и смотрит на нетерпеливого (и ухмыляющегося, вот засранец) Серхио.

– Ничего.

Они все смотрят на него, недоверчиво моргая.

– Нет, правда, серьезно.

– Серьезно! Я никогда ничего такого не делал. Ты _знаешь_ , Серхио. – Его возмущение невероятно восхитительно.

– Мы не об этом с тобой говорили, милый.

– Ну, и этого я тоже никогда не делал.

Икер наклоняется вперед, не веря. 

– Даже дилдо?

Фернандо выглядит почти оскорбленно. 

– _НЕТ_!

– А я да!

Все оборачиваются к Сеску. Икер усмехается и указывает ему на стакан:

– Выпей еще, хорек.

Что он и делает.

– Даже... даже анальную пробку?

Фернандо взлетает на ноги, униженный запредельно, его лицо настолько красное, что волосы на этом фоне кажутся совершенно белыми. Он судорожно дергает свою футболку, затем волосы. Вихрем поворачивается лицом ко всем, в последнюю очередь к Икеру, который и задал вопрос. 

– Это не твое _дело_ , но _нет_! Ничего! Никогда!

У Серхио кружится голова и он абсолютно уверен, что это не от пива.

– Даже свои пальцы?

Фернандо хнычет, сдаваясь, и снова садится рядом с Серхио. Поднимает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него, и качает головой, надуваясь окончательно.

– Нет.

Серхио закрывает глаза и немедленно погружается в мечты. Он ерзает на диване и утопает в нем глубже, закусив нижнюю губу. 

– Чистый. Девственник.

– Хватит подкалывать меня, Сесе. Уже неловко, что ты вообще _знаешь_ обо мне такие вещи, – он устраивается поудобнее, прижавшись к Серхио, и кладет голову на его плечо, все еще дуясь.

– Нандо, это самая возбуждающая херня вообще и я постараюсь не двигаться, чтобы ненароком не кончить.

– Заткнись. Ты думаешь, я странный, – Фернандо улыбается и пихает его кончиком носа в ухо. Он уже почти перестал краснеть.

– Говорю тебе, Нандо, если ты не позовешь _меня_ в ту же секунду как почувствуешь хоть малейшее желание лишиться невинности, я убью любого кто сделает это вместо меня. Вот увидишь.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил тебе, даже если ты сидишь прямо здесь, рядом со мной? – Фернандо старается говорить шепотом, но он уже немного пьян, так что получается не так тихо, как ему бы хотелось. Серхио притягивает его ближе, одной рукой крепко вцепляясь в его задницу. Он громко выдыхает, прижавшись к волосам Фернандо, рука дразняще бродит по его штанам сзади, сильно нажимая пальцами. Голос почти угрожающий в своем желании.

– Не. Искушай. Меня.

– Какая твоя любимая поза, Серхио? – Сеск занят отрыванием этикетки от одной из пивных бутылок и словно не замечает плотное облако сексуального напряжения всего в паре метров от него. Серхио невольно поднимает лицо от волос Фернандо, его пальцы продолжают жадно вцепляться. Он тупо смотрит на Сеска.

– Сейчас не твоя очередь, Сеск.

– Ну, просто интересно, – его улыбка веселая и беззаботная, Серхио даже завидно. Он глубоко вдыхает и выпускает воздух со вздохом. Икер пристально смотрит на Серхио, выражение его лица нельзя разобрать.

– Зависит от того, сверху я или снизу.

Фернандо смотрит на него снизу вверх с удивлением, он никогда не допускал и мысли, что кто-то может _выебать_ Серхио. Он не может представить, кому Серхио мог бы _позволить_ быть сверху.

– Эм... и то и другое.

– Хммм...– Серхио чуть отстраняется от Фернандо, разжимая объятие, просто лаская вместо того, чтобы вцепляться. Он запрокидывает голову и задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Даже Сеск притих.

– Ну, если я сверху, предпочитаю по-собачьи, честно говоря. Потому что... ну, мне не всегда есть дело до того, _кто_ подо мной, так что необязательно смотреть. И кроме того у меня пунктик на задницах, так что зрелище отдельно с ума сводит, – ответом ему служат все виды удивленных выражений; Серхио обводит их лица взглядом и слегка пожимает плечами, оборачиваясь к Фернандо, изучая его ресницы. – Ну... Вы хотели честных ответов.

– Нет, это... все в порядке, продолжай, – Икер улыбается Серхио и передает ему новую бутылку. Серхио одной рукой скручивает крышку и делает большой глоток.

– Когда я снизу... ну, если в спешке, то как угодно. Мне особенно нравится у стены, потому что тогда такое чувство, что это все тайком и запрещено, и это меня отдельно заводит. Но если это... настоящий, запланированный секс, то... я люблю позу наездника. Просто мне так нравится... – он наконец словно бы приходит в себя, снова слегка пожимает плечами и легонько проводит ногтем по веснушкам на предплечье Фернандо, – ...когда мной восхищаются и... прикасаются. И к тому же я очень в этом хорош. – Он смотрит вверх, избегая встречаться с кем-нибудь взглядом. Выдыхает через нос и кивает. – Так что вот.

Все почти благоговейно молчат, пока Икер не нарушает тишину, салютуя Серхио бутылкой.

– Бля, вот за это я выпью.

Серхио смеется и чокается с ним своей бутылкой, шумно глотая. От этого звука по спине Фернандо почему-то пробегает дрожь.

– Ладно, за мной еще один ход!

Икер тут же начинает нервничать.

– И?

– Ииииии... правда или дело, Икер?

Они встречаются взглядами на долгое мгновение, словно происходит безмолвный диалог, в котором Икер возможно угрожает Серхио телесными повреждениями разной степени тяжести. В итоге оба расслабляются, задумчивые.

– Дело.

Усмешка медленно вползает на губы Серхио.

– Я велю тебе сосать и облизывать соски Франсеска, пока он не кончит.

Фернандо издает чирикающий смешок в совершенном изумлении. Он прикрывает рот рукой, когда чувствует яростный взгляд Икера. Икер несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот и замирает. И потом:

– А если он не...?

Серхио ухмыляется.

– Продолжай стараться.

Икер переводит взгляд на Сеска и обнаруживает, что тот уже смотрит на него. Он толкает Сеска до тех пор, пока тот не ложится на спину, и закидывает ногу, оседлывая его бедра. Он садится прямо на его член и улыбается ему. Сеск хватается за свою футболку и подтягивает ее немного, более чем согласный, чтобы Икер вылизывал любую часть его тела в любой момент любого дня. Икер отбирает у него футболку и задирает ее сам, обнажая тонкие бледные линии тела Сеска. Икер облизывает губы и чувствует, как член мгновенно набухает у него в штанах. Он наклоняется и проводит рукой по груди Сеска, вниз к животу, задерживаясь, чтобы обвести кругами его соски. Сеск с шумом втягивает воздух и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он наблюдает за лицом Икера и улыбается при виде неприкрытого желания, которое оно выражает. Он протягивает руку и касается щеки Икера, второй рукой продолжая придерживать футболку.

– Соси.

Икер хищно и коротко рычит, сузив глаза, склоняется и ловит губы Сеска своими, его руки вжимаются в диван по сторонам от головы Сеска; он поднимается на четвереньки, нависая над ним. Поцелуй продолжается, пока им обоим хватает воздуха, затем Икер отрывается и прокладывает дорожку из влажных, засасывающих поцелуев по шее и груди Сеска и наконец накрывает губами его левый сосок, обжигая его горячим дыханием, продолжая при этом смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Его язык выскальзывает изо рта и словно тает на уже затвердевшей верхушке соска, затем кончик языка становится тверже и умело порхает вокруг, когда Сеск перестает сдерживаться и приподнимается, и извивается, и вскрикивает. Икер наконец расслабляется и ложится на Сеска, наполовину накрывая его собой, прижимаясь спиной к дивану. Он смыкает губы вокруг соска и втягивает его с довольным видом, само это действие одновременно убаюкивает и невероятно сексуально. Сеск вцепляется пальцами в волосы Икера, извиваясь под ним, вскрикивая, пока его бедра приподнимаются в попытке найти плотное теплое тело и потереться о него. Икер запускает зубы в припухшую кожу, вбирает в рот и тянет, исторгая резкий вскрик из горла Сеска, который приподнимается всем телом вместе с прижатым к нему Икером и снова оседает, тяжело дыша, его сердце колотится у Икера под щекой. Сеск тянется вниз и проводит ладонью по своему члену, отчаянно вцепляется, не в силах больше терпеть.

Серхио наклоняется вперед, чтобы что-то сказать, беззаботно напомнить Сеску, что ему нельзя себя трогать, что это против правил. Фернандо обхватывает его за плечи, запускает руку ему под майку и дразнящим движением проводит по соскам, прижимаясь губами к уху и не отрывая взгляд от Икера и Сеска. – Шшш... боже, это так приятно, правда? Не мешай им.

Губы Фернандо находят шею Серхио прямо под ухом и ему внезапно становится совершенно плевать на любые правила.

– Икер... Икер, обоже, – Сеск уже практически рыдает, его лицо искажено восхитительной болью, сосок огрубел и стал болезненно чувствительным в безжалостных губах Икера. Вцепившись рукой в свой член, он не закрывает глаза, запоминая, как выглядят эти губы на его коже. Икер поднимает взгляд на Сеска, проводя языком по его груди к другому соску, его рука скользит вверх, щиплет и скручивает тот, который уже измучен. Сеск шипит, сжимая себя между ног. Икер дьявольски усмехается, возвращаясь вниманием к еще нетронутой коже. 

– Ммм, Сеск, охуеть, какой ты вкусный, – его губы становятся мягче, посасывая теперь нежно, в противоположность руке, которая щиплет и терзает. Он говорит приглушенно, не выпуская его из губ. – Ты сейчас кончишь, правда же?

Сеск корчится и стонет, вжимаясь бедрами в ладонь и отчаянно кивая. Икер опускает взгляд и видит, как рука Сеска хватает его член через штаны, слышит его прерывистое дыхание, чувствует, как он орудует рукой. Он издает хриплый животный звук горлом и грубо отбрасывает руку Сеска, вцепляясь в нетронутый сосок и одновременно расстегивая его штаны, тыльную сторону ладони царапает молния, под которую он влезает и она расстегивается сама собой, когда он проникает ладонью внутрь и обхватывает член Сеска. Сеск просто уже кричит, удовольствие, которое он получает одновременно из стольких мест, просто парализует, его тело застывает. Икер выдергивает его член из ловушки штанов и начинает яростно надрачивать, его губы издают влажные хлюпающие звуки вокруг многострадального соска. Сеск вжимает голову в подушки, рот открыт и, кончая, он кричит так, что горло начинает саднить; обеими руками он вцепился в волосы Икера, чтобы удержать его и прижать крепче. Икер сжимает и не отпускает его член, пока тот полностью не иссякнет, пока его запястье не начинает ныть от бешеных движений. Он ласкает языком его сосок, теперь медленно и нежно, дыхание вырывается из его груди обжигающими, резкими вздохами. Сеск наконец падает обратно на спину, расслабляясь, блаженно приподнимая брови. Он ворчит, чувствуя прикосновение припухших губ Икера к своим, возвращая поцелуй в опьяненном, полном удовлетворении.

– ...Ну...Э... было круто, – Серхио откашливается, стараясь не улыбаться, но на самом деле он больше возбужден, чем доволен. Фернандо улыбается Сеску, когда тот наконец садится и одергивает футболку, ни капельки не смущенный. Фернандо старается запомнить, что надо будет потом спросить, как ему это удается. Он убирает руку из-под майки Серхио и встает, направляясь на кухню.

– Икер, тебе нужна салфетка?

Икер смотрит на свою ладонь и затем на Фернандо, кивая почти смущенно. Фернандо возвращается с кухни с пакетом чипсов и пачкой салфеток. Икер благодарно берет их и вытирает руки настолько тщательно, насколько это возможно; Сеск снова прижимается к нему, устраиваясь поудобнее. Фернандо плюхается рядом с Серхио, громко шуршит пакетом и закидывает пару чипсов в рот, чавкая. Алкоголь и жир. Арагонес убьет его, если узнает. 

– Ладно, дальше _моя_ очередь, и...

Икер фыркает, тянется через Серхио, чтобы стащить пару чипсов, и говорит с набитым ртом: 

– Ни х'ена, моя 'чередь.

Фернандо высокомерно поднимает брови и прячет пакет от загребущих рук Икера. Он хрустит и решительно глотает. 

– Я первый отвечал правду. Так что _моя_ очередь сначала.

Икер округляет глаза и возмущенно фыркает, снова тянется к чипсам, просто чтобы настоять на своем. Фернандо шлепает его по рукам. Серхио скорее доволен, сидя в середине, и улыбается им обоим. 

– У меня было _дело_. Я _заслужил_.

– Ха! Можно подумать, было _так уж_ неприятно!

– Ты просто завидуешь, что никто не велел тебе сделать то же самое с Серхио!

– К... _Вовсе нет_! Если бы я захотел сделать это с Серхио, я бы не стал ждать, что кто-нибудь мне велит!

Серхио смотрит на него с совершенно убитым видом. 

– Значит, ты _не_ хочешь сделать это со мной?

– Этого я не говорил!

– Нет, сказал, только что сказал! – Икер, явно гордый собой, выхватывает у Фернандо весь пакет. И прежде чем Серхио понял, что происходит, Фернандо уже лежит поперек его колен и яростно пытается схватить Икера.

– Эй, эй, эй! ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! – Серхио сам хватает пакет и отпрыгивает от них подальше. Смотрит на них, сурово нахмурясь. Оба хлопают глазами, изображая невинность. Он прекрасно знает их обоих. – У меня есть решение.

На этот раз оба округляют глаза, и оба же криво улыбаются.

– Ну конечно, есть.

– Просто послушайте. Каждый из вас хочет быть первым, так?

– Так. 

Икер и Фернандо отвечают хором, бросая яростные взгляды друг на друга. Фернандо имеет наглость показать Икеру язык.

– Значит, вам нужно дополнительное испытание.

На них это не производит особого впечатления. Икер складывает руки на груди.

– Что.

Серхио нахально улыбается, хватает свое пиво и допивает его, прежде чем сообщить с театральным жестом:

– Вы двое должны поцеловаться, и тот, кто первым заставит другого застонать, выиграл.

Сеск издает чирикающий звук, втискиваясь в диванные подушки. Не похоже, что он особо расстроен.

Остальные двое смотрят на Серхио в полном остолбенении. Фернандо выглядит так, словно его предали.

– _Серхио_. Ты хочешь, чтобы я целовался с _Икером_?! Правда? _Я_?

– _Я_?! – Серхио и не знал, что Икер может звучать так пискляво, когда его не щекочут. Он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, затем садится не глядя на кофейный столик, так что его глаза на одном уровне с ними. Он облизывает губы, откровенно наслаждаясь своей идеей. 

– О, блядь, да.

Икер и Фернандо снова смотрят друг на друга, осознавая услышанное. Икер первый пожимает плечами. Фернандо оглядывается на Серхио, словно ему нужно убедиться, что все действительно в порядке и это не какой-то тест, который ему нужно пройти. Когда он наконец поворачивается к Икеру, то обнаруживает, что Икер уже пересел ближе, и судорожно вздыхает. Икер хватает Фернандо твердой рукой за загривок, и их губы сталкиваются в глубоком поцелуе. Фернандо почти вскрикивает от удивления, но вовремя останавливается, чтобы этот звук никто не перепутал со стоном. Он заставляет себя успокоиться и расслабляет губы, Икер делает то же самое, они тонут в поцелуе и просто позволяют ему происходить. Серхио придвигается ближе и вот он уже может дотронуться до них, если захочет. Фернандо поднимает руку и пробегает пальцами по подбородку Икера, впиваясь, проводя ногтями по щетине. Икер в ответ склоняется ближе к нему, проникая языком в его рот с торопливым вздохом. Он проводит рукой вверх по волосам Фернандо, скользя пальцами от загривка почти до самой макушки, и там вцепляется в светлые пряди и сильно тянет. Дыхание Фернандо обжигает его лицо.

Серхио наклоняется вперед и смотрит еще внимательнее, наблюдая, как язык Икера мелькает, двигаясь во рту Фернандо, наблюдая, как ресницы Фернандо трепещут и его веснушчатые щеки медленно розовеют, наблюдая, как Икер все больше и больше увлекается, целуя Фернандо все более страстно, с отдачей гораздо большей, чем требуется для простого задания. Он протягивает руки и прикасается к ним, по одной ладони на каждом, гладя тыльной стороной пальцев их щеки, пока они целуются. Никто из них не стонет, но они оба издают негромкие сдержанные звуки горлом. Серхио не может не замечать, как они льнут к его прикосновениям. Они разъединяются только чтобы продолжить короткие поцелуи, неторопливые и бархатистые, исследуя углы соприкосновения, плотность губ, ритм. Серхио проникает жадными пальцами между их губ, так что на кратчайший миг они оба целуют их, и он улыбается, чувствуя кожей, что они улыбаются тоже. Он выпрямляется и теперь просто смотрит, восхищаясь их профилями и тем, каким податливым выглядит Фернандо. Только тогда он замечает, что рука Сеска на спине Икера, он гладит его по спине и наблюдает так же пристально. Серхио втайне гордится собой, ведь ему удалось сделать _три_ хода.

Фернандо внезапно оживает под руками Икера, целуя его с новым пылом, приподнимаясь, чтобы оказаться ближе, чтобы обхватить его ногами, обнять ладонями лицо и проникнуть в его рот. Дыхание Икера становится прерывистым, он явно слишком завелся, чтобы и дальше не издавать звуков. Он кладет ладонь на бедро Фернандо и вцепляется в него, нетерпеливые пальцы забираются под край рубашки, чтобы сжать обнажившийся выступ тазовой кости. Фернандо чуть отстраняется, совсем немного, выдыхает прижимаясь к губам Икера, открывает глаза и смотрит на него пристально, задержав дыхание, и его ресницы трепещут, когда он целует верхнюю губу Икера так нежно, водя при этом кончиками пальцев по его шее. Икер нетерпеливо, жадно стонет, его вторая рука обхватывает Фернандо за талию, вжимая в свои колени и поглощая его губы. Фернандо, зная, что победил, улыбается в поцелуй и позволяет себя притянуть, посасывая язык Икера и безвольной куклой обмякая в его объятиях.

– Ладно, ладно! – Серхио тянет Икера за рукав, победно улыбаясь (он выиграл бы в любом случае: ему пришлось наблюдать, в конце концов) и пытаясь оттащить его от Фернандо. Фернандо отрывается от Икера, едва дыша и со счастливой улыбкой на припухших губах. Икер только крепче обнимает Фернандо, упрямо и неразборчиво протестуя, целует его шею и подбородок, стараясь привлечь его обратно и дотянуться губами до его губ. Он ухмыляется через мгновение, осознав, как все это выглядит, смущенно прихватывает кожу Фернандо губами и мурчит ему в ухо.

– Вернись, я с тобой еще не закончил.

Фернандо заливается смехом, вцепляясь в бицепсы Икера и слабо пытаясь увернуться от поцелуев. Он тянется к Серхио, сердце которого переполняют эмоции.

– Отвали, он мой! 

Серхио встает и хватает Фернандо, слишком легко поднимая его с колен и из объятий Икера, тянет и ставит рядом с собой на безопасном расстоянии. Фернандо игриво прячется за него, а Икер надувает губы. Они все смеются, и Икер единственный, кто все еще тяжело дышит. Он встречается глазами с Серхио и вместо раскаяния в его взгляде благоговение и зависть, скорее _Господи блядь Иисусе, он самый желанный из всех, что я когда либо видел, и я слишком пьян, чтобы притвориться, что это не так, как ты вообще можешь не взрываться каждый раз, как он прикасается к тебе, он великолепен_ , чем _прости, что я так наслаждался, целуя твоего Нандо_. Серхио поднимает брови, прекрасно понимая, что он имеет в виду. Он обнимает Фернандо за талию и целует в шею, не сводя глаз с Икера, а Фернандо снова расслабляется в его руках и целует его в подбородок.

Сеск сильно тянет Икера за футболку и заставляет повернуться, чтобы он перестал разглядывать Фернандо и посмотрел на него. Икер с трудом отрывает взгляд от Серхио и Фернандо и смотрит на Сеска, стараясь улыбнуться ему так, чтобы на щеках появились ямочки и он бы перестал тогда сердиться. Сеск усмехается и держит его двумя руками за лицо, чтобы убедиться, что он не отведет взгляд.

– Тебе везет, что ты такой озабоченный.

Икер краснеет и неловко смеется. Он пытается покачать головой, но Сеск держит крепко, нежно целует Икера, все еще ухмыляясь, и дает ему шутливую пощечину.

– Потом сочтемся.

– Выпей со мной.

Икер пристально смотрит Сеску прямо в глаза, он изумлен тем, какая близкая возникает между ними связь, как много они могут сказать друг другу одним движением век, одним взмахом ресниц. Сеск снова наклоняется к нему и невесомо целует в губы. Он выпрямляется и кивает, наконец опуская руки. Икер просто смотрит на него несколько мгновений; наконец встряхивается и разливает им по порции текилы. Серхио и Фернандо возвращаются на свои места и обмениваются глотком пива в поцелуе, передавая его друг другу. В итоге они сглатывают то, что осталось, улыбаясь, одновременно с тем как Икер и Сеск выпивают свою текилу. Все расслабляются, немного более пьяные, чем раньше, оглядываясь с блуждающими улыбками.

– Ладно, моя очередь, – произносит Фернандо с восторгом. Икер уступает с легким поклоном и подмигивает Фернандо. Он не расскажет завтра утром Серхио, что ему снилось.

– Сеск, – глаза Фернандо загораются, когда он поворачивается к нему, едва сдерживая улыбку.

Сеск садится как можно ровнее и смотрит на Фернандо _большиииими_ глазами. Он взрывается смехом при мысли о том, как выглядит.

– Да?!

– _Сеск_ , – Фернандо наклоняется вперед с настойчивым, важным выражением лица. Глаза Сеска становятся еще больше. Он тоже наклоняется вперед.

– _Да_?

– Я велю тебе... – он делает драматическую паузу. Сеск еще сильнее наклоняется вперед и чуть не падает на кофейный столик. Он тут же поднимается и снова садится на краешек дивана.

– _Что_?!

– Я велю тебе проникнуть в комнату Давида Вильи и забрать что-нибудь очень важное для него. Чтобы он не узнал.

– Оох! 

Икер и Серхио одновременно одобрительно кивают.

– ОООООООХХХХХ, – Сеск вскакивает на ноги, чуть не падает, и, не обращая на это внимания, хлопает в ладоши. – Что это? Что это?

– Я не знаю! Ты должен будешь найти что-то и взять! И если он проснется, ты проиграл!

Сеск восторженно выдыхает. 

– _Я не подведу тебя, Фернандо_! 

Он отдает ему честь.

Фернандо лезет в задний карман, двумя пальцами достает оттуда ключ-карту и протягивает ее Сеску, таинственно поводя бровями.

Все в изумлении открывают рты.

– Где ты это взял?

– Я хорош.

– Черт побери, да, – косится на него Икер.

Сеск выхватывает карту и сует в свой карман. Он выпячивает грудь и решительно смотрит на дверь. – Я иду!

– Удачи! 

Фернандо торжественно кивает.

Сеск одним прыжком оказывается у двери, распахивает ее и выметается в коридор. Плотно закрывает дверь за собой и уже не слышит взрывов смеха, наполняющих комнату, которую он покинул.

Он идет по коридору, из всех сил стараясь вспомнить нужный номер. На полдороги ему приходит в голову блестящая идея посмотреть на ключ-карте, и он действительно находит его там. "Ха! Хаха!"

Он поворачивается и бежит к нужной двери. Переворачивает карточку в руках раз двадцать, прежде чем решает, какой стороной совать. Толкает ее в щель и подпрыгивает от радости, когда красный огонек становится зеленым и дверь щелкает. Он открывает дверь _очень. Очень. Медленно_. Он заглядывает в комнату и не видит ничего, кроме абсолютной черноты. Он проскальзывает внутрь и _медленно_ закрывает дверь.

Сеск стоит неподвижно примерно две минуты, пока его пьяные глаза не привыкают к темноте и он начинает видеть очертания предметов вокруг. Из темноты проступает небольшая куча на одной кровати и еще меньшая – на другой. Он двигается в сторону большей и чуть не взвизгивает, врезавшись ногой в чемодан Вильи. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая хнык и, наклонившись, хватается за пострадавшую ногу, разглядывая при этом открытый чемодан. Он жалобно фыркает, начиная копаться в барахле Вильи, находя только скучные майки, скучные штаны и скучное белье. Скука, скука, скука. Он прекращает бесплодные поиски и выпрямляется, оглядывая комнату, уперев руки в бока. Бросает взгляд на другую кровать, и его глаза сужаются, внезапно ослепленные блестящей идеей.

 _Сильва_.

Он пробирается к другой кровати и нависает над спящим Сильвой. Он снова оглядывается на Вилью и видит, что тот крепко спит, но повернут к нему лицом. Рискованно, но он слишком пьян. И потом, это будет _идеально_. Он протягивает руки и пытается обхватить Сильву, но не может сообразить, как лучше. Он поворачивается так и эдак, пристраивает руки под десятью разными углами, наконец просто сдергивает с Сильвы одеяло, хватает его поперек живота и взваливает на плечо, чуть не падая под его незначительным весом. Сильва тут же просыпается абсолютно перепуганный. 

– Что...?! Что происходит?! 

Его голос звучит так, будто он сейчас заплачет, он вцепляется и тянет Сеска за волосы, за форму.

– ЧШШШ. ШШШШШШШ. _Прекрати, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать_!

– Помогите!

Вилья просыпается, мгновенно распахивая глаза, и садится на кровати. Сеск смотрит на него в абсолютном _ужасе_ , ахая, когда видит убийственно яростный взгляд Вильи и чувствуя, как Сильва царапает его руки. Он кричит изо всех сил, бросает Сильву обратно на кровать и выбегает из комнаты.

– Я ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ. Я ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ!!

Сильва изворачивается на кровати, чтобы посмотреть на убегающую фигуру, и успевает увидеть то, что уже видит Вилья, _очень ясно и четко_ , большими желтыми буквами напечатанное имя на спине удаляющейся красной футболки: СЕСК.

Вилья оглядывается на Сильву, который все еще в ужасе.

– Что это, блядь, такое было?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. [Вилья и Сильва](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85890131.jpg)


	16. Chapter 16

– ФЕРНАНДО, Я ПОДВЕЛ ТЕБЯ! Я ПРОВАЛИЛ ЗАДАНИЕ! ОТБОЙ! ОТБОЙ!

Сеск вихрем проносится мимо Фернандо, открывшего дверь, который сначала улыбается в веселом изумлении, а потом просто смотрит на Сеска, который мечется по комнате, обегает вокруг всех и в итоге запирается в ванной. Фернандо оглядывается на Икера и Серхио, которые таращатся на него столь же недоуменно и пожимают плечами. Икер встает, ноги немного ватные; проскальзывая мимо Фернандо, он с наслаждением проводит рукой по его заднице (и не скрываясь, сжимает ее) и останавливается у двери в ванную. Он пытается открыть ее, но она, конечно, заперта. Он поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но его прерывает гораздо более настойчивый стук в дверь.

Сеск вопит.

Фернандо выглядит испуганным.

Серхио откидывается поудобнее на диване и берет пиво, лениво покачивая бутылкой.

– Он пытался отрезать Вилье член, точно тебе говорю.

– Сеск Фабрегас, открывай эту ебаную дверь сейчас же. Ты меня слышишь?

– Нееееееееееееет! – Сеск, кажется, не вполне понимает, что Вилья не может услышать его, сидящего в ванной (и судя по звукам, в душевой кабине), находясь снаружи, за дверью. Фернандо беспомощно смотрит на Икера.

Икер вздыхает.

– Я что, _все_ должен исправлять?

– Не _все_. Только... все, что твой маленький хорек напортачил.

Икер бросает на него уничтожающий взгляд, старается встать прямее, собраться с силами и выглядеть внушительно.

– Фернандо. Тебе везет, что ты такой чертовски горячий.

Фернандо хлопает ресницами в ответ и возвращается к Серхио, который тут же собственнически прижимает его к себе. Икер наблюдает, пока Фернандо не усядется как следует, и бредет к двери, и открывает ее с тяжелым вздохом.

Зверская рожа.

Именно это словосочетание первым делом приходит Икеру на ум, чтобы описать выражение лица Давида Вильи. Сильва практически прячется за ним, но Икер видит его пальцы, стискивающие обнаженное предплечье Вильи. Икер поднимает брови, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть непонимающе.

– ...Да?

На Вилью это не производит никакого впечатления. Он стискивает челюсти и тоже поднимает брови, передразнивая Икера.

– Где он, блять?

– Где кто? Ты что, ходишь во сне, Вилья? – Он вглядывается в Сильву за его спиной. – Похоже, у тебя там безбилетник.

– Сеск пытался похитить Сильву!

Икер только и может, что моргать.

Позади него Фернандо и Серхио взрываются пьяным хохотом.

– Он... он _что_?

– Он пытался унести Сильву! Он тащил его и сказал что-то... что-то типа...

– Он сказал, что не собирался меня насиловать! Но я ему не верю! – Сильва выглядит так, словно он действительно в ужасе, и, похоже, еще не совсем проснулся. Он подобрался обеими руками к бицепсу Вильи и теперь обнимает его руку. Он выглядит так, словно ему девять лет.

– Стоп, с чего вы взяли, что это был Сеск? Сейчас ночь. Уверен, у вас в комнате темным-темно.

Вилья не впечатлен, наоборот, он раздражен и сверлит Икера яростным взглядом.

– Он был в форме, черт побери. _С надписью СЕСК на спине_!

Икер с трудом сглатывает.

– ...О.

– Это, мать твою, просто нелепо. У нас завтра _игра_ с утра, я изображаю детектива, чтобы выяснить в чем, блять, проблема с Сеском, а _Икер Касильяс_ старается его прикрыть. Больше, блять, некому, – он проталкивается плечом вперед в комнату мимо Икера и внезапно останавливается при виде Фернандо и Серхио на диване, которые шепчутся, улыбаясь, и целуются. Сильва ахает.

– Мы что, _и правда_ еще не проснулись?!

– Ты что тут устроил, Икер, гарем, блять?

Икер окидывает взором Серхио и Фернандо и устало вздыхает. Машет в их сторону рукой, плюхаясь на диван.

– Если бы. Они просто сидят тут и делают это часами. Это их способ питания теперь, думаю.

– Они что, _ебутся_? – Глаза Вильи огромные. Когда Икер отказывается отвечать, он поворачивается к парочке. Он щелкает пальцами перед их соединенными лицами. Они отрываются друг от друга и непонимающе моргают. – Вы, двое – трахаетесь?

Фернандо мгновенно принимает самый невинный вид, несмотря на то, что Серхио пользуется открывшейся возможностью и движется поцелуями от его подбородка к чувствительному месту на шее. Он тихонько стонет, невозмутимо встречая при этом взгляд Вильи. Облизывается и качает головой.

– Нет, Вилья. Ты в порядке? Выглядишь расстроенным.

– Я чувствую, что вступил в Сумеречную Зону или что-то вроде! 

Он поворачивается к Сильве, чтобы убедиться, что он не один, что есть еще кто-то столь же смущенный, как он. Сильва прижимается к его груди и Вилья смущается еще больше. Он хватает Сильву за руки, отодвигает от себя на безопасное расстояние и легонько встряхивает.

– Все внезапно стали _геями_ или что?

Серхио фыркает.

– Внезапно.

Вилья отпускает Сильву и пронзает Серхио взглядом. Он осматривает комнату и направляется к двери в ванную, из-под которой пробивается свет. Он стучит в дверь на полицейский манер. Сеск снова визжит:

– Икер, не дай ему убить меня! _Я такой молодой и неопытный_!

Икер таращится на дверь. 

– ...Что?

– Сеск, вылезай нахер оттуда! Тебе придется многое объяснить!

– Люси, тебе придется многое объяснить!* – Усмехается Фернандо себе под нос. Серхио только поднимает бровь.

– Обещаешь, что не сделаешь мне больно?

– Зависит.

– От чего?

– От твоих причин.

– Причин чего?

Вилья рычит:

– Вылезай!

Они слышат хныканье Сеска, звук отодвигаемой занавески и шарканье ног, приближающееся к двери. И вот он – Сеск, перепуганный до смерти (во всяком случае, на вид). Он выпячивает нижнюю губу, глядя на Вилью, и шмыгает носом:

– Нандо меня заставил.

Нандо поднимает взгляд от полу-спящего Сильвы, которого обнимает, его лицо искажается защитной гримасой.

– Я не заставлял тебя пытаться украсть бедного маленького Сильву! Я сказал забрать что-нибудь очень важное у Вильи!

– Я И ПЫТАЛСЯ.

– Оооохх, – лицо Фернандо проясняется внезапным пониманием. Он и Серхио смотрят друг на друга, и каждый расплывается в улыбке.

– ААААХХ.

Вилья выглядит так, словно сейчас всех поубивает.

– Что?!

– АХХХ, СИЛЬВА ВАЖЕН ДЛЯ ТЕБЯЯЯЯ. 

Фернандо стискивает Сильву в объятиях, отчего тот пищит и просыпается окончательно. Он стирает остатки сна с глаз тыльной стороной ладони и смотрит на Вилью снизу вверх. Вилья хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди и старательно смотрит в сторону.

– Это самое нелепое, что я слышал в жизни. Фер, какого хуя ты вообще просил Сеска об этом? Он проиграл пари или что?

– О, нет, Вилья, нет, нет. Мы играем в правду или дело.

Уже совершенно бодрый Сильва выворачивается из объятий Фернандо и смотрит на Вилью со сверкающей улыбкой. 

– Давай сыграем, давай сыграем?!

– Ты можешь играть во что угодно, малыш, а я пойду, блять, спать обратно. – Вилья указывает на дверь кивком головы, плечи поникли, он в полном изнеможении.

– Давид. – Голос Сильвы звучит ужасающе трагично.

Вилья тихонько стонет и поворачивается к Сильве. Он еще сильнее ссутуливается в преддверии неминуемой сдачи без боя.

– Чтоо? Сильва, пошли обратно спать. Можешь даже спать в моей кровати, если хочешь. Если боишься кошмаров.

– Пожалуйста?

Вилья жалобно ворчит:

– Ты серьезно хочешь остаться здесь с этими... и играть в игру? Серьезно?

Сильва кивает и слегка, нерешительно и с надеждой, улыбается. Он знает, что победил.

Вилья падает в ближайшее кресло, трет глаза и бормочет из поднятых рук:

– Рамос, дай мне пива.

Победные вопли наполняют комнату, Серхио подскакивает и несется на кухню. Сеск шумно вздыхает с облегчением и обрушивается на спину Икера, обвивая его руками и укладывая подбородок ему на плечо. Икер проводит рукой по его боку, поворачивая голову, и прижимается губами к уху:

– Нам надо придумать что-то хорошее для Вильи, Лондон.

Сеск усмехается, прикрыв глаза, и кивает.

Серхио возвращается с пивом и спихивает Сильву с дивана, занимая свое законное место рядом с Фернандо и закидывая свою длинную ногу на его теплые колени. Сильва стоит рядом с надутым видом. Серхио кивает в сторону Вильи и протягивает Сильве две нераспечатанные бутылки. 

– Иди сядь с папочкой, детка.

– Отъебись, Рамос. Не у всех встает на других парней, понятно?

Серхио только усмехается:

– Выпей, Вилья.

Вилья смотрит на Сильву, который протягивает ему пиво. Он вздыхает и сдвигается в кресле ближе к одной стороне, просто смиряясь с фактом, что Сильва будет сидеть практически у него на коленях, и делает первый глоток. Сильва прислоняется к нему спиной и выглядит очень довольным, открывая свою бутылку.

– Вилья, правда или дело? – Икер сидит на подлокотнике дивана и разглядывает его, никак не комментируя, но приветствуя руку Сеска, которая гладит его по бедру. Икер скрестил пальцы за то, чтобы Вилья ответил правильно.

– Дело.

Икер расплетает скрещенные пальцы и ухмыляется:

– Я велю тебе отшлепать Сильву. До тех пор, пока он не заплачет или не кончит, неважно, что раньше.

Вилья давится пивом и долго кашляет.

– О, черт. 

Серхио смотрит на Икера, впечатленный, и тянет свой кулак через Фернандо и Сеска. Икер стукается своим кулаком о его, улыбается, весьма гордый собой, и разворачивается к Сеску с разведенными ногами, готовый получить вознаграждение за свою блестящую идею хорошим, сильным поглаживанием.

– Икер, ты совсем ебанулся? Ты не сможешь _заплатить_ мне достаточно, чтобы я это сделал.

– Я не собираюсь платить тебе. Давид. Я велю тебе.

Вилья вызывающе стискивает челюсти, очевидно обдумывая свои аргументы, пока допивает пиво. Серхио немедленно протягивает ему следующую бутылку. Вилья без единого слова принимает ее, присасывается, залпом выпивая половину, и только потом говорит:

– Давай, Сильва. Покончим с этим.

Сильва выглядит, если одним словом, перепуганным. Он смотрит на Икера так, словно тот застрелил его щенка.

– Икер, почему ты хочешь, чтобы мне было больно? _Почему_?

От этого зрелища Икер почти колеблется. Он почти привык к жалобному выражению лица Фернандо, напоминающему обиженного зайчика, но Сильва – это какой-то совершенно новый зверек (может, шиншилла? или ягненок).

– Мне будет больнее, чем тебе, поверь мне, Сильва.

Сильва неуверенно встает спиной к Вилье. Вилья окидывает взглядом хрупкое тело и прижимает ладонь к его пояснице, разрываясь между интересом к тому, что произойдет, и стремлением защитить Сильву. Он громко вздыхает, обращаясь к Икеру: 

– Можно, он штаны не будет снимать?

Икер, Серхио, Фернандо и Сеск дружно качают головами.

– В этой комнате ничего не делается, не снимая штанов.

Вилья сердито смотрит на Сеска.

– Ну, хотя бы трусы он оставит.

Сильва краснеет.

– Э...

Вилья бросает на него взгляд, полный ужаса, понимая. Он сгибается и закрывает лицо руками.

– О, боже.

– Долой их, Сильва. Посмотрим на эту упругую попку. – Серхио свистит Сильве, остальные поддерживают его, словно болельщики. Сильва совершенно ошеломлен.

– Я не... я не думал, что это будет _такая_ игра, Серхио. Я просто думал, может...

Серхио протягивает руку и хватает Сильву за запястье, притягивает к себе и задирает майку, чтобы спустить штаны. Сильва ахает и сражается за свои штаны, стараясь удержать их, но, конечно, проигрывает. Он может только беспомощно краснеть, когда штаны падают, и он остается стоять перед товарищами обнаженный, целомудренно пытаясь прикрыться руками. Вилья застыл в шоке.

– Это должно быть весело. – Серхио снова тянется и дает Сильве несколько пробных шлепков, усмехаясь тому, как он весь сжимается и шарахается от его руки. Вилья выходит из ступора и буквально выхватывает меньшего Давида из хватки Серхио, в попытке защитить роняя его к себе на колени. Его глаза мечут молнии в сторону Серхио.

– Чтобы больше никогда. Понял?

– Допивай свое пиво, Вилья. Тебя ждет текила.

Фернандо ухмыляется Серхио, скользя приставучей ладонью ему между ног. Он утыкается губами в его ухо и практически мурлычет:

– Со мной ты никогда так не делал.

Серхио смотрит, как Вилья допивает пиво, и протягивает ему стопку. Он облизывается на каждое слово и действие Фернандо, улыбаясь про себя. 

– Только скажи, котенок.

Вилья морщится, глядя на них, несмотря на то, что сам он с отсутствующим видом проводит рукой по хрупкой обнаженной спине Сильвы, заставляя того прогнуться и вздохнуть. Вилья не замечает. Он опрокидывает текилу себе в глотку и тут же заново наполняет стакан, предлагая его Сильве. 

– Вы двое так отвратительно влюблены. Когда это случилось? Или вы делаете это только чтобы подъебнуть меня?

– Вилья, мир не вращается вокруг тебя, во-первых. Во-вторых, хватит пытаться отсрочить неизбежное.

– ...А именно?

– Отшлепай эту задницу! Ты сам знаешь, что ждал достаточно долго. – Серхио играет бровями, игнорируя половину вопросов Вильи. Икер соскальзывает на диван позади Сеска, прижимая его спиной к себе и обвиваясь вокруг него всем телом. Сеск прислоняется к нему и тянет его за руки, заставляя обнять себя, стараясь угомонить бешено колотящееся сердце.

Сильва снова встает и смотрит на Вилью. Он, кажется, уже сам хочет этого, по крайней мере, так Фернандо говорит Серхио на ухо.

– Как ты хочешь чтобы я..?

Вилья явно взволнован.

– Э... э, я не... Я не знаю, на самом деле... я думаю просто...

– Ложись ему на колени. Поперек.

– Серхио, не лезь, – Вилья старается состроить угрожающий вид, но слишком отвлекается на наготу Сильвы прямо перед ним. Он откашливается, – но, э... да. Ты можешь лечь так... – Он неуверенно проводит рукой над своими коленями.

Сильва немедленно ложится на него, смущенный всем происходящим, но он хочет этого (неважно чего) так сильно, что не в силах здраво рассуждать, стоит ли. Он чувствует, что его член попал в ловушку между бедер Вильи, чувствует тяжелые, теплые руки Вильи на своей спине. Он тихонько стонет и ложится щекой на сгиб локтя на подлокотнике кресла. Встречая взгляд Фернандо, он улыбается в ответ на его подмигивание.

Вилья делает глубокий вдох при взгляде на тело, лежащее у него на коленях, такое... приглашающее. Он дико удивляется, как, блять, так вышло, потому что еще полчаса назад он спокойно спал в своей кровати. А теперь сидит в номере отеля с кем-то, кто более всего напоминает четырех геев, с парнем, лежащим поперек его колен (Давид Сильва, ни больше, ни меньше), обнаженным и ожидающим, что его сейчас отшлепают до оргазма. Жар в лице, слабость в конечностях и алкогольный шум в голове как нельзя более уместны.

Он легонько проводит рукой по заднице Сильвы, удивленный тем, какая она потрясающе _мягкая_ , как она подается под его пальцами. Чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что тело Сильвы так реагирует на его прикосновения, изгибаясь, и это, оказывается, приятно. Он поднимает руку и снова опускает ее на ягодицу Сильвы, это еще не шлепок, но достаточно, чтобы он подпрыгнул под его рукой, чтобы его спина прогнулась, поднимая зад выше и ближе. Серхио с силой втягивает воздух и задерживает дыхание, стараясь не заводиться сверх меры, стараясь не думать о том, что звук шлепка рукой (или любой частью тела, на самом деле) по заднице ввергает его в сексуальное безумие. Он тянется за спину Фернандо и гладит его поясницу, все сильнее и ближе прижимая пальцы к его копчику с каждым движением. Тихий возглас Сильвы заставляет всех вздрогнуть.

– С-сильнее.

Все с удивлением смотрят на Сильву, но он словно бы отгородился от всего мира, глаза закрыты, руки скрещены на подлокотнике, лицо упирается в них. Он призывно приподнимает задницу и ждет.

Вилья проводит языком по нижней губе, ему внезапно не хватает воздуха неважно почему (по причинам, которые он не желает признать), и он снова шлепает его, на этот раз сильнее. Сильва вскрикивает в полный голос, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в руки. Кожа на ягодицах покраснела и припухла, Вилья не может сдержаться и прижимает к ней горящие ладони, стонет от того, как они покрывают всю поверхность, сжимает и мнет, пока Сильва не издает еще один звук, на этот раз более жадный, более зовущий, более связанный с тем, что его, пойманный между ног Вильи, член набух и затвердел.

Вилья проводит рукой по спине Сильвы и вцепляется ему в волосы, сильно тянет, чтобы повернуть к себе его голову, чтобы увидеть лицо. Он держит его, пока глаза Сильвы не встречаются с его глазами.

– Хватит прятаться. Я хочу смотреть на тебя.

Сильва умудряется улыбнуться, прежде чем с губ срывается стон, когда он кивает. Вилья отпускает хватку и он ложится щекой на руку так, чтобы Вилья видел его лицо, готовый сделать почти все, что угодно, что ему вздумается попросить. За следующим ударом следует еще один, и еще, каждый новый сильнее, жжет и жалит больше, чем предыдущий. Сильва уже почти плачет, его колени упираются в бедро Вильи, чтобы еще сильнее предложить себя, сильная дрожь пробегает по всему его телу, когда рука Вильи незаметно проскальзывает между его ягодиц, поглаживая там так же жестко, как и во всех других местах, дразня, но не вжимаясь в него. Вилья восхищенно наблюдает за лицом Сильвы, шлепая его еще раз, подмечая малейшие изменения на этом лице, когда тот неожиданно кончает, все его тело дергается и извивается на его коленях и Вилья ничего не может, только смотреть в изумлении, что он только что все это устроил, что Сильва может выглядеть так чертовски возбуждающе, оргазмируя у него на коленях, он даже не осознает, что снова гладит ягодицы Сильвы, мнет нежную кожу, устраивает Давиду Сильве самый сильный оргазм в его жизни.

Они остаются так долгое тихое мгновение, никто в комнате не двигается и не произносит ни слова, пока Сильва не садится наконец осторожно на коленях Вильи и смотрит на него с несмелой улыбкой. Вилья разглядывает его с благоговением, кладет тяжелую руку ему на загривок, притягивает к себе, изучая следы от слез на щеках и темный румянец, и целует его со всей накопившейся нежностью, находя, что это не сильно отличается от поцелуев с кем-нибудь, кого он целовал раньше, во всяком случае физически, но податливость Сильвы оказывается неожиданной. Он правда не может удержаться и целует его снова.

Они наконец разъединяются (во всяком случае губами) и Сильва расслабляется, прижимаясь к Вилье, слишком счастливый, чтобы беспокоиться сейчас о том, что он все еще обнажен. Вилье не все равно, так что он нагибается, поднимает пижамные штаны Сильвы и накрывает ими его обнаженное тело. Он, наконец, поднимает взгляд на Икера, который целиком и полностью уже обвился вокруг Сеска, который явно возбужден и не скрывает этого, который целует Сеска в шею, гладит его грудь и ласкает его так основательно, как только может себе позволить в комнате, полной людей, которые не велят ему ни черта. Вилья поднимает брови.

– Ну, что, ты счастлив теперь?

Икер улыбается ему.

– _Ты_ счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Знаменитая фраза из популярного американского ситкома 50-х "Я люблю Люси". Не спрашивайте, откуда ее знают испанские футболисты.


	17. Chapter 17

– Вилья, ты уже пьян?

– Недостаточно.

Серхио понимающе кивает, хотя он сам уже готов. Он усмехается тому, как рука Вильи продолжает поглаживать бедро Сильвы, и переводит взгляд на Икера, Икера, который настолько хорошо знает Серхио, что уже сам смотрит на него, уже улыбается в ответ. Серхио расслабляется на диване и щекочуще проводит ногтем по копчику Фернандо, одержимый этим ощущением и тем, как тепло и тесно в его штанах, вызывая дрожь в теле Фернандо, которая заставляет того только теснее прижаться к нему и улыбнуться.

– Твой ход, Вилья.

– Как насчет...

Он отвлекается на Сильву и легонько пихает его, понижая и смягчая голос, так что только он его слышит: – Надень штаны, мелочь. Замерзнешь ведь до смерти.

Он жадно наблюдает каждое движение тела Сильвы, когда тот наклоняется и натягивает пижамные штаны; и издает тихий одобрительный звук, прежде чем вернуться взглядом к Фернандо.

– Как насчет такого. Давайте один раунд правды для начала. Мне надо придти в себя от заданий. Вы же, ребята, не будете тут хуйней страдать?

– Только в очень, очень хорошем смысле. – Сеск улыбается Вилье почти злорадно, чересчур счастливый от рук Икера под его майкой и от того, какая из Икера получилась удобная подушка. Вилья округляет глаза. 

– Только не говори мне, что вы вместе. Икер, серьезно? Разве ты не расстался вот недавно с Бекхэмом словно... словно...

– Мы не расстались, Давид. Он уехал.

Напряжение тяжестью затопляет комнату.

Икер крепче сжимает Сеска в объятиях и прячет лицо в его теплой шее. Он вздыхает и роняет там и тут извиняющиеся поцелуи.

– Идея мне нравится, Вилья. Вот ты и начинай. – Фернандо одобрительно улыбается Вилье, поглядывая на Сеска, чтобы убедиться, что тот не слишком расстроен очередным упоминанием Дэвида Бекхэма. Нандо уже прошел через несколько марафонских телефонных звонков из Лондона в районе Рождества, когда Бекхэм тренировался с Арсеналом. Он слишком хорошо знает, что Сеск чувствует по отношению к Дэвиду Бекхэму. Вилья искренне улыбается Фернандо в ответ и оглядывает комнату, пытаясь решить, кто станет его первой жертвой. И обнаруживает, что снова смотрит на Фернандо.

– Ладно, Фер. У меня к тебе вопрос из двух частей. Так ведь можно, да?

Фернандо чувствует, что его желудок делает несколько сальто. Ладонь Серхио покидает его штаны в первый раз за последние минут пятнадцать, и вдруг его обнимают теплые руки. Он кивает Вилье, стараясь оставаться как можно более невозмутимым.

– Так что на самом деле между тобой и Серхио?

Фернандо поднимает взгляд на Серхио в поисках помощи и обнаруживает, что Серхио смотрит прямо на него, ожидая ответа с гораздо бóльшим интересом, чем Вилья. Фернандо чуть выпячивает нижнюю губу, достаточно, чтобы изобразить намек на надутую гримасу. Серхио улыбается и, склоняясь, целует эти губы, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить его по волосам на затылке. Фернандо удовлетворенно вздыхает и прислоняется щекой к плечу Серхио, и некоторое время задумчиво молчит. Серхио терпеливо ждет, не глядя ни на кого из наблюдающих за ними парней, потому что чувствует, что это важно, и очень личное, и ему тревожно.

– Мы много значим друг для друга.

Вилья наклоняется вперед, подняв брови, ожидая лучшего ответа.

– И?

– И... – Фернандо вздыхает, придвигаясь ближе к Серхио, словно стараясь спрятаться между ним и подлокотником дивана, – и это очень тяжело. Потому что мы видимся только в сборной. Он больше не живет в пяти минутах пути, и... Он мой лучший друг. Я до сих пор не... справился с фактом, что я больше не могу просто зайти к нему в дом, спрятаться под одеялом и смотреть с ним "Таинственный Театр"*. Я не... могу заснуть в его кровати и проснуться от того, что он разговаривает по телефону с какой-нибудь девушкой, которая хочет зайти, а он говорит, что занят и пусть она не приходит. Ради _меня_. Он упустил столько секса ради _меня_.

Он смотрит на Серхио с восхищением, ищет его взгляд, слегка улыбаясь.

– До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты делал это для меня. Ты тогда уже что-то чувствовал ко мне?

Серхио краснеет и склоняется еще ближе, чтобы скользнуть своим носом по его носу (курносый нос прижимается к орлиному), его глаза закрываются.

– А как же иначе?

Фернандо вздыхает в ответ, это грустный, тоскливый вздох, прижимается лицом еще теснее, теперь щекой к щеке. 

– Боже, почему ты никогда не говорил мне? Это могло бы изменить... так много.

– Нандо, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, малыш.

Фернандо слегка отстраняется от Серхио и оглядывается на Вилью, пожимая плечами и натягивая края рукавов, вцепляясь в мягкую ткань, комкая ее в ладонях. 

– Мы не... мы не _вместе_ , разумеется. Это было бы невозможно. Но... он... идеальный и изумительный и... и...

Он еще раз оглядывается на Серхио и его грудь сдавливает болью. Когда он пытается вздохнуть, выходит больше похоже на всхлип и Серхио тянется к нему, обхватывает щеки ладонями и целует так, словно пытается вложить в этот поцелуй всё, что он когда либо значил для него, как никогда больше никого не целовал. Серхио подается назад глотнуть воздуха и закончить поцелуй, слегка улыбаясь, но Фернандо притягивает его обратно, вцепившись пальцами в передний карман его толстовки, его голос дрожит от сдерживаемых эмоций.

– Не переставай целовать меня. Пожалуйста.

– Боже, Нандо, я просто... – он изнывает от желания сказать, что любит его, весь, до костяшек пальцев болит этим желанием, необходимостью, нуждой вцепиться в него и умолять вернуться в Испанию, в его квартиру, в его комнату, в его постель, и просто остаться там, боже, пожалуйста, просто остаться навсегда. Он снова ловит его губы, Фернандо громко втягивает воздух, и обнаруживает, что плакать и целоваться одновременно не получается, и выбирает целоваться, его щеки ноют от напряжения мышц лица и Серхио просто, кажется, знает это, и гладит его именно там, где надо, когда они целуются, в очередной раз отключаясь от всего остального мира в отчаянной попытке сохранить этот момент как можно дольше. Когда наконец поцелуй заканчивается, Фернандо немедленно прячет лицо, с силой утыкаясь в его шею и прижимаясь так крепко, стараясь плакать как можно тише, стараясь остановиться, прежде чем начнет. Серхио сжимает Фернандо в объятиях, по-прежнему избегая чужих взглядов, не зная о слезах в глазах Сеска, полных сочувствия, не зная о боли, которую чувствует Икер, об изумлении Вильи и том, насколько тронут Сильва.

Икер тихонько кашляет, побуждая Фернандо отлепиться от безопасности кожи Серхио и повернуться лицом к остальным. Тот вяло улыбается всем присутствующим и смахивает слезы кончиками пальцев.

– Вам, ребята, не следует давать мне напиваться, – он самокритично улыбается, льнет к ласкающим пальцам Серхио и вздыхает: – Ладно, Вилья, ты получил ответ на свой вопрос? Достаточно?

– Д-да. Ага. Это... – он усилием воли заставляет себя прекратить заикаться и просто кивает, слабо улыбаясь Фернандо в ответ. – Так, теперь твоя очередь, парень.

– О, ладно. Э... – Фернандо оглядывает комнату, его ресницы тяжелеют от поцелуев, которыми Серхио покрывает его висок, утешая его между словами. – Сеск, кто твой любимый капитан на все времена, Тьерри или Икер?

Волна ахов и бормотания пробегает по комнате. Икер смеется и слегка подталкивает Сеска, чтобы тот повернулся к нему лицом. Сеск смеется вместе со всеми, он уже окончательно пьян, сохранять здравый смысл или помнить о любом вербальном фильтре. Он слегка отодвигается от объятий Икера, садится рядом и улыбается, когда Икер запускает руку в темные волосы на его затылке.

– Тити!

Все ахают так громко, что Сеск подпрыгивает.

– Что?!

– Сеск! Ты _трахаешься с Икером_!

Сеск только фыркает, вызывающе запрокидывая лицо.

– НЕПРАВДА. Он трахает _меня_. Совершенно другое дело. И _так приятно_ , – он поворачивается к Икеру, ожидая быстрого, озорного поцелуя, но встречает вместо этого гордо выпрямившегося Икера с огромными глазами и разинутым ртом.

– Анри? Ты _серьезно_?

– Ну, да. В смысле... он был так важен для меня, когда был--

– Нет, ты не обязан объяснять. Нормально. Все в порядке. – Икер изображает безразличие, оглядываясь на Вилью, потом на Серхио и холодно пожимая плечами. Он оставляет обиду при себе, поправляя волосы.

– Но ебля никак не связана с навыками капитана, Икер!

Серхио хихикает.

– Ное-бля**...

Икер сверкает глазами.

– Нет, правда, Сеск, все нормально. Я рад за тебя. И твоего _капитана_.

– Это... это значит, что ты не наденешь для меня капитанскую повязку ночью?

– Может, стоит позвонить _Тити_? Он в этом отеле. Мы вчера пили вместе в баре. Он будет счастлив надеть ее для тебя.

– Икер! Это не...! Не значит...!

– Сеск?

Сеск оборачивается к Фернандо, его взгляд умоляет, ожидает помощи.

– Ты что, трахался с Анри?

Сеск замирает на диване, словно лань, попавшая в луч прожектора.

–...Что?

– О _божемой_.

– Что?!

– Ты – да!

– Что – да?!

– Ты трахал Анри!

– НЕТ! НЕТ!

Серхио широко ухмыляется, сразу заметив лазейку.

– Но он тебя трахал.

Сеск становится белым, как бумага.

– Это...! Это...! _Это было очень давно_!

– ОБОЖЕМОЙ! – Вилья и Серхио одновременно взрываются смехом, скорее из-за выражения на лице Икера, чем чего-либо еще. Фернандо и Сильва просто таращатся на Сеска, определенно увидев его в совершенно новом свете.

– Но... _Сеск_. Это же _Тьерри Анри_. Он _легенда_.

– Не для меня! Он был...! Он был моим Тити, – Сеск в смешанных чувствах смотрит вниз на свои сцепленные руки. – Он уезжал, и... и он просто... он должен был знать. Он должен был запомнить меня.*** Это не то, что мы были в _отношениях_ или что-то такое.

– Но... ты сказал мне, что был девственником.

Сеск бросает на Икера самый невинный из своих взглядов. Икера это заводит до безумия.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал.

При упоминании девственности Серхио бросает взгляд на Фернандо. Прижимается жарким ртом к уху.

– Ты-то и правда девственник. Верно?

Фернандо усмехается и предупреждающе сжимает его ладонь.

– Ладно, моя очередь! – Сеск делает глубокий вдох, торопливо выдыхает, быстро поворачивается к Икеру и оставляет на его губах несколько легких извиняющихся поцелуев. Икер все еще сидит неподвижно, ошеломленный. – Э... м... Серхио!

Серхио ноет, отрываясь от нежного пощипывания губами шеи Фернандо, изображает надутую гримасу. 

– Чегоооо?

– Что самое извращенное, что ты когда-либо делал?

– О, господи, – Серхио на этот раз действительно отстраняется от Фернандо, потирая лицо тяжелыми, слегка занемевшими руками. Он откидывается на спинку дивана и двигает бедрами, пока не отклоняется как можно дальше. Пока он ерзает, его лицо медленно заливается краской. В комнате стоит абсолютная тишина, так как все понимают, что вот сейчас будет круто. Серхио закрывает глаза.

– Ну?

– Я не знаю.

– О, _да ладно_ , знаешь. Ты мысленный список ведешь, я точно знаю.

Икер ухмыляется.

– Я знаю, что это.

Глаза Серхио распахиваются и пристально смотрят на Икера. Он вопросительно поднимает брови.

– В августе. Той ночью, когда вы тусили с Гаго.

Все головы оборачиваются к Серхио.

Серхио морщится.

– Нет, черт возьми, парни! Я не трахался с Гаго! 

Он устало смотрит на Икера, понимающая усмешка медленно проступает на его губах. Он проводит по нижней губе языком. Фернандо прикусывает рвущееся наружу мурлыканье. 

– Ты прав.

– Серхио Рамос, начинай уже рассказывать, блядь. Ненавижу незаконченные истории, – Вилья пинает ногу Серхио, сдвигая на своих коленях ластящегося Сильву.

– Ну... там была одна девушка...

Вилья ухмыляется.

– Вот так все хорошие истории начинаются.

Серхио закатывает глаза, но его улыбка становится шире.

– И она была... _совершенно_ пьяна. Абсолютно. Но охуенная. И вообще не говорила по-испански. Ну... почти. Ничего полезного.

– Что для тебя даже лучше, – Икеру нравится вот так вставлять комментарии.

– Так что без лишних слов мы перешли к тому, чтобы поехать ко мне. И поехали. И... – он снова ерзает, косясь краем глаза на Фернандо. Тот улыбается от уха до уха, ему, пожалуй, интереснее дослушать эту историю больше, чем остальным.

– И я привожу ее в мою комнату, и мы на кровати, и она... вся на мне и вокруг меня, совершенно, полностью психованная, не отпускала мой член ни на секунду, но... мне пришлось встать, прежде чем мы начнем трахаться, потому что очень нужно было отлить.

Он глубоко вздыхает, щеки уже совершенно пунцовые. Он ни на кого уже не смотрит. Икер с трудом сдерживается.

– Так что я встал и... ну, очень сложно нормально пописать, когда у тебя такой стояк. Ну вы и сами знаете.

Все сочувственно кивают.

– Так что я вышел на минуту, и тут внезапно появляется она. Хватает меня за руки и тащит обратно в спальню. И я пытаюсь объяснить ей, _послушай, милая, мне правда надо поссать, так что определяйся уже,_ но она, конечно, меня не понимает, и тут... она... она опускается на колени передо мной и дрочит мне и сосет мой член и... и я просто понимаю, что она хочет. Я понял. Так что... сделал это.

Они выжидательно хлопают глазами. Он тоже моргает непонимающе, ожидая, пока до них дойдет. Когда так и не доходит, его глаза становятся еще больше.

– Я пописал на нее.

Звуки, наполняющие комнату, с трудом можно назвать человеческими. Сеск кашляет, потому что поперхнулся слюной, когда ахал.

– Ты _ЧТО_?

Серхио смотрит на Вилью, защищаясь.

– Это было то, чего она хотела! Она словно _ебанулась_ и потом... и потом взяла мой член в рот и... – он замолкает, облизывает губы и, кивая, торопливо заканчивает фразу, ускоряя свой рассказ, когда они ахают еще громче. – И прежде чем я закончил... писать, она... она швырнула меня на кровать и запрыгнула сверху и стала трахать меня, и... и...

Они просто смотрят и моргают.

– Нет. Ты не мог...

– Она сама этого хотела!

– _Она хотела, чтобы ты нассал в нее!? Кто этого хочет?! Кто вообще может захотеть такого от кого-то другого!?_

Вилья вскакивает, Сильва оказывается на полу, а он шагает по комнате, закрывая уши руками, стараясь не слышать, стараясь забыть все, что он услышал, стараясь не пропустить остальное. Икер злорадно усмехается.

– Это же Серхио блядь Рамос. Он может довести человека до абсолютного сумасшествия. Водные виды спорта вполне входят в круг его способностей.

Все снова смотрят на Серхио. Фернандо краснеет как никогда.

– Так... так она кончила?

– _Обожемой_. Она... мы сломали мою кровать. И лампу. Оди**** не заходил в мою комнату еще неделю. Это был один из самых... бурных оргазмов в моей жизни.

Они таращатся на него в остолбенении. Он все еще не поднимает взгляд от своих рук. Он готов уползти куда-нибудь с этого дивана.

– Ну, вы сами спросили.

– Нандо, ты _уверен_ , что вообще хочешь иметь с ним дело? В смысле... если он не против обоссать какую-то случайную девку, кто блядь знает что он захочет сделать с _тобой_.

Серхио хмуро смотрит на Вилью, но косится на Фернандо все равно. У Фернандо на губах полускрытая шальная улыбка.

– Не твое дело, что он хочет делать со мной.

На этих словах Серхио придвигается обратно и накрывает губы Фернандо своими прежде, чем тот успевает сказать хоть что-нибудь еще. Он прижимается к нему, целует жадно до тех пор, пока воздух не заканчивается совсем, втягивает нижнюю губу Фернандо и отпускает, садясь рядом. Он боится дышать, поднимая взгляд на всех остальных, и только надеется, что никогда никого из них не разозлит, потому что теперь у них есть уйма материала для шантажа.

– Икер, почему Сеск?

Икер вглядывается в Серхио, скорее спьяну, чем действительно в раздумьях. Он обхватывает пальцами свой подбородок, упираясь локтем в диван. Поднимает брови.

– Хм?

– Почему Сеск? В смысле... он очень молод. Как... моложе _меня_ даже. Он орет по утрам, а ты это ненавидишь, говорит с набитым ртом, слушает попсу, любит Англию, которую ты тоже ненавидишь, рассказывает тупые анекдоты, считает брейк-данс лучшим танцем в мире, хочет поучаствовать в _American Idol_ , чтобы встретиться с Полой Абдул, он... он ест конфеты на завтрак и до сих пор раскрашивает. Мелками.

– Эй! – Сеск сердито смотрит на Серхио. – ОНИ ПРИЯТНО ПАХНУТ.

– Почему Сеск, хм? – Икер невозмутим. Он понимающе смотрит Серхио в глаза, чуть качает головой, прежде чем приподняться и посмотреть на Сеска, внимательно изучая его. – Потому что... он охуительно красивый. _Потому что_ он такой юный. По всем этим причинам. Потому что он заставляет меня чувствовать, что... что я контролирую хоть что-то. Не _его_ , только... мои эмоции. Мою часть в нашем... в этом. – Он неопределенно поводит рукой между ними, улыбаясь, когда встречает взгляд Сеска.

– Потому что он всегда смеется и ему плевать, что скажут люди. Потому что он, блядь, гений на поле, потому что он может постоять за себя. Потому что когда он шепчет мне на ухо... это жарче всего. Вообще.

Вилья скрипуче стонет, когда Икер и Сеск целуются. Он откидывается в кресле, которое делит с Сильвой, и чешет в затылке.

– О боже, парни, вы такие странные. Я блядь и предположить не мог, входя в этот номер, что придется иметь дело с кучей звездоглазых голубков. Нам с Сильвой придется вас вразумить, – он обращается взглядом к Сильве за помощью в этом деле, улыбаясь ему самой мужественной улыбкой, только чтобы обнаружить, что Сильва смотрит на него восторженно. Он бледнеет и оседает в кресле. – Икер, твоя очередь.

Икер, очень внимательно наблюдающий все это, останавливает взгляд на Сильве. Он проводит рукой сквозь волосы Сеска (поощряя его губы на своей шее) и наконец открывает рот.

– Давид, почему ты вечно таскаешься за Вильей, как потерявшийся щенок?

Сильва таращится на Икера, старательно отводя глаза от Вильи. Он скрещивает руки на узкой груди и отводит взгляд.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Все хихикают, кроме Вильи, который выглядит оскорбленным и смущенным одновременно.

– Да, именно! Ты ходишь за ним вот так, – Серхио вскакивает и ковыляет по комнате с большими и влажными глазами, дрожа нижней губой, когда вцепляется в воображаемого Вилью, и драматически шмыгает носом. Сильва подскакивает от возмущения.

– Я так не делаю! Я не так! Нет!

Вилья смотрит на Сильву и до него постепенно доходит. Брови _мееедленно_ ползут вверх.

– Ух ты. Действительно.

– НЕТ. ЭТО НЕ ЧЕСТНО.

– Аахх. – Фернандо тянется и и ласково треплет Сильву по руке с сочувственной гримасой. – Нет, правда, ты именно это и делаешь. 

– Это...! Это потому что он мой друг! И пример для меня! И...! И в аэропортах иногда так страшно!

– Но... как насчет... сейчас?

– Что сейчас?

– То, как ты сидишь с ним. Прямо сейчас, – Икер кивает на то, как Сильва вцепился в руку Вильи, как в самое дорогое. Сильва с невинным видом тут же его отпускает.

– Я... замерз.

– И влюблен.

Сильва ахает.

– Я НЕ ВЛЮБЛЕН В ВИЛЬЮ, – он оглядывается на Вилью, чтобы оправдаться, и немедленно встречает задумчиво-тоскливое выражение в его глазах. Вздыхает и придвигается ближе. – И... не моя вина, что он такой... очаровательный.

– Ахх! Очаровательный! – Фернандо аплодирует выбору слова и выражению обожания на лице Вильи. Он достаточно пьян, чтобы радоваться таким вещам.

Вилья усмехается Сильве.

– Ты считаешь меня очаровательным?

Сильва, злясь сам на себя, ковыряет ногтем обивку кресла.

– Иногда.

– Только иногда?

Сильва поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Вилья улыбается ему. Он нерешительно улыбается про себя, Вилья обхватывает его рукой и крепко прижимает к себе. Вилья косится на наблюдающих парней, аккуратно целуя его в макушку.

– Нет.

Серхио наклоняется и шепчет Фернандо в ухо: 

– Они точно сейчас трахаться пойдут.

Фернандо пихает его локтем и подавляет смешок. Сильва слышит их, а Вилья нет, во всяком случае виду не подает.

– Эй, Давид?

Вилья отодвигается от его мягких волос и вопросительно поднимает брови.

– Да?

– Так... так сколько тебе нужно выпить, чтобы трахнуть меня?

Фернандо болезненно вцепляется в руку Серхио. Челюсть Икера падает на грудь. Все смотрят на Вилью.

Вилья молча смотрит на Сильву, задумчиво жует нижнюю губу.

– Блядь, малыш, пошли прямо сейчас.

Сильва не стразу находится с ответом.

– Стоп, серьезно?

Вилья улыбается уже во весь рот. Он встает и протягивает Сильве руку, легко поднимает его с кресла и притягивает к себе, крепко хватая за задницу. Алкоголь заставляет его чувствовать себя головокружительно бессмертным и похотливым. С некоторым беспокойством он находит взглядом Икера.

– Встретимся внизу у бассейна через двадцать минут.

Икер пытается выдавить ответ, но у него нет слов. Вместо этого он кивает.

На этом Давиды покидают комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Оставшиеся четверо просто сидят и тупо смотрят друг на друга.

– Стоп, это что, на самом деле произошло?

\--

Они делают, как договорились. Сеск, Икер, Фернандо и Серхио находят дорогу к бассейну, никаких купальных принадлежностей ни у кого нет, конечно, потому что январь и даже в Малаге в это время холодно. Серхио оборачивается вокруг Фернандо, обхватывая его руками и ногами, и согревает его поцелуями в шею. Сеск и Икер гораздо смелее, так что сняли носки и кроссовки и болтают ногами в воде. Они сидят тихо, плеск воды успокаивает их так, как никто из них не ожидал. О Давидах они не говорят.

Вилью они видят первым. Он выходит из дверей отеля как ни в чем ни бывало, одетый в просторную толстовку с капюшоном, руки в карманах пижамных штанов, выражение лица слегка более безмятежное, чем обычно. Он приветствует всех кивком головы и внезапно улыбка выдает его. Сильва прямо за ним, следует хвостом, как обычно, только заметно прихрамывает. Фернандо поворачивает голову и утыкается лицом в плечо Серхио.

– Обожемой.

Серхио складывает руки чашечкой вокруг рта и издает буйный приветственный вопль, от которого Сильва только сильнее пытается спрятаться, его улыбка все шире и шире и все увеличивается, сверкая белизной, по мере их приближения. Сеск и Икер аплодируют, пока Вилья садится на соседнее с Серхио и Фернандо кресло. Он притягивает Сильву сверху, не обращая внимания на то, что тот тихонько шипит от боли при внезапном движении. Оба при ближайшем рассмотрении потные, раскрасневшиеся, с потяжелевшими взглядами и сияют. Сильва сползает по Вилье и утыкается лицом в его шею. Вилья демонстративно обводит всех взглядом.

– Что?

Серхио поднимает одну бровь и протягивает Вилье кулак. Вилья проводит по нему костяшками, а потом укрывает руками лежащее на нем худенькое тело, все из улыбок и расслабленных конечностей.

– Ох, у меня есть охуительное задание для тебя, Рамос.

– Излагай, – Серхио откидывается на шезлонге и притягивает к себе Фернандо, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как ягодицы Фернандо упираются в его пах.

– Ну я тут подумал...

– У тебя было время думать?

Вилья пытается хмуриться, но смеется.

– Нам пришлось спускаться на лифте.

Серхио одобрительно кивает.

– Продолжай.

– Я не видел, чтобы вы двое расставались больше чем на миллиметр сегодня ночью. Так вот, я велю вам раздеться, зайти в бассейн и держаться за руки в течение минуты, не трогая больше ничего и нигде. И не отводить взгляд друг от друга.

Глаза Серхио вспыхивают.

– Мы должны раздеться?

– Умм-гмм.

– ...Фернандо должен раздеться?

– Ммм-хммммм.

Фернандо опускает глаза и скромно улыбается, чувствуя, как оживает под ним член Серхио.

– И все?

– И все.

– Пошли, цыганочка.

Фернандо встает и протягивает руки к Серхио, который уже пожирает его жадными глазами. Серхио сжимает руки Фернандо, рывком поднимается, сбрасывает толстовку одним движением и хватается за штаны. Он старается делать это так, чтобы не терять из виду Фернандо, который снимает одежду неторопливо и целенаправленно и прямо перед ним. Он подходит к нему совершенно обнаженный, не скрываясь, у него уже наполовину стоит, и тянется к пуговице джинсов Фернандо, глядя ему прямо в глаза, пока он расстегивает ее и возится с молнией. Фернандо ищет его взгляд и глубоко втягивает воздух, когда чувствует его руки, они скользят сзади под его джинсы и хватают его задницу. Он двигается к нему, джинсы падают вниз, он стонет, когда чувствует, что его член задевает член Серхио, разделяющей их ткани нужно только соскользнуть. Серхио вздыхает прямо в его ухо, его пальцы упираются в белье Фернандо, вцепляются и тянут, пока внезапно чужая рука не останавливает их. Оба, растерянно моргая, смотрят на Икера, который качает головой.

– Не думаю, что вам разрешено трогать друг друга во время раздевания. Это лишает задание всякого смысла.

Серхио раздраженно хмурится и неохотно делает шаг назад. Икер пристально осматривает Фернандо по дороге к креслу, на котором только что сидели Фернандо и Серхио, а теперь занимает Сеск.

– Нужна помощь, мелкий?

Фернандо застенчиво улыбается Икеру и стаскивает трусы.

– Я справлюсь, Икер, спасибо.

Икер сверкает улыбкой и усаживается, прижимаясь к Сеску, готовый к представлению.

Серхио старается отвлечься, обходя бассейн кругом; он выглядит почти пугающе прекрасным в чистом прозрачном ночном воздухе рядом с водой и в струящемся из-под поверхности свете. Он хватается за изогнутые перила, делая первый шаг в бассейн, и ахает, вода ледяная. Он с умоляющим видом поворачивается к Вилье.

– Это... это... всю эрекцию убивает.

Вилья только ухмыляется.

– Серхио, твою эрекцию ничем не убить.

Серхио бросает взгляд на Фернандо, обнаженного, который идет к нему, и согласно пожимает плечами. Он продолжает медленно входить в воду, стараясь вести себя как обычно, не выдавая своих ощущений (живот уже трепещет от холода, соски затвердели, пальцы ног немеют). Он заходит по пояс, делает глубокий вдох и погружается с головой. Выныривает, задохнувшись, и поворачивается к четверым теплым парням, сидящим на суше. Его зубы стучат.

– Если мой член получит переохлаждение, я подам на тебя в суд, Валенсия.

– Фернандо сделает ему искусственное дыхание рот-в-рот.

– Пенис-в-рот.

Сеск хихикает над своей поправкой. Все присоединяются.

Фернандо тоже уже в воде, у него огромные глаза и он замерз. Серхио инстинктивно подается к нему, тянется к нему руками, переплетает их пальцы, притягивает его ближе, прижимается к его губам утешающим поцелуем.

– Ты выглядишь великолепно даже замерзший, знаешь?

– Готовы? Минута... пошла.

Они ищут глаза друг друга, их руки теперь под водой, мускулы ноют от холода и от потребности соприкоснуться членами, которые так близко. Серхио чувствует дрожащий выдох Фернандо на своем лице и прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы удержаться и не поцеловать его. Это будет труднее, чем он думал.

– Ты еще никогда не раздевался для меня.

Губы Фернандо трясутся, когда он улыбается. Все его тело дрожит от холода. Серхио крепче сжимает его руки.

– Тебе понравилось?  
– Не разговаривать!

Серхио сердито топает ногой, нахмурив брови, вызывая рябь на поверхности воды.

– Ты не упоминал об этом, Вилья.

– ЧШШ.

Серхио громко вздыхает, но не отводит глаз от Фернандо. Они украдкой улыбаются друг другу и поглаживают кончики пальцев. Серхио может насчитать тысячу веснушек в поле зрения. Он едва различает остро выступающие соски Фернандо. Он может чувствовать, где находится член Фернандо по отношению к его члену. Он тихонько гортанно стонет.

– Тридцать секунд.

Фернандо колышется в воде по направлению к Серхио, тепла, исходящего от его тела, слишком много, слишком манит. Он облизывается и смотрит, как Серхио из-за этого сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он сжимает его руки, чтобы заставить его прекратить терзать этот прекрасный рот. Вода плещется вокруг и облизывает их. Фернандо видит капли воды на темных плечах Серхио и внезапно умирает от желания узнать, каковы они на вкус. Сердце отчаянно колотится в груди.

– Пятнадцать секунд.

Теперь они еще более пристально смотрят друг другу в глаза, грудные клетки вздымаются и опадают, еле сдерживая желание, карие глаза сияют в синих отблесках подсветки бассейна. Рычание поднимается из груди Серхио и рокочет в горле. Фернандо трясет. Ему больше не холодно.

– Время.

Серхио налетает на Фернандо всем телом, впечатывая его в стену бассейна, и целует, проталкивая свой язык в его рот на всю доступную глубину. Они одновременно вскрикивают, когда их члены неожиданно встречаются, прижимаются и трутся в самых правильных местах. Фернандо прерывает поцелуй, чтобы прижаться губами к плечу Серхио, целуя и облизывая и фанатично присасываясь. Он проводит ладонями по его рукам и стонет от твердости мышц под пальцами, вода делает их еще сильнее, бесстыднее. Руки Серхио рвутся вниз, к заднице Фернандо, длинные пальцы впиваются в кожу, когда он вцепляется в его ягодицы, разводя половинки и потом сжимая их плотно вместе, достаточно плотно, чтобы зажать между ними свой член. Его голова тяжело падает на плечо Фернандо, он задыхаясь целует его веснушки, а Фернандо крепче сжимает ноги, усиливая хватку на члене Серхио.

– Боже, я хочу трахнуть тебя. Выебать так, что ты завтра ходить не сможешь. _Блядь_. – Он вбивается в тесную ловушку между теплых бедер Фернандо, вода дает им достаточно скольжения. Фернандо стонет и целует его в шею, челюсть и подбородок.

– Мне завтра играть. Ходить придется, – Фернандо усмехается и затем вскрикивает, когда Серхио вжимается в него еще сильнее, грубый бетон царапает спину, но Серхио пульсирует и пышет жаром между его ног, а его член в ловушке между их животами и все так правильно и охуительно и хорошо.

– Я мечтал об этих бедрах. И об этих половинках. Как они ложатся в руки. Какие они плотные и мягкие и как они будут выглядеть, когда я буду трахать тебя. Господи, сожми туже. Туже. – Фернандо стискивает бедра, мышцы его ягодиц подаются и сопротивляются под настойчивыми руками Серхио. Его пальцы исследуют, гладят, дразнят. Фернандо еще сильнее напрягается, когда чувствует палец Серхио, который кружит, но не входит. Он возвращается губами к губам и мягко целует.

– Еще нет. Я... еще не готов. Я никогда...

Серхио выпрямляет палец и проводит по анусу Фернандо, вместо того, чтобы вжаться внутрь. Он гладит и ласкает его с одержимостью, заставляя Фернандо вздрагивать от наслаждения в любом случае. Он толкается между его бедер, трахая их, и притворяется изо всех сил, что трахает этого прекрасного юношу, чьими губами упивается и никак не может насытиться.

– Позволь хотя бы подрочить тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, Нандо. Пожалуйста, позволь мне.

Фернандо закрывает глаза в неожиданном приступе смущения, несмотря на то, что Серхио трахает его бедра и его палец мучает его так сладко. Он прикусывает губу и прячет лицо, чувствуя, что рука Серхио уже между их животами, плотно обхватывает его член. Он давится вскриком, но не дает ему сорваться с губ, и жарко краснеет.

– Пожалуйста, прекрасный мой, пожалуйста... – Серхио целует его губы, изо всех сил сдерживая свой оргазм потому что блядь он уже так близко и сходит с ума от возможности наконец чувствовать член Фернандо, касаться его, обхватывать и ощущать, как он вздрагивает и толкается ему в ладонь как живое существо, голодное, жадное. Он вылизывает нижнюю губу Фернандо, умоляя ее освободиться из плена жестоких зубов. Тот наконец отпускает и Серхио втягивает ее в свой рот, всасывает, и одновременно начинает двигать рукой, вбиваясь в него одновременно с движением запястья, принуждая их губы замедлиться в том же ритме, заставляя Фернандо распутно подаваться навстречу, даже не осознавая этого. Когда он наконец слышит, что тот стонет вслух, то чувствует первые удары оргазма. Он толкается в него отчаянно, дроча Фернандо с такой же грубостью, как и себе, извлекая крик за криком из этих прекрасных губ, когда Фернандо кончает в воду между их животами, его руки цепляются за плечи Серхио, держась за саму реальность, их плотность, тепло. Серхио водит кончиком пальца между ягодицами Фернандо, прочти проталкиваясь внутрь каждый раз, каждое движение пальца заставляет Фернандо вскрикивать еще громче, заставляет его дергаться и извиваться, прижимаясь к нему, он движется так плотно и близко и восхитительно, что Серхио больше не может сдерживаться, что ему приходится согнуть Фернандо так, что тот почти перегибается через край бассейна, когда оргазм вырывается из его тела, воздух вокруг повторяет и отражает и дрожит от неистовства его голоса.

Мускулы Фернандо постепенно отпускают член Серхио и они слегка расслабляются, хватаясь друг за друга и целуясь задыхающимися ртами, руки вокруг шеи и талии, мокрые волосы перепутались с сухими. Фернандо сползает по стене, его ноги подгибаются, но Серхио легко держит его в воде, улыбаясь в его губы, поддерживая.

– Никого приятнее тебя. В мире нет.

Где-то позади них откашливается Вилья.

– Вы, парни, проиграли напрочь.

Они не обращают внимания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Очередной американский ситком.  
> ** В оригинале "Butt-fucking".  
> *** Подробнее об этом событии [тут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273162)  
> **** [Оди](https://as01.epimg.net/futbol/imagenes/2005/06/16/mas_futbol/1118903210_740215_0000000001_noticia_grande.jpg)
> 
> P.s. [Сеск и Тити](http://armfootball.com/static/news/b/2014/06/50585.jpg)


	18. Chapter 18

Игра отменяется.

Не настоящая игра, а "Правда или дело".

Во всяком случае, на этот вечер.

Никто не ожидал травмы Серхио, но это случилось. Пострадал от рук Тьерри Анри, собственной персоной. Ну, точнее, от ноги.

Фернандо шагает по комнате, не совсем понимая, что делать дальше. Игра закончилась, они выиграли, теперь все попрятались по теплым комнатам отеля, удобным насколько, насколько это вообще бывает вдали от дома.

Лодыжка Серхио раза в три больше обычного. Он лежит на кровати Фернандо (Фернандо клялся, что она удобнее), одна ступня подперта подушками и обернута льдом тщательнее некуда; он скорее расстроен самим фактом травмы, чем страдает от боли. Он переводит взгляд с телевизора на Фернандо, его губы, подобные луку Купидона, складываются в надутую гримасу. Они смотрят друг на друга, прищурясь.

– Что?

Фернандо переминается с ноги на ногу. Пальцы вцепились в дерево. Он торопливо вдыхает и выпаливает:

– Я просто... Я ненавижу, когда ты расстроен.

Серхио пожимает плечами и снова обращается к телевизору. Фернандо видит, как он стискивает челюсти, кости проступают под кожей. Он крепче сжимает изножье кровати.

– Я не расстроен, Нандо. Просто устал. И все.

Фернандо вздыхает, опуская плечи. Ослабляет хватку и идет вокруг кровати, ведя пальцами по шероховатому дереву, пока может дотянуться; садится рядом с Серхио, заслоняя от него телевизор, и набирается смелости нетерпеливо провести костяшками согнутых пальцев по его щеке. Как по волшебству, глаза Серхио смягчаются, все его тело отпускает напряжение. Он болезненно вздыхает и льнет к руке Фернандо, закрывая глаза.

– Прости. Я не хотел грубить. Я просто... 

– Расстроен?

Серхио приоткрывает глаза и мягко улыбается ему.

– Да. 

Фернандо склоняется ниже. В его дыхании Серхио чувствует дуновение лета на своем лице.

– Как тебя утешить?

Ресницы Серхио тяжелеют чисто инстинктивно. Он бросает взгляд на губы Фернандо и тут же поднимает обратно к глазам. Он высовывает язык и проводит им по нижней губе.

– Мне больно, Фер.

Фернандо прячет улыбку, наклоняясь вперед так, что его губы невесомо касаются губ Серхио. Он тянется вниз и легонько танцует пальцами по его ледяной лодыжке.

– Здесь?

От улыбки Серхио остается лишь тень. Он качает головой, не отрывая взгляда от губ Фернандо.

– Мм-мм.

– Хмм... – Фернандо ведет пальцами вверх по обнаженной икре Серхио, отпихивая одеяла, скрывающие остальное тело, толкая, пока они не оказываются на полу; Серхио остается лежать на пустой кровати в нижнем белье. – Сейчас посмотрим.

Серхио усмехается, откидываясь на подушки, привычный к игре в доктора большую часть своей жизни; вот только быть пациентом удается нечасто.

Фернандо склоняется над Серхио, пристально смотрит ему в глаза, приближаясь для поцелуя, целует глубоко, вторгаясь, так жадно, что живот Серхио сводит от внезапной страсти. Когда Фернандо подается назад, это неожиданно и Серхио стонет. Он торопливо облизывает губы и снова устраивается на подушках, расслабленно раскинув конечности, приветствуя абсолютно все, что Фернандо собирается с ним сделать. Фернандо быстро изучает тело Серхио глазами, приподнимает руки и следует ими за взглядом, начиная со щек, вниз по шее, по выступам ключиц и идеальным изгибам плеч, по груди и вниз к животу, по тазовым костям, там пальцы Фернандо сгибаются и тянут за собой белье, скользя по бедрам, коленям, икрам и ступням, принимая во внимание больную лодыжку. Белье отброшено и у Серхио уже стоит. Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Фернандо, но тот нежно качает головой, перехватывает его руку и укладывает ее обратно вдоль тела Серхио. Наклоняется и снова целует его.

– Серхио, боже, какой ты красивый.

– Я могу велеть тебе трогать меня, если хочешь. – Серхио улыбается, затаив дыхание, прижимаясь к губам Фернандо, удерживая его против воли, одним только талантом своих губ. Он целует Фернандо снова и снова, слабо протестуя, когда он ускользает. Фернандо усмехается, покрывая поцелуями его шею, пробуя на вкус татуировку за ухом.

– Тебе придется связать меня, чтобы я _перестал_ трогать.

Серхио стонет от этих слов, от его голоса так близко, прямо в ухо, от языка, который дразнит то самое место на теле, что делает его абсолютно безумным, от вставшей перед глазами картины связанного Фернандо Торреса в его власти. Он просовывает руку под майку Фернандо и гладит его живот. 

– Боже, не искушай меня.

Фернандо улыбается ему в плечо, не прекращая целовать, спускаясь губами на грудь, задерживаясь над одним маленьким твердым соском, проводя по нему зубами, заставляя Серхио содрогнуться, прежде чем он целует его, терзая языком и сосущим ртом. Живот Серхио сводит, он стонет в полный голос, гладит и трет живот и грудь Фернандо под просторной футболкой, другой рукой зарываясь в его волосы. Фернандо смотрит на него снизу вверх, он хочет видеть его, присасываясь сильнее, сжимая его сосок зубами, чтобы чувствовать, как Серхио дугой выгибается под ним, как сильнее вцепляется в волосы, как лицо его искажается блаженной болью, губы порнографически изогнуты. Он выпускает сосок из губ, приподнимается и смотрит почти удивленно, касается пальцами, чтобы погладить, покрутить, щелкнуть. Он чувствует жар, исходящий от члена Серхио, прижатого к его животу. Сползает ниже, ощущая его животом, прессом, грудью, майка задирается, теперь член Серхио прижат к его груди, пойман в ловушку между ней и бедром Серхио. Он утыкается носом в напряженные мышцы его живота, прижимается губами, целует влажно. Серхио пытается обвиться вокруг Фернандо, почти поймать его, умоляет движениями тела, всем собой.

Он открывает глаза и опускает взгляд, чтобы видеть Фернандо, там, внизу, под его вздымающейся грудью и изгибом живота, наблюдая, как двигаются его губы. Фернандо целует татуировку прямо над членом, его руки возвращаются, гладят и держат тазобедренные кости, прижимая Серхио к кровати. Он приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на член Серхио: твердый, полный, тяжело качается к нему, головка темно-красная и уже блестит от смазки. Поднимает глаза, ловит взгляд Серхио, и забывает дышать от выражения невероятного желания на его лице. Он проводит рукой вокруг основания члена, гладит каждый миллиметр кожи рядом, но пока не прикасаясь. Серхио изо всех сил вжимается головой в подушки и стискивает зубы, не в силах отвести взгляд.

– Ты знаешь, как сильно я хочу тебя, Серхио? Ты знаешь, как мне необходим твой вкус?

Серхио с силой втягивает воздух, руки вцепились в простыню, чтобы удержаться не ласкать все тело Фернандо, не трогать, не дрочить яростно, потому что еще чуть-чуть и все. Он смотрит на Фернандо пристально, жадно, и качает головой.

Фернандо обхватывает его член обеими руками, так что он практически весь скрывается в его ладонях, сжимает нежно, звуки, слетающие с губ Серхио, разрушительные, изголодавшиеся. Жидкость сочится из щели ему на пальцы. Он наклоняется и слизывает все дочиста. Его голодные стоны не для показухи.

Он отпускает его и снова любуется, облизывая губы, проводя пальцем по набухшей вене. Он буквально истекает слюной от его вкуса, он хочет еще, но не хочет, чтобы все закончилось так скоро. Он склоняется и целует нежную кожу в складке между бедром и пахом, снова обхватывая его член ладонью, но уже не так туго, свободно, и медленно ведет рукой вверх-вниз. Серхио поднимает здоровую ногу и шире разводит бедра, таким автоматическим, заученным движением, натренированным жадными мужчинами, с которыми он был раньше. Фернандо останавливает руку на члене, все больше увлекаясь поцелуями, он целует и вылизывает его бедро, одержимый тем, как потрясающе гладко, как мягко под губами, насколько приятнее выглядит и ощущается, чем даже Олалья.

Он убирает ладонь окончательно, чтобы двумя руками развести его бедра еще дальше, прижимаясь губами теперь ко внутренней стороне бедра, все глубже; сердце пропускает удар, когда он чувствует, как ноги Серхио обхватывают его, стараются притянуть, прижать ближе, глубже, наслаждаясь движениями этого жадного рта по такой чувствительной коже. Он водит руками по бедрам, коленям Серхио, изгибам его икр, позволяя себе это бесстыдное поклонение, потому что так много упущено, потому что уже поздно для них обоих, потому что Серхио больно, и он хочет, чтобы ему было лучше, пусть даже только на время, потому что его вожделение неудержимо, особенно когда это тело извивается, умоляет, так восхитительно обнажено и пульсирует под ним. Потому что он любит его настолько, что ему плевать на любые последствия.

Серхио ритмично толкается бедрами к его губам, прижав согнутые руки к груди и не трогая себя, не желая, чтобы хоть что-нибудь прикасалось к его члену, если это не Фернандо, пусть даже это означает такую разновидность прекрасной пытки. Фернандо поднимает голову от синяка, который он насосал на внутренней стороне бедра Серхио, и смотрит ему в лицо, смотрит до тех пор, пока их глаза не встречаются. Тогда он улыбается почти стыдливо и снова переводит все внимание на член Серхио. А Серхио никак не может отдышаться, он не может перестать беспокоиться, вдруг все пойдет не так, как в последний раз, вдруг им помешают, вдруг Фернандо испугается и перестанет, вдруг он кончит в следующую секунду, когда Фернандо еще раз прикоснется к нему. Он закрывает глаза и заставляет себя успокоиться.

Внезапно он чувствует мягкие успокаивающие губы Фернандо на своих губах, и все его тело расслабляется. Они целуются, пока его дыхание не выравнивается. Фернандо снова берет его член в ладонь, тихонько шикая прямо в его губы:

– Хватит психовать.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, Фернандо уже исчез, и он чувствует его дыхание на своем члене. Он опускает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Фернандо дрочит ему теперь уже настойчиво, чтобы видеть, как лицо Фернандо опускается ниже, ниже, и потом внезапно его охватывает тепло, потому что Фернандо обводит языком его яйца и они ноют так болезненно, так _изумительно_.

– Ох. Блядь. – Он снова и снова облизывает губы, пока Фернандо сосет его яйца, пока он втягивает их в рот одно за другим и оставляет их сжатыми и влажно-мокрыми, и Серхио испытывает непреодолимое стремление подтолкнуть его к ним обратно, уместить в его рот оба сразу, умолять его продолжать и остаться так всю оставшуюся им жизнь. Он меняет свое мнение, когда горячая ладонь сменяет губы, решительно гладит и трет. И наконец он чувствует, что рот Фернандо делает то, что для чего он был создан, когда мягкие губы обхватывают головку его члена. Он оседает на кровати и обращает к потолку ликующую улыбку. Теперь _это_ – то, что он хочет переживать вечно.

Фернандо обхватывает свободной рукой член Серхио и медленно проводит по нему сверху вниз, опуская губы вслед за ладонью, сантиметр за сантиметром вбирая его в себя, в рот, над языком, останавливаясь только когда головка упирается в заднюю часть горла, не проталкивая его дальше, он ждет, что Серхио сделает это сам. Серхио зарывается пальцами в волосы Фернандо, тянет за них, толкается глубже в этот рот, его голова запрокидывается далеко назад и он отталкивается от кровати, чтобы найти нужный угол и усилие, чтобы протолкнуть свой член еще глубже в горло Фернандо; его тело бьет крупная дрожь от этого, за пределами экстаза, ощущения, от того, как блядски тесно, скользко и сжимается еще и еще и еще, от того, как легко Фернандо берет его, от того, как глубоко он заглатывает, сжимая горлом, ему требуется все до последней капли самообладание, чтобы не кончить вот прямо сейчас.

Его единственная свободная нога упирается в матрас, чтобы он мог отталкиваться бедрами, держать их на весу, но Фернандо не нужно подталкивать, не нужно умолять, потому что он тоже не хочет двигаться. Он резко выдыхает, и Серхио чувствует его выдох внизу живота, сердце Фернандо гулко бьется в груди, в горле и вокруг члена Серхио в нём. Руки Серхио дрожат в волосах Фернандо, все мышцы напряжены от усилия, которого ему стоит удерживать его там, прижатым носом к животу, оставить все как есть, так долго, как любой из них сможет выдержать.

Фернандо вдруг резко отстраняется, громко и часто дышит, его губы припухли и почти фиолетовые, на лице изголодавшееся, ненасытное выражение. Он дрочит Серхио безудержно, приподнимая член, чтобы вернуться к яйцам, сосет их шумно, мокро, складывая в памяти, как драгоценности, каждый крик, изливающийся из губ Серхио, каждое задыхающееся " _Нандо_ ", каждое требовательное дерганье за волосы. Он возвращается к члену так же внезапно, как оставил его, глаза большие, темные и беспомощные; когда Серхио встречает его взгляд, он выглядит чересчур невинно для того, чтобы так глубоко и так легко заглатывать член. Губы Серхио изгибает эйфорическая улыбка, Фернандо удалось изумить его до глубины души, тем, что это лучший минет во всей его гребаной жизни.

Он протягивает руку между своих ног, чтобы дотянуться до Фернандо, и обхватывает пальцами его горло, его член вздрагивает около сомкнутых губ. 

– Открой.

Фернандо послушно разлепляет распухшие губы и Серхио чувствует, как его пульс ускоряется под ладонью. Он усиливает хватку на горле Фернандо, проталкивая член в этот приглашающий рот. Фернандо украдкой опускает руку на свой член, гладит его и стонет громко и сдавленно, когда Серхио с силой толкается снова в его глотку. Серхио закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях, запоминая, как горло Фернандо впускает его, как плотно сжимается вокруг, как близко он к оргазму и как ни один из них не может перестать стонать.

Фернандо мнет и месит свободной рукой ягодицу Серхио, в голове проносятся мысли о том, как сильно он хочет трахнуть его сейчас, как сильно он хочет абсолютной власти над ним, как сильно он хочет заставить его тело открыться для _него_ и только для него, хочет пометить, застолбить, поставить на нем клеймо и заставить запомнить его, даже когда он вернется домой и бог знает кого позовет в свою постель. Он вцепляется в задницу Серхио и затем, поддавшись внезапному порыву, шлепает по ней, не один, а несколько раз, рука терзает его собственный член, он задыхается, когда Серхио вбивается еще глубже.

Серхио кричит от жалящей боли ударов, это заводит его настолько, что он тут же кончает, оргазм вырывается из его тела так бурно, что Фернандо приходится отпрянуть, выпуская его член из горла, но не отпуская, так что он может просто сосать, так что каждый выплеск спермы стекает на его язык, так что он может хоть ненадолго насладиться его вкусом. Он кончает себе в штаны и на руку, и чуть не теряет сознание от острого, полнейшего удовольствия. Он не выпускает член Серхио, пока тот не опадает, пока не убеждается, что больше ни капли от него не дождется. Он взбирается вверх по телу Серхио, который с готовностью встречает его, обвиваясь вокруг, и крепко прижимает к себе; их губы встречаются отчаянно, оба жадно глотают воздух и ошеломлены от перевозбуждения, истощены оргазмом. Он пытается гладить волосы Фернандо, но не может унять дрожь в руках, и тело никак не перестанет дрожать. Вместо этого Фернандо гладит его по волосам.

– Это... это было... – Ресницы Серхио трепещут, когда он пытается открыть глаза, и внезапно становится тепло – это Фернандо поднимает одеяло с пола и укрывает их расслабленные тела; поцелуи Фернандо становятся еще нежнее, он чувствует, это очень важно, счастливый вздох на его губах, и расслабляется окончательно. Руки Фернандо не прекращают ласкать его даже сейчас, он благоговейно гладит грудь Серхио, успокаивая его сердце под нежными пальцами. Он целует его, пока не убеждается, что Серхио заснул, и тогда украдкой целует последний раз над сердцем, прежде чем опустить туда голову, прижаться щекой к его груди, заснуть самому.

Завтра они расстанутся. Фернандо во сне прижимается крепче, чтобы их тела были вместе до самого утра.


	19. Chapter 19

– Тебе его не хватает?

Сеск изучает профиль Икера, обняв подушку. У Икера самый прекрасный профиль из всех, что он видел, решает он. Ему почти грустно, когда Икер открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Однако Икер улыбается, все прощено и забыто.

– Кого?

Сеск грустно улыбается.

– Ты знаешь, кого.

Икер медлит с ответом. Он вздыхает, взбивает подушку и наконец поворачивается набок; его тело - более плотная версия Сеска, только бледнее.

– Ты имеешь в виду Дэвида?

Сеск лишь кивает, все это время изучая лицо Икера. Глаза жжет от того, что он не моргает. Икер окидывает его взглядом, проводит пальцами по щеке, подбородку. Снова вздыхает, уже тяжелее. Его черты выглядят грубее, и он вдруг кажется старше, чем был в последний раз, когда Сеск моргал. Тот внезапно жалеет, что задал этот вопрос.

– Да.

Икер гладит Сеска по щеке сильными пальцами, чтобы смягчить эффект от этих слов, но извиняющимся не выглядит. Он не хочет лгать Сеску, никогда не хотел ему лгать, даже о том, что может привести к финалу, даже о том, что может вытряхнуть его из теплого кокона постели Сеска обратно в холод и одиночество. Честность всегда была для него лучшим снотворным.

– Он дороже тебе, чем я?

– Я люблю его, Сеск. Мы были вместе четыре года. Мы... у нас была общая жизнь, постель, больше... – он резко вдыхает, и это больше похоже на всхлип. Руки Сеска зажаты между их грудными клетками, он не двигается. – Больше горя, чем я мог представить, что смогу пережить. Было очень тяжело. Понимаешь?

Сеск находит его взглядом на этих словах, его накрывает волной тепла от того, что он включен в это, всего лишь от этого последнего слова, его искренности. Он касается пальцами груди Икера и гладит.

– Понимаю. Я знаю, как много он для тебя значит. Но... ты думаешь, что когда-нибудь будешь с ним? В смысле, думаешь ли ты о нем так теперь? Ты просто выжидаешь, пока один из вас не примет большое решение и вы снова будете вместе? 

Икер улыбается. Он наклоняется вперед и целует губы Сеска, еще мягкие от сна, осторожно, вспоминая в миллионный (бесконечный) раз, какой он еще юный, каким кажется хрупким. Он некоторое время думает, прежде чем заговорить.

– Нет. Я знаю, что все кончено. Я знаю, что он никогда не будет моим. Он... ну, он тот кто он есть, и этого не изменить, что бы он не делал. И мне не горько, потому что не то чтобы он выбрал все это вместо меня. Он просто не мог ничего поделать. Он Дэвид Бекхэм. Жизнь выбрала за него. Я всего лишь один человек, я не могу соревноваться со всем этим.

Сеск сердито хмурится, выкапывает руку из-под теплого бока Икера и запускает в его волосы, нежно поглаживая кожу головы. И говорит, не отпуская его взглядом.

– Ты стоишь всего этого, Икер. Ты стоишь каждой жертвы, любой, какую он мог бы принести. Ты стоишь всего на свете. – Он прижимается к Икеру носом и целует его, глубоко, удерживая на месте и не давая отодвинуться, крепко вцепившись в его волосы. Икер наконец сдается и отвечает на поцелуй, обмякает всем телом, прижимаясь к Сеску, и сам кажется хрупким в этот момент. Сеск мимолетно думает о том, сколько раз Дэвид, наверное, обладал этим телом, как сильно ему, наверное, нравилось подчинять Икера своей воле, как дивно и глубоко он, наверное, любил его, какими жадными, наверное, были его поцелуи. Он даже не чувствует горечи. Он _понимает_.

– Но его больше нет, Икер. И... и я теперь здесь. _Сейчас_. – Сеск притягивает к себе ладонь Икера, прижимает, чтобы он почувствовал тяжелые удары сердца, ищет его глаза, поднимая ладонь Икера по своей шее к лицу. Рука Икера оживает наконец и гладит его по щеке, он наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Они сдвигаются теснее, их тела снова близко-близко.

– Я знаю. И я так рад этому. – Икер притягивает Сеска ближе и с силой проводит по его спине, изумляясь в очередной раз, какой он гибко мягкий, какое мальчишеское у него тело, несмотря на жесткий режим тренировок. Он обнимает ладонями его ягодицы, вызывая каскад тихих неразборчивых звуков. – Ты так отличаешься от него, Сеск. Это даже, кажется... совсем другой тип отношений. Потому что... с тобой я могу контролировать свои эмоции, контролировать... это. Так здорово. Но я не могу просто игнорировать свои чувства к нему. Я... они еще остались. Ничего не поделаешь. И мне нужно, чтоб ты это понимал. Тебе придется, или... ничего не получится.

Икер ненавидит, что приходится такое говорить, ненавидит окончательность этих слов. Но оба понимают, как много он в них вкладывает.

– Икер, пообещай, что не сделаешь мне больно.

Икер изумлен тем, как внимателен Сеск, как безжалостны его слова. Это едва не возвращает улыбку на его губы. Он притягивает его к себе за поясницу, крепко прижимает и держит.

– Я не могу обещать такие вещи. Ты сам знаешь. Не хочу тебе лгать.

Сеск глубоко вздыхает и кивает, и наконец отводит взгляд.

– Что ты чувствуешь ко мне?

Икер наконец все-таки улыбается. Он скользит ладонью по спине Сеска, останавливая пальцы на его заднице и легко проталкивая сразу два из них внутрь. Сеск ахает, с силой облизывает губы и снова упирается в Икера пристальным взглядом.

– Что я чувствую к тебе?

Сеск кивает, его движения словно заикаются. Икер впивается пальцами глубже, разводя их, растягивая и открывая, и присоединяет к ним третий. Сеск изо всех сил старается не закрывать глаза.

– Я полностью поглощен тобой. Полностью.

– Тебе меня достаточно? Только меня?

Икер целует его вместо ответа, проталкивая пальцы как можно дальше в поисках простаты - и понимает, что нашел, когда Сеск дергается к нему, сдерживаемый крик вырывается из его губ, прямо Икеру в рот. Икер стонет, приподнимает Сеска, не отпуская и не убирая пальцев, и прижимает его к изголовью кровати. Он рывком поднимается на колени, а Сеск обхватывает его ногами, садясь верхом, и отчаянно вылизывает его рот. Икер отрывается от него, чтобы пристально рассмотреть, его губы полуоткрыты, он тяжело дышит. Сеск любуется им и едва не задыхается от его красоты, от того, какой он, обнаженный, с влажно блестящими губами, твердый. Он толкает его, пока Икер не сдается; ложится на спину, вынимая пальцы, он грозно проходится ногтями вверх и вниз по обнаженной спине Сеска, но кожу не повреждает. Сеск спускается по телу Икера теплыми, засасывающими поцелуями, хватаясь и гладя собственный член от реакции Икера, от того, как Икер приподнимается ему навстречу, как он разводит ноги и выглядит под ним так развратно. Он берет руки Икера и кладет на свою голову, не опуская взгляд, пока они не вцепляются в волосы. Икер улыбается его разнообразию способов быть требовательно-покорным, закрывая глаза, когда Сеск обхватывает губами его член. Он толкается к нему бедрами и останавливается, когда руки Сеска упираются ему в бедра, не позволяя члену Икера пробраться глубже в горло. Он все еще учится, в конце концов.

Сеск проводит зубами по плотному ребру вокруг головки и стонет, когда Икер извивается под ним, для него все еще удивительно, как он может доводить этого человека до таких низких похабных звуков, движений, до такого уровня безумной бессмысленной жажды. Он проводит языком по вене на нижней стороне его члена, сосет и облизывает вокруг основания до тех пор, пока Икер не отталкивает его неожиданно, хватается сам и водит рукой, садясь и не отводя взгляда от Сеска, как дикарь, весь животное, самец, главный. Он резко швыряет Сеска к изголовью, пальцы снова находят его волосы и вцепляются так, что Сеск вскрикивает, их взгляды, встречаясь, почти обжигают, оба задыхаются, напряженно ожидая атаки. Их рты грубо сталкиваются. Икер сводит обе руки Сеска за его спиной, контролируя и направляя, пока не проталкивает два его пальца, по одному от каждой руки Сеска, в его собственное жаркое нутро. Сеск плотно зажат в ловушке у изголовья, он не может биться и извиваться как ему бы хотелось, так что просто кричит, все его тело толкается вверх и вперед под давящим вторжением его собственных пальцев. Икер использует эту возможность, чтобы оставить на нем отметины, целуя через плечо вниз к ключицам и к другому плечу, сперва нежно, обратно уже более жестоко, оставляя говорящие укусы и яркие синяки, заставляя слезы брызнуть из глаз Сеска, а его член закаменеть как никогда еще в жизни. Икер отпускает его руки, Сеск немедленно обнимает его за шею и целует, поскуливая.

– Тебе нужно... – Икер облизывает губы, его руки обхватывают бедра Сеска притянуть ближе, теснее, сдвигаясь и вновь прижимая его к спинке кровати продуманным толчком. Он тянется назад и вниз, пальцы нажимают и ищут, пока два из них не исчезают легко внутри Сеска. Его ресницы трепещут, губы разомкнуты, когда Икер гладит внутри, дразнит простату и упивается тем, какой он мягкий и расслабленный. Сеск протягивает руку между их телами, его громкие выдохи касаются лица Икера, когда он обхватывает ладонью его член и направляет в себя, слегка морщась, когда тот проталкивается внутрь, где все еще два пальца. Сеск выгибается дугой, задница упирается в холодное дерево, голова заваливается назад и задевает стену. Икер присасывается к его шее и покрывает ее безжалостно синяками.

– Мне нужно что?

Обыденность этих слов существует как бы отдельно от голоса Сеска, дрожащего и хриплого, наполненного сексом, бритвенно-острого от боли, которую он всегда испытывает (и страстно жаждет), когда Икер вторгается в него. Язык Икера очерчивает линии его горла, поднимаясь вверх к губам. Обе руки Икера теперь на заднице Сеска, каждая половинка в ладони, он разводит их настолько широко, насколько глубоко он внутри.

– Я собирался спросить, нужно ли мне тебя подготовить. Но ты уже открыт для меня. Так ведь?

Сеск стонет от этих слов, от резкого толчка бедер Икера на слове _открыт_ , от того, как трудно дышать в этой ловушке, от собственнических рук, тела, голоса и члена Икера. Он нежно целует губы Икера, не зная, насколько дрожь его дыхания на лице заводит того еще сильнее.

– Прямо так, как тебе нравится?

– Блять, да. 

Сеск такой легкий на Икере, такой маленький и компактный, тесный и охуительно прекрасный, и он врывается в него без сожалений, хваткой на заднице удерживая его, чтобы ебать так сильно и глубоко, как хочется. Икер немного скользит назад по кровати, принуждая Сеска сменить угол, так что теперь он долбит в его простату с каждым яростным рывком. Он знает, что Сеск сейчас плачет, и это возбуждает еще сильнее, так близко к оргазму, что он отпускает хватку, откидывается назад на кровати, поддерживая себя руками, и смотрит снизу вверх на дрожащего Сеска. Слезы катятся по щекам Сеска, мимо его припухших розовых губ и он трогает их языком. Икера внезапно охватывает страстное желание ощутить вкус слез.

– Выеби себя мной.

Сеск повинуется в ту же секунду, без колебаний, приподнимая и роняя себя на член Икера, который ощущается внутри каменно-твердым, обжигающе горячий пульсирующий камень, и ему нужно, необходимо заполучить его быстрее и глубже, и он позволил бы вывернуть себя наизнанку, если бы Икер захотел; он позволяет измять, истолочь все нутро, растерзать его, обладать им и использовать его, потому что он любит это, потому что Икер это сила, потому что он не может насытиться им, ему всегда мало. Икер ложится на спину плашмя, его руки теперь сжимают бедра Сеска, заставляя того выгнуться всем телом, ступни упираются в матрас, давая ему опору, когда он поднимает бедра и снова трахает Сеска сам, давая им всего лишь на минуту больше времени, прежде чем они оба разваливаются на части, прежде чем Сеск разбивается вдребезги и кончает в свою дрожащую руку и тут же обрушивается сверху на Икера, который рычит таким голосом, который теперь уж точно кто-нибудь услышит, боже всемогущий, который кончает и кончает в Сеска до тех пор, пока ему нечего больше отдать; и он поворачивает их набок, оба истекают потом, целуясь. Икер вылизывает лицо Сеска, собирая все слезы, прежде чем добраться до губ, обнимает, чтобы оставаться внутри него, так что он пульсирует и трепещет в нем еще несколько минут и затем расслабляется, и так и остается там, пока они оба спят.

– Я люблю тебя.

Сеск уже наполовину спит, когда говорит это, но Икер не настолько глуп, чтобы возражать. Он разглядывает Сеска в молчаливом благоговении, его пальцы все никак не могут остановиться, лаская его спину, пока тот точно не засыпает. Наконец он позволяет себе вздохнуть, позволяет себе отдаться восхищению, обожанию, растущему в груди. Он целует Сеска в лоб, потом в нос, потом в губы, не отвечая на признание по целому ряду причин (страх, ошеломление, робость, неспособность, мудрость, идиотство), но более всего потому, что хочет увидеть точный оттенок глаз Сеска, когда он наконец это скажет.


	20. Chapter 20

– Нет, вы заходите.

– Нет, серьезно, пожалуйста? Мы не хотим вставать.

– Икер, мы тоже не хотим вставать! Ты издеваешься? Это первый раз когда я вижу его за... за...

– Один месяц и десять дней. Думаю, раз я помню, а ты нет, значит, вам и приходить.

– Ты помнишь только потому, что ты столько же не видел Сеска!

– ...

Икер ноет.

– Пожалуйста, Сесе? Я буду должен.

Недовольную гримасу Серхио слышно сквозь телефон.

– Вдесятеро.

– Хрен тебе.

– Ты не понимаешь, какой Нандо мягкий и теплый.

Икер закатывает глаза, но улыбается, когда слышит низкий голос Фернандо рядом с динамиком.

– У вас пять минут.

Звуки их поцелуев заполняют эфир. Икер еще шире улыбается.

– Ладно, десять.

Серхио неразборчиво бормочет в ответ и отключается.

Икер отбрасывает телефон на столик у изголовья и поворачивается к Сеску, ленивому и удовлетворенному и рядом. Он усмехается и двигается и накрывает его собой, упираясь локтями по обе стороны от его головы. Они соприкасаются носами, прежде чем нежно целуются. Сеск водит руками по бокам Икера.

– Десять минут, хм? – Сеск умудряется говорить вполне внятно, хотя его рот и занят.

Икер ворчит в ответ и спускается поцелуями по шее к бледному плечу. Целует одно и то же место снова и снова.

– Что-то насчет того, что Нандо такой теплый.

Сеск зарывает глаза и бездумно улыбается потолку, перебирая мягкие волосы Икера.

– Спорим, не такой теплый, как ты.

 

\--

 

– Никогда больше не покидай меня, никогда никогда никогда... – Фернандо обхватывает Серхио ногами, не давая двигаться, пока он жадно целует его, повторяя те же самые слова, что и всегда, слова, в которые он твердо верит, но знает, насколько бесполезны они станут к исходу дня. Серхио благодарно принимает его признания и отвечает на них со всем пылом, запуская пальцы в волосы Фернандо, когда тот покачивается над ним; они оба плывут в медленном, глубоком ритме, от которого у Фернандо постепенно замирает дыхание.

– Десяти минут не достаточно для того, что я хочу сделать с тобой, – Серхио тоже не хватает дыхания, голос грубовато-хриплый и слова выходят короткими жаркими выдохами, опаляя щёки Фернандо. Он сдвигается так, что оказывается почти верхом на одном бедре Фернандо, вталкивая свое колено между его длинными ногами, оба одновременно ахают. Серхио прижимается животом к животу Фернандо, они упираются друг в друга лбами, тяжело дыша. 

– Пятнадцать минут потерпят.

 

\--

 

– Чей теперь ход?

Все задумчиво смотрят друг на друга, честно пытаясь вспомнить. Глаза Сеска вспыхивают.

– Это был Вилья! он загнал этих двоих в бассейн и велел минуту не трогать, что-то такое.

Фернандо и Серхио украдкой улыбаются друг другу. Икер закатывает глаза, но усмехается им.

– О да, припоминаю. Сработало же, верно?

Серхио притягивает Фернандо ближе, обхватывает ногами, прижимает его спиной к своей груди, руки бродят вверх-вниз по длинному телу. Оба вздыхают.

– Нет. Но оно того стоило.

– Мы все же сделали это!

– Ух-ху.

– Так кто следующий-то?

– Думаю, следующим буду я. В конце концов, это была моя идея. – Сеск очень убедителен, и не только потому, что (жутковато) двигает бровями. Икер ухмыляется, наклоняется и ласково кусает его за щеку.

– Быть по сему.

– О, да! – Сеск хлопает в ладоши, ерзая на диване рядом с Икером, в его голове одни за другой проносятся самые безумные идеи. Он обводит комнату взглядом почти зловещим, и в итоге решительно останавливается на Серхио. Серхио стонет и прячет лицо в волосах Фернандо (он пахнет медом).

– Правда или дело, Серхио!

– Правда. У меня спина болит, не хочу сейчас шевелиться.

Икер ухмыляется, прислоняясь к спинке дивана, скрестив руки на груди.

– Так тебе и надо.

– Стоило того все равно, – Серхио поднимает лицо взглянуть на Фернандо, предлагая губы для поцелуя, на что Фернандо соглашается мгновенно и с радостью.

– О, боже, с вами стало еще хуже! Так вообще бывает?

Фернандо корчит рожу Икеру, Серхио только крепче его обнимает.

– Итак, _Серхио_ , ты спал когда-нибудь с Фернандо Гаго?

Все смотрят на Сеска с удивлением. Серхио мгновенно взъерошивается, ощетинивается и притягивает Фернандо к себе всего целиком.

– _Нет_ , не спал. Почему все думают, что мы трахались?

– Потому что... вы оба молоды и красавчики и свободны и играете за лучший в мире клуб? – Сеск смотрит на Серхио как подросток, с глуповато-восторженным выражением на лице. Икер с улыбкой склоняется к Сеску и треплет его по затылку.

– Ахх, ты правда думаешь, что мы лучший в мире клуб?

Сеск оборачивается с усмешкой и пытается укусить его за пальцы.

– Ну, несмотря на все это, нет, мы не спали вместе. Даже близко не. Мы просто хорошие друзья. Всё.

Фернандо слегка расслабляется в объятиях Серхио, издавая тихий звук, который, Серхио знает, означает, что его надо обнять еще крепче. Он целует Фернандо в макушку, голос смягчается. – Клянусь.

Сеск пристально смотрит на Серхио с сомнением, все еще не убежденный в его святости. Серхио бросает взгляд сначала на Икера, затем на Сеска, тщательно избегая смотреть на них слишком долго. Икер вслепую нашаривает пиво, не отрывая от них глаз.

– Сесе, твоя очередь.

– Хммм... – Серхио смотрит на Икера так долго, что Икер понимает - он что-то задумал. Но лицо Серхио непроницаемо. 

– Правда или дело?

– ...Дело, – Икер отвечает осторожно, взвесив все варианты, и решает, что лучше опозориться, чем в чем-нибудь признаться.

– Я велю тебе... – Серхио обводит взглядом комнату и наконец останавливает взгляд на Фернандо, свернувшегося в его объятиях. Он проводит руками вдоль тела Фернандо, описывая полукруг сзади от него. И снова смотрит на Икера. – ...поцеловать задницу Нандо.

Фернандо поднимает голову, расслабленно утыкавшуюся в шею Серхио, с абсолютным изумлением на лице. 

– _Серхио_.

Серхио зловеще усмехается, целует его и смеется. 

– О, да ладно, ты же можешь воплотить одну из фантазий Икера, правда?

Икер ахает, оскорбленный. 

– Это...! Нет! Я не...

Серхио приспускает пижамные штаны Фернандо, стремительно открывая взгляду Икера мягкий простор его задницы. Икер мгновенно затыкается.

– Ну?

Икер бросает быстрый взгляд на Серхио, вожделение в его глазах очевидно и неизбежно. Он оглядывается на Сеска и поднимает брови в молчаливом вопросе. Сеск смеется, поднимает ногу и шутливо пихает его в спину.

– Икер, это же просто игра. Не настоящая жизнь.

Икер улыбается Сеску, ловит его ступню и целует в пятку. Сеск отдергивает ногу, ему щекотно, но этот жест он оценил. Икер поворачивается обратно к Фернандо и Серхио, которые опять целуются (нежно, конечно, как всегда), протягивает руку и осторожно касается ладонью ягодиц Фернандо; его пальцы задевают пальцы Серхио, которые тоже уже там. Фернандо коротко и резко ахает в губы Серхио, тот только крепче сжимает руки, а пальцы Икера исследуют смелее. Он поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Серхио, устремленный на него. Он наблюдает, как Серхио целует Фернандо, пока поцелуй не становится глубже, пока не видит, как язык Серхио скользит в рот Фернандо и тот стонет. Тогда он тянется к Фернандо и легко подтягивает к себе до тех пор, пока Фернандо не оказывается стоящим на коленях на диване, слегка возвышаясь над Серхио, но все еще умудряясь при этом выглядеть таким податливым и гибким. Икер любуется его задницей и в порядке эксперимента легонько шлепает по ней. Фернандо ахает громче на этот раз, выгибаясь в сторону Серхио. Серхио кладет ладонь поверх ладони Икера и на мгновение прерывает поцелуй.

– Мое.

Икер усмехается и шевелит пальцами, пока Серхио не отпускает их. Он склоняется вперед и проводит кончиком носа по одной из бледных ягодиц, закрывая глаза. Они все довольно пьяны (хватило того, что они выпили за обедом), так что Икер позволяет себе выдохнуть в светлую кожу Фернандо. Он чувствует пальцы Серхио в своих волосах, ногти скользят по коже головы, поощряя его, но в то же время готовые остановить его в любой момент. Фернандо устает нависать над Серхио и склоняется к нему, выпячивая зад, чтобы опустить лицо к Серхио, жадно принимая его поцелуи. Икеру приходится чуть отодвинуться назад, приспосабливаясь к новому положению этой прекрасной задницы, что так неожиданно ткнулась ему прямо в лицо. Его член приподнимается в штанах. Сеск обнимает Икера со спины и целует в шею. Серхио скользит ладонью по спине Фернандо и нажимает ему на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться, практически предложить себя Икеру.

Икер снова наклоняется вперед (Сеск движется вместе с ним) и прижимается коротким, почти благоговейным поцелуем к коже Фернандо. Он слышит стон Серхио, которым тот отвечает на обволакивающее мурлыканье Фернандо. Икер осмеливается поднять руку и обнять его ягодицы ладонями, сжимает и гладит и никак не может насытиться, и ему всего мало, всего, что не помещается в его ладонях. Он снова целует его, на этот раз более влажно и более жадно. Он ведет по этой коже нижней губой, путешествуя, позволяет языку выскользнуть наружу и попробовать ее на вкус, целует и присасывается. Фернандо бесстыдно подается ему навстречу, заставляя Икера вцепиться крепче (руки Серхио помогают ему, вместе они стараются удержать его на месте, насколько это возможно, но на самом деле им плевать, двигается он или нет, они просто хотят чувствовать его) и Икер проводит зубами к другой половинке, на которой еще нет следов слюны, исчезающих синяков и покрасневшей кожи. Он замирает в середине, обводит вытянутым языком копчик Фернандо и немедленно чувствует, как Фернандо вздрагивает всем телом, слышит, что он ахает так громко, что Сеск тоже непроизвольно ахает Икеру в ухо, нарушая ритм поцелуев, которыми он покрывает его шею. Фернандо беспомощно толкается назад, к губам Икера, но руки Серхио мгновенно вцепляются тому в волосы, удерживая его на расстоянии от тела Фернандо и не позволяя его губам вернуться. Он отрывается от поцелуя и смотрит вдоль спины Фернандо прямо Икеру в глаза. Фернандо внезапно одним скользящим движением взбирается на колени Серхио, садится верхом, разводя ягодицы в стороны еще дальше и заставляя Серхио застонать от болезненного возбуждения. Икер проводит руками вверх и вниз, ногти впиваются в кожу и Сеск наконец стонет ему в ухо, от того, что он видит или от сочувствия (и ревности) к Фернандо, он и сам не понимает.

– Никакого римминга. Я еще до этого не добрался, так что ты и подавно не можешь.

Серхио серьезен и Икер это знает, конечно. Он снова опускает взгляд на задницу Фернандо и наблюдает палец Серхио, скользящий между ягодиц, гладящий тугое отверстие, даже не пытаясь войти. Фернандо всхлипывает Серхио в шею, слишком краснея, чтобы взглянуть на кого-либо, чтобы продолжать целоваться, чересчур заведенный этим восхищением и слишком напуганный им, чтобы просто осмыслить происходящее. Он трется о Серхио, движимый чистым желанием, еще сильнее выгибаясь, когда свободная рука Серхио (не та, что угрожает вторгнуться в него) крепко сжимает его задницу, чтобы сильнее прижать к себе. Икер наблюдает это все, отмечая взглядом каждый изгиб и движение, каждое легчайшее, мучительное прикосновение дразнящих пальцев Серхио. Он продолжает мять ягодицы Фернандо, снова встречаясь глазами с Серхио.

– Он умоляет, чтобы его трахнули, видишь?

– Боже, я знаю. Блять.

Серхио вжимается затылком в диван, позволяя Фернандо двигаться на нем верхом и так наслаждаясь этим; он прижимает к нему только самый кончик пальца и практически рычит от того, какой он тугой, как он мгновенно сжимается, запрещая Серхио проникать внутрь (или наоборот умоляя о болезненном вторжении). Икер разводит ягодицы Фернандо еще шире, давая Серхио достаточно места и открывая себе и Сеску идеальный обзор. Кисть Сеска исчезает в штанах Икера и он громко стонет, когда чувствует его ладонь вокруг своего члена. Он впивается в Фернандо так, что ногти оставляют полукруглые следы на коже.

Фернандо вскрикивает, надежно уткнувшись в шею Серхио, отчаянно возбужденный, его обнаженный член в тесном горячем плену между его и Серхио телами, сердце оглушающе грохочет в груди и в ушах. Он стискивает руки вокруг шеи Серхио и выгибается еще сильнее; открывшееся зрелище заставляет Икера присвистнуть, а Сеска вздохнуть.

– Твою мать, Нандо.

Серхио неимоверным усилием отрывается от поцелуев, которыми он покрывает доступные ему фрагменты лица Фернандо, когда слышит эти слова Икера; он поднимает руку, вытягивает указательный палец и касается губ Икера, глядя на него так, что тот безошибочно все понимает, мгновенно втягивает его палец в рот и начинает смачивать, засасывая так сильно и жадно, а Сеск как раз в этот момент проводит по головке его члена ногтем, и Икер видит звезды. Серхио сгибает палец и пробирается по языку Икера так далеко, что еще чуть-чуть и тот подавится, и наконец вынимает его, улыбка на его лице почти зловещая, когда он снова встречается с Икером глазами. Икер облизывает губы, откидываясь назад в колыбель рук Сеска, растворяясь в ощущениях от непрерывных поцелуев в шею и движений ладони Сеска, таких идеальных.

– Фер, посмотри на меня, – Серхио снова целует Фернандо в щеку, движениями умоляя поднять голову, его сердце пропускает удар, когда он встречается с ним глазами. Он целует его губы, потому что _не может удержаться_. – Ты этого хочешь?

Фернандо выглядит так, словно сейчас разорвется на части и Серхио тут же уверен в ответе. Он снова целует его, как бы говоря, что все хорошо, но Фернандо отстраняется. Он снимает свободную руку Серхио со своей спины, тянет ее к своему члену и обхватывает себя его пальцами. Серхио перестает дышать и напряженно смотрит ему в глаза, словно снова и снова (и снова) переспрашивая, правда ли все в порядке, действительно ли нормально, что его ладонь обхватывает ствол Фернандо. Фернандо ласкает кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону его ладони и нерешительно улыбается. Когда Серхио чуть сжимает руку, по телу Фернандо словно проходит волна и он прижимается к нему еще крепче, ерзая на его коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он обнимает лицо Серхио ладонями, и кажется, что оно горит, согревая его. Серхио пристально смотрит на него, никак не может привыкнуть к тому, какой он невообразимо красивый.

– Только... только немного, может? Чуть-чуть.

Серхио дает Фернандо обнимать его лицо, они не сводят друг с друга пристальных взглядов, когда он снова прижимает кончик пальца к его входу и на этот раз проникает внутрь; оба застывают в неподвижности от ошеломляющего желания того, что сейчас происходит. Член Фернандо пульсирует в ладони Серхио, и тот медленно ведет руку вниз. Он не может поверить в то что, собирается сделать, в реальность ни одного из этих действий, не говоря уже об обоих сразу.

– Еще.

Серхио на мгновение прикрывает глаза, чтобы удержаться и не прижаться к Фернандо членом, не кончить сейчас же от малейшего движения, а главное, от этого короткого слова. Слюна Икера помогает ему проникнуть чуть глубже, втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы с тихим шипением. Он пристально смотрит на Фернандо сквозь ресницы, наблюдает, как его тело реагирует на небольшое вторжение и ему интересно, как именно будет выглядеть это лицо, когда он войдет в него на всю глубину своего члена. Фернандо растягивается, сжимается, выгибается и Икер разводит его ягодицы еще шире; каждый раз, когда его пальцы вцепляются в Фернандо, Сеск крепче сжимает ладонь и ускоряет темп.

Серхио отпускает член Фернандо ровно настолько, чтобы поднести руку ко рту и плюнуть на нее; это зрелище доводит возбуждение Фернандо до каких-то уж совсем запредельных высот (это так грязно и сексуально, унизительно и по-мальчишески, и просто _великолепно_ ). Он запускает пальцы в волосы Серхио и сильно тянет, целуя, заставляя Серхио вернуть ладонь на свой член почти грубо, теперь она скользит гораздо легче и Фернандо гортанно стонет, почти рычит, жадно вскидывая бедра навстречу руке Серхио и затем опускаясь обратно на палец, который уже почти весь внутри. Икер сильно, с оттяжкой бьет по его заднице и Фернандо вскрикивает, выгибается дугой и выдыхает в потолок:

– _Еще_.

Все приходят в движение, Фернандо надавливает основанием ладони на пах Серхио, сильно мнет и массирует, заставляя Серхио толкнуться к нему бедрами и дрочить ему еще быстрее; рука Серхио крепко сжата в кулак на члене Фернандо, он склоняется и прикусывает его сосок через тонкую футболку; две эти вещи в сочетании с толчками последних миллиметров жесткого пальца в его задницу заставляют тело Фернандо напряженно выгнуться, он как натянутый лук, каждый сантиметр его тела напряжен и дрожит и готов взорваться. Икер сгибается и жадно целует, кусает, и словно готов сожрать его целиком, не обращая внимания на синяки, которые он оставляет, не обращая внимания, что Сеск так же впивается в его шею и спину, не обращая внимания, что он вот-вот кончит в свои новенькие джинсы от Армани, потому что ощущения, и вкус, и звуки так _охуительно хороши_. Он проводит зубами по костяшкам Серхио, так хочется облизать всю его руку и то место, куда погружен его везучий палец, но он сдерживается. Он едва может дышать от движений руки Сеска, от шлепков, которыми продолжает награждать Фернандо, от того, что наставил ему кучу засосов и синяков, и тут палец Серхио находит простату Фернандо в первый раз. Мир вокруг Фернандо взрывается и на мгновение гаснет, ему приходится вцепиться в Серхио, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил, кончая ему на рубашку и на штаны, не понимая, что Серхио и Икер тоже кончают; все, что он знает, - что Серхио нашел в нем место, о существовании которого он и не подозревал, что он переживает самое сильное, глубокое наслаждение в жизни, что он чувствует себя таким сексуальным и развратным между руками Серхио, которые вот-вот прикончат его и он разорвется на части, и ртом Икера, который, кажется, готов растерзать мягкую плоть, и его божественными ладонями, которые зудят от сильных шлепков. Он обрушивается на Серхио, они мягко покачиваются и, боже, не могут насытиться им, Серхио и Икер (и теперь еще и Сеск) гладят его по спине, и по волосам, и по лицу, и по ягодицам, успокаивая после оргазма и восхищаясь им как только могут, _потому что_ они могут. Он тихонько всхлипывает и благодарно целует Серхио в ухо. Серхио кажется, что он никогда больше не сможет пошевелиться.

Икер ложится спиной на Сеска, полностью выдохшийся, хмельной и сонный. Сеск продолжает поглаживать его член, все еще спрятанный в штанах, проводя по нему пальцами, что посылает острую дрожь болезненного наслаждения по всему телу Икера. У Сеска жесткий болезненный стояк. Икер чувствует его поясницей и мечтательно улыбается.

– Сеск, правда или дело?


	21. Chapter 21

– Дело, – голос Сеска, грубый и умирающий от желания, щекочет его ухо. Он засовывает руки под футболку Икера и и гладит его грудь, прищипывая соски. Икера пробирает дрожь.

– Я велю, чтобы ты позволил Серхио отсосать тебе.

Серхио отрывается от губ Фернандо, размыкая глубокий жадный поцелуй, и оглядывается на Икера с идеально непроницаемым выражением лица, изогнув одну бровь.

– Что?

– _Что_? – Фернандо тянется за своими штанами, которые болтаются где-то на одной лодыжке, натягивает их и поворачивается на коленях Серхио лицом к Икеру и Сеску. Сеск уже дышит глубже и чаще, он смотрит на Серхио так, как никогда раньше не смотрел. Он скручивает один из сосков Икера между пальцами и Икер дергается, тихонько шипя сквозь зубы. Он улыбается, встречая взгляд Серхио, и вызывающе поднимает брови. Серхио слегка усмехается, согласно склоняя голову.

– Ладно.

– Но... но... – Фернандо обиженно надувает губы, поднимается с колен Серхио и садится рядом на диван, глядя на него умоляющими глазами. Серхио усмехается выражению его лица и тому, как мгновенно он начинает ревновать. Он проводит пальцами по губам Фернандо, позволяя ему целовать и облизывать их, и затем заменяет их своими губами. Соскользнув с дивана и из поцелуя, он нависает над Сеском, стараясь выглядеть как можно более опасным и соблазнительным. Икеру приходится пригнуться под его взглядом, отодвигаясь от Сеска, и он пересаживается ближе к Фернандо. Фернандо улыбается Икеру и обнимает его за шею, застенчиво целуя в щеку. 

– Сквернослов.

Икер усмехается и обнимает Фернандо за талию, а затем переводит все внимание на Серхио, который опускается на колени перед Сеском.

Он смотрит на Сеска снизу вверх из-под густых ресниц, проводит руками от коленей к бедрам и останавливается между ног. Сеск стонет и толкается бедрами вперед. Он резко выдыхает, когда Серхио задирает его футболку и целует живот, расстегивая джинсы. Он приподнимается, чтобы дать ему стащить их совсем. Икер неотрывно наблюдает, поглаживая бок Фернандо, его веки тяжелеют от того, как Фернандо утыкается в него носом. Сеск нерешительно проводит рукой по волосам Серхио, пораженный тем, какие они мягкие. Серхио поднимает взгляд, обхватывая его член ладонью, его глаза темные и томные. Он целует запястье Сеска и опускает голову к его члену, так, чтобы провести губами по темной головке, заставляя Сеска испустить такой алчный, неожиданный звук, что Серхио только улыбается. Он собирает слюну во рту, обхватывает губами головку и энергично сосет, смачивая его, вбирая в себя сантиметр за сантиметром. Сеск ахает и снова хватает его за волосы, на этот раз сжимая, а не лаская.

– На всю глубину, Серхио, ну же, ты умеешь, – Икер тянется к волосам Серхио, ласкает их, голос нежный, восхищенный. Его пальцы гладят пальцы Сеска, прежде чем он захватывает волосы Серхио в горсть и принуждает его опуститься ниже, проталкивая член Сеска ему в глотку. Фернандо смотрит на это с возбуждением, и ревностью, и беспокойством (но это же горло _Серхио_!), отодвигаясь от Икера и пересаживаясь по другую сторону от Сеска; он гладит его по волосам, очень нежно целуя в шею. Сеск всхлипывает, тянется к поцелуям Фернандо, но при этом поднимает бедра, чтобы оставаться так же глубоко в глотке Серхио, изумленный тем, как он хорош в этом, как он умудряется продолжать сосать, даже заглотив его так глубоко, как работает его язык по нижней части его ствола. Серхио толкается в руку Икера, ему нужен воздух, а горлу нужен перерыв, но Икер не отпускает, только усиливает хватку в его волосах, толкая вниз сильнее, пока лицо Серхио не наливается красным, и он извивается, стоя на коленях; его это так заводит, что он не может не издавать звуков. Икер внезапно отрывает Серхио от Сеска, облизываясь, пока Серхио делает судорожный вдох, и протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть мокрые губы. Икер проводит пальцами по лицу Серхио, стирая слюну, смачивая свои пальцы, прежде чем прикоснуться к члену Сеска. Сеск вскрикивает и тянется к Икеру, как раз когда Фернандо целует его в подбородок, как раз когда Серхио снова накрывает губами головку и сосет, пока Икер поглаживает основание его члена. Фернандо ласкает волосы Серхио, теперь, когда остальные двое больше заняты друг другом.

Сеск пристально смотрит Икеру прямо в глаза, слишком тяжело дыша, чтобы сказать что-нибудь осмысленное, но Икер и сам видит, что он почти обезумел, как близко он к тому, чтобы кончить. Он стискивает зубы, сильнее работая кулаком, наклоняется вперед и врывается в рот Сеска агрессивным поцелуем. Сеск не может перестать извиваться, щеки идут темными пятнами. Он отрывается от губ Икера, чтобы смотреть на Серхио, как он кружит языком вокруг его члена внутри своего рта; чтобы видеть, как он отодвигает руку Икера, так что снова вбирает его в свое горло всего целиком, его голова ходит вверх-вниз быстрее, чем Сеск когда-либо у кого-либо видел, даже в порно. Его глаза закатываются и ликующая улыбка проступает на лице, на грани боли от того, как долго он пытается сдержаться и не кончить в этот влажный рот. Икер усмехается Фернандо и Сеску, гладя грудь Сеска под майкой.

– Что, хорошо? Как он тебе?

– Блять, – Сеск может только кивнуть, снова и снова облизывая губы, открывая глаза, чтобы уставиться на Икера совершенно пьяным от всего этого взглядом. Он протягивает руки, чтобы заправить волосы Серхио за уши, не обращая внимания, что они тут же выбиваются обратно, обволакивая его пальцы, потому что Серхио трудится над его членом так, словно собирается выиграть приз. Он упирается руками в бедра Сеска, когда тот внезапно тянет его за волосы, чтобы убедиться, что он не толкнется ему в горло прежде чем кончит, потому что он с этим не справится, потому что он всегда от этого задыхается и ненавидит недостойные звуки, которыми это сопровождается. Сеск издает долгий высокий стон, толкаясь бедрами вверх и к Серхио, стараясь остаться внутри этого теплого рта, пока кончает, дергаясь и яростно извиваясь в объятиях Икера и прижимаясь к губам Фернандо, которые снова нашли его губы; вся его вселенная сейчас схлопнулась до этого рта, который принимает его так идеально, до этого языка, который _все еще_ сводит его с ума (он никогда не сможет больше смотреть на Серхио как раньше, никогда). Серхио остается неподвижным, пока Сеск не иссякнет, и затем он отстраняется, выпуская член Сеска из губ, и смотрит на Икера и Фернандо, его припухшие губы плотно сомкнуты, рот полон спермы. Икер смотрит на него, развалясь на диване, и манит к себе пальцем. Серхио поднимается на коленях и опирается о диван между ног Икера. 

Икер обхватывает его лицо ладонями, притягивает к себе и целует его глубоким, полным поцелуем, раздвигая его губы языком, и пьет из его рта, заставляя Серхио застонать от неожиданности. Он полностью открывает рот Икеру, позволяя ему собрать все до капли. Икер грубо и сильно проводит ладонями по его волосам, по лицу, оставляя последний поцелуй на его губах, насытившись. Серхио улыбается ему, сам еще раз целует его, прежде чем подняться с колен, постанывая от того, как они ноют, и плюхается на спину на диван, укладывая ноги на колени Икеру. 

– Я не должен так обращаться со своими коленями, знаешь ли. Я уже не молод.

Икер смеется и гладит его ступни, снова облокачиваясь на спинку дивана со счастливым вздохом. Сеск засовывает себя обратно в штаны и смотрит на Икера с удивлением. Икер поднимает брови.

– Говори. Все в порядке.

– Это был... лучший минет в моей жизни. Вообще.

Серхио смеется, резко и коротко. Он криво ухмыляется Сеску.

– Необязательно льстить мне, Фабрегас. Правда.

Сеск запинается и замолкает.

– Это так нечестно! _Мне_ Серхио еще никогда не делал минет!

Икер просто таращится на него.

– Стоп, серьезно?

– Да! Мы... Я... в смысле, я делал _ему_... – Фернандо неловко замолкает, нервно дергая свою футболку. Серхио пытается вытереть свою рубашку и затем решает просто выкинуть ее. Фернандо смотрит на него отчаянно. Икер обращает свою ухмылку теперь к Серхио.

– Он так хорош, как кажется?

Серхио смотрит на него, прищурясь, он полностью серьезен.

– Блять. Да.

Фернандо очаровательно краснеет.

– Эй, эй! Мы не об этом говорим! Мы говорим о--

– Дай ему отсосать тебе, Фер. Уверен, тебе не придется платить ему _слишком_ много.

Серхио бьет Икера по руке, сильно. Когда Икер вскрикивает, словно ему действительно больно, Серхио подмигивает Фернандо. 

– Позже. Обещаю.

– Так, теперь моя очередь, верно?

Все смотрят на Сеска, голос которого звучит сонно и словно в бреду. Никто не может сдержать усмешки. Икер обнимает Сеска и целует в уголок губ.

– Мм-хмм.

– Серхио, – Сеск перекатывает голову, чтобы видеть его лицо, и сонно улыбается. Серхио ухмыляется. – Правда или дело?

– Правда. Я уже достаточно наблядствовался сегодня, как думаешь?

Сеск смеется и только крепче обнимает Икера.

– Забавно, что ты об этом упомянул. Я задал неправильный вопрос в прошлый раз. Так что попробую снова.

Серхио поднимает брови, его улыбка слегка гаснет. – Ладно.

– Так с кем ты _все-таки_ трахался в мадридском Реале?

Улыбка Серхио полностью исчезает.

– Что?

Сеск садится прямее, с усмешкой бросая взгляд на Фернандо. Улыбка Фернандо выглядит насквозь фальшивой. Затем он смотрит на Икера и слегка хмурится от выражения его лица.

– Давай, Серхио, выкладывай. Должно быть круто.

– Стоп, ты имеешь в виду - давно, или сейчас? Потому что это два совершенно разных списка.

– Я имею в виду - вообще.

Серхио стискивает зубы, так что кости проступают под кожей щек. Он сдвигается ближе к Икеру и берет полупустую, уже теплую бутылку пива. Допив ее, громко вздыхает.

– С чего начинать?

– С начала! 

Сеск нежно почесывает затылок Икера. Фернандо встречается взглядом с Серхио и улыбается ему, словно пытаясь (с большим трудом) сказать "все в порядке".

– Ну... первым, с кем я трахался в Реале, был Рауль.

Все трое смотрят на него в немом изумлении. Икер роняет челюсть.

– Стоп, ты _серьезно_?

– Да, он... он сорвал мою вишенку, на самом деле.

Сеск морщит нос.

– Боже, ненавижу это выражение.

Серхио пожимает плечами, у него голова идет кругом. Он бросает взгляд на Икера и пытается улыбнуться. Икер слегка качает головой, но избегает его взгляда.

– Рауль был твоим первым гомосексуальным опытом?

– О, _этого_ я не говорил. Но он был первым, кто засунул член в мою задницу.

Все некоторое время пытаются найти слова.

– Так...

– Что...

– Тебе понравилось? – это Фернандо.

– Ну... да, – Серхио улыбается ему, приободренный тем фактом, что Фернандо не злится на него. Он слегка поворачивается к ним. – Это была моя первая неделя в Мадриде. Он пригласил меня на ужин к себе домой. Мамен готовила. Я играл с детьми. Рауль подвез меня домой, потому что у меня еще не было машины в Мадриде. И выебал меня на подъездной дорожке около моего дома. Он был... он не торопился, и изумительно целовался, и... да. Мне понравилось.

Икер изумленно качает головой. Фернандо улыбается от уха до уха.

– Это... невероятно страстная картина, если представить.

Улыбка Серхио слегка напряженная.

– Не стесняйся.

– Кто еще, кто еще? – Сеск нетерпеливо ерзает. Серхио почти готов убить его взглядом.

– Гути.

Все хором _ахают_.

– Гути!?

– _Мой_ Гути?!

Они поворачиваются к Фернандо. Серхио поднимает брови.

 _Твой_ Гути?

– Ну! Я имею в виду... я был влюблен в него... всегда. И... и ты это знал! Вы уже меня подкалывали по этому поводу! Когда вы... _когда_? – Он смотрит на Серхио с недоверием, отвлекая внимание от себя, и яростно краснеет. Серхио это кажется невыразимо восхитительным.

– На самом деле... Гути узнал про... меня и Рауля. И он был очень зол. Они были вместе всегда, ну вы знаете. – Все кивают. Даже Сеск кивает.

– Так или иначе, Гути, очевидно, сказал что-то вроде "ну, раз ты собираешься трахать тинейджеров*, давай хотя бы сделаем это вместе." И... ну...

– ... _Нет_.

Икер чувствует, что его голова вот-вот взорвется. Серхио усмехается ему своей фирменной усмешкой.

– Угу.

– У вас был секс _втроем_? С Гути и _Раулем_?

Ухмылка Серхио абсолютно кошачья. Он усаживается поудобнее и раздвигает бедра.

– О, да. Был. Потрясающе.

– Кто... Я имею в виду... кто был...

– Я был в середине. И они оба меня трахали.

– _Что_!?

Серхио подпрыгивает, когда все трое взвизгивают так, что чуть не пробивают звуковой барьер.

– ОДНОВРЕМЕННО!?

– Два капитана?!

– Рауль единственный _капитан_.

– Это твоя отмазка, Серхио? Серьезно?

– Так... – Фернандо облизывает губы, медленно качая головой, словно просто _не может_ понять. – Так второй раз, когда ты вообще занимался сексом с мужчиной, их было двое, и ты... у тебя...

– Двойное проникновение? Да. – Серхио, на самом деле, теперь словно стесняется, его щеки слегка розовеют. Он внимательно разглядывает свои ногти. – Хотя, они были весьма терпеливы со мной.

Икер фыркает.

– Ну, они собирались засунуть свои члены в свежедефлорированную подростковую* задницу. Им _стоило_ быть терпеливыми, – Икер словно защищает его. Он выпрямляется и скрещивает руки на груди. Серхио невольно улыбается.

– А потом Гути выебал меня один, уже после этого. Он сказал, что так они с Раулем "сравняются". Он пришел и нашел меня после тренировки, мы сняли номер в отеле и... провели вместе ночь.

Веснушчатое лицо Фернандо уже практически позеленело (фигурально выражаясь, конечно). Он встречает взгляд Серхио и медленно расплывается в улыбке, на щеках появляются ямочки.

– Нечестно, Рамос.

Серхио усмехается и тянется за подушкой и швыряет ее через Икера и Сеска, стараясь попасть в Фернандо.

– О, заткнись на хер. Ты даже _меня_ не впускаешь.

– Может, тебе стоит просто _войти_. Ты слишком вежлив.

Серхио открывает рот для ответа, слишком шокированный, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь разумное, конечно. Но Сеск его перебивает.

– Ладно, ладно! Обсудите девственность Фера потом. _Кто еще_?

– Ну... – Серхио начинает заметно нервничать. Он вертится на месте и отводит глаза. – Каннаваро.

В ответ раздаются одобрительные междометия. На лице Фернандо появляется понимающая улыбка. Серхио замечает ее.

– Что?

– У тебя есть кинк. Я все понял.

– О? – Серхио улыбается ему, наклоняясь вперед с любопытством. – И какой же?

– Капитаны.

– _Ложиться_ под капитанов, – Сеск глубокомысленно кивает.

– Это вовсе не так, – Серхио подтягивает ноги на диван и обхватывает колени руками. Он чувствует, как его сердце бьется о бедра. – Просто... есть то, что меня привлекает. Ты же не можешь ничего поделать с тем, что тебя привлекает, правда?

– Согласен.

Серхио улыбается Икеру, но Икер играет с волосами Сеска, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Он округляет глаза, делает глубокий вдох и торопливо выдыхает. – Ладно, так чт--

– Подожди, это что, все?

Серхио стонет.

– Ты о чем? Чего еще тебе от меня надо?

– Это все, с кем ты спал из вашей команды?

– Нет, думаю, была еще парочка.

– Например, кто?

Серхио делает еще один глубокий вдох. Он выглядит так, словно сейчас потеряет сознание от недостатка кислорода. Он закрывает глаза и опускает голову.

– Дэвид.

Некоторое время никто не произносит ни слова. Серхио чувствует себя так, как будто он заснул, или потерял сознание, или молча был убит. Он открывает глаза и медленно поднимает голову. Сначала смотрит на Сеска, который выглядит удивленным, затем на Фернандо, который удивлен еще больше, и наконец на Икера. От выражения его лица глаза Серхио наполняются слезами. Он проводит пальцами по предплечью Икера, отчаянно сжимая его. – Икер...

– Когда?

Икер безучастен, зубы стиснуты, смотрит прямо перед собой. Серхио пытается вдохнуть, но не может.

– Мы... это... это было только один раз. Один. Ему потом было так плохо, что он взял с меня обещание не говорить тебе. Это была моя вина, Икер, я... я соблазнил его. Я был виноват, ок? Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся из-за него.

– _Когда_!?

Серхио подпрыгивает от силы и гнева в голосе Икера. Он крепче вцепляется в его руку, потому что он идиот, потому что не осознает, как опасна эта ситуация. Его подбородок начинает дрожать.

– Той ночью, после игры с Барсой. Когда... когда...

– Когда ты танцевал этот блядский танец. Когда мы все напились.

– Д-да. И... – Серхио смотрит вниз, на свои колени, он выглядит очень юным и беспомощным. И не замечает, что его руки дрожат. – И ты уехал, потому что должен был встретиться с Евой. И... Ему было очень одиноко и я просто не хотел оставлять его, так что... не ушел. И это была моя вина, Икер. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Мне... Мне так жаль.

– Убери от меня руку, Серхио.

Серхио быстро отдергивает руку, засовывая ее под колени. Он молчаливо шмыгает носом и качает головой.

– Прости, Икер. Прости меня.

Сеск переводит взгляд с одного на другого, сам готовый заплакать. Он тянется к Икеру и обнимает его за шею, прижимается лицом и пытается молча передать ему мысль _Я сейчас здесь Я сейчас здесь Я сейчас здесь_ сквозь кожу. Икер остается неподвижен.

– Кто еще? 

Голос Сеска тихий, почти испуганный. Он хочет, чтобы это скорее закончилось, хочет, чтобы напряжение в окружающем воздухе рассеялось. Он хочет, чтобы Икеру больше не было больно.

Руки Серхио трясутся неудержимо. Он сплетает пальцы в попытке унять дрожь. Его голос колеблется, когда он снова начинает говорить.

– ...Икер.

Он слышит прерывистый, какой-то рваный вдох и выдох Фернандо, его дыхание предательски дрожит. Он смотрит ему в глаза и слезы в них заставляют его слезы тут же хлынуть из глаз.

– Нандо, я--

Фернандо торопливо качает головой, избегая их глаз. Он отодвигается от Икера и Сеска. Сеск медленно поднимается и тоже отстраняется от Икера, он выглядит еще более раненым, чем Фернандо, по сравнению с его обычным, светящимся лицом. Он переводит взгляд с Икера на Серхио и обратно, изучая лицо Икера одно невыносимо долгое мгновение. Икер опускает голову и устало трет лицо отяжелевшими руками, потом запускает руки в волосы и замирает так. Глаза Сеска становятся еще шире.

– Вы все еще спите вместе.

Икер поднимает голову и встречает взгляд Сеска. Сеск получает ответ на все вопросы в его выражении лица.

– До сих пор.

Серхио дергает себя за волосы, длинные пряди остаются между пальцами. Он все еще пытается сопротивляться, бороться со всем происходящим, думая, что может как-то объяснить это все, придать этому какой-то смысл, понятный для всех.

– Мы не в _отношениях_ даже, Сеск, мы не... мы не влюблены или что-то такое. Мы просто... мы просто...

– Вы просто спите вместе.

Голос Фернандо холоден и Серхио смотрит на него умоляюще, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к нему. Фернандо срывается с дивана, размахивая поднятыми руками, и прижимается спиной к двери. Он выглядит так, будто готов сорваться, но сопротивляется этому всеми силами.

– Мне не нужны твои ебучие объяснения, Серхио. И знаешь что? Вот поэтому я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом. Потому что я знаю, какой ты, знаю, что тебе важны только завоевания, и истории, и зарубки на твоем ебаном поясе, и я просто отказываюсь, блять, участвовать в этой хуйне. Мне плевать, как там я для тебя важен, плевать, сколько раз ты повторишь, что любишь меня, в итоге ты все равно окажешься в чьей-нибудь чужой постели. И я не могу влюбиться в шлюху.

Серхио стоит совершенно неподвижно, его тело словно весит целую тонну. Он видит такую ярость в глазах Фернандо, какой он никогда еще не видел, и потом смотрит, как тот уходит, гневно хлопая дверью. Просто смотрит ему вслед.

Сеск разглядывает Икера с расстояния в несколько метров. Он склонил голову набок и не может перестать тихонько покачивать ей.

– Как ты мог так поступить со мной?

На лице Икера следы от слез, и он не может заставить себя поднять взгляд на Сеска. Его голос глухой и бесплотный.

– Мне жаль.

– Мало того, что я должен конкурировать с Евой и Дэвидом, но... еще и Серхио? Где там моя очередь? Просто...

Икер не двигается. Он по-прежнему вцепляется руками в волосы, опустив голову. Его спина слегка вздымается. Сеск пристально смотрит на него еще одну целую минуту в абсолютном молчании, затем встает, без единого слова проходит через комнату, аккуратно стараясь не оказаться случайно близко от Серхио по дороге в коридор. В тишине Икер и Серхио слышат стук в соседнюю дверь и затем слабый отзвук рыданий Фернандо.

– Думаю, тебе лучше уйти.

У Серхио нет сил даже повернуться к Икеру лицом. Он просто кивает, кое-как отрывает от пола одну ногу, затем другую и так пока не добирается до двери, и вот он уже снаружи, и он один.

 

\--

 

Стук в дверь Икера продолжается и продолжается. Он не знает, сколько сейчас времени, но почти уверен, что это все еще та же ночь. Комната все так же погружена в тишину, с тех пор, как Серхио ушел, разве что в ней больше слёз, больше виски и ненависти к себе (некоторым образом). Наконец он поднимает взгляд на дверь, его голос изможден.

– Что?

Стук прекращается.

– Икер, открой. Сейчас же.

Это Фернандо. Его голос вдесятеро сильнее, чем когда Икер последний раз слышал его. Он беспомощно оглядывается некоторое время, прежде чем смириться с фактом, что дверь не откроется, пока он не сделает это сам. Он вздыхает, поднимает себя на ноги, шатаясь, неуверенно бредет к двери. Он открывает и Фернандо немедленно протискивается внутрь.

– Закрой.

Икер так и делает. Он поворачивается лицом к Фернандо, начиная открывать рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, хоть что-то, но пока не уверен, что именно. Его размышления прерывает кулак, прилетающий ему в челюсть, зубы рвут кожу и он мгновенно ощущает вкус крови. Он натыкается спиной на дверь и и сползает по ней на пол, оглушенный. Он смотрит на Фернандо снизу вверх, изо рта сочится кровь. Фернандо внезапно приближает к нему лицо, ему для этого приходится согнуться, он взбешен и непримирим. Икер чувствует его дыхание на своем лице, алкоголем больше не пахнет.

– Если ты еще хоть раз, блять, прикоснешься к нему, Касильяс, я тебя прикончу. Это я тебе обещаю.

Фернандо выпрямляется, внезапно успокоившись, (так пугающе), поднимает ногу и толкает безжизненное тело Икера до тех пор, пока ему не удается открыть дверь, и уходит. Икер прикасается к разбитым губам и смотрит на пальцы, покрытые яркими красными пятнами.

Ему почти приятно.

 

\--

 

– Икер.

Теперь это Серхио. Его голос заглушен толстым дверным полотном, отделяющим его от Икера, который как-то добрался до кровати и провалился в тяжелое забытье. Он в панике садится и смотрит на часы. 4:36 утра. Он, к счастью, гораздо менее пьян, чем был несколько часов назад, когда его голова коснулась подушки. Тихий стук в дверь беспокоит его еще раз и он поднимает себя снов, трогая разбитую губу языком, пока идет к двери. Он открывает ее и вид Серхио. стоящего на пороге, разбивает ему сердце. Он выглядит таким маленьким, таким юным, таким раненым. Серхио чувствует такое облегчение при виде Икера, что всхлипывает и делает шаг к нему; Икер делает шаг назад. Серхио останавливается, чувствуя сомнение.

– Можно мне войти? Пожалуйста? Мне больше некуда идти.

Икер бросает взгляд назад в темноту комнаты и на стену, которая отделяет их номер от номера Фернандо (и теперь Сеска). Снова смотрит на Серхио и тяжело вздыхает, протирает глаза и отступает назад.

– Входи.

Серхио тихо входит, закрывает за собой дверь, словно боится, что его поймают. Икер смотрит, как Серхио снова поворачивается и делает шаг вперед, и внезапно Икер понимает, что тот начинает падать. Он успевает вовремя подхватить его и обхватывает руками за талию, обнимая и баюкая его, прижав к себе. Серхио цепляется за него, изо всех сил обнимает за шею, и плачет.

– Мне так жаль. Икер, мне так жаль.

Икер лишь вздыхает в ответ, крепче обнимает его и тянет в сторону кровати. он помогает ему сесть и садится рядом. Серхио не размыкает объятий, изогнувшись, чтобы дотянуться до него.

– Я знаю, Серхио. И я знаю, что это не только твоя вина. Я знаю Дэвида, не забывай. Я точно знаю, какой он. Ты был так молод, и... – Он прижимается лицом к шее Серхио, изнывая от боли. Серхио запускает руки в волосы Икера и ложится спиной на кровать, притягивая Икера на себя сверху и тут же разводя для него ноги. – Боже, Серхио.

– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Икер. Пожалуйста.

Икер прикасается осторожными поцелуями к вспотевшей шее Серхио, к его волосам, которые завиваются от духоты и влажности. Он упирается локтями в матрас по сторонам от головы Серхио и погружает пальцы в длинные каштановые пряди. Серхио всхлипывает и выгибается, прижавшись к нему, и целует его в висок.

– Я не могу, Серхио. Не могу. Фернандо убьет меня. Я обещал ему, что больше тебя не трону. Он... – Икер поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть Серхио в глаза, чтобы убедить его. Серхио подносит руки к его лицу и видит его разбитую губу с засохшей каплей крови. Его глаза расширяются, он приближает к нему лицо и легонько, нежно целует поврежденную кожу. Икер закрывает глаза и раскачивается вместе с ним.

– Но ты мне нужен, Икер. Боже, ты нужен мне. _Пожалуйста_.

Икер открывает глаза и ищет взгляд Серхио, их губы встречаются в невесомых, легких поцелуях. Икер, не говоря ни слова, протягивает руку между их телами и тянет за штаны Серхио, большим пальцем расстегивая пуговицу и толкая молнию. Он целует Серхио уже как следует, поощряемый и успокоенный без всякой разумной причины его руками, которые вцепляются ему в спину и задирают футболку. Они разъединяются, только пока Серхио стягивает футболку Икера через голову и быстро избавляется от своей. Когда они снова соединяются, в их движениях больше желания, некая разновидность голода или жажды пожирает их изнутри, когда Серхио впивается в губу Икера, заставляя кожу снова треснуть и упиваясь свежей кровью. Икер стонет, стаскивая штаны Серхио с бедер, инстинкты берут верх над ними обоими, все движения настолько знакомы, настолько укоренились в них за последние несколько месяцев. Они толкают и тянут ткань до тех пор, пока оба не оказываются обнажены и Икер тянется к ногам Серхио, хватая их с силой и направляя вокруг своих бедер, под таким углом, что, когда он проталкивается в него своим членом, это идеально, это тесно и болезненно и _дома_ в каком-то смысле и они издают приглушенные звуки утешения, звуки, принадлежащие только этой темной комнате, этой ночи, этим двоим. Они двигаются, прижавшись друг к другу, этот танец давно выучен, они заворачиваются друг в друга от губ до бедер и всеми конечностями. Серхио не отрывается от губ Икера, пот покрывает его тело, когда Икер трахает его глубоко и быстро, ни один из них не выдерживает дольше пяти минут, прежде чем кончить, ни звука не слетает с их губ, только дыхание, только плотные шлепки тел друг об друга и скрип кровати под их весом, и ветер бьется в окно, и в этот единственный миг все превосходно, все прощено и забыто и хватит, во всяком случае, на сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В момент прихода в Реал Серхио было всего 19.


	22. Chapter 22

Сеск морщится и вздрагивает, прежде чем хотя бы поднять руку и постучать в дверь. Он закрывает глаза, когда слышит сдавленное рыдание и сломленный голос, которого он никогда не слышал от Фернандо. Его пальцы слегка сжимают темное дерево двери, он старается проглотить комок в горле.

– Нандо?

Фернандо заметно затихает по ту сторону двери. Еще несколько ударов сердца спустя Сеск слышит, как поворачивается замок, и вдруг перед ним Фернандо, покрасневшие глаза смотрят в пол, костяшки пальцев слишком белые, так он вцепился в дверь. Он ничего не говорит. Когда Сеск делает нерешительный шаг вперед, Фернандо пошатывается.

Сеск шагает к нему вплотную и обнимает за талию, принимая на себя весь его вес. Фернандо цепляется за его шею, рыдая. Когда Сеск сам всхлипывает в ухо Фернандо, волна понимания и осознания накрывает того с головой, он сам собой выпрямляется, его тело привычно принимает силу капитана*. Он обнимает Сеска еще крепче, там же, на пороге, глаза прикованы к темной стене за его спиной. Когда он слышит, что дальше по коридору открывается дверь, он втягивает Сеска в комнату и закрывает дверь, не смея выглянуть и посмотреть, кто там. Он знает.

Сеск проходит мимо Фернандо и садится на край единственной заправленной кровати. Он оглядывает соседнюю кровать и видит - свисающие до пола простыни, сброшенные подушки, явно мешавшие движению нетерпеливых тел и протянутых рук. Он смотрит на Фернандо сквозь ресницы и внезапно замечает на нем красноречивые признаки присутствия Серхио (красные следы жадных поцелуев на шее, слабые синяки вокруг бледных запястий, очаровательно распухшие губы, все еще розовые от слишком многих поцелуев). Он задумывается, как сам-то выглядит со стороны.

Фернандо опускается на колени и берет его руки в свои. Он смотрит на него с беспокойством. Сеск натянуто улыбается.

– Дело плохо, да?

Фернандо мрачно усмехается и кладет голову ему на колени, закрывая глаза, когда Сеск начинает ласково перебирать его волосы. Сеск бездумно смотрит на его макушку, мягкость его волос, его ровное дыхание, теплая тяжесть на коленях успокаивают, почти убаюкивают. Фернандо поднимает голову, и когда их глаза встречаются, оба улыбаются. Сеск склоняется, Фернандо приподнимается и они целуются, неожиданно, но решительно, теплые губы и нежные языки. Они целуются, пока хватает дыхания, и не отстраняются, гладят, толкают и трутся друг об друга носами и щеками, и вдруг они уже оба лежат на заправленной кровати. Они поворачиваются на бок лицом друг к другу, темные глаза исследуют, пальцы встречаются и переплетаются.

– Я не знаю, Нандо.

– Я тоже.

Они одновременно вздыхают, их ресницы трепещут от теплого дыхания. Большой палец Фернандо гладит тыльную сторону ладони Сеска.

– О чем ты думаешь?

Фернандо отвечает не сразу, Сеск терпеливо ждет.

– О том, как я люблю его.

Его глаза блестят, когда он произносит это, и Сеск порывисто прижимается к его лбу поцелуем. Фернандо сглатывает, громко, и это уже слишком для них обоих.

– Все, что ты наговорил ему... ты правда так думаешь?

– _Нет_ , – голос Фернандо дрожит, как у ребенка, и в нем такая боль, что подбородок Сеска начинает трястись. Он отчаянно притягивает Фернандо к себе и тот благодарно прижимается к его узкой груди. – Нет, я просто... хотел сделать ему больно, потому что он сделал больно _мне_.

Сеск кивает в глубоком понимании, и притворяется, что он вовсе не плачет в шелковые волосы Фернандо.

– Почему он это делает? Почему они... – голос Фернандо звучит глухо, но он в любом случае не собирался заканчивать эту фразу. Сеск решительно качает головой.

– Иногда такое чувство, что он хочет всех, кроме меня.

Фернандо снова приподнимается и смотрит на Сеска виновато.

– Сеск, я--

– Нет, нет, я не только про тебя. Ты не виноват. Я... дело во мне, думаю. Кажется, он не воспринимает меня достаточно всерьез. И... и я не знаю, как доказать ему, что он значит для _меня_ так же много, как для Дэвида и для Евы. И... – Он отводит взгляд от Фернандо, словно ждет, что тот быстро вернется к теме, после того, как он перебил его. Когда Сеск снова смотрит на него, то обнаруживает, что Фернандо серьезно хмурится, снова глядя в никуда.

– Ты правда думаешь, что они не влюблены?

Сеск некоторое время раздумывает над этим, одновременно вытаскивая из-под них одеяло и накрывая их обоих. Устраиваясь обратно, он выдает Фернандо свою самую уверяющую улыбку.

– Ага. Я знаю Икера, понимает он это или нет. Думаю, он заботится о... о Серхио, но не думаю, что у них любовь. В смысле, ты когда-нибудь раньше об этом задумывался, до этой ночи? Хоть немного?

Фернандо молча качает головой, он выглядит таким нежным и юным, что грудь Сеска ноет от боли. Он протягивает руку и проводит тыльной стороной согнутых пальцев по его щеке, в награду ему достается милая улыбка.

– Серхио влюблен в тебя, Нандо. Боже, он с ума сходил, стараясь справиться с этим. Икер рассказывал мне много чего, про Серхио и каково ему сейчас в Мадриде. Как он перепробовал все, чтобы только забыть, что тебя уже нет. Это уже на одержимость похоже. Он любит тебя _так_ сильно.

– Икер говорил Серхио, что любит тебя, но боится сказать. Он боится сглазить, – Фернандо смотрит на Сеска, наблюдает за слабыми проблесками его реакции на эти слова, как он заметно краснеет, начинает дышать чуть чаще. Они льнут друг к другу и в ту же секунду целуются.

– Как он может думать, что сглазит это?

– Я не знаю, – Фернандо замолкает в задумчивости, с отсутствующим видом покусывая нижнюю губу. – Дэвид так все испортил. Было очень плохо. Икеру пришлось столько раз отговаривать Дэвида, чтобы он не рассказал прессе о них. Дэвид хотел все раскрыть и просто быть с Икером, но Икер не хотел, чтобы он так рисковал своей семьей и карьерой. А Дэвид больше не мог этого выносить, не мог жить двойной жизнью. У них была общая квартира и все такое. Когда он уехал, это было... как будто кто-то умер.

Сеск разрывается от нахлынувших слез, отважно сражаясь с ревностью, грустью, злостью на них на всех. Он качает головой, ища взгляд Фернандо.

– Вы ведь уехали одновременно, да?

Глаза Фернандо становятся огромными.

– ...Точно, – он привстает, упираясь локтями в матрас. – Ох, бля, я уехал тогда же, когда и Дэвид.

Ему внезапно становится нехорошо. Сеск обнимает его и решительно прижимает к себе. 

– Ты должен был уехать. Это убивало тебя. Всё это. Все они.

– Но, в смысле, теперь все понятно. Вот так они и стали спать друг с другом. Я и понятия не имел, что чувствовал ко мне Серхио, но... в смысле, он же чувствовал _что-то_ , да?

– Он был влюблен в тебя много лет. Все это знали, – теперь уже Сеск улыбается, такой любящей улыбкой - тому, каким тупым иногда может быть Фернандо, как он не осознает своих чар. Фернандо тут же приходит в сильнейшее волнение.

– Нет, _все_ не знали! _Я_ не знал!

– Фернандо. Он... он умолял Арагонеса поселить вас вместе, потому что тебе снятся кошмары и он единственный, кто может тебя успокоить. Он--

– Мне не снятся кошмары!

Сеск прищуривает глаза.

– Вот именно.

Фернандо краснеет.

– ...О.

– Он носил полоску ткани вокруг запястья гребаный год, потому что кто-то оторвал кусок от твоей футболки однажды на поле, когда вы с ними играли, и он подобрал его раньше всех.

Глаза Фернандо становятся еще больше.

– Обожемой. Я помню этот браслет. Я думал... я думал...

– Он пропустил два дня тренировок, когда узнал, что ты покидаешь Атлетико. Его оштрафовали. Никто не знал, где он был, даже Икер.

Фернандо отводит взгляд, его сердце падает куда-то в глубину живота. Голос звучит очень тихо.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь?

– Икер рассказал. Ему нравится рассказывать мне, как много ты значишь для Серхио. Так он может не говорить о нас, думаю.

– А что ты сам к нему чувствуешь?

– Что я чувствую к Икеру? Я... ну... я почти порвал с Карлой перед приездом сюда, – Сеск делает паузу и размышляет об этом, усмехаясь, стараясь смешком замаскировать тот факт, что его глаза снова наполняются слезами. Он качает головой, обвиняя сам себя. – Хорошо, что она не могла подвезти меня в аэропорт, верно?

– Ох, Сеск... – теперь уже Фернандо тянется к нему, притягивая ближе и обнимая так сильно, насколько это возможно с такого угла. Сеск без колебаний утыкается в него, еще одно душераздирающее рыдание слетает в его губ в надежную грудь Фернандо. Фернандо только крепче сжимает объятие. Он закрывает глаза и сворачивается вокруг него, испуская долгий, тяжелый вздох в мягкие волосы Сеска. – Боже, он не заслуживает тебя. Клянусь.

– Но я люблю его. И мне плевать. Ничто больше не имеет значения и я ничего не могу _поделать_. А он этого даже не видит. Я не знаю, как... – его голос снова теряется в рыданиях, которые он пытается сдержать. Фернандо покачивает его из стороны в сторону, это движение утешает и его тоже, боль Сеска утешает его, потому что совпадает с его собственной.

Он не осознает, что скрежещет зубами, пока Сеск засыпает в слезах.

 

\--

 

Фернандо наконец выдыхает, вернувшись в комнату, которую теперь делит с Сеском. Он тихо закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной, шипит, разглядывая костяшки, разбитую, покрасневшую кожу, по-дурацки надеясь, что не сломал руку о челюсть Икера. Он прислушивается и слышит лишь тишину. Может, он его вырубил.

– Куда ты ходил?

Он подпрыгивает от звука сонного голоса Сеска, испуганный, что тот вообще проснулся. Он заставляет себя дышать нормально и подходит к Сеску, склоняется над ним и проводит рукой по его волосам. Кое-как ему удается улыбнуться.

– Просто надо было немного пройтись. Спи.

Он целует Сеска в лоб и изумляется, как он послушно закрывает глаза, словно привык, когда его мама так делала. Он смотрит на Сеска, как его дыхание становится глубже и нахмуренные брови расслабляются, и удивляется, почему они не могли влюбиться друг в друга.

 

\--

 

Он вздрагивает, просыпаясь еще раз, глядя сначала на Сеска, прижавшегося к его груди, затем вглядываясь в темноту, стараясь найти и определить звук, который его разбудил, но не может вспомнить, что это. Он слегка привстает, когда легкое похрапывание Сеска мешает ему прислушаться к слабому намеку на другой шум. Он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается – и тогда узнает его и понимает, как такой тихий звук смог разбудить его от мертвецкого сна.

Это Серхио стонет.

Он напрягается всем телом, когда всё внезапно начинает звучать так ясно и так громко: мерный рокот голоса Икера, совпадающий ритмом с едва слышным поскрипыванием кровати и звуком соприкосновения дерева со стеной. Серхио звучит так умоляюще, так жадно и тонко. Сердце Фернандо стучит в ушах так громко, достаточно громко, чтобы, к счастью, заглушить их хотя бы ненадолго, достаточно, чтобы он лег обратно и спрятал лицо между спутанными волосами Сеска и подушкой. Он стискивает в пальцах мягкую ткань, которую сжимал во сне, - футболку, в которой Серхио приехал и которая до сих пор пахнет его потом, его одеколоном и его квартирой – и только так он мог заснуть. Он прижимает ее к носу и вдыхает этот запах, убеждая себя остаться в постели, не врываться туда, не отрывать Икера от Серхио ( _его_ Серхио), не бить кулаками в потную и мягкую плоть, пока им не станет больно, а ему легче. Он уговаривает себя просто заснуть, перестать снова плакать, черт возьми, Фернандо, _он не твой, никогда им не был, никогда не будет_.

Сеск пристально смотрит через комнату, за окно, сквозь тонкие занавески, его сердце сжимается и трепещет в такт тому, что неизбежно и точно бедра Икера, тело Икера. Тихое всхлипывание Фернандо над ухом милосердно заглушает другие голоса. Он _ненавидит_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нандо в 19 лет стал самым молодым капитаном Атлетико.


	23. Chapter 23

– Так... что ты собираешься делать?

Сеск выжидательно смотрит на Фернандо, он сидит на краю кровати и болтает ногами, стукая пятками о каркас. Фернандо поднимает ногу и мягко прижимает ее к колену Сеска. Сеск останавливается.

– Я не знаю. А обязательно что-то делать? Может, просто ляжем спать?

Они встречаются глазами и Сеск вздыхает, падает на спину на кровать и качается на пружинящем матрасе. Фернандо смеется и снова пихает его ногу своей.

– Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, мог бы подумать, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

Сеск вглядывается в Фернандо и облизывается, изгибая бровь. Глаза Фернандо расширяются.

– Эй. Нет, я только...

Сеск смеется и снова садится.

– Не, я просто шучу. Я же знаю что ты на самом деле не гей, ничего такого. Все в порядке.

Фернандо почти кивает, улыбка _почти_ на его губах,но он не может сам понять, _почему_ чувствует необходимость защищаться от этого. Он открывает рот; Сеск пристально наблюдает за ним. Фернандо теряет самообладание и уходит, идет на диван к телевизору, и шуршит там в поисках пульта.

– Ты говорил с ним?

– С кем?

Фернандо сидит на диване спиной к Сеску, телевизор бубнит. Фернандо вздыхает, наконец-то родной испанский.

– Серхио?

Фернандо стискивает зубы и переключает каналы один за другим, не понимая, на что смотрит. Он чувствует, как при упоминании Серхио кончики его ушей розовеют.

– Нет.

Сеск некоторое время молчит, и это так раздражает. Фернандо поворачивается, с вызовом поднимает брови. 

– А ты? Ты разговаривал с Икером?

– Нет, – Сеск слегка надувает губы, тянется к столику около кровати за телефоном и вертит его в руках, водя пальцем по кнопкам. Его плечи опускаются; Фернандо внезапно чувствует себя виноватым.

– Почему бы тебе ему не позвонить? Спросить, как он там? 

Он старается добавить в голос ободрения и, возможно, немного надежды, но Сеск на это не покупается. Его плечи приподнимаются и падают в ребяческом пожатии.

– Он не звонил мне вообще ни разу, прошло уже... два месяца с последних сборов. Он явно по мне не скучает. Возможно, нашел кого-нибудь мне на замену.

У Фернандо внутри все сжимается. Он отворачивается обратно к телевизору и таращится в стену над ним. Сеск сует телефон в карман, поднимается одним прыжком и обходит диван, чтобы сесть рядом с Фернандо. Обнимает его и утыкается носом в волосы. 

– Я не это имел в виду. Прости. Я не имел в виду Серхио.

Фернандо не отвечает. Он продолжает листать каналы и позволяет Сеску прижаться к нему. Ему приходится признать, что приятно чувствовать прикосновение царапающей щетины к коже, ощущать твердые кости и мягкую кожу, и запах, который весь парень и только парень... Он опускает лицо и целует Сеска в щеку, легонько, скорее даже нерешительно. Сеск улыбается и целует его в шею; ощутив прикосновение его колючего подбородка, Фернандо слегка ахает. Сеск поднимается поцелуями по шее к его уху и останавливается. Они замирают и некоторое время сидят совершенно неподвижно, глубоко дыша; грудные клетки поднимаются и опадают, пока они обдумывают происходящее. Сердце Фернандо колотится под губами Сеска, и тот остро чувствует, какой Фернандо невероятно мягкий.

– Давай напишем этим двум придуркам? Может, они захотят сыграть?

Фернандо сглатывает и это движение так приятно, что Сеску приходится выпрямиться. Он косится на Фернандо в ожидании ответа и замечает, как тот покраснел. Они отталкиваются друг от друга, чтобы прекратить этот трепет и покалывание на коже. Фернандо быстро кивает. Сеск повторяет его кивок и достает телефон, его пальцы почти не дрожат.

 

\--

 

– Серхио, давай, одну хоть. Обещаю не воспользоваться ситуацией, – Икер подталкивает руку Серхио холодной бутылкой пива и Серхио пытается улыбнуться. Он смотрит на Икера, затем на бутылку, берет ее со вздохом и неразборчивым "спасибо". Икер наклоняется и целует его в волосы на макушке, и, закрыв глаза, принимается ласково перебирать их. Он чувствует, что Серхио нервничает, чувствует это самым нутром. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то произнести, но тут его телефон пиликает в кармане. Он привстает и садится на диван рядом с Серхио, и открывает телефон, одновременно наблюдая, как тот присосался к бутылке. Бросив взгляд на экран, он видит имя Сеска в качестве отправителя сообщения, и его лицо заметно бледнеет. Серхио наблюдает.

– Что?

– Это... Сеск, – он бросает взгляд на Серхио и, как обычно, чуть не отвлекается на то, какими влажными выглядят его губы от пива. Но сердце колотится у него в ушах слишком громко и слишком быстро. – Он и Фер хотят зайти и сыграть в Правду или Дело.

Серхио нашаривает свое пиво, едва не роняя его, и так смущается, что Икер протягивает руку и мягко забирает у него бутылку. Он садится на кофейный столик напротив и не сводит с него глаз. Серхио с трудом сглатывает и выглядит так, словно ему нехорошо.

– Нандо хочет зайти? Правда?

Икер снова бросает взгляд на телефон, пробегает глазами по экрану.

– Сеск так говорит, – он делает паузу. – Что ему ответить?

Серхио смотрит на него такими большими, такие отчаянными глазами, что Икер тут же тянется и сцепляет их руки вместе.

– Да. Пожалуйста.

 

\--

 

Сеск стучит в дверь и сразу же отходит назад, не то чтобы боится, но нервничает. Фернандо нервно теребит рукава толстовки, той самой, что он носит уже целый месяц и которая уже совершенно достала Олалью, но это та толстовка, которую он больше всего носил дома (в Мадриде, то есть), та самая, которую Серхио знает, возможно, лучше, чем кто-нибудь другой; и может (может быть) он хочет, чтобы Серхио почувствовал себя уничтоженным, когда увидит его в ней. Однако, когда дверь открывается, он практически прячется за Сеска в страхе увидеть боль в глазах Серхио. Но это Икер и на этот раз пронесло, пока что.

Икер смотрит на Сеска - прямо перед ним, так близко, - его первый порыв идет из самого нутра, мгновенная инстинктивная реакция, так что ему приходится вцепиться в дверной косяк, чтобы удержаться и не протянуть к нему руки. Они ищут друг друга взглядом и страстное стремление, которое плещется и потрескивает между ними, почти осязаемо. Руки Сеска дрожат в рукавах толстовки и он крепче стискивает ткань в пальцах. Он осмеливается улыбнуться, но глаза отводит, опускает взгляд под ноги.

– Входите.

Веки Сеска трепещут просто от звука голоса Икера, от лавины воспоминаний, что он вызывает ( _Икер шепчет рычит стонет вздыхает кончает плачет смеется_ ) и ему приходится поднять взгляд. Икер не отступает, когда Сеск делает шаг вперед. После секундного промедления он сам делает шаг к Сеску, полностью вторгаясь в его личное пространство, так что их грудные клетки соприкасаются. Он склоняет голову, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Сеска, и Сеск издает отчетливый вздох, сотрясающий его грудь. Фернандо неловко топчется за спиной Сеска в коридоре, поглядывая из стороны в сторону, мучаясь от того, что Серхио там, в комнате, за этими двумя телами, и он _все еще_ не знает, как он там. Икер поднимает руки и обхватывает лицо Сеска ладонями, и выдыхает так тяжело, словно он задерживал дыхание все эти два месяца.

– Боже, Сеск, – он сильными движениями гладит его щеки, проводит вниз по шее, плечам, к спине. И с невнятным тихим звуком сжимает его в объятиях, чувствуя, какой он маленький, мягкий и податливый. – О, _боже_.

Сеск позволяет себя гладить и сжимать, мурашки бегут по всему его телу от каждого малейшего движения пальцев Икера. Его губы дрожат, почти касаясь лица Икера, и он пытается отстраниться, но Икер просто его не отпускает.

– Икер, я думаю...

– Прости. 

Голос Икера ломается на этом слове, чего он не планировал, но вот оно - грубое, честное и умоляющее. Он целует Сеска и готов поклясться жизнью, что не может _дышать_ от переполняющих его эмоций. Сеск отвечает на поцелуй, но через несколько секунд отстраняется и все-таки осторожно высвобождается из рук Икера. Слегка улыбаясь, он ныряет мимо него в комнату. Икер проводит рукой по его волосам, облизывает губы и поднимает взгляд, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Фернандо. Он невольно морщится, опасаясь жестокого возмездия, как в прошлый раз, когда он видел его, казалось бы, невинное лицо, но Фернандо лишь улыбается. 

– Можно, я тоже зайду? У меня, правда, нет волшебных башмачков, но...

Икер смеется, шутка быстро и неожиданно облегчает напряжение в его груди. Он втягивает Фернандо в комнату, обняв за плечи, и закрывает за ними дверь; поворачивается обратно в комнату и чуть не врезается в спину Фернандо. Он видит, что Серхио застыл на диване, его глаза огромны и смотрят прямо на Фернандо. Через несколько мгновений Фернандо отводит взгляд и неловко идет через комнату, его плечи сведены судорогой, но он отважно пытается выглядеть как ни в чем ни бывало.

– Икер, у тебя есть еще пиво?

– Д-да, – Икер переводит взгляд с Сеска на Серхио и обратно, колеблясь, не соображая толком, что делать и что говорить. Он потирает руки об джинсы и спешит к мини-холодильнику. – Как долетели?

– Хорошо. – Фернандо садится в самое дальнее от Серхио кресло, собирая в горсти края рукавов, делая вид, что он полностью поглощен этим занятием. – Как там Мадрид?

– Нормально. 

Икера передергивает от того, как это всё нелепо, от светских вопросов, напряжения между ними, после всего того, что они творили вместе. Он встает, пересекает комнату и вручает Фернандо бутылку пива. Серхио не может перестать пристально разглядывать его, не может сдержать слез, жгущих в уголках глаз. Он выглядит другим, совсем немного, и Серхио одержим мыслью прикоснуться к каждой перемене: волосы стали короче, он выглядит слегка более мускулистым, стал еще бледнее (как это вообще возможно?), немного опытнее, разумнее. И... блять. Это та самая толстовка, защитное одеяльце в версии Фернандо. (Как часто он прикасался к нему, одетому в эту толстовку, гладил ладонями спину Фернандо, прикрытую этой истончившейся тканью, сколько раз он видел, как Фернандо вытирает слезы со щек этими самыми рукавами?) Его сердце замирает и слезы прорываются наружу, потому что он только теперь в полной мере осознает, насколько он _скучал_ по нему, как ему не хватало его смеха, его неловких шуток и его полуулыбки, и того, как он может втискивать свое длинное тело в труднодоступные места и выглядеть при этом как самое маленькое, самое хрупкое создание во вселенной. Фернандо избегает его взгляда, его сердце гулко стучит в груди, потому что он чувствует, как отчаяние Серхио накатывает волной и это его просто убивает. Он чувствует кожей пристальный взгляд Серхио, почти вынуждающий его просто повернуться и посмотреть на него, поймать его взгляд и _пожалуйста пожалуйста_ прости меня; но Фернандо отказывается, не может, ему страшно, он почти в панике от такого противостояния, от бурлящих вокруг эмоций, концентрирующихся в глубине живота, и от этого его практически тошнит.

Сеск внезапно смеется и это целиком и полностью меняет атмосферу в комнате. Трое остальных поворачиваются к нему с надеждой и недоумением одновременно, а он продолжает смеяться, наконец поднимает руку и указывает на Серхио, сияя улыбкой. В первый момент у Серхио мелькает мысль, что это такая особая жестокость и Сеск насмехается над его страданиями, но затем он опускает взгляд на свою грудь, куда указывает Сеск.

– Сесе, почему у тебя на майке конь в петле?

Теперь все смотрят на Серхио, даже Фернандо (эти глаза, боже, эти глаза). Серхио скользит по нему взглядом и улыбается ему, как он надеется, нежнейшей в мире улыбкой, и Фернандо даже не отворачивается. Тогда он переводит взгляд снова на Сеска и коротко смеется, берясь за край майки и натягивая ее так, чтобы лучше было видно рисунок.

– Ну, знаешь... отвисать как конь.

Все взрываются смехом, Сеск смеется так, что не может дышать; он складывается пополам, грудь к коленям, лицо налилось кровью. Фернандо тоже краснеет, но не может полностью спрятать свой смех за рукавами. Икер усмехается Серхио и качает головой, сложив руки на груди. Серхио светлеет лицом и, боже, как _хорошо_ снова смеяться с этими тремя, слышать их смех, видеть их улыбки и просто быть вместе в одной комнате, и он ненавидит себя за то, что все это проебал. Он промокает слезы и притворяется, что они от смеха.

– Эй, хватит ржать! Это факт!

– Ох, Серхио. Мне тебя не хватало, – Сеск улыбается ему и качает головой, и Серхио протягивает к нему руки и обнимает, смеясь, но их объятие крепкое и это действительно значит очень много. Фернандо пьет свое пиво, опустошает бутылку и салютует ей Икеру, который сразу предлагает ему новую. Серхио возвращается на свой край дивана и все нерешительно друг другу улыбаются.

– Давайте закажем пиццу.

– На это раз без козьего сыра!

Серхио корчит гримасу Икеру в ответ на эти слова, ерзая на диване, и уже почти открывает рот, как Фернандо его перебивает. 

– Мы себе закажем свою, а ты и Сеск можете взять без козьего сыра _или_ грибов.

Сеск давится и кашляет.

– О _боже_ , даже не _произноси_ это слово!

Сердце Серхио воспаряет к небесам от этого "мы", от одной мысли, что у него и Фернандо будет общая пицца (бля, он что, возвращается к _такой_ разновидности томления?) и он тянется за телефоном, надеясь, что Фернандо смотрит на его задницу. Икер усмехается Сеску и целует его в макушку; Сеск никак особенно не реагирует, но все равно улыбается.

– Обожемой, пицца, которую мы с Робином* заказывали недавно, была, наверное, самой отвратительной, что я в жизни пробовал. Она была ужасна. Мы потом выяснили, что в ней было что-то вроде каких-то... маринованных анчоусов, – он передергивает плечами, поглядывая на Фернандо, потому что так безопаснее и кроме того, Фернандо и так в курсе. Он слышит реакцию Икера за спиной, и внезапно Икер перепрыгивает через диван и мягко приземляется между ним и Серхио. Серхио теперь не может видеть Фернандо и в груди тут же снова тяжелеет. Он наклоняется вперед, как можно более непринужденно. 

– Робин, хм? Как он там? – В тоне голоса Икера нет ни капли собственничества. Фернандо откашливается, прежде чем кто-нибудь другой заговорит.

– Так. Что насчет пиццы?

 

\--

 

– Ладно, Серхио, думаю, теперь твоя очередь. 

Пицца съедена, алкоголь начал действовать, и все они теперь чувствуют себя гораздо более комфортно чем всего часом ранее. Серхио перегибается через Икера и Сеска, которые сидят рядом, но, что удивительно, не флиртуют (хотя Икер не выглядит очень уж счастливым по этому поводу) и нежно, интимно улыбается Фернандо, но Фернандо не отвечает на эту улыбку, которую видит уголком глаза, но решает не реагировать. Серхио откидывается обратно на спинку дивана, в глазах снова появляется умоляющее выражение.

– Фер, правда или дело?

– Правда, я полагаю.

Фернандо чересчур увлеченно изучает свою толстовку и Серхио хочется закричать на него, что _да_ он узнает это, _да_ ему от этого больно, _да_ он любит его больше чем когда либо, _пожалуйста_ прекрати, Фернандо. Но он этого не делает.

– Ты скучал по мне?

Фернандо совершенно не ожидал такого вопроса, хотя, возможно, стоило бы. Он смотрит на Серхио и взгляд его пронизан недоверием. Серхио сама искренность и мольба. Фернандо стискивает зубы и собирает сыр своей коркой от пиццы.

– Я был очень занят.

Серхио медлит, но он еще не полностью сдался. Он слизывает соус от пиццы с большого пальца, и Икер с трудом заставляет себя отвести взгляд. Он прижимается лицом к шее Сеска и просто вдыхает его. Серхио вдруг соскальзывает с дивана и садится на пол, прислонясь к нему спиной. Он облизывает губы и снова обращается взглядом к Фернандо, склонив голову набок, голос невероятно нежен.

– Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Фернандо пожимает плечами, раздирая свою корку на мелкие крошки, нарочно не поднимая глаз.

– Я скучал по твоему _образу_.

Серхио склоняет голову на другую сторону, все его лицо выражает боль. Икер переводит взгляд с одного на другого, стремление защитить берет верх над его инстинктами и он перегибается через Сеска, чтобы провести пальцами по волосам на затылке Серхио. Он сурово хмурится в сторону Фернандо, но рта не раскрывает. Серхио ерзает на полу, судорожно теребя свои рукава, пока пытается подобрать ответ. Он бросает взгляд вверх и обнаруживает, что Фернандо даже не думает посмотреть на него, но видит, как напряжены его плечи и боже, он ничего больше не хочет так, как только зарыться носом в эти волосы и обнять его так сильно, чтобы он вздохнуть не мог..

– Ты это серьезно?

Фернандо поднимает на него глаза; он вгрызается в свою нижнюю губу и кивает, подняв брови, очевидно давая понять, что дискуссия окончена. Серхио и понятия не имеет, насколько горло Фернандо болит от сдерживаемых слов. Серхио и сам кивает, низко склоняя голову, чтобы спрятать от всех свое лицо, обхватывая плечи руками, потому что внезапно чувствует себя смертельно уязвимым. Фернандо избегает смотреть на него.

– Икер, правда или дело?

Икер водит ногтями вверх и вниз по коже головы Серхио, ему плевать, если это злит Фернандо; он надеется только, что Сеск поймет (и конечно, он поймет, это же _Сеск_ , у него есть _сердце_ ). Он сверлит Фернандо взглядом, но Фернандо не отступает и Икер нисколько не удивлен; Фернандо может быть невероятно напористым, когда в правильном настроении.

– Правда.

Икер не настолько глуп, чтобы бросать вызов Фернандо. Они спокойно смотрят друг на друга, почти непреднамеренно пытаясь заставить другого отступить. Когда ничего не выходит, Фернандо, наконец, заговаривает.

– Сколько раз ты трахал Серхио с последних сборов?

Он избегает смотреть на Сеска, потому что знает, как сильно это его заденет. Но тот факт, что пальцы Икера покидают волосы Серхио, стоит всего этого. Икер моргает, и кажется, что он неуязвим к этому вопросу, а именно этого Фернандо и не хотел. У Серхио на лице слёзы, он, кажется, стремится к Фернандо всем телом; всё в нем умоляет о прощении. Фернандо не может смотреть на него.

– Я бы сказал, раз двадцать.

Скулы Икера выпирают сквозь бледную кожу щек, глаза блестят от ярости. Это только сильнее злит Фернандо.

– Он был хорош?

– Ты уже задал вопрос, Фернандо. Придется подождать следующего раунда, прежде чем снова вести себя жалко и по-детски.

– Перестаньте, – шепчет Серхио, но они оба игнорируют его. Сеск опустил голову, пристально разглядывая сцепленные на коленях руки. Он выглядит таким маленьким, что Серхио хочет потянуться к нему и как-то утешить, но понимает, что это не его дело.

– Это значит - нет?

– _Нет_ , Фернандо, не значит. Но я не собираюсь играть с тобой в эти игры. Если ты хочешь сказать что-нибудь, скажи. Не прячься за Правдой или Делом только потому, что ты ссыкло.

– Я ни за чем не прячусь. Это не я скрывал что-то от всех присутствующих здесь _месяцами_.

Икер издевательски усмехается.

– Конечно, блядь, нет. Ты ебаный _пидор_ , паренек, жаль, что я первый открою тебе глаза. И тот факт, что ты прячешься за своими простыми скучными отношениями с девчонкой с соседнего двора лишь потому, что тебе слишком неловко стать наконец мужчиной и быть с тем, с кем ты действительно _хочешь_ быть, только делает тебя еще более жалким. Нехуй гарцевать тут перед Серхио с задранной задницей, как кошка в течке, прямо у него перед носом, и потом в последнюю секунду вести себя так, словно тебе охуенно блять страшно трахнуться с парнем, когда это все, чего ты хочешь с тех пор, как узнал, каким _может быть_ секс. _Ты_ скрываешься больше всех.

Серхио заливается слезами и сам не понимает, на кого он больше злится и кого хочет защитить. Он встает между ними, колени дрожат, но он должен разделить их, должен _прекратить_ это _пожалуйста пожалуйста остановитесь_ прежде чем он сорвется.

– Мы не... пожалуйста, давайте просто...

Фернандо мгновенно вскакивает на ноги и Серхио _чувствует_ жар его гнева спиной, жарче, чем тепло его тела. Его голос рычит над ухом Серхио и это доводит его почти до истерики.

– Икер Касильяс, не смей даже говорить об этом. Не _смей_. Ты прятал Дэвида Бекхэма в шкафу вместе с собой, потому, что тебе было слишком блять _страшно_ открыться и ты заставил _его_ чувствовать себя виноватым по этому поводу! Он думал, что дело в его славе, в его семье, но на самом деле просто это ты не хотел, чтобы весь мир знал, что ты каждую ночь стоишь на коленях перед ебучей _суперзвездой_!

– Стоп!

Сеск вскакивает на ноги одновременно с Икером и обвивает руками его шею, пытаясь одновременно оттащить и успокоить. Серхио поворачивается к Фернандо и заставляет себя перестать плакать хоть ненадолго, чтобы попытаться уговорить его.

– Нандо, давай просто...

– _Пошел ты на хуй_ , Серхио, – он уже практическим визжит, голос ломается, и потом он толкает Серхио, но Серхио стоит перед ним, как камень. Когда он не двигается, Фернандо рычит, его изящные руки сжимаются в кулаки. – Ты не можешь просто сидеть тут с огромными глазами, _пялясь на меня_ и ожидая, что я прощу и прибегу обратно в твои объятия. Это, блядь, так не работает! Особенно когда _он_ здесь с тобой!

Он выплевывает последние слова мимо Серхио в Икера, словно яд. Серхио в первый раз за сегодня смотрит на него совсем по-другому, и ему удается справиться с голосом, чтобы почти закричать на него в ответ.

– Почему ты так зол на Икера, Нандо? Что он тебе сделал?

– _ТЫ ПОБЕЖАЛ К НЕМУ ТРАХАТЬСЯ КАК ТОЛЬКО ЗА МНОЙ ЗАКРЫЛАСЬ ДВЕРЬ_!

Сеск дрожит от абсолютной ярости в голосе Фернандо, как от него ломит уши и взрывается в комнате, и он _ненавидит это_ , ненавидит, ненавидит, ненавидит.

– Ты не _имеешь права_ , Фер. _Никаких, блядь, прав_ у тебя нет злиться на нас! Что я для тебя?

– _Пошел на хуй_ , – шипит Фернандо, подступая к Серхио на шаг, жгучие слезы текут по щекам.

– Нет, правда, что, блядь, я для тебя такое? Твой парень? _Нет_ , ты же не гей. Ты не позволял мне целовать тебя и дрочить тебе, и никогда не сосал мой член как самое лучшее, что когда-либо пробовал, и да, не _умолял_ меня засунуть в тебя пальцы. Нет, ты не _гей_! Если мы не вместе, тогда почему ты так зол на Икера?

– Это _все твоя вина_! Ты потерял меня и _сам виноват_! Ты не очень-то думал обо мне, иначе смог бы удержать свой член в штанах достаточно долго, чтобы сказать мне, что ты в меня влюблен! Но ты этого _не сделал_! – Его трясет, лицо красное, горло распухло, боже, он сдерживал это так долго. – Ты _никогда_ не говорил мне, что любишь меня, _ни разу_ не приглашал меня на свидание, никогда не мог просто _взять инициативу на себя_ , ты только ходил на цыпочках вокруг меня и ожидал, что я упаду в твои объятия, потому что так делают все остальные, _но знаешь что, Серхио_? Я _отказываюсь_ быть как все. Даже как _Икер_.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты был как все! Черт _побери_ , Нандо, _я всегда хотел только ТЕБЯ_. – Серхио не может сдержать рыдание и это так тяжело, что он сгибается от боли и когда наконец может вдохнуть, то выходит плохо, он задыхается и ненавидит то, как отчаянно звучит его голос. – Я никогда не любил никого так как блядь я _люблю тебя_. Я чуть... _с собой не покончил_ , когда ты блядь _покинул меня_ и я не знал, как дальше жить! Я до сих пор не знаю, как жить с этим! Я потерял своего лучшего друга и единственного человека, которого когда-либо любил, и ты слишком занят, чтобы хоть перезвонить или заехать повидать меня, когда ты приезжаешь в город! _Какого хера тебе от меня надо_?!

– Ничего. 

Фернандо смотрит сверху вниз на Серхио, смотрит в лицо его рыданиям, разбивается на тысячи осколков, но внешне никак не реагирует, не может. Снаружи он спокоен, но только он один, потому что Сеск плачет, ему слышны его всхлипывания с дивана за спиной Серхио, а Икер что-то говорит быстрым шепотом, и Серхио, разваливается на части перед ним. Он ненавидит себя, и эта ненависть дает ему силы выглядеть абсолютно безмятежным. 

– Мне от тебя вообще ничего не надо. С меня хватит – тебя, вот этого всего. Если ты хочешь быть моим другом, ладно. Но и только. Мы никогда не будем вместе. Никогда. И если тебя это не устраивает, мы не будем никем.

Серхио мгновенно кивает и тянется к Фернандо, но тот отступает назад, позволяя Серхио запнуться на полшаге. Он сцепляет руки за спиной, когда ладони Серхио касаются его груди, и ему неловко от того, как быстро стучит его сердце, потому что он понимает – Серхио это чувствует. Серхио обхватывает его руками за шею и просто вжимается в него, утыкаясь лицом в его шею, как будто он фанат, выбежавший на поле, и это всего на мгновение; он обнимает его и кивает, касаясь его кожи, и это действительно слишком быстро кончается, когда Фернандо отходит еще на шаг.

– Да, что?

– Друзья. Пожалуйста, будем друзьями. Пожалуйста. Я не могу потерять тебя, Нандо. Просто _не могу_.

Когда Серхио снова делает шаг в его сторону, Фернандо ускользает с его пути, не глядя на то, как тот снова спотыкается, потому что направляется к двери. Его хватает на то, чтобы не оглянуться и проверить, идет ли за ним Сеск. Он покидает комнату, потому что душно и он действительно не может дышать, ему надо выбраться оттуда и пройти по коридору _скорее скорее скорее всего несколько шагов и ты сможешь рухнуть, еще чуть-чуть_. Он сует ключ-карту в дверь и вваливается внутрь, обрушиваясь на возникшую слева от него стену; его голова входит в жесткое соприкосновение с ней по дороге вниз. Он наконец дает волю рыданиям и впивается пальцами в край стены; зрение плывет от удара черепом о покрытую шероховатой краской поверхность, и от этого так хорошо, так _правильно_ , что он делает это снова и снова, и снова, и знает, что утром там будет синяк, понимает, что его ногти ломаются от того, как он со скрежетом вцепляется в стену, и это влажное ощущение – кровь, на виске и в волосах, и он сейчас потеряет сознание, но это просто _правильно_.

Он заслужил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Робин Ван Перси](https://s1.ibtimes.com/sites/www.ibtimes.com/files/styles/full/public/2011/11/14/190124.jpg)


	24. Chapter 24

Икер таращится вслед Фернандо, глаза сверкают гневом. Он выпутывается из рук Сеска и устремляется за Фернандо, направляясь к двери со своей пресловутой скоростью. Сеск прыгает и хватает его за руку, прежде чем тот успел выйти в коридор, обхватывает одной рукой его плечи и обнимает, прижимаясь носом к щеке Икера, стараясь успокоить его.

– Пусть идет.

– Я его _прибью_ на хер.

– Думаю, сейчас нам стоит беспокоиться о Серхио.

Что-то из этой фразы доходит до Икера и он отступает от двери, позволяя Сеску закрыть ее, потому что сам торопится к Серхио и падает перед ним на колени так быстро, что больно стукается об пол. Серхио безвольно позволяет сильным рукам Икера поднять свою голову и смотрит ему в глаза безжизненно. Икер ищет его взгляд и чувствует, как быстро и жарко накатывает паника, и его дыхание сбивается, когда он открывает рот и пытается заговорить. Он хватает Серхио за щеки и слегка, нежно трясет, настойчиво пытаясь поймать его взгляд. 

– Поговори со мной, Серхио. Не уходи в себя, не надо.

– Всегда думаешь, что делаешь что-то правильно, знаешь? Что, может, все эти маленькие дела сложатся вместе в одно большое, хорошее что-то. И я понимаю, что облажался, знаю, что я использовал людей, что использовал _тебя_. – Икер категорически качает головой, но Серхио продолжает. – Но... где-то внутри я всегда чувствовал, что все что я делаю, ведет меня _по направлению к_ Нандо, понимаешь? Как будто я должен пройти через все эти препятствия, но, конечно же, по ту сторону будет он, верно? Может, я проебал совсем все. Я ничего не делал правильно, я просто... как это исправить? Как мне исправить это, Икер?

Икер продолжает качать головой, но теперь уже просто грустно, его сердце сжимается в груди, потому что каждое слово Серхио бьет по нему, как бомба. Он чувствует, как Сеск опускается на колени за его спиной и видит, что его бледные пальцы заправляют волосы Серхио за уши.

– Дай ему время, Сесе. Думаю, он правда чувствует себя преданным. В смысле... он в стабильных отношениях, понимаешь? Для него все по-другому. Чтобы быть с тобой, ему придется изменить всю свою жизнь. На карту поставлено больше. Так что ему еще страшнее. Логично, правда? – Голос Сеска такой мягкий, что Икер чувствует себя спокойнее, когда он замолкает, но двойной смысл не проходит мимо него. Он оборачивается и ловит взгляд Сеска, всего на секунду, прежде чем они оба снова обращаются к Серхио. Серхио тупо кивает, вытирая щеки влажным рукавом. Икер наклоняется вперед и роняет поцелуй за поцелуем на лоб Серхио, позволяя пальцам Сеска продолжать перебирать его волосы, и он так ему благодарен, его нежности, его успокаивающим рукам, и он удивляется, когда Сеск успел стать _таким_ , когда он успел так повзрослеть. Серхио закрывает глаза и принимает поцелуи, принимает их жадно и с благодарностью, тянется вперед и сгребает в кулаки рубашку на груди Икера, не открывая глаз.

– Спасибо вам. Вам обоим, – он чувствует, как Сеск целует его в макушку, и слышит движение. Он открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него и, увидев, как темны и печальны его глаза, чувствует себя настолько ужасно, что нежно отталкивает их, поднимаясь на ноги, заправляет волосы за уши, одергивая футболку, стараясь перестать так, блядь, сильно дрожать. – Я пойду, ребята, оставлю вас наедине, ладно? Простите за... все. Сеск. – Их руки не оставляют его, лаская и утешая, и ни один из них не равнодушен к словам Серхио, они просто хотят, чтобы это _выражение_ ушло из его глаз. – Сеск, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Ты самый удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты словно... ангел. – Он издает короткий смешок, качая головой от неспособности выразить свои чувства, и проходит мимо них. Роется в сумке в поисках другой толстовки и, найдя, натягивает ее поверх той, что уже на нем, действуя совершенно уже на автопилоте. Он сует ключ от номера в задний карман джинсов и направляется к двери, и натыкается на стоящего перед ней Икера. Серхио словно сдувается и с тяжелым вздохом сует руки в карманы.

– Икер, все нормально. Я... я пойду найду Хаби. Может, и переночую у него. Может, пойду выпью где-нибудь в городе. Вернусь утром, на завтрак не опоздаю. Обещаю. 

Икер не двигается с места.

– Это и твоя комната, Серхио. Ты остаешься здесь.

– Тебе нужно побыть наедине с Сеском. Я вам тут не нужен, буду только мешать. Никому здесь не нужен, – голос предательски дрожит и он только глубже сует руки в карманы, раздирая ладони беспощадными ногтями. Он прикусывает изнутри щеку, так сильно, что кожа трескается. – Я вернусь, ладно? Пожалуйста, пусти меня...

Он пытается пройти мимо Икера, но тот толкает его плечом и притягивает к себе так, что их тела прижимаются друг к другу, и когда Серхио утыкается в него с рыданием, Икер уже готов к этому, готов принять его вес, когда колени слабеют, готов к боли, которая простреливает его от запястья до сердца. Икер целует Серхио куда-то в лицо и обнимает так крепко, что Серхио задыхается при вдохе. Икер прижимается губами к его уху и шепчет горячо и яростно.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, Серхио. Ты мой лучший друг. Боже, ты сам знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. Ты знаешь, что я задолжал тебе так много, и я не собираюсь подводить тебя сейчас. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в итоге оказался в постели какой-нибудь девчонки, которой нет до тебя дела. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один. _Никогда_. Ты остаешься. Слышишь, цыганочка?

Серхио кивает, и Икер обнимает его еще крепче. Он бросает взгляд на Сеска, который уже откинул одеяло с кровати Серхио, который ждет, готовый помочь как угодно. Икер ведет Серхио обратно, чтобы уложить на кровать, и вместе они раздевают его до тонкой нижней майки и темно-синих шорт, которые он носит под всеми этими модными слоями. Сеск подтыкает вокруг Серхио одеяло, пока Икер на своей половине комнаты копается в сумке и выуживает оттуда маленькую бутылочку с таблетками. Он возвращается с одной из них и Сеск отступает, возвращается в маленькую гостиную собрать тарелки и прибрать остатки от их вечера. Икер наклоняется над Серхио и прижимает таблетку к его языку, ищет его взгляд и нежно-нежно целует, приглаживая его волосы, когда Серхио отвечает на поцелуй, проглатывая таблетку. Сеск, закончив, садится на кровать Икера и молча наблюдает, как Икер склонился над Серхио, наблюдает, как он проводит нежными пальцами сквозь пряди его волос и отпускает его, уже спящего, но беспокойно; постепенно его сон становится глубже, когда начинает действовать таблетка. Только когда Серхио начинает тихонько похрапывать, Икер наконец поднимается, убеждаясь, что он укрыт со всех сторон и ему тепло, прежде чем отвести от него взгляд. Сеск улыбается ему, когда Икер наконец подходит к нему. Тишина наваливается на них и Икер пристально смотрит на Сеска, просто смотрит, легонько покачивая головой и Сеск не может сдержать улыбку.

– Что?

Икер тихонько смешливо фыркает носом и сгибает ногу, опираясь на кровать перед Сеском, не отрывая от него глаз. Он протягивает руку и проводит тыльной стороной пальцев по щеке Сеска, и внутри у Икера все трепещет от того, какая бархатная и кремовая у него кожа.

– Я люблю тебя.

Сеск больше не улыбается. Он склоняет голову набок, хмуря брови. Он боится, что не так расслышал слова Икера, но не хочет просить его повторить, потому что чувство, которое его переполняет его, словами не описать. Икер наклоняется вперед и целует Сеска, сначала осторожно нижнюю губу, потом верхнюю, и затем весь прекрасный рот. Сеск отвечает на поцелуй, но скорее просто позволяет себя целовать, он ошеломлен, даже встревожен. Икер давит на него сверху вниз и ему приходится, задохнувшись стоном, опуститься на кровать Икера и он оказывается в ловушке под ним – впервые за слишком долгое время. Он позволяет Икеру смаковать его рот и невесомо касается руками его боков, стараясь не улыбаться чересчур широко, когда Икер приподнимается, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами.

– Я не смогу опять так долго без тебя. Просто не смогу.

– Правда?

– Правда, – Икер обнимает Сеска за талию и вжимается лицом в его грудь, испуская громкий отчетливый вздох в его тепло. Сеск не сводит глаз с потолка и старается не слишком сильно извиваться, когда Икер стаскивает с него майку и покрывает поцелуями его обнаженную грудь. Икер тянет штаны Сеска вниз и стонет, прежде чем обхватить губами его член, и Сеску требуются все силы, чтобы не застонать так громко, что вся команда проснется. Он изо всех сил облизывает губы и впивается немигающим взглядом в потолок, его член в плену жарких губ Икера. Икер без предупреждения поднимается и наваливается на него, страстно целуя. Сеск принимает это так же без единого слова, его глаза расширяются только тогда, когда Икер избавляется от собственных штанов и грубым рывком разводит его ноги. Икер пристально смотрит на него сверху вниз, его глаза замечают слабый синяк сразу над одной из ключиц Сеска, и он замирает всем телом. Его член толкается в Сеска и Сеск напрягается, готовясь к сухому, болезненному вторжению.

– Что это такое?

– Хм?

Икер не может отвести глаз от синяка. Он сильно нажимает на него пальцами и отдергивает их, когда Сеск шипит от боли. Он пристально смотрит ему в глаза, злится, но больше просто ревнует. Сеск тяжело дышит и скользит взглядом к напряженному члену Икера.

– Используй смазку. Пожалуйста. Мне уже больно.

Икер наваливается на него прежде, чем он успел договорить, прижимает его сверху так сильно, что он не может дышать, и его член внезапно уже внутри, и это _больно_ , и Сеск никогда, никогда в жизни еще не испытывал такого возбуждения. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не закричать от боли, остро осознавая, что Серхио спит всего в метре от них. Он изо всех сил старается приподняться, да хоть просто пошевелиться, но Икер держит крепко и погружается глубже. Руки Сеска дрожат и он яростно сверкает глазами, Икер отвечает не менее яростным взглядом, и их губы сталкиваются недостаточно быстро, недостаточно жестко.

– Кому ты позволил себя трахнуть?

Сеск уже не может сдержать крик, когда Икер начинает вбиваться в него. Он вздрагивает, когда тот почти выходит и морщится, когда он толкается обратно; ноги непристойно раскинуты по кровати, ступни соскальзывают с края матраса. Он качает головой, это не "нет", а "я не собираюсь отвечать".

Икер сгибается и присасывается к синяку, впивается зубами в кожу Сеска и неистово сосет, вкус крови заставляет его трахать сильнее, кусать глубже. Он крепче сжимает запястья Сеска, и тот чувствует, что пальцы медленно начинают неметь.

– Скажи мне.

– Эммануэль. _Ой_.

Икер не останавливается, когда Сеск снова вскрикивает, это только заставляет его вбиваться глубже. Он в бешенстве и понимает, что у него нет права злиться, но от этого только злится еще сильнее. Из глаз Сеска струятся слёзы, но он выгибается вверх, к Икеру, стараясь впустить его как можно глубже, дальше, сражаясь с инстинктами своего тела, которое пытается остановить это, потому что он знает лучше, он понимает, что это то, чего он хотел, то, чего хотят они оба. И ему плевать, что это пиздец.

– Кто?

– Адебайор. Он...о, _Господи_. Прошлой ночью. Я сказал ему растерзать меня, он так и сделал. Боже, больно, Икер. _Больно_. – Оба тяжело дышат и Икер яростно работает бедрами, и Сеск приоткрывает рот, чтобы выглядеть максимально невинно, и Икер прикусывает его нижнюю губу, так что трескается кожа, и оставляет на нем свою метку. – Боже, давай _сильнее_. Блядь.

– Я говорил тебе, Сеск. Говорил, что это мое. Это место _мое_. – Он прижимается лицом к шее Сеска, сосредотачиваясь лишь на толчках, и в данный момент ему плевать, спит Серхио или нет, проснется ли кто блядь угодно – потому что это _важно_ , потому что Сеск никак не отреагировал на его признание, и потому что Сеск сам признаётся сейчас. – Ты сделал это нарочно, да? Чтобы наказать меня?

– С Серхио так же хорошо? – шепчет Сеск и его голос прерывается от жестокости тела Икера. Икер сверлит его взглядом и Сеск может поклясться, что истекает кровью как минимум в трех разных местах. Сеск высовывает язык и слизывает капельки пота с подбородка Икера. Икер оглядывается на Серхио на соседней кровати и стонет, от этого вопроса, от того факта, что Серхио вообще в этой комнате, от такой дешевой манипуляции, от того, как сильно ему _его не хватало_. Сеск протягивает руки, хватает его за лицо и поворачивает обратно к себе. – Не смей смотреть на него. На _меня_ смотри. Ты _со мной_ сейчас.

Икер аж _всхлипывает_ от этих слов и сопротивляется рукам Сеска, чтобы целовать его лицо, не ослабляя напора и грубости своих движений, но ему _так_ это нравится, он любит эту боль на грани экстаза и ненавидит себя за это. Сеск принимает поцелуи и улыбается едва ли не безжалостно, его глаза открыты, пока Икер употребляет его; он наблюдает за его лицом, как его глаза беспомощно то и дело обращаются к Серхио, и чувствует, как он с каждым разом проникает все глубже.

– Ману больше тебя. Думаю, он мне там что-то повредил.

Икер останавливается, в глазах появляется глаз убийственное выражение; бедра замирают и вздрагивают, побуждаемые стремлением двигаться снова, вонзаться вонзаться вонзаться глубже, потому что в данный момент его член отдает приказы.

– Где твой телефон? Дай мне. Сейчас же.

– Нет, нет, да ладно, – Сеск сжимается вокруг него и Икер в ответ громко рычит, колеблется и все же делает еще один наказывающий рывок в глубину.. Сеск жалобно взвизгивает, а потом _ухмыляется_. – Не будь таким, ладно? Он не виноват. Просто выеби меня. – Он порнографически изгибается всем телом, прижимаясь к Икеру, и созвучно стонет, наблюдая за вспышками эмоций в глазах Икера. Он сам работает бедрами, вталкивая и выпуская Икера из себя, и Икер непроизвольно начинает снова двигаться, толкаясь и отстраняясь, как того требует его член. Он снова тычется лицом в шею Сеска и кусает разгоряченную кожу; и Сеск вскрикивает с неподдельным удивлением, когда Икер хватает его за руки, цепляет их за изголовье и держит их там, растягивая Сеска под собой. Затем он пускает в ход зубы, покрывая его всего сплошь укусами, достаточно сильными, чтобы повреждать кожу, сосущими, которые притягивают кровь к поверхности и оставляют красно-фиолетовые круглые следы по всей его груди, шее, плечам. Сеск инстинктивно сопротивляется, боль уже почти слишком сильная, чтобы ее выносить, но Икер держит его, не отпускает и мучает до тех пор, пока Сеск не начинает и в самом деле плакать, пока они оба не кончают – и боже _жжется_ , но от этого Сеск кончает только сильнее, эта боль изысканная, идеальная, грубая и честная. Опустошившись, Икер выскальзывает из него и поворачивается, опускается своим все еще болезненно чувствительным членом в рот Сеска и одновременно вонзает в него свой язык, вылизывая разодранную плоть и ощущая острый запах спермы, смешанной с кровью, и мысль о том, что Сеск сейчас ощущает на вкус то же самое, пылает в низу его живота. Они обсасывают и вылизывают друг друга, пока не устанут губы, пока совсем не кончаются силы, и тогда Икер поднимает свой член из губ Сеска и скользит по его телу вверх, чтобы устало поцеловать его; в нем уже нет никакой борьбы, но переживания дрожат на его губах, на пальцах, на ресницах. Он не помнит, как заснул.

 

\--

 

Когда Серхио просыпается, зрение немного размыто от того, как крепко он спал. Он лежит еще некоторое время, кажется, что прошла всего пара минут, но на самом деле где-то полчаса; затем он приподнимается и обводит комнату затуманенным взором. Вскоре ему удается сфокусировать взгляд и он видит Сеска и Икера, потных и переплетенных, на соседней кровати, обнаженные бедра проглядывают из-под тонкого одеяла, ленивые пальцы в мягких волосах. Икер храпит и Серхио не может сдержать улыбку, потому что точно знает – это значит, он хорошо потрахался. Он выбирается из постели, ноги как кирпичи, но он добредает до соседней кровати и долгое мгновение пристально разглядывает Сеска и Икера, изумляясь, как они похожи, насколько просто зрелище их, лежащих вместе, придает всему _смысл_. Он склоняется и целует Икера в щеку, отводя прядь волос с его лба. Он одевается как можно скорее (хотя и не может точно вспомнить, как оказался в одном белье, но в этом для него нет ничего необычного), застегивает толстовку и принимается за поиски штанов Сеска, чтобы достать его ключ-карту. Найдя искомое, он выскальзывает из номера, зная, что даже если хлопнет дверью, те двое даже не шелохнутся.

Путь к номеру Фернандо короткий; он обнаруживает, что привалился к двери, почти вырубился на несколько мгновений, но постепенно приходит в себя. В коридоре босым ногам холодно, и он просто хочет оказаться в теплой постели, прижавшись к теплому телу; но он собирается устроиться на ночлег в одной комнате с Фернандо, даже если это означает спать на полу. Он вставляет карту, дверь легко открывается и он входит в комнату; там темнее, чем в той, откуда он пришел, и ему требуется чуть больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте. Он плетется в сторону кровати, что не выглядит пустой, и теперь может видеть лежащее тело, и приоткрывает занавески, ровно настолько, чтобы лучше его видеть. Он садится на постель рядом с Фернандо, но не слишком близко. Солнце не встанет еще несколько часов и весь мир погружен в бесконечную тишину, за исключением глубоких вдохов и выдохов светловолосого создания, свернувшегося калачиком под тяжелым одеялом.

Он набирается смелости заглянуть в лицо Фернандо и сцепляет руки на коленях, испытывая всепоглощающую _необходимость_ прикоснуться к нему. Он вгрызается в свою нижнюю губу, восхищаясь чуть вздернутым носом Фернандо, его густыми ресницами, россыпью веснушек, усыпавших его кожу подобно звездной пыли, и все-таки не выдерживает и прикасается к нему, потому что ничего больше не может с собой поделать, потому что Фернандо всегда на ощупь словно крем под его пальцами, потому что он всегда _такой_ мягкий, потому что он всегда _такой_ красивый, но почему-то никогда еще не был так красив, как сейчас. Серхио наклоняется и просто вдыхает его, невесомо касаясь носом его щеки; и он пахнет пиццей, которую они ели, чистотой самолета и немного дождем, и слегка пóтом, и есть еще один запах, металлический запах, который заставляет Серхио выпрямиться и посмотреть на него более внимательно, нахмурив брови, в поисках источника этого запаха. Он осторожно сдвигает волосы Фернандо со лба и на его пальцах остается что-то скользкое и липкое. В лунном свете из окна он видит, что пальцы измазаны темным, и ахает, торопливо поворачиваясь к Фернандо, ничего не слыша больше, кроме бешеного стука в ушах; на сердце инстинктивно тяжелеет, накатывает паника и стремление защитить, несравнимое с "родительским". Он вытирает руки о штаны и бережно обнимает лицо Фернандо, прищуриваясь, чтобы лучше рассмотреть налитой багровый синяк на его потном лбу, который пересекает неглубокая, но неприятно выглядящая рана. Он закрывает глаза, голова сама собой скорбно опускается, потому что он понимает – он причина этого, он довел Фернандо до самоповреждения, и он не может пошевельнуться, не может прийти в себя от ужаса осознавания.

Он встает, слезы устало текут из глаз, пока он ощупью находит дорогу в ванную и сует под воду маленькое полотенце, возвращаясь к Фернандо, чтобы, наклонившись над ним и прикусив нижнюю губу, очень, очень, очень осторожно вытереть его; чисто белая ткань покрывается темными пятнами крови. Он откладывает тряпку на столик у изголовья и снова склоняется, чтобы прижаться к больному месту самым нежным поцелуем, на какой он способен. Его губы на несколько мгновений благоговейно замирают там, глаза закрыты, он отводит его волосы назад, _ощущая_ под собой, как Фернандо дышит, и, боже, его сердце разрывается на части, оно растягивается и рвется от тоски, потому что – как дошло до этого? Как получилось, что вот так все и закончится с его Нандо? Как он потерял его, как он все разрушил? _Почему_? Он отстраняется и снова плачет, и старательно укрывает Фернандо одеялом, убеждаясь, что он укутан со всех сторон. Он видит кровь на толстовке ( _той самой_ толстовке) и ему приходится отойти; он отступает на нейтральную территорию (кровать Сеска), так что может наблюдать за ним с близкого расстояния, охранять его, но чтобы Фернандо не услышал, как он плачет.

 

\--

 

Когда Фернандо окончательно просыпается, утро еще бледное, но от света из окна уже болят глаза. Он тихонько стонет, поднимая руку и роняя ее на лицо и стонет еще громче от жгучей боли во лбу.

– Еб твою мать.

Серхио все еще не спит, как и большую часть ночи, он не сводит глаз со своего подопечного, своего лучшего друга, едва улыбается, медленно истощенно моргая, и ничего не говорит. Фернандо переворачивается на бок, снова открывает глаза и едва не ахает, увидев Серхио. Его отбрасывает от той стороны кровати, и он сам удивлен, потому что его первая инстинктивная реакция – заплакать от боли и свернуться, прижавшись к Серхио, который конечно (господи, конечно) придет к нему и утешит нежными словами и еще более нежными руками и губами еще нежнее. Воспоминание о прошлом вечере мелькает подобно молнии, он внезапно полностью просыпается и пытается сесть. Серхио удается слабо засмеяться, распрямляясь и соскальзывая с кровати, направляясь снова в ванную комнату. 

– Выглядишь кошмарно.

Фернандо снова стонет, ему легче от того, что Серхио не плачет над ним, не стоит над ним, обвиняюще беспокоясь, что он ведет себя... _нормально_. Он ложится на спину и громко вздыхает, осторожно ощупывая свой лоб. 

– Господи боже, моя голова... сейчас _сдохну_ нахер.

Серхио возвращается с таблетками на ладони и стаканом воды. И протягивает и то и другое Фернандо.

– Вот.

Фернандо с опаской смотрит на его руки и снова поднимает взгляд на Серхио, с очевидным вопросом в глазах.

– Это просто аспирин, Фер. Все в порядке. Сядь повыше.

Фернандо повинуется и берет таблетки и воду, закидывает белые кругляшки себе на язык и жадно выпивает все до дна. Серхио забирает стакан и приносит ему еще. Потом слегка улыбается ему, склонив голову набок, и Фернандо смотрит на него жалобно.

– Ложись обратно, поспи. Нам не надо вставать еще три часа.

Фернандо не отвечает, так что Серхио возвращается на кровать Сеска, прислоняется к изголовью, не снимая покрывала, потому что это не его. Он так устал, что ему с трудом удается держать глаза открытыми, но он не выносит и мысли от том, что Фернандо может просыпается и ему больно – а он не рядом, чтобы помочь. Он поднимает взгляд через несколько секунд тишины, и обнаруживает, что большие темные глаза прикованы к нему. Он поднимает бровь.

– Что такое?

Фернандо начинает что-то говорить, но передумывает, пытается снова и наконец пожимает плечами, натягивает одеяло и расслабляется, лежа на боку, зевая, но не отрывая взгляда от Серхио.

– Ты совсем вымотался.

– Со мной все будет хорошо.

Фернандо кивает; ни один из них не говорит правды, ни словами, ни движениями. Он закрывает глаза и снова вздыхает.

– Пожалуйста, поспи, Сесе.

Серхио наблюдает за ним, теперь, когда его глаза снова закрыты. Он изучает его и задумывается, насколько ему больно, холодно ли ему, хочет ли он, чтобы теплое тело прижималось к его груди, животу и внутренней стороне предплечий, настолько, насколько он сам этого хочет. За окном начинают щебетать птицы и Серхио тянется, чтобы снова задернуть занавески. Только когда Фернандо начинает дышать так, что его слышно, Серхио наконец расслабляется и наполняется зрелищем спящего Фернандо, в надежде, что это будет достаточной заменой тому, что его нельзя обнять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика.
> 
> У автора в конце главы ссылка на [текст песни](http://www.alwaysontherun.net/joanna.htm#m12)  
> [сама песня](https://youtu.be/F-xUpdO3g44)
> 
> а у меня с этой главой ассоциируется другая песня, [вот эта](https://youtu.be/rXROqIXoUoA)
> 
> P.s. [Эммануэль Адебайор](http://www2.pictures.gi.zimbio.com/Arsenal+v+FC+Porto+UEFA+Champions+League+pc8HsY0_tG3x.jpg)


	25. Chapter 25

Они редко выбираются поужинать во время сборов, особенно в Испании, когда СМИ в любой момент могут сойти с ума. Но они в Сантандере и это теплый июньский вечер, последняя игра перед началом Евро. Они хотят наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Пепе уговорил их всех нарядиться и совершить вторжение в маленький ресторанчик, знаменитый своей вкусной едой (Хаби и Давид Вилья особенно его рекомендовали), и они возвращаются в отель, сверкая улыбками, тела и умы расслаблены от вина и долгих часов смеха, все напряжение от переживаний насчет лиги и долгих перелетов давно забыто. Фернандо, Серхио, Икер и Сеск набились в лифт отеля и привалились к стенам, ленивые улыбки на всех лицах. Фернандо поворачивается к Икеру и Серхио и его улыбка сверкает еще ярче.

– Я счастлив за вас, ребята, кстати говоря. Правда.

Серхио поднимает брови, но только шире улыбается. У Икера хватает остатков разума, чтобы почувствовать легкое беспокойство. Сеск придвигается к Икеру и проскальзывает своей ладонью в его ладонь, руки такие теплые.

– За выигрыш в Ла Лиге. Отличная была игра. Вы оба просто...  
Он качает головой и замолкает, смеясь напоследок, и его смех словно искры у Серхио внутри. Он поднимает ногу, протягивает через лифт и шутливо пихает его ступней.

– Ой, да ладно, мистер Тридцать-два-гола. Мы простые смертные в вашем присутствии.

Фернандо взрывается смехом и сам поднимает ногу, чтобы пнуть Серхио, но почти теряет равновесие и Серхио быстро проходит пару шагов, разделяющих их, чтобы поддержать его в стоячем положении; оба смеются, обнимая друг друга. Икер и Сеск наблюдают за ними молча, с улыбками, полными надежды. Фернандо расслабляется, прижавшись к Серхио, голова слегка кружится от выпитого вина, но в основном он просто разомлел от тепла. Серхио продолжает держаться за него, втайне наслаждаясь тем, как легко снова прижиматься к его телу (определенно, несомненно теплому). Они встречаются глазами и нежно улыбаются.

– Но правда, Нандо, спасибо. Это много значит.

Фернандо целует его в обе щеки, как раз когда двери открываются на их этаже. Он выпутывается из рук Серхио и неторопливо выходит в холл с довольной улыбкой на лице. Серхио смотрит ему вслед с тоской, тихонько поскуливая и надув губы при взгляде на Икера, который по-хозяйски обнимает бедра Сеска, зацепив пальцем петлю для ремня на поясе его джинсов. Икер передразнивает его гримасу и кивает, указывая подбородком вслед Фернандо, и Серхио, следуя его указаниям, драматически тащится за Фернандо, как умирающий в пустыне. Сеск усмехается Икеру, они оба качают головами и следуют за этими двумя до номера. Фернандо стоит у двери, по-детски нетерпеливо дергая ручку, а Серхио хихикает над ним, словно это самое смешное в мире, чем только подстрекает его. Икер проскальзывает мимо Фернандо и отпихивает его плечом, и тот валится на пол, смеясь уже чересчур сильно, но от самого факта, что он улыбается, всем становится теплее. Сеск падает на Фернандо сверху и они катаются и валяются по полу, как котята.

– Ведите себя прилично! 

Икер с трудом выдавливает слова, потому что тоже хихикает не переставая. Он стреляет улыбкой в Серхио, тот льнет к нему и влажно целует в щеку, тепло погладив его по шее, прежде чем сдвинуться и встать над Сеском и Фернандо, уперев руки в бока.

– Не заставляйте меня спуститься к вам!

– Спустить!... – Сеск взрывается хихиканьем, и это заставляет Фернандо заржать еще сильнее. Икер стоит в дверном проеме, качая головой, и наконец громко и резко свистит. Все замирают, вскинув головы, ожидая инструкций (от их капитана). Икер довольно хмыкает.

– Сеск?

– Хм?

– Ты идешь?

Сеск часто моргает, крепко сжав губы, чтобы снова не рассмеяться. Он беспомощно смотрит на Икера. Серхио понимающе ухмыляется.

– Планы, Икер?

Икер переводит взгляд на Серхио.

– Дай нам полчаса.

Серхио надувается уже как следует, он почти готов подступить к Икеру и начать его отговаривать, но сдерживает себя. Сеск и Фернандо снова пихаются, слышны шлепки и возня, и Серхио набирается смелости.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я остался один в номере с пьяным Фернандо? Сам по себе? Один-одинешенек?

– Ты не будешь один. Там будет Нандо.

Глаза Серхио яростно вспыхивают. – В том-то и проблема!

– Что такое?

Фернандо снова весь внимание, широко распахнутые глаза мерцают. Серхио мысленно стонет, но решительно склоняется к нему. 

– Пойдем прогуляемся. Дадим этим двоим немного времени наедине.

– _Ооооохххххх_ , – Фернандо подчеркнуто пихает Сеска, расплываясь в широчайшей улыбке, пока Серхио хватает его за запястья и поднимает на ноги. Фернандо пялится на Сеска сверху вниз, все еще усмехаясь. – Сеска сегодня уложааат! Сеску сегодня дадууут!

– Фер, ну честное слово, – Икер старается изобразить, что сердится, помогая Сеску подняться, притягивая его к себе и заталкивая в номер. Серхио встречается с ним глазами и качает головой, его выражение лица практически непроницаемо, но Икер улавливает нотки ревности. Серхио оттаскивает Фернандо от их двери, напоследок протягивая руку и проводя кончиками пальцев по животу Икера, цепляя ткань его рубашки. Отпуская, он награждает Икера горящим взглядом, который тот не оставляет без внимания. Икер позволяет Сеску втянуть себя внутрь и наконец отрывает глаза от Серхио, когда дверь закрывается за ним. Серхио оглядывается на Фернандо и его сердце воспаряет к небесам от одного его вида. Он обнимает его, прижимает крепче к себе и свободной рукой лезет в карман за ключ-картой.

– Скучал по тебе, малыш.

– Я тооооже скучал, – Фернандо уютно прижимается к нему, скользя мягким кончиком носа вдоль челюсти Серхио. Он крепко держится за стройную талию Серхио, пока тот открывает дверь и затаскивает Фернандо в номер, где уже горит свет. – Ну, что у тебя происходит? Встречаешься с кем-нибудь новым?

Серхио слегка пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь к Фернандо с невинной улыбкой, и отходит в сторону, сбрасывая дорогие кожаные туфли. Он спускает с плеч приталенный пиджак и легкомысленно роняет его на пол, длинные пальцы начинают развязывать галстук. Фернандо делает шаг и накрывает его руки ладонью, останавливая движение. Он с трудом, но искренне улыбается.

– Оставь так. Ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня.

Серхио торопливо втягивает воздух, голова идет кругом от неожиданного комплимента. Фернандо запускает пальцы в его волосы и вдруг обхватывает его руками, крепко обнимает и прижимается всем телом. Его голос тих, вовсе не детски невинный, как раньше, но, боже, все так же уязвимый.

– Обними меня? Пожалуйста? Мне не хватает твоих объятий, Сесе. Очень.

Серхио проскальзывает руками вокруг талии Фернандо под пиджак и обнимает его, сильными, крепкими руками, притягивая их тела друг к другу почти удушающе тесно. Фернандо тихонько благодарно ворчит и позволяет себе расслабиться, окутанный Серхио со всех сторон, глаза закрываются сами собой и он вздыхает.

– Боже, да. Вот так. Скучал по этому очень. – Он бормочет еле слышно, но Серхио ловит каждое слово, каждый прерывистый вздох, и обнимает его еще крепче, проводя руками вверх и вниз по спине Фернандо, нагретой под пиджаком, его хрустящая рубашка слегка запотела под ладонями Серхио. Серхио подводит их к кровати и они валятся на нее, прижимаясь друг к другу, устраиваясь поудобнее поверх покрывала, и одновременно вздыхают, затихнув, все такие в костюмах. Они лежат тихо и молча, пока Серхио не решает, что Фернандо уже точно спит. Он тихонько удовлетворенно кряхтит и сам закрывает глаза, и почти засыпает сам, только чтобы быть резко проснуться от низкого голоса Фернандо прямо в ухо.

– Как ее зовут?

Серхио сонно моргает и снова ворчит, уже не так довольно. Он медленно поглаживает поясницу Фернандо. Наконец вздыхает.

– Элизабет.

Он чувствует, как Фернандо кивает и прижимается к нему еще крепче. Сердце сжимается и он отвечает тем же.

– Как давно вы встречаетесь?

Серхио облизывает губы, осознавая наконец, что Фернандо пышет жаром в его объятиях, что они прижаты друг к другу с ног до головы, что в словах Фернандо звучит бритвенно-острая ревность. Он нежно впивается в спину Фернандо и прикусывает стон от того, как его кожа подается под пальцами, и напоминает себе в миллионный, наверное, раз только за этот вечер, что они _просто друзья просто друзья просто друзья._

– Пару месяцев.

Еще один кивок, еще раз эти длинные пальцы вцепляются в его спину. Серхио слегка сдвигается, так, что их ноги переплетаются и Фернандо скользит носом вниз по его шее.

– Ты любишь ее?

Теперь очередь Серхио кивать, как бы больно это ни было. Его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, и он _знает_ , что Фернандо это чувствует.

– Мы обручены.

Фернандо приподнимается, не размыкая объятий, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, его глаза становятся огромными от шока. Он несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот; Серхио наблюдает за ним с тоской.

– _Обручены_? Правда? Ты собираешься на ком-то жениться?

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и Фернандо совершенно слетает с катушек. Он упирается руками в грудь Серхио, но тот не отпускает, из-за чего нижние части их тел прижимаются друг к другу еще сильнее. Серхио пытается оставаться спокойным, объективным, реалистичным. (Не целуй его, ни в чем не признавайся, не наваливайся сверху и...)

– В конечном счете, да. Она правда... изумительная. Она держит меня под контролем, что почти невозможно, так ведь? И она терпит меня, что _действительно_ невозможно. В смысле, да ладно. Я же понимаю, почему ты _на самом деле_ переехал в Англию. – Он криво улыбается Фернандо, отчего тот только еще сильнее качает головой, теперь его глаза блестят от слез.

– _Серхио_ , ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно? Обручен? Это огромный шаг. Это... большая ответственность. Ты уверен, что готов к этому?

– Угу, – голос Серхио тих и мягок, и он правда верит в то, что говорит; во всяком случае он не лжет насчет Элизабет, насчет всего этого. – Да, я правда ее люблю.

Фернандо просто смотрит на него, пристально, молча, наконец расслабляется и снова прижимается к нему, хотя его ладони и оставили синяки на груди Серхио (что Серхио скоро обнаружит и будет безумно счастлив.) Он укладывается щекой на грудь Серхио и бездумно таращится в пространство, пока Серхио перебирает его волосы; Серхио, чье сердце снова бьется чересчур сильно, на этот раз прямо ему в ухо.

– Я счастлив за тебя, Серхио.

В его голосе можно расслышать что угодно, кроме счастья, и Серхио _точно_ знает, что он чувствует. Он склоняется и целует его в макушку.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим шафером.

Глаза Фернандо наполняются слезами, но Серхио не видит. Он кивает, прижавшись к его груди, и начинает беззвучно плакать, обхватывая руками талию Серхио и обнимая его отчаянно.

– Все, что угодно, Сесе.

 

\--

 

– Думаю, я сегодня больше не буду пить.

Фернандо отмахивается от бутылки с пивом, которую ему протягивает Икер, слегка улыбаясь. Он опять надел эту чертову толстовку и Серхио почти уверен, что он это нарочно. Икер оглядывается на Серхио, слегка приподнимая брови, очевидно вопрошая _что за хуйню ты на этот раз натворил_? Серхио старательно смотрит в сторону от обоих и присасывается к своей бутылке, направляя все внимание в сторону ванной, где окопался Сеск.

– Сеск, хватит пытаться прикрыть все синяки, вылезай блядь уже оттуда! Мы двадцать минут тебя ждем!

Сеск тут же появляется и выглядит смущенно. Он натягивает рукава пониже, пересекая комнату, проходит мимо Икера, чтобы сесть рядом, и улыбается, когда Икер мимоходом проводит рукой по его спине. Серхио пытается улыбнуться Фернандо, который, ни на кого не глядя, обкусывает свои ногти, терзая и отрывая то немногое, что от них осталось. Серхио пихает его ступней в колено, тот наконец поднимает взгляд и улыбается, увидев, что Серхио смотрит на него. Серхио улыбается ему нежнейшей улыбкой и он это _серьезно_.

– Хочешь, иди сядь со мной? Это кресло просто огромное и... ну, ты знаешь, какой теплый у меня плед.

Фернандо, кажется, изучает его, язык ходит ходуном внутри щек. Наконец он кивает, часть напряжения покидает его лицо, когда он встает с дивана, где сидел с Сеском и Икером, и искренне улыбается, когда Серхио приподнимает плед, который привез из дома, так что Фернандо может залезть и прижаться к нему. Он накрывает их обоих и они устраиваются поуютнее, большие, ленивые коты, разомлевшие от тепла близких тел. Серхио требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы удержаться и не поглаживать волосы Фернандо, он слишком привык, что ему можно. (Этого достаточно, Серхио. Будь благодарен.)

– Так, моя очередь.

Все кивают, соглашаясь с Икером, ни один из них не готов оспаривать это, потому что никто не хочет вспоминать последний раз, когда они играли. Фернандо кладет голову на плечо Серхио, не сводя глаз с Икера.

– Сеск.

Икер и Сеск поворачиваются друг к другу, глаза Сеска затуманены счастьем, но все равно смотрят выжидательно. Икер усмехается его выражению лица, наклоняется и ловит его губы поцелуем, укладывая локоть на плечо Сеска, пальцы вплелись в его волосы на затылке. Только услышав шумный (болезненный) вдох со стороны Серхио, Икер принуждает себя остановиться. Он облизывается и встречается взглядом с Сеском.

– Правда или дело?

– Правда, – Сеск целует Икера снова и снова, легкие поцелуи, которые вызывают у Икера усмешку, ему приходится игриво потянуть Сеска за волосы, чтобы он перестал и Икер мог говорить.

– Кто последний, с кем ты спал?

Сеск высовывает кончик языка, светясь улыбкой.

– Ты, глупый. Минут двадцать назад, Ты что, не помнишь, ты заставил меня стоять в дверном проеме, держась за...

– Я имел в виду до этого! – Икер жарко краснеет, избегая смотреть на Фернандо и Серхио, чтобы не видеть выражения их лиц. Он сильнее тянет Сеска за волосы, в наказание, и прикусывает улыбку.

Сеск некоторое время размышляет, хотя что, никто из них не знает, это на первый взгляд такой простой вопрос и прямой ответ. Он наконец переводит взгляд на Икера и с надеждой улыбается.

– Если я скажу _Карла_ , ты мне поверишь?

Икер сверкает глазами.

– Ладно, ладно. Это был... – Сеск почти замолкает, бормоча что-то себе под нос, и наклоняется, чтобы взять пиво. Икер перехватывает его волосы крепче и тянет, смеясь над тем, как Сеску приходится поднимать бутылку и пить под неудобным углом.

– Прости, не расслышал.

– Хмм?

– _Сеск_! – Оба смеются, Икер тянется лапами к бокам Сеска и щекочет, тот извивается и вопит, частично из-за щекотки, частично потому, что покрыт синяками и следами укусов. Сеск наконец вырывается из рук Икера, тяжело дыша, и отвечает внятно.

– Робин! Это был Робин.

Лицо Икера становится немного более серьезным, немного более хищным. Он стискивает зубы, и Сеск чувствует, как холодный всплеск страха и возбуждения пробегает по его венам.

– Робин, хм? И как он?

– Хорош! – Сеск допивает пиво и поднимается с дивана за новой бутылкой.

– Он тебя выебал?

– Мм-хмм, – он снова устраивается рядом с Икером, шипя, когда пивная крышка впивается в ладонь при попытке открыть бутылку.

– Когда?

– Сегодня утром. Прежде чем мы оба уехали. Голландия игр--

– Я знаю, где голландцы, Сеск.

Сеск весело кивает, хулиганский огонек в его глазах ни с чем не перепутать. Он отхлебывает пиво, опускает бутылку, смотрит прямо в хмурое лицо Икера и усмехается.

– Моя очередь!

Икер медленно качает головой, печальная улыбка касается губ.

– Не думай, что так легко отделаешься.

Сеск ерзает на диване, несколько сотен разных ответов Икеру насчет "отделать" проносятся в его голове, но он молчит. До Икера доходит, что он ляпнул; фыркая, он скрывает улыбку, опуская голову.

– О, боже, _какая разница._ Сеск, давай спрашивай. Мне нужно еще пиво. – Он встает на диване, склоняется, чтобы поцеловать Сеска в макушку, перешагивает через него и спрыгивает на пол, рысцой направляясь в кухню. Сеск улыбается Серхио своей самой невинной улыбкой.

– Правда или дело, Сесе?

Серхио грызет свою нижнюю губу, он перестал бороться с собой и он пропускает пальцы сквозь мягкие волосы на затылке Фернандо (так же как Фернандо не может ничего поделать с мурашками, которые бегут по всему его телу от этих прикосновений).

– ...Дело.

– Ебтвою _мать_!

Три головы поворачиваются в сторону кухни, где Икер стоит, уперев руки в бедра. Серхио поднимает брови.

– _Что_?

– У нас кончилось пиво! Как так блядь мы-- ох, – он стоит за спинкой дивана, изучающе глядя на кофейный столик, заставленный пустыми бутылками. Серхио рыгает. – Блин.

Сеск радостно хихикает, хлопая в ладоши. 

– Серхиооо!

Серхио стонет, даже не сопротивляясь, когда Фернандо суется к нему и рыгает в ухо.

– Чтооо?

– Я велю тебе позвонить в сервис обслуживания номеров и заказать пиво...

– Ты что, серьезно? Велишь мне позвать обслугу?

– ...и ты должен соблазнить того, кто его принесет.

Серхио смотрит на Сеска, прищурив глаза.

– Соблазнить? Дай определение _соблазнению_.

– Ты должен заставить этого человека захотеть заняться с тобой сексом.

Икер садится верхом на подлокотник и мрачно качает головой.

– Лучше пусть это будет не девушка, иначе все закончится примерно за полсекунды.

Серхио улыбается, и выглядит почти _смущенно_. Сеск только фыркает.

– Ага, точно.

Лицо Икера по-прежнему ничего не выражает.

– Нет. Серьезно. Это просто нелепо.

Сеск взвешивает варианты и решает придерживаться первоначального плана. Он щелкает пальцами перед Серхио и затем в сторону телефона у кровати. Серхио поворачивается к Икеру с преувеличенно большими глазами.

– Ты вроде говорил, что он полностью подчиняется. В постели он такой же сволочной?

Оба тянутся к Серхио с явным намерением его поколотить и Серхио выпрыгивает из кресла, оставляя Фернандо на растерзание Икеру и Сеску, которые накидываются на него вместо Серхио, а тот тем временем мчится к отельному телефону. Он прыскает себе под нос, услышав за спиной возмущенный вопль Фернандо.

– Эм, да, пришлите нам, пожалуйста, упаковку Эстрелла Galicia, – он наблюдает, как Сеск и Икер по очереди шлепают Фернандо по заднице и бедрам, а тот по-девчачьи пытается отбиваться. – ...Знаете, лучше две. Спасибо. – Он вешает трубку и неторопливо идет обратно, решительно хватает Икера и Сеска, оттаскивает их от Фернандо и с усмешкой толкает в сторону дивана. Фернандо протягивает руки вверх и обвивает его шею с благодарностью, притягивая его к себе. 

– Ахх, ты спас меня!

Серхио утыкается лицом в его шею, они снова сплетаются и его руки пробегают по всей спине Фернандо, и прямо в ухо раздаются тихие воркующие звуки в притворной попытке успокоить его.

– Ахх, они тебя обидели?

– Нет! Он сам напрашивался!

– Нет, Сеск, это был _ты_.

Сеск изумленно разевает рот и затем поворачивается к Икеру, крайне шокированный.

– Хватит рассказывать ему о нашей сексуальной жизни!

Стук в дверь заставляет Серхио снова подпрыгнуть и покинуть теплую мягкость Фернандо; он направляется к двери, приглаживая волосы, потом, передумав, взъерошивает их. Смотрит вниз на свою скучную футболку и пижамные штаны и стягивает майку через голову, отбрасывая ее в сторону дивана, где она приземляется на голову Икера. Тот ухмыляется из-под тонкой ткани.

Серхио открывает дверь. За ней обнаруживается высокий, очень привлекательный мужчина не старше лет 25-30 на вид, возможно (скорее всего) натурал. Серхио мгновенно входит в роль и смотрит прямо в темные глаза, прислоняясь бедром к дверному косяку, так что его тело соблазнительно изгибается. Он проводит пальцами по резинке штанов и по завязкам спереди. Моргает сонными глазами и умудряется выглядеть как самое беспомощное и сексуальное создание на планете.

– Привет.

Мужчина неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, в каждой большой руке по упаковке пива, его глаза скользят по телу Серхио от макушки до пяток. Серхио прикусывает губу, в свою очередь неторопливо рассматривая его тело. Он поднимает брови и его голос такой потрясающе тихий и мягкий, почти как мурчание.

– Боже, ты мне просто жизнь спас. Понимаешь? Как тебя зовут?

– Анхель. Эм... Хочешь...?

Серхио ждет, брови все еще выжидательно подняты; ждет, как он закончит эту мысль. Анхель краснеет и снова смотрит на упаковки пива в руках, слегка запинаясь, прежде чем ему удается подобрать слова.

– Хочешь, чтобы я занес это внутрь?

– Почему? Думаешь, я сам не справлюсь? 

Серхио применяет свой главный козырь, сверкая той самой ослепительной улыбкой, которая так часто приводила его в чужие постели. Анхель делает шаг к нему, словно загипнотизированный, его действительно _притягивает_ , как магнитом.

– Нет, я просто хотел посмотреть, как выглядит этот номер изнутри. Я никогда еще не был здесь наверху. 

Серхио отступает назад, лишь слегка, так что, когда Анхель входит в номер, их телам приходится соприкоснуться от груди до бедер. Серхио в последний момент двигает бедром вправо, убеждаясь, что Анхель чувствует его через тонкую ткань. Анхель шагает в комнату, собираясь повернуться к Серхио и возможно сказать что-нибудь очень грязное, но быстро понимает, что они не одни, что в комнате на самом деле еще трое парней; один выглядит явно старше и гораздо более доволен, чем двое других, один выглядит изумленным и явно как-то связан с предполагаемым главарем, и еще долговязый блондин, свернувшийся в кресле, уголки рта опущены и выражение его лица лучше всего описывается словом "надутый". Глаза Анхеля широко распахиваются. 

– Ох. Я не понял... Я думал, ты здесь один. Я...

– Что? – Серхио тянется вперед и засовывает руки в передние карманы брюк Анхеля, позволяя пальцам скользнуть между его ног, заставляя Анхеля неожиданно застонать. Он притягивает Анхеля этой хваткой и не отводит глаз, пока тот ставит куда-то пиво. – Что ты задумал?

– О, ну не знаю... что-нибудь, что включает тебя на одной из этих кроватей, меня и безумный секс, – они пожирают друг друга возбужденными взглядами и Серхио притворяется, что у него перехватило дыхание. Он гладит Анхеля сквозь штаны и чувствует, как того бьет дрожь.

– Может, позже? Сейчас не самое подходящее время. Но я найду тебя. Ага? – Серхио облизывает губы, так что они влажно поблескивают, такие пухлые и темно-розовые, и Анхель склоняется, чтобы попытаться поцеловать его. Серхио отступает на шаг, вытаскивает руки и подталкивает Анхеля обратно к двери, глядя на переднюю часть его брюк и одобрительно улыбаясь тому, что у него уже стоит. – Прибереги это для меня.

– Боже, я... да. Пожалуйста... – Серхио игриво выталкивает Анхеля в коридор, медленно закрывая дверь настолько, что тому видно лишь его лицо. Серхио невинно улыбается, слегка кивает, и закрывает дверь окончательно. Остальные трое молча смотрят, как он легко поднимает обе упаковки пива одной рукой и возвращается к дивану, выйдя из роли, но втайне гордясь собой. Он мельком смотрит на Сеска, протягивая по бутылке ему, Икеру и Фернандо.

– Этого было достаточно?

Сеск продолжает таращиться на него.

– Как ты, блядь, это _делаешь_?

Серхио выдыхает со смехом и пожимает плечами, открывая свою бутылку, запрокидывает голову и делает несколько глотков.

– На самом деле, не знаю. Просто по ним видно. Люди сами дают тебе понять, что их заводит. Это просто.

– Ты знаешь, что заводит людей?

Серхио смотрит на Фернандо, одиноко сидящего в кресле, улыбаясь гримасе ревности, исказившей его мягкие черты. – Мм-хмм.

– Я тебе не верю.

– Так и есть, – Икер говорит это скорее своей бутылке, чем кому-либо, и не поднимает глаз. Все взгляды обращаются к нему и никто не спорит. Серхио снова садится в кресло к Фернандо, целуя его в щеку. Фернандо неохотно принимает поцелуй, но все равно сворачивается и прижимается к нему. 

– Ты же не собираешься с ним спать, правда?

Серхио смотрит на Фернандо, изучая веснушки на его щеках, под глазами. Он с отсутствующим видом отдирает этикетку от своей бутылки.

– Я теперь обручен.

Фернандо не понимает, легче ему от этого или тяжелее, но прижимается к Серхио еще крепче, упираясь щекой в его плечо. Серхио льнет к нему, оглядываясь на Икера, который только что прикончил очередную бутылку, его щеки порозовели. Серхио только ухмыляется.

– Правда или дело, Святой Икер?

Икер насмешливо фыркает. 

– Не называй меня так. Ненавижу это.

– От этого правдой быть не перестает.

– Я не...

– Значит, дело?

Икер, сверкая глазами, ворчит себе под нос, прежде чем ответить.

– Конечно. Давай.

– Икер, я велю тебе снять всю одежду и попрыгать на кровати.

Фернандо не может дуться вечно, он понимает это, но сейчас он так взрывается смехом, что это заразно и Сеск мгновенно присоединяется к нему. Икер кидает в Серхио пивной крышкой и кипит от злости.

– СЕРХИО, ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, КАК Я НЕНАВИЖУ, КОГДА МОЕ ХОЗЯЙСТВО БОЛТАЕТСЯ ТУДА-СЮДА. ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ!

– Я ЗНАЮ! – Серхио неудержимо _гогочет_ , наклоняясь вперед, и бьет ладонями по коленям. Глаза Икера мечут молнии, но никто не обращает внимания, они слишком заняты тем, чтобы не задохнуться. Он хватает подушки одну за другой и запускает в каждого из них. Серхио отбивает все, чтобы не попали в Фернандо, и вскакивает на ноги, как раз тогда, когда у Икера закончились подушки, подбегает к нему и пытается поднять с дивана. – РАМОС, НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ! Ты злобный маленький говнюк! – Икер обхватывает Серхио за талию и тот просто _не может_ перестать смеяться. Икер швыряет его на пол и Серхио неуклюже приземляется, не в силах разогнуться, он сворачивается в клубок, чтобы унять маниакальный смех. Икер стаскивает футболку и бросает в Серхио, за ней следуют штаны. Он делает шаг к кровати и тут Серхио останавливает его.

– Не-не-неее! ТРУСЫ ТОЖЕ, КАСИЛЬЯС. Хочу увидеть, как эти причиндалы болтаются. – Серхио протягивает руки, ловит пальцами белье Икера сзади и тянет вниз, вызывая нехарактерный тонкий вскрик и короткую борьбу в попытке натянуть трусы обратно. Серхио не сдается и прежде чем кто-либо понял, как это произошло, он уже держит трусы Икера в руках и дразняще помахивает ими перед Икером, с хулиганской улыбкой на лице.

Сеск скатывается с дивана и встает рядом с Икером, с восторгом ожидая, что будет дальше. Фернандо обходит его кругом, внимательно разглядывая тело Икера. 

– ...Ты еще бледнее меня, а я живу в Англии. Как тебе вообще это удается?

Икер становится цвета свеклы, стараясь прикрыться, но он везде бледный, так что это практически невозможно. Он выстреливает в Фернандо смертоносным взглядом и шагает к кровати, наступает на нее ногами и поворачивается к ним лицом, все еще сверкая глазами.

– И как долго мне это делать, Рамос?

Серхио сияет. – Пока мне не надоест.

Икер вздергивает брови еще выше.

– Ты что, собираешься дрочить, пока я прыгаю на кровати?

– Не в первый раз, знаешь ли.

Сеск толкает Серхио за эти слова, но они оба теряются в пьяном хихиканьи. Фернандо стонет в сложенные ладони, но главным образом для того, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Икер ноет, на пробу качается на кровати, но пока не прыгает.

– Что если я сломаю кровать?

– Это та самая кровать, на которой ты раньше трахал Сеска?

Икер перестает качаться и смотрит себе под ноги.

– Да.

– Значит, выдержит. ПРЫГАЙ, беляночка!

Икер повинуется, его руки накрывают член, потому что Серхио ничего не говорил об этом, не так ли? Серхио немедленно подбегает и сильно шлепает Икера по рукам, пока тот не отводит их. Он продолжает прыгать и Фернандо и Сеск не могут перестать ржать.

– Смотри! – Фернандо рыдает от смеха, с трудом втягивая воздух между приступами хохота. – Смотри, как оно качаааается! КАЧАА-ЕТСЯ. КАЧАА...

– ОБОЖЕМОЙ, ФЕРНАНДО ТОРРЕС, ЗАТКНИСЬ НА ХУЙ БЛЯДЬ, О БОЖЕ. 

Икер покраснел до самой груди, он зажмуривает глаза и затыкает уши и громко гудит себе под нос, продолжая прыгать. Сеск сочувственно и восторженно подпрыгивает на полу в такт. Неуверенный стук раздается со стороны двери и Серхио с опаской оглядывается на нее, затем лицо его озаряется и он подлетает к ней одним прыжком. Он слегка приоткрывает ее, чтобы посмотреть, кто там и оказывается лицом-к-лицу не с одним, но двумя (назовем их парой) Давидами. Вилья и Сильва, точнее. Вилья имеет недоверчивый вид, а Сильва просто взволнован.

– Что блядь тут у вас происходит? Мы ничего не можем сделать, потому что как только что-то начинаем, сразу слышим...

Серхио широко распахивает дверь, демонстрируя Икера на другом конце номера, прыгающего голышом на кровати, зажав уши руками, закрыв глаза, распевая во все горло. Вилья колеблется, и он и Сильва – оба не в силах отвести глаз, они ошарашены зрелищем. Икер внезапно открывает глаза, чтобы спросить Серхио, можно ли остановиться, и видит его на другом краю номера, и двух мелких Давидов рядом, что смотрят на него с открытыми ртами; он стрелой бросается в ванную с неразборчивым воплем, чуть не сломав себе шею по пути, захлопывает дверь, запирает ее и дубасит по ней изнутри.

– СЕРХИО РАМОС, ТЫ ПОКОЙНИК. СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ? ТЫ ТРУП.

Фернандо танцует, злобно веселясь, а Сеск подлетает к двери ванной, утешающе гладит по ней и старается сдержать смех, чтобы поговорить с Икером. 

– Все в порядке, Икер! Это... хехехехе! Все нормально! У всех причиндалы качаются! И если кто-то говорит, что нет, они врут!

– НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС ВСЕХ.

Вилья моргает.

– ...Мы с Давидом собирались пойти по пиву и может потанцевать еще. Вы долго собираетесь не спать?

Серхио ухмыляется ему.

– Просто постучите, когда вернетесь.

Вилья наконец улыбается и Сильва пару раз возбужденно подпрыгивает, сильнее вцепляясь в его руку.

– Ты правда разрешишь нам сыграть снова? Я думал, ты сказал...

– Мы вернемся, – Вилья выглядит почти смущенно, он улыбается Сильве, который замолкает и улыбается ему. Серхио успевает закрыть дверь до того, как они начинают целоваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s.  
> Элизабет Рейес - [Мисс Испания 2006](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85944294.jpg),[ они действительно были обручены](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85944295.jpg)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Примечание автора:_  
>  Эта часть и следующая будут абсолютно пропитаны сексом. Заранее извините.

Сеск наконец убедил Икера выйти из ванной, когда тот точно убедился, что Давиды ушли, и когда Серхио пообещал, что вернет его трусы. Выходя из ванной, он выглядит как разъяренный кот (Фернандо замечает, что он даже как будто уши прижал) и сразу хватает очередную бутылку.

Теперь они свернулись в кресле и на диване, ленивые и пьяные, и смотрят порно по платному каналу. Сеск неторопливо дрочит Икеру под пледом, так медленно, что Фернандо и Серхио понятия не имеют, что там что-то происходит, а Икер почти обезумел от наслаждения, которое, кажется, никогда не закончится. Фернандо перебирает и пропускает сквозь пальцы длинные пряди волос Серхио, неслышно зевает, девушка на экране по очереди отсасывает сразу восьми парням.

– Готов поспорить, колени у нее просто отваливаются.

– Они ей там подушку подложили, – услужливо подсказывает Серхио. Фернандо вытягивает шею, чтобы убедиться, и одобрительно кряхтит.

– Ну тогда челюсть, тоже наверняка болит.

– Боже, да. Это уж точно, – Серхио сочувственно кивает, двигая нижней челюстью туда-сюда от одной мысли. Фернандо вскидывает на него глаза и усмехается. 

– А скольким ты отсасывал одновременно?

Серхио ухмыляется.

– Ты правда хочешь знать?

Фернандо кивает, глядя одним глазом на экран, другим на Серхио. В синих отсветах от телевизора глаза Серхио блестят, кожа почти светится. Фернандо прижимается к нему еще крепче.

– Троим.

Фернандо смотрит на него, прищурясь.

– Серьезно?

Серхио кивает, стесняясь, комкает в руках край пледа, который пахнет его домашним средством для стирки. Фернандо смотрит на его пальцы, некоторое время наблюдает, затем проводит вдоль по ним ногтями и поднимает взгляд.

– Кто это был?

Серхио не может удержаться от смеха; нежно выдыхая, он сжимает губы, чтобы не улыбаться, качая головой.

– Тебе лучше не знать.

Фернандо усмехается, водя короткими ногтями по костяшкам пальцев Серхио. Он некоторое время молчит, стараясь придумать достойный ответ, но ничего не выходит.

– Ты жалеешь об этом?

– Нет. Не совсем. Мне нравилось. Понимаешь?

Фернандо кивает, встречаясь с ним глазами, чтобы дать ему понять, что да, действительно. Они подаются вперед, касаясь друг друга лбами, прижимаясь еще ближе. Оба вздыхают.

– Готов поспорить, ты ни о чем не жалеешь, а?

Серхио качает головой, поднимая на него взгляд.

– Нет. Я жалею о многом.

Фернандо встречает его взгляд в ответ и они просто вглядываются друг в друга, их пальцы нашли способ переплестись, а они даже не замечают. Фернандо издает короткий нежный звук, прижимаясь к Серхио лбом, когда он наконец говорит, голос слишком тих.

– Я не могу поверить, что ты собираешься жениться.

Серхио делает глубокий вдох, шумно, оба больше не слышат ничего вокруг, и медленно выдыхает. Он ласкает пальцами ладонь Фернандо и закрывает глаза.

– Я о многом жалею, Нандо.

– Не женись, – торопливо, задыхаясь, говорит Фернандо, он вцепился в его руку и толкается носом, заставляя открыть глаза. Серхио тяжело сглатывает, глаза кажутся ярче, блестят влагой.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что...

Стук в дверь такой громкий, что все четверо подпрыгивают, а звуки, которые издает Икер, загадочным образом звучат сексуально. Серхио настойчиво смотрит на Фернандо, встряхивая их сжатые руки, чтобы снова привлечь внимание.

– Откройте чертову дверь. Я не чувствую своих чертовых пальцев. Черт побери.

– Чшш! Хватит чертыхаться!

Все стонут от этой перепалки между Вильей и Сильвой, которую прекрасно слышно из коридора. Сеск сжимает напоследок член Икера, собираясь слезть с дивана, и Икер содрогается со стоном. Серхио смотрит в их сторону, наблюдая, как костяшки пальцев Сеска проходят по пледу, накрывающему их, в районе ширинки Икера, и понимает отчетливо, чем они занимались. Он качает головой, криво улыбаясь, и расслабляется, снова прижимаясь к Фернандо, сердце ноет от того, как близко, возможно, он был к тому, чтобы получить от Фернандо признание, ну или, по крайней мере, правду. Фернандо легонько целует его в висок, и сердце Серхио пускается вскачь даже от этого простого действия, потому что теперь это кажется таким запретным, несмотря на все то, что они делали раньше. Сеск открывает дверь, обнаруживает Вилью и Сильву – они шатаются, прислонясь друг к другу – и усмехается.

– Напились?

Вилья пытается яростно сверкнуть глазами, но в процессе забывает, что он пытался сделать, и лишь наваливается на Сильву, обнимая его за плечи. Сильва издает пискливое кряканье и старается удержаться на ногах.

– Я..! Давид, ты же знаешь, что я легко падаю!

– Заходите быстрее! Сейчас Арагонес схватит нас за жопы! – Сеск отступает назад и пытается втащить их в номер.

– Ффу, ему это точно понравится. Разве нет? Особенно жопа Серхио. У него охуительный стояк на Серхио, – Вилья проскальзывает в номер, обводит комнату взглядом, не обращая внимания на секс на экране. Он искоса бросает хитрый взгляд на Серхио. – Верно, Рамос?

– Ты категорически агрессивен в пьяном виде, Вилья?

Вилья недоуменно моргает.

– Откуда ты блядь это слово взял, категорически?

– Твоя мамаша дала мне пару уроков.

Глаза Вильи расширяются и от выстреливает в Серхио убийственным взглядом. 

– Ах ты пиздюк.

– Пиздюк! – Сильва и Сеск радостно ржут. Икер принимает вертикальное положение, тщательно придерживая плед на коленях. Он смотрит на Вилью снизу вверх и машет ему, чтобы сел рядом. Вилья обрушивается на диван, хлопая по коленям и резко присвистнув, отчего Сильва вздергивает голову, навострив уши. Вилья поднимает брови и похлопывает себя по ноге, ясно давая понять, чего хочет. Сильва смиренно, краснея, идет через комнату и скользит к нему на колени, позволяя рукам Вильи заграбастать себя, обнять и прижать покрепче. Вилья болезненно прикусывает мочку его уха и Сильва издает звук, который можно описать как (весьма мужественный) взвизг, и отталкивает его, но не очень старательно.

Серхио измученно вздыхает и выпрямляется в кресле, расправляя плед и укутывая ступни Фернандо.

– Божемой, я сдохну раньше, чем это закончится.

– Ну как, ребята, весело потанцевали? – Фернандо тоже пытается сесть ровно, потому что чувствует себя неловко, он наверное, так тяжело наваливался на Серхио, что его рука, должно быть, онемела, ну или нога, или все тело, он и сам не понимает. Эта мысль заставляет его нахмуриться, как и все мысли, что сейчас в его голове.

Вилья пожимает плечами, Сильва кивает, выражения на их лицах полностью противоречат друг другу.

– Мы нашли небольшое местечко и там был такой темный угол, и...

– И нас все равно застукали, пришлось притвориться, что мы пытаемся починить мобильник Сильвы.

– Он и правда сломался! Этот трансвестит наступил на него своим каблучищем.

– Зачем надо было притворяться, что вы чините телефон? – Икер дотягивается до руки Сеска, как только тот снова сел рядом с ним, тащит ее обратно под плед и кладет на пояс своих штанов. Сеск там ее и оставляет, дразнясь, вполуха слушая рассказ.

– Надо было хоть _как-то_ объяснить, почему Сильва стоял на коленях.

Все парни фыркают от смеха, Сильва утыкается в Вилью, ярко краснея щеками. 

– Ты слишком много говоришь, когда пьян!

Вилья только усмехается, оглаживая его бедро и собственнически сжимая его.

– Так. Чья очередь?

Икер откашливается, неохотно отрывая руку от ладони Сеска, которую пытался снова затолкать в свои штаны. 

– Моя. У меня было много времени на подумать. _Фер_ , правда или дело?

– Хмм... – Фернандо покачивает головой из стороны в сторону, обдумывая вопрос, прикусывает нижнюю губу и выпускает ее такой влажной, что Серхио физически приходится держать себя в руках, чтобы не присосаться к ней. – Дело.

Икер с трудом сдерживает улыбку и внутри у Фернандо все переворачивается от гнусного выражения его глаз.

– Я велю тебе сфотографировать свой член и послать в сообщении Гути.

Серхио замирает, переставая поправлять плед на ногах Фернандо (и руках, и груди, и _ты в порядке, тебе достаточно тепло, твои пальчики_ ледяные) и плотно сжимает губы, обращая все свое возмущение на Икера, который изо всех сил старается не сорваться. Он только хлопает глазами, в то время как остальные зажимают рты руками, чтобы не задохнуться от смеха или что они там собираются сделать.

– Икер Касильяс, можно тебя на минутку?

– Я не могу послать это Гути! Он.. я... _мы_... – Фернандо подпрыгивает, плед снова сваливается с него. Серхио немедленно оборачивается и хватает его холодные руки. И внезапно останавливается, склонив голову набок.

– Вы... что?

– Что? – Фернандо разглаживает плед, нервничая от того, что все смотрят на него. Он внезапно поднимает взгляд на Икера, отчаяние заставляет его голос звучать умоляюще. – У меня нет его номера.

– У меня есть! – Икер разыскивает свой телефон на кофейном столике среди бутылок и нажимает пару кнопок. Вилья продолжает изучать лицо Фернандо, на губах появляется его фирменная ухмылка.

– Ты трахался с ним, да?

– Нет! Нет, я никогда..., – он поворачивается к Серхио и качает головой, огромные глаза умоляют Серхио не сходить с ума. – Я никогда не спал ни с кем, кроме Олальи. Клянусь.

– Нандо вроде как влюблен в Гути, – объясняет Сеск Давидам как можно тише. Вилья саркастически фыркает и оборачивается к Фернандо. 

– Влюблен в гея, Фер? О, тогда на фото точно должен быть стояк.

– И как же я это сделаю?! – Фернандо вне себя, может, поэтому он и ляпнул такую глупость, но вовремя обрывает себя и поднимает руку, чтобы Вилья больше ничего не говорил. – Неважно.

– У тебя телефон с собой, парень?

Фернандо хмурится.

– Нет, он в нашей комнате.

Икер бросает ему свой; Фернандо ловит его, рассматривает и нервно крутит в пальцах. – Но что если...

– Это задание. Никаких но.

Фернандо беспомощно оглядывается на Серхио и замечает ревность. Он хочет протянуть руку, прикоснуться к его щеке и поцелуями убрать напряжение с этих губ, и вокруг глаз, но только вздыхает, натянуто улыбаясь. 

– Тебе, наверно, лучше подвинуться. Мне вроде как надо... подготовиться, хм. Для фото.

Вилья фыркает. 

– О, брось. Уверен, он не против быть рядом, пока ты дрочишь. Наверняка это не в первый раз.

Никто ничего не говорит, никто не торопится объяснять Вилье их нынешнюю ситуацию, и у Серхио еще слишком много гордости, чтобы сказать, что да, это будет первый раз, когда он увидит, как Фернандо прикасается к себе. Фернандо сдвигается в кресле и Серхио стыдливо наблюдает за ним, понимая, что разумнее будет встать, или отвести взгляд, или сделать _хоть что нибудь_ , но бедра Фернандо приподнимаются и двигаются, чтобы приспустить пижамные штаны и _блядь_ вот только узкой полоски кожи его живота, мелькнувшей светлой плоти хватает, чтобы дрожь прошла от основания позвоночника Серхио по всему его телу. Фернандо краснеет, но он достаточно пьян, чтобы не слишком сильно переживать. Теперь Серхио не сводит глаз с его члена, облизывая губы от того, что он совершенно мягкий, и Фернандо замечает это краем глаза и краснеет еще сильнее. Он откидывается в кресле, одна рука на животе, тонкие пальцы задирают футболку, чтобы не мешала, в то время как другая рука обхватывает член и сжимает. Он не издает ни звука, только дыхание слегка учащается, так тихо, что только Серхио слышит. Еще Серхио слышит, как Вилья набирает воздух, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, возможно что-нибудь ехидное, но Икер, будучи ветераном сексуального напряжения, которое может эта игра принести, тянется и предупреждающе сжимает его плечо. Вилья неохотно выпрямляется и просто смотрит.

Фернандо закрывает глаза и начинает поглаживать себя, он слышит звуки порно из телевизора и тихонько ворчит, когда его член пробуждается к жизни и напрягается под ладонью. Он крепче вцепляется пальцами в футболку и еще сдвигает бедра, его нога сталкивается с ногой Серхио и использует ее как опору. Серхио умирает от желания перехватить его руку и подрочить ему _как надо_ , склониться и сосать, лизать между его пальцами, бесстыдно, причмокивая, слизывать смазку, сочащуюся на бледные пальцы Фернандо, ну или хотя бы задрать футболку Фернандо и ласкать губами его соски, пока они не станут грубыми и каменно-твердыми, и впиться зубами в каждый мягкий миллиметр его живота. Он подпрыгивает, когда чужая рука толкает его руку, оглядывается и видит Сеска, который заговорщически улыбается и прижимает к его ладони маленький, полупустой тюбик лубриканта. Серхио смотрит на него, и когда снова поднимает взгляд на Сеска, его глаза огромны. Сеск кивает на Фернандо и усмехается Серхио, прежде чем снова утонуть в диване. Серхио снова смотрит на тюбик и затем на Фернандо, который уже ни на кого не обращает внимания, который дрочит, не сжимая ладонь крепко, потому что сухо, и движения, какие ему хотелось бы делать, причинят ему боль. Все взгляды обращаются к Серхио, который открывает тюбик неуверенными пальцами (ему почти удается выглядеть невинно), голова кружится от множества вариантов, что делать дальше, но он решает просто перевернуть тюбик и выжать водянистую жидкость на движущуюся руку Фернандо и на головку его члена; и Фернандо выгибается от внезапного холода, от неожиданного облегчения, от напоминания, что за ним наблюдают и кто рядом с ним. Он резко открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Серхио, который закрывает лубрикант и кладет на подлокотник, Серхио, который бросает на Фернандо короткие взгляды. Они смотрят друг на друга яростно, до головокружения, рука Фернандо ускоряется, сжимает и скручивает, и он стонет, обращаясь прямо к Серхио, и Серхио приходится вцепиться в кресло, чтобы не потянуться к нему и не дрочить ему так, что он закричит.

Фернандо всхлипывает и откидывает голову на спинку кресла, снова замедляясь, и Серхио сворачивается рядом, как раньше, укладывая голову ему на плечо, и от этого Фернандо начинает бить дрожь, просто от ощущения губ Серхио так близко от уха, его дыхание обжигает и без того уже вспотевшую кожу. Глаза Серхио по-прежнему прикованы к члену Фернандо, и когда он облизывает губы, это звучит так громко и так скользко, что Фернандо, наконец, вскрикивает. Серхио приближает свои губы прямо к его уху, осторожно, не издавая ни звука, потому что не хочет, чтобы Фернандо оттолкнул его. Он закрывает глаза и просто слушает, как он судорожно дышит, как резко выдыхает из глубины живота, как похабно и влажно скользит его рука по всей плотной длине его члена. Когда он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, его верхняя губа задевает мочку уха Фернандо.

– Не кончай.

Фернандо мгновенно останавливается, опуская руку к основанию своего члена и крепко сжимая, изо всех сил стараясь повиноваться. Он открывает глаза и смотрит краем глаза на Серхио, так тяжело дыша, что голова идет кругом. Серхио впился ногтями в свои джинсы, ему, кажется, никаких сил не хватит, чтобы снова поднять взгляд на Фернандо. Вилья, конечно выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы заговорить.

– Скорее, Фер, фотографируй! А то взорвешься.

Фернандо кое-как разжимает руку. Серхио рассматривает его член – он покачивается, такой влажный, красного цвета, – и его рот переполняется слюной. Фернандо нашаривает телефон, но его руки никак не перестанут дрожать, так что он роняет его, неловко краснеет и пытается снова подобрать. Серхио делает глубокий вдох и тянется к телефону, стараясь выглядеть гораздо, гораздо спокойнее, чем он есть. Он берет телефон и нажимает кнопки, пока не включается камера, и делает снимок не глядя, потому что у него в штанах каменный стояк и он не может ни секунды больше выносить это искушение присутствием Фернандо. Он встает и вслепую сует телефон в руки Фернандо. Тот, весь красный от всеобщего внимания, теперь, когда он вернулся из своей страны грез, старательно натягивает штаны. Икер поднимается и следует за Серхио на кухню, в то время как Сильва галопом проносится вокруг дивана и садится в кресло рядом с Фернандо, великодушно забирает у него телефон и ищет в адресной книге имя Гути. Вилья наблюдает за ними, явно пораженный тем, что только что произошло. Он бросает взгляд на Сеска, который обеспокоенно оглядывает Фернандо, и пихает его, привлекая внимание.

– Это что, нормально для вас? Ну, смотреть как Фернандо дрочит, ничего, блядь, особенного, просто, типа, _часть игры. Круто, конечно, но часть игры_? 

Сеск некоторое время раздумывает и медленно кивает.

– Вроде того. В смысле, он никогда именно этого раньше не делал, но...

– Вы все друг с другом перетрахались?

Сеск хлопает глазами.

– _Нет_!

Вилья хлопает глазами в ответ.

– Я тебе не верю. Вообще.

Сеск, заикаясь, возмущенно верещит. Вилья ржет и тянется за пивом.

Серхио прислонился к кухонной стойке и глубоко дышит, закрыв глаза. Он отвернулся от них от всех и старается не повторить свою выходку с исчезновением в ванной. Внезапно он ощущает рядом тепло и резко открывает глаза, и видит Икера – прямо перед собой, очень близко – который смотрит большими извиняющимися глазами. 

– Я и не думал, что тебе придется участвовать. Мне жаль, цыганочка.

Серхио встречает его взгляд и принимает немного сочувствия. Он тяжело сглатывает и выпускает долго сдерживаемый вздох. Икер делает шаг и прижимается к нему всем телом, вовсе не шокированный эрекцией Серхио, которая упирается ему в бедро. Он бросает взгляд в гостиную и убеждается, что никто не смотрит в их сторону, и только после этого скользит рукой между ног Серхио, растопыривая пальцы по всей его длине, и сильно и глубоко гладит. Ноги Серхио почти разъезжаются, он наклоняется вперед, поддерживаемый Икером и стойкой. Икер целует Серхио в ухо и шумно выдыхает.

– Я знаю, что не должен этого делать. Боже, надо прекращать пить во время этой игры.

Серхио тихонько скулит, раздвигая ноги и прижимаясь к руке Икера, покачиваясь и сжимая его предплечья.

– Икер, пожалуйста.

– Я должен остановиться. Боже, прекрасный мой, надо перестать. Прости, – он крепко сжимает его в последний раз и отпускает, а Серхио обвивает руками его шею, обнимает и трется о него. Икер прикусывает стон и сжимает бедра Серхио, стараясь оттолкнуть его и освободиться. Их глаза встречаются и он улыбается ему так нежно, что Серхио останавливается и смеется, отпуская, и снова тяжело приваливается к стойке, опускает руку и сам себя гладит. Икер внимательно наблюдает за ним, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он резко поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Серхио, который в свою очередь наблюдает за ним, и качает головой.

– Мой маленький искуситель.

Серхио усмехается и толкает Икера, отступая, и мимолетно целует его в шею на ходу.

– Пошел ты.

Икер игриво рычит и хватает Серхио за задницу, возвращаясь в гостиную, у него явно наполовину стоит, но все молчат. Серхио возвращается через несколько мгновений и обнаруживает, что Сильва вернулся на колени к Вилье и Фернандо, с припухшими губами, снова один в кресле. Он занимает свое место рядом с ним и старается улыбнуться как можно более нейтрально. 

– Отправил?

Фернандо ухмыляется и толкает его плечом.

– Сильва в конце концов разобрался.

– Ты сообщение какое-нибудь написал?

Фернандо снова краснеет и ничего не отвечает. Икер стонет.

– О, боже, я начал что-то, о чем придется пожалеть?

Серхио хмурит брови, ерзая в кресле.

– Что ты там ему сказал?

– Ничего! Просто дал понять, кто это, и все такое. Ну, знаешь.

Серхио хмурится еще сильнее.

– Угу.

К счастью, тут вмешивается Сеск.

– Фер, твоя очередь!

Фернандо устраивается поудобнее в кресле и Серхио пользуется моментом, что тот отвлекся, и смотрит на него тоскливо, вспоминая с пугающей ясностью каждый его сантиметр. Он протягивает руку и обнимает его за талию, на что Сильва испускает умиленное "оох". Фернандо обводит всех внимательным взглядом, решая, хочет ли он действительно отомстить Вилье и Икеру, и как это лучше сделать. Сильва наблюдает за ним с радостным возбуждением, ему явно не терпится увидеть хоть что-нибудь. Он усмехается ему, и Сильва улыбается, чересчур невинно, в ответ.

– Сеск, правда или дело?

– Эй! А нас с Давидом вы нарочно игнорируете?

Фернандо не обращает на него внимания.

– Дело!

– Как себя чувствует твой рот, Пушкарь*?

Сеск слегка хмурится, явно смущенный.

– ...Нормально?

– Хорошо. Отсоси Вилье.

– Что!? – писк Сильвы и рычание Икера звучат настолько вразнобой, что Серхио и Фернандо не могут сдержать смех.

– _Нет_ , Фернандо. _Нет_. Он _не_ будет _никому_ отсасывать.

– И почему же? – Сеск оглядывается на Икера с самой мальчишеской из своих улыбок.

Икер возмущенно взлетает на ноги, взмахивает руками, переводя взгляд с Фернандо на Сеска и на Вилью.

– ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ МОЙ, ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ.

– Я твой?

Икер протягивает руки и задирает футболку Сеска, обнажая худую, бледную грудь и живот, пестрящие синяками и темно-красными следами укусов со следами крови. Сильва ахает, Вилья одобрительно кряхтит. Икер пристально смотрит Сеску в глаза.

– Мой.

– Я не был твоим, когда ты на кухне лапал Серхио, правда?

Икер только и может, что разинуть рот; Сеск в это время соскальзывает с дивана на пол, глядя на Сильву снизу вверх с извиняющейся улыбкой.

– Прости, Давид. Это задание.

Сильва открывает было рот, чтобы протестовать, но закрывает его с громким вздохом, съезжает с колен Вильи и садится рядом с Икером. Серхио избегает взгляда Фернандо и только смотрит прямо на Икера, чьи глаза обратились к нему за помощью. Серхио лишь пожимает плечами, лениво усмехаясь, а Сеск тем временем уже поглаживает бедра Вильи через джинсы. Вилья хмыкает и тянется расстегнуть джинсы.

– Может, тебя проинструктировать как-то?

Сеск насмешливо фыркает.

– Думаешь, мне нужны инструкции? – Сеск одним движением стягивает с Вильи джинсы и трусы и ухмыляется Сильве, потому что у Вильи уже почти стояк (возможно благодаря нахождению в одной комнате шестерых пьяных парней со стояками). Он обхватывает его член и делает первое медленное движение рукой.

– Давид, ты позволяешь ему дрочить под тобой?

Сильва лучезарно улыбается.

– Я позволяю ему все, что он хочет.

Вилья стонет от этих слов и от того, что язык Сеска уже вылизывает головку его члена, словно тающее мороженое. Сильва подбирается ближе, пробирается ладонью под рубашку Вильи и гладит его грудь, целуя в шею. Сеск обхватывает член Вильи губами и Икер стискивает зубы так сильно, что где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, – они так могут и раскрошиться. Сильва мурлычет Вилье в ухо; он сам не ожидал, что ему так понравится, но просто сходит с ума, когда видит, как Вилья заводится, когда наблюдает каждую его реакцию и заставляет его реагировать еще и еще.

– Тепло там, у него во рту? Он прекрасен, правда, Давид?

– _Блядь_ , – шипит Вилья, когда Сеск берет его в рот на всю глубину и головка его члена упирается в заднюю стенку глотки. Сеск сжимает основание его члена и приподнимается, глядя Вилье прямо в глаза, шлепая его членом по своей нижней губе, снова и снова, открыв рот, обжигая его горячим дыханием. Вилья не сводит с него глаз, рот приоткрыт, бедра дергаются, мурашки бегут по всему телу от языка Сильвы около уха и от того, что Сеск теперь берет его за щеку. Сильва следит за Сеском уголком глаза и наконец не выдерживает – сползает, извиваясь, к нему на пол и протягивает руку; лаская волосы Сеска, он склоняется вперед, все еще глядя вопросительно. Сеск оглядывается, член Вильи у него во рту, и он пытается улыбнуться, от того, как Сильва на него смотрит. Он выпускает Вилью из губ и быстро двигает рукой, облизывая губы, ему удается наконец улыбнуться Сильве. Он смотрит, как Сильва наклоняется и присасывается к нижней части члена Вильи, слегка задевая зубами, заставляя Вилью издать дрожащий, восторженный стон. Сеск усмехается, прежде чем заняться только головкой, оставляя Сильве основание и плотную линию ниже. Вилья протягивает руку и хватает Сеска за волосы, вталкивая себя в его рот; Сеск стонет, глаза Вильи непроизвольно закрываются. Сильва сгибается еще ниже и втягивает яйца Вильи в свой влажный рот по одному за раз, и сосет так сильно, как Вилье нравится, и в качестве награды Вилья запускает свободную руку в его волосы, удерживая его именно там, где он есть.

– Ох, черт, малыш, я сейчас... _блядь_. Давид...

Лицо Сильвы покраснело от недостатка воздуха, но он послушно протягивает руку и обхватывает член Вильи, неистово надрачивая его Сеску в рот, и Вилья идет вразнос, его руки мертвой хваткой вцепились в волосы обоих, когда он кончает в рот Сеска, его оргазм многократно усиливается жадным ртом Сильвы на его яйцах. Они отстраняются только тогда, когда Вилья отталкивает их обоих, они задыхаются, губы одинаково красные и припухли, рот Сеска полон спермы. Вилья, не отпуская хватки, направляет их друг к другу, тяжело дыша, притягивая с явным и ясным намерением.

Сильва нерешительно улыбается Сеску, прежде чем обнять его за плечи; они сталкиваются носами силой рук Вильи, и целуются, глубоко, открытыми влажными ртами, Сильва жадно забирает все до последней капли и торопливо проглатывает. Они трепещут языками вокруг губ друг друга, устраивая шоу для Вильи, и тот содрогается, падая обратно на диван, целиком и полностью истощенный. Они легко целуются в последний раз, прежде чем встать; Сеск дерзко усаживается снова рядом с Икером, Сильва - обратно на колени к Вилье, после того, как помог ему одеться. Фернандо и Серхио бурно аплодируют, свистят и улыбаются от уха до уха. Икер испепеляет их тяжелым взглядом, руки скрещены на груди, он уже планирует месть.

– Так, посмотрим... Кого бы мне выбрать... – напевает Сеск, оглядывая комнату; он все еще облизывается, чем сводит Икера с ума. Икер подпрыгивает, когда его телефон оживает на столе, и тянется к нему, нахмурясь, чтобы посмотреть, кто это. Его глаза мультяшно увеличиваются и он смотрит прямо на Серхио.

– Блядь. Это Рауль.

Глаза Серхио идеально повторяют выражение Икера.

– Почему _он_ звонит?

Икер просто смотрит.

– Э. Может, потому, что некий блондин отправил другому блондину фотографию своего члена. И один из этих блондинов сейчас, возможно, лежит в постели с Раулем?

Фернандо бледнеет.

– Ох. Блядь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gunner - игрок Арсенала


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _От автора:  
>  Обожемой, эти парни вышли из-под контроля. Я даже не знаю уже.  
> _

"Алло?"

"Фернандо Торреса, пожалуйста."

Икер жует внутреннюю сторону щеки, размышляя, что делать, его взгляд мечется с Фернандо на Серхио и обратно (во-первых, расстояние между ними не такое уж и большое).

"Рауль?"

"Очень хорошо. Дай мне поговорить с ним."

"...Откуда ты знаешь, что он здесь?"

"Потому что, Икер. Он прислал Гути фото своего..." Рауль делает паузу, явно глядя на упомянутое фото. "...очень, очень напряженного члена. С припиской, в которой говорится _жаль, что тебя нет рядом_. Дай мне с ним поговорить."

Икер немного медлит, прежде чем наконец вздохнуть, и бросает телефон Фернандо через комнату. "Тебя. Это Папа, и у тебя проблемы."

Фернандо ловит телефон и выглядит так, словно его сейчас стошнит. Он подносит его к уху и закрывает глаза и звучит так словно ему девять лет.

"Привет?"

"Следи за языком, Торрес."

Серхио хмурится, глядя на Икера, считая, что тот должен был лучше защищать Фернандо. Икер беспомощно пожимает плечами и делает неопределенный жест в сторону телефона, как бы говоря _Это же_ Рауль, _ты что, правда хочешь ослушаться его_?

"...Он показал тебе фотографию?"

"Телефон лежал на тумбочке рядом с моей головой."

"...Ох."

"О чем ты, блядь, только думал? Что я не узнаю? Или, хуже, что Аранча не узнает? Что, если бы это была она, а не я, а?"

"Тогда я бы сказал ей правду!"

"А именно?"

"Это было задание."

Рауль замолкает, он явно не ожидал такого ответа. Он отодвигает телефон от уха и бормочет что-то Гути, который отвечает невнятной скороговоркой, Рауль возвращается, на этот раз недоверчивый.

"Кто-то велел тебе послать Гути фото своего члена?"

"А-ага!"

"Кто это был?"

"Икер! Это Икер!"

"...Ты серьезно."

"Да! Он велел мне! А Вилья велел, чтобы у меня был стояк на фото, так что--"

"Он велел, чтобы у тебя был _стояк_?"

"Да!"

"И он просто взял и _случился_?"

Фернандо взволнованно мечется в кресле.

"Нет! Мне пришлось кое-что... _сделать_ для этого, но все равно! Поэтому--"

"Ты дрочил?"

Фернандо краснеет.

"Хватит цепляться ко мне!"

"Нет, я правда хочу знать. Ты сам дрочил или кто-то другой это сделал?"

"Я... я сам."

"Кто-нибудь смотрел?"

Фернандо обиженно всхлипывает.

"...Угу."

"Кто?"

"Икер. И Сеск. И Вилья с Сильвой. И Серхио."

"Серхио? Смотрел, как ты дрочишь?"

"...Ага?"

"И он не... взорвался?"

Фернандо открывает глаза и оглядывается на Серхио, который наблюдает за ним с беспокойством. Он силой заставляет себя не опускать взгляд на его серые пижамные штаны.

"Нет. Стоп. Почему ты... в смысле..."

"Ты что, шутишь? Этот парень влюблен в тебя с той секунды, как увидел. Чего он только не выделывал, чтобы ты его заметил."

"Зачем ты мне это говоришь?"

"...Ты прав. Ладно, так Икер велел тебе. Почему он это сделал?"

"Потому."

"..."

"Мы играем в правду или дело."

"Вы играете в правду или дело."

"И что?"

" _И что_?! Вы, шестеро, сидите в номере в..." Он смотрит на часы у кровати. "Три часа утра, когда у вас завтра тренировка в десять, дрочите, фотографируетесь и бесите меня?"

"Эй, мы делаем гораздо больше!"

"И там еще и Сеск с вами? Смотри не испорти его, Фер, он все еще слишком молод."

Фернандо фыркает.

"Ха! он только что сосал член Вильи и Сильва сцеловал сперму из его рта!" Фернандо хлопает себя рукой по губам, изумленный и шокированный тем, что сказал нечто настолько пошлое. Все кроме Икера и Серхио ахают и пытаются пнуть его, бросить чем-нибудь, чем угодно.

"СЕСК?! Вы позволили _Сеску_ сосать чей-то член? Он выжил?"

"Обожемой, Рауль. Ты больше не знаешь Сеска. Он испорчен. Икер позаботился."

"Икер?! Так он... он... и он... дай мне поговорить с Икером."

"О! Может опять по скайпу, как тогда? Было так здорово!" Сеск хлопает в ладоши, глаза загораются этой изумительной идеей. Фернандо делает паузу, все остальные переглядываются, никто не говорит _нет_ , но и _да_ тоже никто.

"...Рауль?"

"Что, малыш?"

"В вашем убежище есть компьютер?"

"...Зачем?"

"У него есть вебкамера?"

"... _Зачем_?"

"Рауль, не притворяйся, что никогда раньше не занимался сексом через веб-камеру."

"...Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом через веб-камеру?"

" _Рауль_." Фернандо звучит очаровательно-умоляюще, и Рауль стонет, явно садясь.

"Гути, тащи сюда компьютер."

Фернандо слышит ноющее ленивое "Зачееем?"

"Фернандо хочет, чтобы мы--" Рауль внезапно хихикает и Фернандо слышит шлепок ладони о кожу (вероятнее всего роскошной задницы Гути), и Гути, видимо, выбирается из кровати в поисках компьютера. "А, вот какое у нас теперь волшебное слово. Я запомню." 

Сеск уже на ногах и достает свой компьютер, Икер двигается сам и машет Давидам, чтобы они пересели ближе. 

"Вы двое, идите тоже сюда."

Фернандо и Серхио оба ноют и Серхио обхватывает руками Фернандо в районе живота, сжимая так, что выдавливает из него слабый писк. "Нам так тепло."

"Вам и здесь может быть тепло. Давайте." Икер поглаживает диван рядом с собой и Серхио поднимается, вздыхая всю дорогу. Он протягивает руку к Фернандо, помогая ему встать, убеждаясь, что он все еще завернут в плед. Фернандо прижимается к Серхио, словно хочет спрятаться, и так и остается, пока они добираются до того края дивана и садятся рядом с Вильей и Икером. Серхио улыбается Икеру,,который целует его в висок и обнимает его склоненные плечи. Сеск возвращается и хмурится, видя, что все места уже заняты.

"А где я буду сидеть? У меня компьютер!"

Вилья смотрит по сторонам и сдвигает Сильву на одну ногу, предлагая Сеску сесть на второе колено, злодейски улыбаясь при этом. Сеск бросает взгляд на Икера, который пристально смотрит на его, ожидая, осмелится ли он это сделать. Сеск пожимает плечами и садится на колено к Вилье, и Вилья вцепляется в их бедра, Сильвы и Сеска, сверкая самодовольной улыбкой. Сеск наклоняется вперед из объятий Вильи и ставит компьютер на столик, открывает скайп и подпрыгивает от неожиданности, тут же услышав входящий звонок.

"Откуда он знает мой ник?"

"Гути знает имена _всех_." Серхио глубокомысленно кивает, ухмыляясь, когда видит лица Рауля и Гути, смотрящие на них с экрана. Там, где они сейчас, темно, если не считать свечения компьютера и заметного лунного света с балкона. Они полулежат на куче подушек и оба выглядят, словно только что трахались. Икер не может сдержать смех.

"Здорово видеть вас двоих."

Фернандо отключает телефон, глядя, как Рауль на экране делает то же самое. Рауль оглядывает Сеска, прищурясь, и распахивает глаза. 

"Фабрегас, что ты делаешь у него на коленях? Вилья ни до чего хорошего не доведет. Никогда."

Вилья улыбается улыбкой чеширского кота и кивает Раулю.

"Привет, капитан."

Рауль улыбается во весь рот, обнимая Гути, который прижимается к его груди и частично исчезает из поля зрения.

"Скучаю по вам, мальчики."

Фернандо крепче обнимает Серхио, стараясь не поддаваться эмоциям, как всегда, особенно перед Раулем.

"Мы тоже скучаем. Ты должен быть здесь. Вам было бы весело, думаю."

"Так вы играете в правду или дело, хм?"

Фернандо смотрит на Гути на экране, их глаза каким-то образом встречаются и они оба улыбаются, затаив дыхание. Он кивает и выглядит так скромно, что Гути слегка вздрагивает.

"Отлично выглядишь, Фер."

"Мм. Ты тоже."

"Ладно, достаточно!" Рауль сжимает Гути и тот только шире улыбается. Все смеются, и Рауль обращает свои темные глаза на Икера. "Касильяс, что это я слышал от том, что ты портишь Сеска?"

"Он не портит меня, Рауль. Он меня трахает."

Глаза Рауля становятся большими, как тарелки.

"Ты позволяешь Икеру _трахать_ себя?"

"Несколько раз в день."

Рауль ухмыляется на это.

"Сколько раз сегодня?"

"Всего два. У нас было только пара часов."

"Ладно, ладно, у меня идея."

Все они смотрят на Гути, лица искажены пьяными улыбками. Гути улыбается в ответ.

"Я задам несколько вопросов, и все должны на них ответить. Как вам?"

Все с энтузиазмом кивают, Икер просто чувствует облегчение, что его сняли с крючка. Он бросает взгляд на Серхио и облизывается от одного его вида. Он целует его в секретное место за ухом, исторгая из него восхитительный вздох. Вилья кряхтит и шевелится под весом двойного груза, но ни секунды не жалуется.

"Хорошо, первый вопрос. Что вас больше всего заводит?" Он смотрит в первую очередь на Рауля.

"Ты первый, Хосе Мария."

"О, ладно. Вуайеризм. Определенно. Люблю наблюдать и когда за мной наблюдают. Самое возбуждающее, вообще." Он улыбается Фернандо и медленно облизывает губы, и Фернандо наблюдает за ним, его взгляд тяжелеет желанием. "Теперь твоя очередь, милый."

"Ох, ммм... боже, дай подумать." Рауль смотрит на экран компьютера, балансирующего на его груди, глаза скользят по все шестерым этим парням. "Честно? Юность. Просто действительно великолепные, молодые мужские тела. Мм." Он замолкает, облизывает губы, мурашки бегут по его груди из того места, которое Гути царапает короткими ногтями. "Я вас умоляю, ребята, можете снять рубашки? Такая возможность выпадает раз в жизни. Вы должны быть хоть наполовину обнажены."

Все они переглядываются, пожимают плечами, по очереди стаскивают футболки через головы и отбрасывают их. Рауль наблюдает, как они пожирают друг друга глазами, пальцы путешествуют по мягкой коже и он вздыхает.

"Вилья. Твоя очередь."

"Больше всего меня заводит? Хм." Сильва смотрит на него с усмешкой, проводя пальцами по волосам на его затылке. Вилья ухмыляется, снова возвращаясь взглядом к Раулю на экране. "Как Давид позволяет изгибать себя в любую сторону, как мне хочется, когда я трахаю его. Ему неважно, закидываю я его ноги ему за голову или распластываю его по столу или ему приходится толкаться лицом в собственные колени. Он просто делает это, и ему плевать, насколько я груб с ним. Он позволяет мне делать то, что я хочу, как мне нравится. И это охуительно горячо."

"Мне самому нравится. Так жарко, Давид, так заводит. Просто видеть, как ты... у тебя появляется такое выражение в глазах, словно ты охотник и выслеживаешь меня, чтобы убить, и то, как ты держишь меня и..." Сильва изворачивается на коленях Вильи, ничуть не удивленный, что у него снова стоит и что пальцы Вильи впиваются в его живот. Они целуются почти грубо, скорее кусаясь, чем лаская, и стон Сильвы проникает сквозь микрофон и отзывается прямо в членах Гути и Рауля. Они еще крепче прижимаются друг к другу, руки становятся более нетерпеливы. Вилья разрывает поцелуй, чтобы спуститься по шее Сильвы, собственническими глубокими поцелуями прокладывая дорожку к его плечу. Сильва вздыхает и судорожно вздрагивает под его рукой.

"Это тебя больше всего возбуждает?" Веки Рауля трепещут, Гути сильной рукой гладит его живот, ведя ее вниз, к члену. Сильва не смотрит на них, но кивает, его глаза закрываются. Сеск не может отвести глаз от Гути и Рауля, зачарованный выражением лица Рауля и как он изгибается, когда Гути определенно начинает ласкать его рукой. Рауль смотрит прямо на Сеска, голодным взглядом, но ему удается улыбнуться нежно, словно он берег эту улыбку специально для Сеска. "А ты?"

Сеск украдкой бросает взгляд на Фернандо и Серхио и Икера. Икер смотрит прямо на него, на его лице написана боль, но есть еще и искра вожделения в его глазах и Сеск не может сдержать улыбку. Он знает, в какую игру он играет, игра, которую он, собственно говоря, и _превратил_ в игру, он знает, каковы ставки, эмоции, с которыми он заигрался, он знает, как сильно это заводит их обоих. Он возвращается взглядом к Раулю и соскальзывает с колен Вильи, чтобы приблизиться к камере. Рауль внимательно разглядывает его с близкого расстояния, его грудь, которую Сеск показывает им, и задыхается от того, какой избитой она выглядит, от синяков на его ребрах в форме пальцев от следов укусов вокруг его сосков и на ключицах и вниз по животу, от отпечатков рук от тяжелых ударов на его плечах и груди. Он стонет от этого зрелища и от того как сильно Гути скручивает его член.

"Это. Это заводит меня больше чем что-либо другое в моей жизни. Об этом я думаю, когда нужно быстро возбудиться." Он проводит рукой по укусам и синякам и краснеющим отпечаткам рук на коже и дрожит. Он не смотрит ни на Рауля, ни на Икера, только вниз на себя. Он оборачивается, чтобы найти глаза Икера, проводя рукой по своему члену через штаны. "Икер владеет мной."

Икер заметно стискивает челюсти. Он впивается пальцами в ребра Серхио и пристально смотрит Сеску в глаза. "Иди сюда."

Сеск встает и делает несколько необходимых шагов и останавливается перед ним. Икер вглядывается в него, поглаживая ладонью выступ тазобедренной кости Серхио. "Тебя злит, что я прикасаюсь к нему?"

Сеск кивает, отрывисто и похотливо. Он хочет сверкнуть глазами на Серхио, но не выходит. Голова Серхио откинута на плечо Фернандо и он, кажется, ошеломлен наслаждением находиться между этими двумя. Икер пропихивает ладонь в его штаны, заставляя его ахнуть и очнуться, изогнуться и толкнуться к его руке.

"Икер..."

"А если я делаю так?" Икер облизывает губы, оплетая пальцами член Серхио, его глаза опасно сверкают. Сеск делает шаг ближе и садится верхом на подлокотник дивана, лицом к Икеру. Он напрягается под тканью штанов и Икер сам все видит. Он медленно поглаживает Серхио и чувствует, как тот содрогается. Сеск снова кивает, прерывисто дыша.

"Ненавижу это." 

Серхио старается приподняться, отодвинуться от Фернандо, чтобы не вмешивать его в это, потому что чувствует, как Фернандо уже напрягся рядом с ним. Он поглядывает на него, а Икер в ту же секунду впивается в его шею и ему приходится изо всех сил прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Фернандо наблюдает за Гути на экране, смотрит, как он целует подбородок Рауля, слышит его бурное прерывистое дыхание. Рауль оглядывает их всех, наслаждаясь.

"Гути, отодвинь компьютер. Нам не видно..." Фернандо говорит тихо, но все остальные молчат, все слышат. Гути тянется вперед и внезапно перед ними появляется кажущийся огромным на экране, темный пульсирующий член Рауля, обхваченный бледной кистью Гути. Фернандо стискивает зубы и крепче сжимает плед Серхио. Гути наблюдает за Фернандо краем глаза и усмехается в шею Рауля.

"Скажи мне как это сделать, Фер."

"Туже. Только головку."

Гути повинуется, крепче сжимая руку на члене Рауля и яростно наглаживая головку. Компьютер двигается, когда Рауль дергает бедрами вверх, низкий, гортанный звук вырывается из его груди. Гути шипит, прижимаясь губами к коже Рауля, не в состоянии отвести глаз от Фернандо, который с ног до головы укутан в чертов плед.

"Убери это одеяло. Дай посмотреть на тебя. Хватит от меня прятаться."

Лицо Фернандо заливается краской, но он делает, что сказано, отбрасывая плед на кресло, в котором они с Серхио недавно сидели, оставаясь в простых зеленых пижамных штанах, теперь Гути видно его прекрасные грудь и живот. Он всхлипывает, когда Рауль захватывает его член, веки дрожат, но он отказывается закрывать глаза.

"Блядь, бы всегда был таким... _ах_. Великолепным, Нандо. Таким охуительно роскошным."

Фернандо грызет свою нижнюю губу, чувствуя себя слишком уязвимым, и он точно чересчур возбужден и словно в комнате недостаточно воздуха для всего секса что происходит вокруг него. Он растопыривает пальцы на бедрах и старается не шевелиться, не смея поднять взгляд на Серхио, ни на секунду.

"Икер, что тебя заводит?"

Икер смотрит на Сеска, его рука, ласкающая Серхио, замирает. Сеск трется о подлокотник, он выглядит запретно и порнографично и все его дейстия так неистовы, так полны злости и жажды чего-то, чего-нибудь, _чего угодно_. Серхио легко целует Икера в шею, отчего тот глубоко вздыхает, глаза полузакрыты, он наблюдает за Сеском и ощущает Серхио.

"Три вещи. И я не могу выбрать из них."

Сеск кивает, неохотно принимая это, ему приходится. Низкий голос Рауля рычит из динамиков.

"Назови их."

"То, что Дэвид чувствовал ко мне. Как он обращался со мной, словно я драгоценность, величайшее событие в его жизни, в его идеальной жизни. Он любил меня больше всего остального, и трахал меня, как будто я лучше всех, кто у него был. И... я не могу объяснить, как меня это возбуждало. Как - чувствовать, что он обрушивается на меня, _во_ мне, _благодаря_ мне... это была... эйфория."

Серхио снова целует его, протягивает руку к лицу Икера, чтобы повернуть его к себе, и целует в губы очень нежно, потому что знает, что Икеру нужно, он всегда знает и он должен ему это дать. Икер вздыхает в его губы и наблюдает за ним _такблизко_ , решительно проводя большим пальцем вокруг его щели, наблюдает как он дергается и вскрикивает, прижимаясь к его губам.

"Как уязвим Серхио рядом со мной. Как..." Он слегка качает головой, сердце колотится, потому что он никогда не говорил ничего даже близко похожего о Серхио и в особенности не _самому_ Серхио. Не говоря уже о толпе чрезмерно сексуальных мужчин, которых он считает лучшими друзьями. Он пристально смотрит в глаза Серхио, а Серхио тем временем проводит нежными пальцами по линии роста волос Икера, и он заставляет себя забыть обо всем остальном. "Как ты отдаешь себя мне, словно ты мне доверяешь, словно я собираю тебя заново. Ты приходишь ко мне, когда из тебя вырвали сердце или когда тебе нужен..." Он быстро целует Серхио, извиняясь за то, что собирается сказать. "Когда тебе _нужен_ Нандо и его нет и когда тебе так одиноко без него что ты бы умер но ты приходишь ко _мне_ , чтобы справиться с этим, чтобы помочь тебе забыть. И, боже, Серхио, я все для тебя сделаю, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы ты получил все что хочешь. Блядь, ты просто заводишь меня так сильно, и плевать, как это неправильно. Я знаю, что это неправильно, что _мы_ \- это ошибка. Я знаю, что мы никогда не будем вместе, но иногда ты именно то, что надо. Просто идеально."

Серхио в слезах, он целует Икера отчаянно, убирая руки отовсюду, чтобы обнять его лицо ладонями. Икер выдергивает руку из штанов Серхио и крепко обнимает и держит, пока они вылизывают и сосут и сталкиваются ртами, дыхание вырывается наружу чересчур хаотично, чтобы не терять рассудок, чтобы не плакать. Серхио вырывается и даже не может больше смотреть на него. Он облизывает губы и чувствует непреодолимое желание сбежать, не иметь больше дела ни с чем, что еще может случиться. Он хочет оглянуться на Фернандо и извиниться за то, что целовал Икера, за правду его признаний, особенно той части, что касалась Фернандо. Но он не может справиться с раздирающим чувством где-то глубоко внутри что Фернандо просто все равно, не так, больше нет. И он просто _не может_ рисковать, он знает, что не переживет еще одно отвержение. Он пристально рассматривает свои руки, не прикасаясь больше ни к Икеру, ни к Фернандо, и он отключается, когда Икер снова начинает говорить, потому что - возможно - он слишком заботится, обо всем.

"Сеск..." Икер тянется и сжимает руку Сеска, заставляя того посмотреть ему в глаза, хотя Сеск теперь расстроен, возможно даже более того. "Я думаю, больше всего меня заводит твоя невинность. И как... неважно, что происходит, что я делаю с тобой, что ты _умоляешь_ меня сделать с тобой." Он делает паузу, когда Сеск застенчиво улыбается. "Неважно, кому ты позволяешь себя трахать, чтобы отомстить мне, чтобы наказать меня или забыть меня, какие бы у тебя не были причины, под всем этим, под..." У него вырывается короткий смешок, и он проводит пальцами по отметинам, которые оставил на теле Сеска. "...Под этими синяками и прочим дерьмом мы вместе, когда ты просыпаешься, у тебя такой взгляд, словно все в порядке, словно весь ебучий свет этого мира собрался в твоих глазах, пока ты спал." Икер выглядит так, словно ему неловко, или словно он чувствует себя глупо. "И мне так плохо, что я мог разрушить тебя, что... вообще причинил тебе боль, что ты _позволил_ мне сделать тебе больно, что ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я сделал тебе больно. И ты улыбаешься мне так, что там только нежность, и... боже, я чувствую себя ужасным человеком, потому что все, чего мне хочется, это просто... _блядь_. Просто вывернуть тебя наизнанку, просто... растерзать тебя и заставить кричать от того, как это хорошо. От того, как _я_ хорош. Лучше чем кто угодно другой с тобой." Он наконец останавливается, потому что понимает, что и так уже наговорил слишком много, для них для всех слишком много. Он смотрит снизу вверх на Сеска и в шоке от того, что тот улыбается.

Сеск переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Икера и наклоняется вперед, целуя его в центр лба. Икер закрывает глаза и сухо сглатывает и борется с нелепой потребностью _разреветься_.

"Люблю тебя, Лондон."

Сеск нежно смеется и снова целует Икера, одна нога упирается в ковер у его ног, вторая подвернута и прижата краем дивана, он склоняется в неудобной позе над Икером. "Я знаю."

"Сесе?"

Голос Гути нарушает уютную тишину спустя несколько минут. Серхио отвлекается от изучения собственных коленей, его отчаянный, тоскливый взгляд разбивает Гути сердце. Никто больше не прикасается жадно друг к другу: Давиды валяются друг на друге, глаза отяжелели и они сосредоточенно слушают и смотрят, Фернандо мечется между виноватыми взглядами на Гути и попытками ни на кого не смотреть, пялиться на край стола и чувствовать сожаление и скорбь, волнами исходящие от Серхио. Сеск соскользнул на колени к Икеру и они бесстыдно переплелись всеми конечностями, Сеск перебирает волосы Икера и покрывает поцелуями его лицо. Серхио смотрит вниз, на свои сцепленные руки, на сердце тяжесть.

"Прости." Серхио вдруг поднимает взгляд на Фернандо и не отводит глаз, пока глаза Фернандо не встретятся с его. И потом так же быстро отводит взгляд, стиснув руки еще крепче. "Фернандо. Все, что связано с ним, каждая мелочь. Какие шелковые его волосы, как он пахнет, дождем и травой и пóтом, какой он на вкус, всегда что-то сладкое. Как... обожемой." Серхио закрывает глаза и внезапно откидывается назад, слезы жгут глаза, он потягивается и громко выдыхает, эмоции захлестывают его. "Какой он мягкий. Везде. Его грудь и его живот и..." Серхио практически _всхлипывает_. "Его бедра и его задница и его руки когда он прикасается ко мне. Выражение лица, когда я вот-вот заставлю его кончить, то, как дрожит его нижняя губа и ресницы трепещут и звуки, которые он издает, и звуки, которые старается _не_ издавать. И его _улыбка_ и его смех и его голос и его чувство юмора и книги которые он читает и музыка которую слушает и то как он обнимает меня и прячется, прижимаясь ко мне и какой он тяжелый и теплый когда просыпается и... все что у нас было общего, все часы, проведенные вместе, все плохие фильмы и ночи которые мы проспали на моем диване, и баскетбольные матчи и ложь подругам чтобы мы могли пойти вместе в бар. То, _как_ он целует меня и то как он никогда не может действительно отдаться мне, какой он робкий и какой испуганный и как сильно он меня любит но никогда не сможет любить меня так как я люблю его и теперь я это знаю. Хотя от всего этого только больно, все это идеально потому что это _он_. Ничего лучше нет на свете. Ничего. Прости, Фер. Мне так жаль." Он сдвигается ближе к Икеру и Сеску, его подбородок дрожит, он старается не дать волю слезам. Он не может смотреть на Фернандо, потому что знает, что не получит того, что хочет, от этого признания, от него, от всего этого. Фернандо мягко улыбается и качает головой. 

"Все в порядке, Серхио."

Серхио кивает, благодаря, всего раз шмыгает носом, изо всех сил стискивает зубы и это больно, но ему легче, по большей части, легче, что Фернандо все еще сидит рядом, что он не кричит на него, что он не ушел из комнаты плача или злясь. Он складывает руки на груди и выпускает сдерживаемый выдох. Сильва быстро промокает глаза, надеясь, что никто не видел, что он плачет.

"Господи, я думал, что это будет круто, а не что все утонут в эмоциях." Все смеются и напряжение разом спадает. Серхио встречается глазами с Гути на экране и благодарно улыбается ему. "Ладно, Торрес, теперь ты."

"Что меня больше всего заводит?" Фернандо жует нижнюю губу, поднимая глаза к потолку, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. "Боже, я не знаю. Просто... все, чего я хочу, но не могу."

"Например?"

Фернандо криво улыбается Гути и качает головой.

"Это мой ответ."

Гути драматически приподнимается на подушках, грациозно вздыхая. "И только, а ведь твоего ответа я больше всего ждал."

Все снова смеются и Фернандо пытается изобразить яростный взгляд в сторону Гути, но терпит неудачу. Он усмехается ему, поднимая ногу в носке и пиная компьютер.

"Ой! Божечки!"

Фернандо смеется еще громче, качая головой над нелепостью Гути. "Что теперь, босс? Похоже, вас захватила наша игра."

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся?"

"Я этого не сказал."

"Тогда, ладно. У меня есть задание."

"Я думал, у нас будет серия вопросов?"

"Вы, ребята, слишком испорчены для меня. Вы все... трахаетесь или хотите трахаться и все эмоционально связаны и... нет, спасибо."

"Ну и что за задание? Мы не собираемся устраивать оргию, так что можешь даже не начинать."

Гути меняется в лице.

"Ну вот зачем надо было это говорить?"

Все шестеро смотрят на него большими глазами, кто-то ахает. Гути взрывается смехом.

"Обожемой, я _шучу_ , я просто шучу. Я не собирался велеть вам такое. Черт, для этого   
мне надо быть там!"

"Ты просто извращенец."

Гути смотрит на Фернандо, сузив глаза. "Ты и понятия не имеешь. Ладно. Задание для Серхио. Ты там не спишь, сладкая попка?"

"Я просил не называть меня так!"

"Ничего не могу поделать, это правда!"

"Вот и _нет_!"

Гути обращается за помощью к Икеру. Икер поджимает губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку, Серхио мечет на него предупреждающий взгляд.

"Что? Это правда, Сесе. У тебя действительно сладкая, милая задница. Никто тут не виноват."

Серхио угрожающе рычит, но получается больше похоже на сердитое мурлыканье.

"Что за задание, Мария?"

Гути зыркает на него.

"Фингеринг. Нандо."

"... _Что_?"

"Выеби Нандо пальцами."

"Что? Нет. Нет, нет, Гути, я--"

"О, да. И пальцев должно быть не меньше трех. И он должен кончить. Прямо сейчас."

"Но по--"

"Никаких по. Только задницы. Вон та." Гути указывает на Фернандо, который, кажется совсем окаменел, примерз к месту. Он поглядывает на Серхио уголком глаза, его сердце грохочет в шее и в запястьях и в груди и в ушах. Он в ужасе. Серхио умоляюще смотрит на Гути.

"Но он не _захочет_."

Гути только фыркает. "О, да ладно. Все хотят твои пальцы в задницу. Вилья?" Вилья вскидывает голову.

"Э?"

"Тебе бы понравились пальцы Серхио в заднице?"

Вилья только ухмыляется. 

"Пока я трахаю его в процессе."

Лицо Гути победно сияет. "Видишь?"

Серхио скулит. "Но--"

"Серхио." Он поднимает взгляд на Рауля, который молча наблюдает за ними. Он сам выглядит испуганно и Рауль улыбается ему. "Сделай это."

Серхио оглядывается на Фернандо, который вцепился в диванные подушки. Они ищут глаза друг друга и Серхио осторожно качает головой. "Это не будет ничего значить, Фер. Это просто задание. Я знаю, что это не значит... Я... Все нормально. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь. Обещаю."

Фернандо наконец выдыхает и свирепо смотрит на Гути. "Ну и мудак же ты."

Гути усмехается.

"Нагибайся и покажи нам эту большую, прекрасную задницу."

Фернандо жарко краснеет, вставая, колени дрожат, но никто не замечает, конечно. Он оглядывается в поисках места, куда лечь или нагнуться или...

Он сглатывает, нервничая так, что становится дурно. В этот момент Сильва вскакивает, протягивает руку Вилье и тащит его в свободное кресло, оставляя диван пустым, за исключением места в углу, которое занимает Икер (с Сеском на коленях). Фернандо взбирается на диван, так глубоко и часто дыша, что боится потерять сознание, и вот он уже стоит на коленях, опираясь на руки. Он оборачивается посмотреть на Серхио, который стоит у дивана позади него, который смотрит на него словно он что-то ядовитое или может волшебное. Серхио несколько раз моргает, с трудом отрывает взгляд от Фернандо, приходя в себя, и беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам. "Э... м... Нужно..."

"Смазка." Вилья хватает забытый на кресле тюбик и бросает Серхио, который нетипично для него взмахивает руками и не ловит его. Он быстро наклоняется и подбирает его, руки трясутся так сильно, что он почти роняет его снова. Он упирается коленом в диван и становится на колени позади Фернандо, убрав пока тюбик в карман. Он молча смотрит несколько мгновений на задницу Фернандо, протягивает руку и проводит по его пояснице, от чего тот слегка выгибается. Фернандо с трудом глотает и по телу Серхио пробегает дрожь. Он протягивает руки и зацепляет пальцами эластичный пояс его штанов и трусов и стягивает их вместе одним движением, обнажая его ягодицы и бедра. Он наклоняется и снимает их совсем, стягивает с Фернандо носки, так что тот остается совершенно обнаженным. Снова вставая на колени, Серхио вздыхает так громко, что Гути не может сдержать улыбку. Он закрывает рот обеими руками и дышит в них, полностью ошеломленный, и по-дурацки чувствует, что снова на краю слез.

"О боже. ОбожеобожеобожеНандо." Он толкается вперед и прижимается к заднице Фернандо носом, проводя вдоль и просто вдыхая его, упиваясь тем, какая мягкая у него кожа, и он полностью осознает, что это возможно первый и последний шанс сделать то, что он собирается сделать. Он прикасается к нему губами в благоговейном, осторожном поцелуе, и Фернандо втягивает рваный вдох. Серхио обводит руками его задницу и разводит ягодицы в стороны, открывая ту самую восхитительно девственную складочку, начало и конец всех его желаний. Он наклоняется вперед и проводит по ней кончиком носа и чувствует, как она тут же втягивается, и Фернандо ахает, мышцы его ягодиц напрягаются, так что Серхио приходится сжать их крепче. Он отпускает его и лезет в карман за смазкой, не глядя откручивает крышку и распределяет ее по своей правой руке, обмазывая все пальцы, и небрежно отбрасывает.

Он делает долгий, глубокий вздох, нежно поглаживая его пальцами, и коротко стонет от того как Фернандо мгновенно сжимается, практически совсем отказывая Серхио в доступе. Фернандо опускается на локти, его задница выталкивается вверх и еще ближе к Серхио. Он закрывает глаза и держит рот крепко закрытым, стараясь не издать ни звука. Серхио сгибает указательный палец и медленно проскальзывает внутрь Фернандо и кажется, что все одновременно затаили дыхание. Фернандо прикусывает нижнюю губу, сводит брови и задыхается, стараясь расслабиться, но не уверен, как это правильно делается, он только и может что мысленно повторять себе _расслабься расслабься о боже расслабься_ и от этого только сильнее нервничает. Серхио медленно и нежно проводит рукой вверх по его спине, мягко поглаживая его кожу кругами. Он наклоняется и прижимается поцелуем к одной из его ягодиц, жадно облизывая губы, чтобы сохранить вкус его кожи. Он смотрит на свой палец, исчезнувший в его глубине и с шипением тихо вдыхает сквозь зубы.

"Блядь. Т-ты в порядке? Все нормально?"

Фернандо нисколько не расслабляется, но кивает, его руки крепко вцепились в предплечья и он прижимается к ним лбом. Серхио двигает пальцем внутри него, сгибая, вверх и затем вниз, внутрь и наружу, медленно, по кругу и по кругу, чтобы расслабить его изнутри, чтобы разработать напряжение этого удушающего кольца мышц. Он буквально истекает слюной, глядя на это, и он никогда, никогда не хотел ничего больше. Он любит парней, _любит_ их, любит вылизывать задницу и сосать член и мучить эти чудесные тугие дырочки каждым миллиметром своих пальцев, своим членом и чем угодно, что только можно придумать. Но это был Фернандо Торрес, _его_ Фернандо Торрес. Это была кульминация каждого и всех до единого его мокрых снов, прямо здесь перед ним, сжимает его скользкий палец. Он упирается левой рукой в спину Фернандо, сгибая палец внутри него в поисках простаты и как следует нажимает, когда нашел. Фернандо громко задыхается и ему приходится быстро протянуть руку и изо всех сил сжать свой член, чтобы не кончить. Серхио прижимается к нему без всякой задней мысли, его тело ищет что-то плотное, к чему можно прижаться членом, и это оказывается задняя поверхность бедра Фернандо. Он трется об него, вытаскивая палец и добавляя второй, укладывая его сверху на первый, получается толще, а не шире, когда он снова входит. Фернандо дрожит, его ноги раздвигаются чуть дальше, выставляя его напоказ полностью и это роскошное зрелище. Серхио с силой разводит пальцы внутри него и Фернандо почти всхлипывает от наслаждения. Он толкается Серхио навстречу и это движение закручивает пламя в животе Серхио, заставляя его забыть все страхи и сомнения и все плохое, что было между ними. Он вбивается в него двумя пальцами, сосредоточенно изогнув губы, бедра прижаты к бедру Фернандо и трутся, когда он трахает его, влажный звук вторжения его пальцев, работающих внутри Фернандо, торопливо и громко. Фернандо еще сильнее сгибается, насаживаясь на эти пальцы и трахая себя ими, сдаваясь ощущению того, что тебя трахают и он умирает от желания теперь когда знает, как от этого хорошо, как сильно, блядь, ему _это нравится_. 

Он внезапно отстраняется и пальцы Серхио выскальзывают из него. Серхио открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Фернандо поворачивается к нему лицом и смотрит настойчиво в его глаза. Он толкает Серхио назад, так что тот ложится на спину на диван, головой прижимаясь к бедру Икера, и Фернандо ложится на него сверху, прижимаясь, их члены соприкасаются и это словно какая-то блядская магия потому что оба вскрикивают. Фернандо зарывается лицом в шею Серхио и обвивает его руками.

"Пожалуйста."

"Обожемой, Нандо. Обожемой." Серхио обнимает его за низ спины, удерживая его изо всех сил крепко прижатым к себе. Он жарко дышит в его ухо и трется об его член своим, проводя по его спине свободной рукой, не давая ему ни секунды вдохнуть, прежде чем проталкивает в него три пальца и оставляет их там, упираясь основанием ладони в копчик Фернандо. Фернандо вскрикивает, крепче сжимает руки вокруг шеи Серхио и разводит ноги вокруг его тела, открываясь, поощряя пальцы Серхио проникнуть глубоко глубоко _глубже_ в его нутро. Серхио рычит, вталкиваясь глубже , чувствуя, как звук грохочет в его груди когда он входит в него до самых костяшек.

" _Да_!" Фернандо рыдает, он неистово дрожит над Серхио, не двигаясь, потому что их члены трутся друг об друга и Серхио такой твердый что Фернандо кажется что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Серхио сильно дергает предплечьем, его рука двигается внутри Фернандо и он готов поклясться, что вырубился. "С-сильнее. Еще еще еще _сильнее_."

Серхио рычит как дикий зверь, реагируя всем телом, вытаскивая пальцы только для того, чтобы добавить четвертый, проталкивая в него ладонь до большого пальца, и просто начинает ебать его, вены на руке набухают, когда он жестоко выходит и входит в него, утыкаясь в простату, и Фернандо уже буквально плачет и кричит, его задница дрожит от силы движений Серхио. Когда он кончает, то совсем разваливается, рыдания сотрясают его тело снова и снова, когда он разбрызгивается между их телами и чувствует что Серхио тоже кончает в штаны. Серхио продолжает ласкать его пальцами, гладя и чувствуя, как широко он открыт для него, благодаря ему, снова проскальзывая одним и двумя и тремя пальцами обратно в него, потому что он абсолютно одержим, потому что это словно какая-то ебучая иллюзия и потому что Фернандо охуительно _идеален_. Он жарко целует его шею, с трудом втягивая воздух и они покачиваются и он продолжает ласкать его натертую, разработанную задницу. Он закрывает глаза и наконец вздыхает, когда Фернандо затихает, прижавшись к нему, оба неподвижны, их сердца все еще бьются в унисон, прижатые друг к другу.

"Не беспокойся, Нандо. Не переживай, я знаю, что это ничего не значит. Все в порядке."

Фернандо наконец приподнимается и смотрит на него сверху вниз, ища его взгляд своими глазами, полными слез. Он склоняется и целует Серхио в щеку и вздыхает.

"Спасибо."


	28. Chapter 28

Когда вечер закончился, все заснули вповалку на диване и кроватях, ленивые, тяжелые, храпящие. Компьютеры оставались открыты и включены, пока не сели батарейки. Сеск проснулся с болью в шее, там, где его голова лежала на ноге Фернандо. Им даже удалось встать и вытащить себя на тренировку, а потом выиграть. Рауль заставил их пообещать, что они после игры продолжат с того же места, где закончили прошлой ночью. Они все знали, что не могут отказать своему капитану.

"Марияааа..."

Все хихикают, сдвигая стаканы, Гути сверкает глазами с экрана, уделяя особое внимание Вилье, который назвал его так. Они опрокидывают по стопке Джека Дэниэлса (который заказал тот самый Вилья) и один за одним улыбаются Гути, который сидит на кровати с компьютером, балансирующим на столике для завтрака перед ним, мокрый и свежий после душа, и обнаженный, насколько им видно.

"Ладно, девчонка. Не называй меня Мария. Нехорошо доставать старших."

"Какая, к херам, девчонка!" Фыркает Вилья, разливая всем еще по порции виски, и выпивает, салютуя стаканом. Он причмокивает губами, щеки мгновенно розовеют. Он дерзко улыбается, когда снова смотрит на Гути. "Где твой Папочка?"

"Он все еще в душе. Нужно снова помыться. Ну, ты понимаешь." Гути подмигивает, так драматически и театрально, что все смеются. Он качает головой и наклоняется, чтобы взять бокал вина со столика у кровати, и делает долгий элегантный глоток. "Хорошо сыграли, мальчики."

Икер фыркает и закатывает глаза, мешком обрушиваясь на диван, прихватив с собой бутылку виски.

"Ага, после гола Хави."

"Икер, ты не можешь просто принять комплимент, засранец?"

Икер самодовольно ухмыляется.

"Неа."

"Икер опять тебя достает?" Рауль внезапно появляется в поле зрения камеры, устраиваясь на кровати рядом с Гути, полотенце опасно низко обернуто вокруг его бедер. Его плечи все еще влажные, он опирается на изголовье кровати, изгибая губы в неком подобии улыбки в сторону парней на экране. Гути усмехается и толкает Рауля носом в подбородок, прижимаясь нижней губой к его челюсти. 

"Пахнешь слишком чисто."

Фернандо облизывает губы, неловко оглядываясь вокруг. Он соскальзывает на пол и садится прямо перед компьютером, который примостился на кофейном столике. Серхио смиренно наблюдает за ним, а Вилья и Сильва с радостью используют свободное место, чтобы разлечься.

"Гути?"

Синие глаза Гути сверкают с экрана, загораясь вожделением, когда он понимает, что это Фернандо говорит с ним. Он льнет ближе к Раулю и проводит широко раскрытой ладонью по его груди. Рауль не сводит глаз с Фернандо, тихонько гортанно ворча.

"Слизни воду. С его плеча."

Икер, Вилья и Серхио издают одобрительные звуки, их глаза теперь прикованы к двум томным телам на экране. Гути поворачивается к Раулю, размыкая губы (и, боже, его профиль выглядит восхитительно, правда, Фернандо? Линия его носа, и изгиб его губ, и эти длинные, длинные ресницы, и копна светлых волос, спадающих на высокую скулу) и проводит кончиком языка по бицепсу Рауля, вверх к изгибу плечу, продолжая двигаться к шее, пока Рауль не откидывает голову набок, не отводя взгляд от компьютера. Гути усмехается, прикасаясь к мочке его уха, ловит ее зубами, прежде чем пробормотать низким голосом, который едва улавливает микрофон.

"У тебя снова встал, да?"

Губы Рауля еще сильнее изгибаются, это уже почти оскал, только от удовольствия. Он пристально смотрит прямо на Фернандо и щеки Фернандо такие розовые, словно он обгорел на солнце.

"Боже, тебе бы понравился его язык, Фер. Он умеет сворачивать его и скользить быстрее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Ни с кем другим такого не чувствовал. Аххх- _аахх_." Рауль стонет, веки дрожат, когда Гути склоняется и обхватывает губами один из его темных сосков, засасывая его без предупреждения и безжалостно. Его рука хищно подбирается к полотенцу, обернутому вокруг бедер Рауля, не отодвигая его, но гладит сверху, так что неровности махровой ткани впиваются в член Рауля. Рауль шипит и выгибается. Фернандо наклоняется вперед, словно стараясь увидеть что-то, что остается за кадром, стараясь увидеть все, что делает Гути, не упустить ни малейшей подробности, и не собирается за это извиняться. Все наблюдают в абсолютной тишине, полностью поглощены тем, что видят.

"Прикоснись к нему, Рауль. Он выглядит таким _мягким_." Рауль почти улыбается Фернандо, следуя его словам и обращая свое внимание к Гути, используя силу своего тела, чтобы прижать его спиной к подушкам, устроиться между его ног и целовать его, глубоко, полно, полотенце сваливается, открывая вебкамере задницу Рауля, длинную колеблющуюся линию его спины, она напрягается и скользит, когда он проводит ладонями по рукам Гути, вниз по его ребрам, по его почти женственно раскинутым бедрам. "В-в сторону. Ложитесь по-другому. Чтобы нам видно."

Рауль снова повинуется Фернандо, тянется к плечам Гути , чтобы прижать его, удержать его, повернуть их обоих и лечь поперек кровати, так что они оба теперь в профиль к камере, Гути распластан под Раулем, его напряженный член подрагивает и задевает живот Рауля, пульсируя, оставляя влажный след, его руки лениво закинуты за голову и цепляются за край кровати, его улыбка скрытная и сокровенная и прикована к Раулю. Его ноги разведены в стороны и согнуты в коленях, пятки упираются в край матраса. Рауль стоит над ним на коленях, одна рука на члене, неторопливо приводя его к пронзительной твердости, его свободная рука проходит вверх и вниз по ближней к камере ноге Гути, по внешней стороне бедра и по внутренней, каждое круговое движение заставляет живот Гути ощутимо вздрагивать, его член приподнимается сам собой, словно умоляя. Гути протягивает руку и берет себя в кулак и ласкает себя, дотрагиваясь головкой своего члена до члена Рауля, от чего они оба стонут и Гути ехидно усмехается. Рауль бросает взгляд на экран, дышит тяжелее и чаще, длинные локоны влажные и прилипли к лицу.

"Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Нандо? Просто скажи мне."

"Выеби его."

"Как сильно?"

" _Глубоко_. Просто... очень _глубоко_. Пусть он кончит очень сильно."

Гути приподнимает, повернув, голову, его взгляд плывет, глаза отяжелели и полны секса и синие, как океанские волны в шторм, он смотрит на Фернандо, их взгляды воспламеняют друг друга, если не отводить глаз, Рауль направляет свой член в Гути, заставляя его лицо исказиться от идеальной комбинации боли и экстаза и вторжения и страстной жажды. Все его тело реагирует на проникновение Рауля, изгибаясь от бедер до плеч, чтобы благоговейно принять его. Он разлепляет губы и задыхается, обращаясь к Фернандо, его руки взбираются и вцепляются в бедра Рауля, впиваются в его тазовые кости, чтобы притянуть его как можно ближе, как можно глубже, насколько он может впустить его. Рауль проводит руками вверх по телу Гути и тот развратно корчится под ним, и стонет, когда Рауль резко двигает бедрами и впивается изящными пальцами в его соски, царапая, и они мгновенно твердеют.

"Смотри и учись, Малыш. Слушай, как он застонет, когда я найду это." Рауль скользит руками по заднице Гути, по этим полным ягодицам, сжимает их, работая бедрами, прижимаясь, проталкивая в него свой член и двигаясь внутри, пока внезапно не останавливается, одновременно с резким вдохом Гути, чье тело замирает, пальцы крепче сжимаются на талии Рауля и он стонет и стонет и стонет, и насаживается на член Рауля, чтобы его головка терлась внутри так хорошо и тесно и так что он видит звезды. Рауль ворчит, его пальцы впиваются и тонут в кремово-белой, податливой плоти ягодиц Гути. Он запрокидывает голову и капли воды слетают с кончиков волос, выгибает спину, чтобы оставаться как можно глубже в нем. "И блядь он так _сжимается_."

Фернандо всхлипывает и ему все равно, кто слышит. Основание его ладони прижато к ширинке его тонких джинсов и он старается не вжиматься в нее, вскидывая бедра, пытается делать все незаметно.

Рауль внезапно падает на Гути, опирается на руки, но они прижаты друг к другу от ключиц до тазобедренных костей и выше и ниже и Рауль беззастенчиво вбивается в него, глубина и сила каждого движения качают кровать и компьютер. Даже их профили сами по себе порнографичны, когда они задыхаются, едва соприкасаясь губами, глаза открыты и пристально смотрят (темная земля и глубокая вода), ладони Гути распластаны по ребрам Рауля и он просто лежит и _принимает_ , как его втрахивают в кровать.

"Ты еще влажный с прошлого раза, я чувствую, я чувствую всего себя там внутри." Низкий голос Рауля рокочет и Гути _мурлычет_ от его слов и это только заставляет Рауля двигаться сильнее. Руки Гути на нем теперь более настойчивые, более умоляющие. Рауль целует его губы, и Гути просто позволяет ему. "Я мог трахать тебя в любой момент, когда бы я не захотел, так ведь? Моя личная, персональная шлюха. Готов раздвинуть ноги и просто принять это."

" _Д-да_." Ноги Гути падают в стороны, еще шире, и сотрясаются от жестоких движений Рауля. Он безостановочно стонет, все дальше закидывая голову, обширная плоть его ягодиц с шлепками встречается с бедрами Рауля и это зрелище заставляет Фернандо стонать. Серхио наблюдает за ним, смотрящим неотрывно на экран, и у него стоит не столько от секса, который они видят, сколько от того, как тело Фернандо реагирует на это, как он ерзает на полу, как покраснела его шея сзади, пот собирается в завитках на загривке, напряженные плечи, когда он гладит себя так виновато, так _великолепно_. Серхио не может удержаться, он протягивает руку и запускает пальцы в его волосы на затылке, проводя от основания шеи вверх к макушке и слегка тянет за волосы, заставляя Фернандо вскрикнуть и потянуться вперед, сопротивляясь, только для того чтобы почувствовать хватку сильнее. Серхио сжимает руку и Фернандо кончает, бедра отчаянно толкаются навстречу ладони, глаза одержимо прикованы к бледному телу Гути, когда его и Рауля сотрясает оргазм, сначала Гути, длинная рука исчезает между их телами и дрочит и камера едва улавливает белесые струи, разбрызгивающиеся по его животу и груди. Рауль вцепляется в Гути так, что кожа трескается, кончая в него, его дрожащий стон бесконечен, пока он не опустошается и Гути полон им и оба обмякли, безжизненные тела вздрагивают, прижавшись друг к другу, Рауль уткнулся губами в ухо по другую сторону от камеры и всем видно затуманенные глаза Гути, медленно моргают, смотрят в потолок. Он улыбается тому, что Рауль бормочет в его ухо, пальцы лениво вплетаются в его волосы и откидывают их назад. Он наконец вздыхает и снова поворачивает голову набок, ловит взгляд Фернандо и испускает короткий стон удовольствия от его вида, он такой порозовевший и выдохшийся.

"Ты кончил для меня, Нандо?"

Фернандо как-то удается покраснеть, глядя вниз на свои штаны в смущении, но он кивает, руки все еще дрожат. Серхио уже убрал от него руку, возможно, Фернандо даже не заметил этого, в первую очередь, хотя все в нем кричало ласкай его, гладь его, помоги придти в себя от такого разрушительного оргазма. Он смотрит почти беспомощно, как Фернандо наклоняется вперед чтобы быть ближе к камере, к Гути.

"А ты кончил для _меня_?"

Гути испускает долгое "ммммм" и улыбка, расплывающаяся по его лицу, заставляет сердце Фернандо затрепетать. Он изгибается, чтобы лечь на бок лицом к Фернандо,, который все еще стесняется, и Рауль следует за ним, чтобы оставаться внутри, обнимая его сзади, спина параллельно подушкам. Он откидывает волосы Гути назад, целуя его вспотевшую шею, посасывая солоноватые кончики волос, проводя рукой и размазывая сперму по его животу, гладит и гладит, пока все не впитается в кожу. Рауль смотрит на Фернандо из-за спины Гути, прижавшись губами к его плечу. Ему даже так удается говорить.

"Правда или дело, Фер?"

"...Правда."

"Как давно ты вожделеешь Гути?"

"Ах, хороший вопрос." Икер кивает, ласково улыбаясь Фернандо, когда тот оборачивается к нему и смотрит своими большими глазами. Он сдвигается под Сеском, но тот только сильнее прижимается к нему, крепче обнимая за шею, однозначно разделяя своим телом его и Серхио. Фернандо возвращается глазами к экрану, его лицо уже совершенно пылает.

"Скажи мне."

Фернандо смотрит на Гути, который наблюдает за ним с понимающей улыбкой. Он выгибается назад к Раулю и накрывает рукой его ладонь, поглаживающую его мягкий живот.

"Он уже и так знает."

Рауль действительно удивлен. Гути переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Рауля, приподнимая голову и улыбаясь. "Что?"

"Правда или дело, Гути?"

Рауль усмехается, но все еще слегка в шоке. Гути улыбается еще шире.

"Правда, Папа."

Вилья ухмыляется.

"У тебя был сексуальный опыт с этим мальчиком?"

"С которым?"

Рауль берет его слегка липкой рукой за подбородок и поворачивает его лицо к компьютеру в ногах кровати и Гути уже снова зацепился взглядом за Фернандо, его глаза игриво сверкают.

"Вот этим, тем, который смотрит на тебя так, словно готов позволить тебе засунуть член в любое отверстие его тела." Рауль выдыхает прямо в ухо Гути, отчего тот вздрагивает. "Фер, если бы ты только был здесь... мы бы знатно повеселились. Правда, Гути?"

Гути медленно кивает, наблюдая, как Фернандо облизывает губы и старается ничем не выдать вновь подступающее возбуждение. Рауль внезапно вбивается в Гути, резко и сильно и Гути морщится, ахает, _стонет_.

"Ты так и не ответил, любовь моя."

"Это было... давно. Несколько лет назад. На вечеринке. Серхио куда-то исчез с близнецами и Фер был грустен и одинок, и ему был нужен большой сильный мужчина, который пришел бы и спас его." Гути смеется чуть принужденно, улыбка растягивается от уха до уха. "Ну, или хотя бы я. И мы нашли комнату и... ну, вы понимаете."

"И что?" Серхио наклоняется вперед, алкоголь заставляет его звучать чуть громче, менее испуганно. Икер нервно оглядывает его, прежде чем вернуться взглядом к компьютеру. Гути переводит взгляд на Серхио и улыбается ему нежно. 

"Я не лишал его невинности, ничего такого.. Оставил это тебе, не переживай."

Серхио хмурится.

"Я не трахал его, Гути."

"Почему нет?"

Серхио громко вздыхает и выхватывает у Вильи бутылку.

"Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом."

"Я только хоте--"

"Меня не _ебет_ , чего ты там хотел, Гути. Я сказал, блядь, сменим тему."

"Не делай из мухи слона, цыганочка. Я не хотел тебя расстроить." Гути говорит искренне и Серхио это знает, и слегка сдувается. Он наливает себе еще одну стопку и бесцеремонно выпивает. Фернандо избегает смотреть на кого-либо, теперь, когда все взгляды вернулись к нему.

"Я пропущу свою очередь. Вилья, давай ты."

Вилья пожимает плечами, невозмутимый как (почти) всегда. Он, прищурясь, осматривается и останавливает взгляд на Сеске. Его брови взлетают на лоб.

"Фабрегас, правда или дело?"

"Эх... умм... правда?" Он, кажется, в сомнениях примерно минуту и затем решительно кивает. Фернандо бросает взгляд на Серхио, обнаруживает, что тот смотрит на него во все глаза, и немедленно отводит взгляд.

"Где, блядь, ты _научился_ выделывать такие штуки с членом?"

Сеск коротко удивленно смеется, прикрывая рот рукой в почти детском смущении. Он притворяется, что прячет лицо в шею Икера, Вилья фыркает.

"Ох, _да ладно_ , нашел время смущаться. Ты только что делился спермой как настоящая шлюха, прямо на наших глазах."

"Эй!" Сильва старается звучать возмущенно, но на самом деле просто улыбается. Вилья кусает его за плечо и он заливается счастливым смехом.

"Я и сам... точно не знаю. В смысле..." Сеск бросает взгляд на Икера и кротко улыбается. Икер улыбается в ответ, не понимая, стоит ему насторожиться или нет. "Икер был первым парнем, с которым я действительно... _действительно_... ну, понимаете?"

"Нет, не понимаем. Подробности."

Сеск вздыхает, раздраженный. Он было пытается сверкнуть глазами на Вилью, но быстро вянет под его пристальным взглядом в упор.

"Ну... _хотел_ его. Вроде как, действительно хотел. И в первый раз, когда мы были вместе, я не был так уж хорош, и..."

"Неправда."

"Ну..." Сеск улыбается, втайне польщенный, и придвигается ближе к Икеру. "Я не чувствовал, что так уж хорош. Но он был терпелив со мной и показал мне, как отсасывать ему правильно и..." Он слегка вздрагивает, глаза закрываются, когда он прижимается щекой к груди Икера, пожимая плечами. "Я не знаю, просто мне вдруг так захотелось... Мне надо было возвращаться в Лондон и я просто _умирал_ от желания... блядь. Чего угодно. И у меня развилась ужасающая оральная фиксация и я начал сосать конфеты и леденцы и заработал кариес."

Икер смеется, резко и удивленно, отворачивая голову, чтобы не в ухо Сеску. Сеск выпрямляется и усмехается ему. "Думаешь, я шучу?"

Икер качает головой, протягивая руку, и проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Сеска, удивительно мягкой и гладкой в конце длинного дня. Они целуются, легко и нежно. Икер встречается с ним глазами, все еще улыбаясь.

"Но я не учил тебя ничему из того, что ты делал с Дэвидом. Так что продолжай."

"Просто... еще несколько людей, правда. Не много."

"Как много?"

"...Пять?"

"Ты трахался с пятью парнями?"

"Мм-хм."

"И кто же превратил тебя в такую шлюху?"

"Ну _Икер_."

Икер улыбается, но его не удержать.

"Давай. Скажи мне."

"Все они. Им всем нравилось разное."

"И кому из них нравилось шлепать тебя членом по губам?"

Сеск извивается и Икер хватает его за задницу, чтобы удержать на месте. Его улыбка слегка гаснет.

"Ману."

Гути поднимает бровь.

"Кто?"

Сеск бросает на него взгляд.

"Адебайор."

Гути и Рауль хором _ахают_.

"СЕСК!"

"Ты... ты-ты... _что_!?"

"Зачем ты трахаешься со всеми этими парнями, когда у тебя есть Икер? Какого хера ты вообще это делаешь? Икер, кажется, должен быть просто _охуительным_ в постели." Рауль ухмыляется этим словам Гути, приподнимает руку и награждает его сильным шлепком по ягодице. " _Ой_! Ну это же правда, блядь! Не говори мне, что ты никогда об этом не думал!"

Рауль избегает его взгляда. "Неважно. Сеск. _Почему_?"

Сеск смотрит прямо на Рауля и пожимает плечами.

"Потому что он трахает Серхио. А это нечестно, что только ему можно спать с кем попало." 

"Я не сплю с кем попало, Сеск. Серхио только один человек." Икер говорит это мягко, у него едва хватает смелости вообще говорить об этом.

Гути играет бровями, обращаясь к Сеску.

"А ты уже видел, как они трахаются?"

" _Нет_! И не хочу этого видеть!"

Гути фыркает.

"А _я_ хочу."

Рауль отвешивает ему еще один шлепок, отчего тот извивается.

"Ты хочешь смотреть как все трахаются."

Гути обводит всех пристальным взглядом.

"Можете устроить это, ребята?"

Еще один шлепок.

"Бля! Ладно. Останусь здесь и уйду в монахи. Так и быть."

Икер закатывает глаза. " _Гути_. Ты и монахи... вряд ли."

"Вы можете хотя бы поцеловаться втроем?"

Серхио смотрит на Гути, будто пытается убить его взглядом.

"Кто?"

"Ты и Икер и Сеск. Ну, знаете, так, языками, как в порнухе, с трех сторон. Пожалуйста? Ради меня?"

"...Ты должен быть моим капитаном, Гути. Моим _капитаном_."

"...Это что, значит - нет?"

"Как Икер скажет." Серхио откидывается на спинку дивана и скользит взглядом по Икеру, стараясь угадать его реакцию. Икер встречает его взгляд и они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга, словно ведя молчаливый разговор. Сеск переводит взгляд с одного на другого, с невинным видом и широко раскрытыми глазами. Гути ухмыляется все шире и шире.

"Конечно, как скажет Икер. Я слышал, вы двое раньше трахались. Ты, блядь, _в рабстве_ у его члена, Рамос."

"...Ненавижу тебя, Гуттьерес."

Сеск наблюдает за Икером и Серхио, нервно ерзая, и улыбается, увидев здесь возможность взять контроль над ситуацией в свои руки.

"Я хочу это сделать."

Икер и Серхио рассматривают его подозрительно. Сеск пожимает плечами и сдвигается к дальней стороне дивана, через колени Икера, освобождая место рядом для Серхио. Фернандо обернулся посмотреть на них, потому что ничего не может с собой поделать, но его живот свело и грудь ноет от сожаления, от необходимости сдерживаться. Серхио придвигается и закидывает одну ногу поверх ноги Икера, его ладонь нежно ложится ему на затылок. Сеск наблюдает за ними, смотрит, как глаза Икера тяжелеют от прикосновения Серхио, и он повторяет его движение, его собственные пальцы ласкают кожу головы Икера и тот ворчит, переводя между ними взгляд и кладет ладони на их бедра, прижимая их к себе с одинаковой силой. Сеск двигается легкими поцелуями по резко очерченной скуле Икера, Серхио, склонившись, целует его от подбородка вверх, слегка высовывая язык при каждом поцелуе, чтобы ощутить его вкус. Глаза Икера закрываются, голова падает на спинку дивана, руки сжимают плотные двигающиеся на нем тела. Оба приближаются с разных сторон к его губам и замирают на мгновение, глядя друг другу в глаза, одновременно облизывая губы, затем придвигаются ближе и целуются, мягкий, влажный звук заставляет Икера резко открыть глаза и жадно смотреть. Когда он видит, как их языки скользят, встречаясь, он льнет к ним и добавляет свой язык, с жадностью целуя и вылизывая их обоих, пока они не разворачиваются слегка к нему и дальше они как-то целуются втроем, Сеск и Серхио соперничают, чтобы получить больше внимания Икера. Сеск стонет очень нежно и этот звук отзывается напрямую в члене Икера и Серхио чувствует его под собой. Он прижимается к нему и покачивается, вздыхая, когда языки Сеска и Икера борются, чтобы протолкнуться в его рот одновременно, и Икер проводит ногтями по его обнаженной спине под майкой. Они наконец отстраняются, дыхания не хватает, чтобы продолжать, Икер довольно улыбается, облизываясь и коротко целуя их обоих , прежде чем откинуться и утонуть в диване, вздыхая про себя и разглядывая их из-под ресниц.

"Я знаю, чего хочу на день рождения."

Серхио кокетливо улыбается.

"Он уже прошел, милый."

"Ну тогда на Рождество."

"Ладно, не забудь."

"Дразнишь." Икер прикусывает шею Серхио, заставляя его извиваться так, как почти никто из них раньше не видел, и издавать тонкие звуки, вызывающие рычание у Икера. Он шутливо спихивает Серхио с колен и шлепает по заднице. Серхио дергается и пытается сесть обратно, и улыбается лукаво, и откидывает волосы назад, и выглядит взъерошенным, как раньше. Он выжидательно смотрит на Гути.

"Ну что, ты счастлив, похотливый ты старикашка?"

"У меня снова стояк. Не знаю насчет счастья, потому что я в Мадриде, а все горячие нетрезвые парни в ебучем Сантандере."

Все смеются (Фернандо чуть принужденно), Икер покрывает шею Сеска жаркими поцелуями, полными желания, у него точно уже стоит и он всячески дает Сеску понять это.

"Нам скоро придется закругляться, ребята. Мне тут нужно кое-что."

Сеск облизывает губы, вполне довольный (собой) и вовсе не скрывает этого, когда тянется рукой между своих ног и гладит ширинку Икера. Икер проводит зубами по его шее.

"Твоя очередь, Лондон. Только скорее, а то я скоро взорвусь."

Глаза Сеска затуманиваются, когда Икер целует его, пока он пытается нашарить в голове хоть одну блестящую идею. Наконец он отказывается от чего-то грязно-блестящего и останавливается на просто блестящем.

"Вилья. Правда или дело."

Вилья выпрямляется, он удобно устроился под придавившим его любимым теплым телом и не собирается шевелиться еще долго. Он одаривает Сеска короткой пьяной улыбкой.

"Дело, детка."

"Я велю тебе продекламировать Сильве стихотворение, в котором ты признаешься ему, как сильно ты его любишь. И ты должен сочинить это стихотворение прямо сейчас."

Вилья не шевелится, не моргает. Просто тупо смотрит на Сеска.

"Ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ придумал стихотворение, прямо сейчас, про Давида. Прямо сейчас. _Я_."

"У-гу. И оно должно быть в рифму."

Вилья шипит и брызгает слюной.

" _Что_!? Я, блядь, не умею в рифму! Я и говорю-то еле-еле, когда пьян! Я еле двигаться могу, бля!"

"Нуу, Давииид!"

Вилья ворчит и сердито сверкает глазами. Глаза Сильвы сияют, как рождественским утром.

"Может, мне еще и записать это надо? Не хочу, чтоб это дерьмо где-нибудь всплыло, кто-нибудь сможет меня шантажировать этим!"

"Неа! Можешь придумывать прямо на ходу. Будет все равно здорово.""

Вилья фыркает, смех рокочет в его груди, когда он приподнимает Сильву и поворачивает к себе лицом. Их глаза встречаются, и Вилья улыбается почти стыдливо.

"Не очень-то надейся, мелочь. Ты знаешь, я не очень хорош во всяких нежностях."

"Ты хорош во всем, Давид. Во всем." Сильва улыбается, его сердце колотится, пропуская удар (потому что ох _Давид_ ), когда он склоняется и нежно целует его. Вилья вздыхает, сдаваясь, после того как поцелуй закончился, он хотя бы все еще улыбается.

"Давид, Давид, что я могу сказать тебе,  
Я так люблю, что вместе мы проводим каждый день.

Ох, к черту это." Вилья взрывается смехом, его щеки покраснели и он сильно трет лицо руками. Сильва улыбается так, что щекам больно, и тянет Вилью за руки, стараясь открыть его лицо, чтобы можно было покрыть его поцелуями.

"Нет, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, продолжай. Это неплохо, честное слово!"

"Сеск, я тебя прибью." Вилья снова вздыхает, но улыбается еще больше, качая головой в смущении. "Ох, ладно, господи. Эм...

Люблю твою улыбку ужасно сильно я  
И вот тебе за это...  
Оох  
Вся моя малафья."

Все заходятся смехом, и сам Давид Вилья больше всех. Сильва восхищенно верещит, его щеки ярко-ярко-розовые, но он обнимает лицо Вильи ладонями, так нежно его лаская. Когда они немного затихают, Вилья храбро продолжает.

"Я так рад, что мы сыграли в эту глупую игру  
Иначе я б тебя не трахнул, потому что я туплю  
Но это больше, чем ебля, тебя уверяю,  
Не хочу напугать, но тебя..."

Вилья облизывает губы, отводя наконец взгляд от Сильвы, который смотрит на него с неприкрытой любовью, его пальцы лишь слегка дрожат, касаясь лица Вильи. Его сердце гулко стучит в груди, он толкает Вилью носом, чтобы тот снова на него посмотрел, чтобы закончил фразу. Вилья снова встречается с ним глазами, их выражение небывало нежное и голос такой же.

"Обожаю."

Сильва мгновенно льнет к нему и целует, его трясет, как в лихорадке, но Вилья берет его за руки и прижимает их к своей груди, чтобы успокоить дрожь, пока они целуются. Сильва тихонько шмыгает носом, и Вилья просто целует его, еще более нежно на этот раз, ему довольно стыдно за свое стихоплетство, но теперь он не жалеет. Сильва бормочет свои "ятактебялюблю" таким тихим, нежным голосом, и Вилья целует и слизывает несколько слезинок, которые добрались до их губ из глаз Сильвы. Все молчат следующие полсекунды прежде чем вся комната взрывается 

"AAAWWWWW!"

Все аплодируют и радостно вопят, и громче всех Сеск и Гути. Вилья прячет лицо на теплой груди Сильвы и Сильва обхватывает его руками, баюкая и застенчиво поглядывая на остальных.

"Я думаю, это достойное завершение вечера, ребята."

Икер и Сеск согласно кивают, не двигаясь с места, потому что... ну, это их номер и они, черт побери, уже настроились потрахаться на диване, потому что им так лень еще куда-то идти. Остальные четверо встают, двое из них вместе, другие двое подчеркнуто нет. Рауль и Гути тоже не двигаются, потому что тоже планируют еще раз потрахаться. Все машут друг другу и посылают воздушные поцелуи на прощанье.

Гути драматически вздыхает, его ресницы трепещут.

"Оох, педики, правда, такие милые."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации  
>  [раз](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85981440.jpg)  
>  [два](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85981442.gif)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _От автора._  
>  События этой главы происходят примерно через неделю после последних сборов, прямо перед началом Евро. У всех небольшие каникулы. Боже, я так счастлива, что наконец добралась до написания этой части. Мы все этого так долго ждали, любимые. :)

Икер никогда особо не любил вечеринки, шумные ночные выходы, плохую музыку хоть сколько-нибудь долгое время. Так что когда Серхио просил его (умолял, если быть точнее) сходить с ним куда-нибудь, поужинать и пройтись по барам одним воскресным вечером, он вынужден был отказаться. Бесчисленное количество просьб, обещаний и щенячьих глаз и шмыгающих надутых гримас не смогли заставить его передумать. Провести вечер с Серхио в тихом ресторане это одно, очень приятное дело, ему очень даже нравилось. Перекусить в переполненном баре и переместиться в следующий и потом в еще один, и еще, пока Серхио не найдет девушку себе по вкусу (его помолвка была расторгнута всего неделю назад и он с радостью окунулся обратно, ненасытно неугомонный и слишком похотливый даже для себя) - это уже совершенно другое. В любом случае, Икер бы оказался дома один. Он предпочел опередить события и вообще никуда не ходить. И кроме того он был на середине очень интересной книги.

Он завалился на кровать, босой, в застиранных и мятых пижамных штанах, но это его любимые и кроме того, кто их может увидеть? Из музыкального центра раздается низкий, скользящий, знойный блюз, который его немного чересчур заводит и отвлекает от чтения. Он бросает взгляд на телефон, подбирает его и убеждается, что экран пуст, новых сообщений нет (так и есть), прежде чем положить его обратно со вздохом. Он несколько раз постукивает ступней об изножье кровати, прежде чем снова схватить телефон, открывая его, чтобы найти номер Серхио. Прежде чем он успевает ввести первую букву, слышно, как открывается входная дверь. Его первая реакция это парализующий страх, но затем он слышит слабый звон ключей и немного успокаивается. Затем раздается безошибочный звук - Серхио движется по дому: включает лампу в гостиной, откашливается, шумно бросает ключи на кухонный стол, скидывает свои модные туфли на свежеотполированный деревянный пол. Икер может определить по его походке, что он выпил, но не слишком много. Он улыбается про себя, сдвигая очки для чтения на нос и возвращаясь к книге, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо.

"Икер?"

"Я здесь."

Серхио бредет по коридору и останавливается в дверях комнаты Икера, он стоит почти робко, медленно расплываясь в улыбке, волосы слегка влажные от пота и спадают на лицо, рубашка натянулась на груди, джинсы облепляют каждую мышцу и складку. Он смотрит на Икера и слышит металлический перебор блюза из динамиков, и ему хочется качнуть бедрами.

"Эй." Он пересекает комнату в направлении Икера, забирается на кровать, сначала руками. Он ползет, пока не оказывается лицом-к-лицу с Икером и они улыбаются друг другу. Икер опускает книгу и тянется к нему и они целуются, нежно, долго, на случай если кто-нибудь из них засомневается, чего другой неизбежно хочет от этой ночи. Серхио качается в его сторону на четвереньках, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, проскальзывая языком в рот Икера и позволяя ему посасывать его, пока им не становится тепло и дыхание не заканчивается. Икер отстраняется и снова прислоняется к изголовью, наблюдая почти беспомощно, как Серхио забирает у него книгу (благоразумно заложив страницу, на которой остановился Икер, пальцем) и поднимает одну длинную ногу, чтобы перекинуть ее через Икера, усаживаясь на него верхом. Он устраивается поудобнее, опираясь спиной на согнутые ноги Икера, открывает книгу и просматривает ее.

"Что ты читаешь?"

" _Дом листьев_. Марк Данилевски?"

"Мм."

Икер улыбается, когда Серхио хмурит брови, пролистывая книгу, он явно ничего раньше не слышал о ней, изящные пальцы переворачивают страницы и прочитанные куски только усиливают его смущение. Икер поглубже закапывается в подушки и опускает руки на бедра Серхио, поглаживая их сильными руками, изучая лицо Серхио, пока тот читает.

"Я думал, ты пошел куда-то повеселиться."

"Нн. Я пошел. Там было скучно, как в могиле. Так что я подумал, приду, понадоедаю тебе немного." Он звучит рассеянно и Икер мягко смеется, от того, как он сосредоточен на книге. Он проводит руками вверх по бедрам Серхио, удерживая его на месте, пока он трется об него, шевеление в его штанах заставляет того вскинуть глаза на его лицо. Он не глядя загибает уголок страницы и отбрасывает книгу, и улыбается, толкаясь бедрами вперед, ложась спиной обратно на ноги Икера и позволяя его рукам делать, что им захочется.

"Надоедать мне, хм? Что, может хочешь поиграть в Скраббл?"

Серхио неопределенно пожимает плечами, но в его глазах вспыхивает искра. Икер вцепляется в рубашку Серхио, аккуратно заправленную в штаны, тянет ее и отодвигает смятую ткань, чтобы расправить ладони на обжигающе горячей коже его живота. Серхио ложится на спину и наблюдает за ним, глаза медленно открываются и закрываются.

"Мне нравится эта песня. Сексуальная."

"Непристойная."

"Можешь поставить на повтор?"

Икер тянется к пульту на тумбочке у кровати, направляет на музыкальный центр и нажимает кнопку и тут же роняет на кровать, мгновенно забывая, так как Cерхио начинает медленно извиваться на нем в такт музыке, долгий, томный изгиб и поворот его бедер заставляет Икера быстро облизнуть вмиг пересохшие губы, от зрелища и от ощущений. Он видит, как Серхио закрывает глаза, растворяясь в ритме. Икер протягивает руки и одну за другой расстегивает пуговицы его рубашки, раздвигая края с каждым разом все дальше, любуясь гладкой смуглой коже, все больше выступающей с каждой расстегнутой пуговицей, мышцы живота Серхио колеблются вместе с движениями его бедер. Он распахивает рубашку и скользит руками вверх и вниз по шелковой спине, приподнимая поясницу, заставляя Серхио великолепно выгнуться, растекаясь всем телом на Икере, лениво танцуя, волосы падают на закрытые глаза, губы сосредоточенно изогнуты. Икер плавно ведет руками вверх по его спине и по ребрам и по груди и добирается до плеч и наконец стаскивает с него рубашку, и он остается полуобнаженный, с затвердевшими сосками. Икер подтягивает колени ближе, чтобы сузить пространство, которое Серхио занимает на его коленях, заставляя его склониться ближе. Он проводит рукой по спине Серхио и по штанам сзади, поглаживая его задницу сильными, тяжелыми от удовольствия руками. Серхио сгибается вперед, его глаза приоткрываются почти сонно, ловят взгляд Икера и они снова целуются. Икер пробирается языком в его рот, с наслаждением пробуя его на вкус, смакуя, вылизывает нёбо, нежно посасывает край верхней губы, медленно скользит языком вдоль его языка, все время в мире принадлежит им. Серхио продолжает свой танец, мучительно медленный и тягучий, бедра трутся об Икера, горячий живот проходится по животу Икера, тоже уже обнаженному. Серхио берется руками за изголовье, чтобы удержаться над Икером, не целуясь теперь, только горячее дыхание из прижатых друг к другу губ, пристальный взгляд глаза в глаза и томное, нежное покачивание прижатых друг к другу тел.

Серхио протягивает руку и снимает с Икера очки, нежно улыбаясь от зрелища его глаз, не искаженных больше ими. Он поворачивается и аккуратно кладет из на столик у кровати и возвращается вниманием к нему, и не сопротивляется, когда Икер прижимается к нему грудью, твердые руки медвежьей хваткой стискивают его ребра и прижимают к себе, так, что губы Икера оказываются на уровне его груди. Серхио медленно и глубоко вдыхает, когда чувствует горячий рот Икера на одном из своих сосков, все словно тянется бесконечно: сначала дыхание, потом губы, влажный кончик языка и потом зубы и наконец он втягивает его в рот и присасывается к нему. Серхио упирается руками в изголовье кровати над головой Икера и снова закрывает глаза, все еще извиваясь на нем, пока Икер доводит его сосок до болезненной чувствительности, Он наконец позволяет слабому стону сорваться с губ, когда Икер принимается за второй сосок, руки в это время расстегивают ремень на его джинсах, звяканье металла, скольжение кожи и вот штаны уже свободнее, и руки Икера пробираются под них и забираются под белье и мнут его ягодицы. Серхио тяжело дышит, губы припухли от возбуждения, он опускается ниже и Икер осыпает поцелуями его грудь, ключицы и шею, пока снова не встречает его губы и они щиплют друг друга дразняще-кусающими поцелуями.

Серхио соскальзывает с колен Икера, свешиваясь задницей с кровати, так что ему удобнее спускаться поцелуями вниз по шее Икера и по груди и животу, он берется руками под его колени и выпрямляет их. Он упирается носом в нежную кожу живота Икера и просто вдыхает его запах, медленно посасывая и облизывая вокруг бледной линии волос под пупком. Икер громко втягивает воздух через нос, ноги ослабели и раскинуты по кровати, и он протягивает руку и пропускает пальцы сквозь его волосы, не сжимая их, не чтобы удержать его на месте или направить его таким образом сделать что-нибудь (он знает, что делать, он знает что именно делать), просто чтобы ощущать их шелк подушечками пальцев, ладонями, чувствительной внутренней стороной запястья. Серхио пробирается пальцами под эластичный пояс этих старых пижамных штанов и отодвигает их ровно настолько, чтобы обнажить тазовые кости и целовать их и гладить носом. Он улыбается в теплую кожу Икера.

"Я говорил тебе выкинуть эти штуки."

Икер выдыхает смешок и его живот вздрагивает, дыхания не хватает и он слишком возбужден, чтобы как следует засмеяться. Он игриво захватывает волосы Серхио и тянет, Серхио улыбается и нежно прихватывает зубами выступ одной из тазобедренных костей Икера. Он стягивает штаны еще ниже, обнаруживая член Икера и забывая, где именно он оставляет штаны (наполовину спустив их с бедер, если точнее), потому что вот он, его член, вот он, уже вполне твердый и лежит прижатый к нижней части живота Икера, уже подрагивает, привлекая внимание Серхио. Он наклоняется и зарывается туда лицом, спускаясь влажными поцелуями вниз по стволу к основанию и вдыхая его густой аромат, запах секса, исходящий от кожи Икера, усиливающийся тем больше, чем теплее она становится, чем больше Серхио прикасается к нему. Он берет его в рот, крепко засасывая, но делает это медленнее, чем обычно, по-прежнему двигаясь идеально в такт музыке, одной рукой придерживая его яйца, так что он может гладить их до почти болезненного напряжения, другая рука дразнит задницу Икера, гладит почти щекотно, так что Икер дергается, а его член вздрагивает как живой во рту Серхио, и чуть чистого соленого вкуса проливается на его язык. Он поднимает руку и просовывает в рот свой палец, и сосет его, встречаясь взглядом с Икером, чьи глаза полузакрыты, но он старается смотреть на него, он снова сгибает колени и разводит ноги, чтобы Серхио мог протолкнуть этот мокрый палец прямо в него. Он сосет его сильнее, двигая пальцем внутри Икера, вызывая первый дрожащий вскрик и во рту снова солено, и пальцы Икера сжимаются на его волосах. Он отстраняется и встает на колени между ног Икера, стягивает с него пижамные штаны и скидывает их на пол. Он рассматривает Икера из-под длинных темных ресниц, его тело расслабленное и приглашающее, практически умоляет Икера воспользоваться любой и каждой частичкой себя. Икер начинает с рук.

Он притягивает Серхио к себе, зацепив пальцами за петли для ремня на поясе, достаточно близко, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию. Серхио двигается, подчиняясь силе его рук, как тряпичная кукла, стоящая перед ним на коленях, когда Икер стаскивает с него джинсы и белье, с некоторым трудом справляясь с изгибами его задницы. Серхио перемещается, пока не избавляется от остатков одежды, и Икер тянется к нему более жадно, теперь, когда он обнажен, теперь, когда его темный, твердый член стал виден, теперь, когда он видит каждый бархатный сантиметр его податливого тела. Они без слов договариваются о позиции, о подготовке. Серхио снова взбирается на колени Икера, слегка покачиваясь, когда Икер снова тянется к тумбочке, на этот раз за лубрикантом в ящике. Серхио протягивает руку назад и проталкивает член Икера между мягкими половинками своей задницы, чтобы он терся по всей длине в мягкой теплой ловушке. Рука Икера соскальзывает, когда он пытается открыть флакон и выжать смазку на пальцы, отодвигая член от задницы Серхио ровно настолько, чтобы обхватить его рукой, покрывая его тонким скользким глянцем, который даст им достаточно облегчения, но не слишком (Серхио никогда не любил, чтобы было _слишком_ легко). Серхио наблюдает за лицом Икера, пока он ласкает себя, наблюдает, как напрягается его рот, когда он стискивает зубы, каким острым становится его взгляд, когда примитивные инстинкты берут верх, когда он смотрит на Серхио так, словно готов съесть его живьем, но все это в восхитительно медленном движении, тяжелом, словно во сне. Он проводит рукой по волосам Икера, поглаживая кожу головы ногтями, когда Икер толкается в него мягкой, плотной головкой своего члена, толкая и толкая, пока не проскакивает внутрь Серхио, мгновенно наполняя его и Серхио захлебывается глубоким вдохом, он тесный и напряженный и Икеру нравится это сопротивление. Он крепче сжимает себя и и силой проталкивается еще глубже и льнет к Серхио и прижимается губами к биению пульса на шее, отвлекая его от растягивающего вторжения, и этого достаточно, чтобы Серхио расслабился и испустил долгий высокий стон, и Икер входит в него весь без остатка, убирая руку, так что тугое кольцо входа Серхио сжимает основание его члена. Он кладет ладони на выпуклые ягодицы Серхио и вталкивается глубже в него, пристально глядя снизу вверх, как Серхио двигается на нем подобно небесному созданию, который насаживается на член Икера в мучительном темпе, его кулак тянет и сжимает его собственный член, глаза закрыты, голова запрокинута, и постепенно он теряет способность дышать.

Они все еще двигаются в такт музыке, толчки медленные и тяжелые и Икер благоговейно ласкает Серхио, наслаждаясь, смакуя его руками и глазами, пока он двигается на нем, и гладит его упругий живот, острые выступы и мягкие округлости и превосходные линии его груди и рук. Серхио снова держится за изголовье, используя его как опору, чтобы приподниматься и _падать_ , приподниматься и _падать_. Внезапно он обнаруживает, что сильные руки Икера притягивают его вниз, эти руки охватывают его спину и удерживают его крепко прижатым, так что они - тесный клубок из тел, так что их губы снова на одном уровне и пылко встречаются, так что он удерживает их обоих, когда начинает яростно вбиваться в него, движения его бедер так интенсивно глубоки и заполняют так, что это почти ошеломляет их, почти слишком. Когда они стонут, это словно тайна между их невесомо касающимися губами, и Серхио не может удержать руки, не может перестать гладить кругами его грудь, не может перестать толкаться вниз, чтобы вцепиться и мять его бедра, это внимание заставляет Икера двигаться сильнее, делает его движения более компактными, более целенаправленными. Икер теперь сжимает задницу Серхио, пальцы вжимаются в складки и непристойно расправляют его еще шире так что он может втрахиваться еще глубже, получая именно то, что он хочет, когда Серхио мгновенно становится более распутным, всхлипы скатываются с его губ Икеру на язык и одна из этих прекрасных рук исчезает между их телами и Серхио дрочит себе крепко стиснутым кулаком. Он кончает почти мгновенно, вздрагивая и извиваясь на Икере, так что Икер разводит руки, обнимая и притягивая его к себе, ощущая кожей теплую сперму, и Серхио бьет крупная дрожь, его нутро скручивается и сжимается и дрожит вокруг члена Икера, стараясь высосать из него оргазм, но Икер сопротивляется , не отпускает, еще нет, не тогда, когда это ощущение так охуенно _прекрасно_. Серхио проводит пальцами по животу Икера, собирая как можно больше спермы, и держит их над ртом Икера, позволяя ей капать, словно мед, на его губы, в его рот. Серхио смотрит на него, все еще дрожа от оргазма, все еще вздрагивая и судорожно сжимаясь, когда Икер втыкается в его простату в идеальном ритме. Икер размыкает губы и вылизывает пальцы Серхио, позволяя его вкусу проскользнуть по языку прямо в горло. Он втягивает его пальцы в рот, чтобы ни капли не упало мимо, и успокаивается ими, и наконец перестает сдерживаться, стискивая Серхио руками почти смертельно чтобы удержать его прямо _здесь прямо здесь боже останься здесь_ когда он кончает сильно и невозможно глубоко в тесноте Серхио. Серхио содрогается, чувствуя его, от того что он может поклясться, что ощущает каждую струю как бритвенно-острый огонь внутри, он может поклясться что сердце Икера бьется в нем вместе с плотной пульсацией его члена.

Он растягивается на нем сверху, укрывая его собой почти полностью, потому что Икер именно так и любит, потому что он любит вылизывать кожу Серхио, слизывать с нее пот и вдыхать запах его секса и он любит оставаться подольше внутри Серхио. Они легко целуются, беззастенчиво пыхтя в губы друг другу и Икер проскальзывает одним, двумя пальцами в него вместе с членом, ощупывая и стараясь запомнить его тесноту и как он вздрагивает. Серхио целует его в полном благоговении, не двигаясь, позволяя Икеру делать все, что ему захочется. Они оба наконец расслабляются окончательно, Серхио соскальзывает с него, оказываясь наполовину на кровати,наполовину поперек его тела, обнимая Икера руками и ногами. Икер притягивает их бедра ближе, чтобы остаться внутри него. 

"Останься на ночь."

Серхио кивает в пылающую кожу шеи Икера, его объятия слабеют, глаза закрываются и он испускает долгий, довольный вздох, выдающий, как качественно и хорошо он выебан. Икер собственнически проводит рукой по его заднице и оставляет ее там, засыпая, мягкий шорох иглы, начинающей песню снова и снова, заглушается их тяжелым дыханием.

 

\--

 

Икер просыпается от телефонного звонка и его глаза мгновенно открываются, обнаруживая вокруг абсолютную темноту (очевидно, Серхио в какой-то момент вставал и погасил свет и выключил музыку). Он обводит комнату мутным взглядом, стараясь сфокусироваться на песне, надрывающейся в темноте:

_London calling to the faraway towns  
Now war is declared and battle come down*_

Он тянется через Серхио, который стонет и ворочается, и нашаривает телефон на тумбочке рядом с часами, которые показывают 4:12. Он снова ложится на спину и с беспокойством открывает телефон (Сеск никогда не просыпается в такое время, особенно если не дома), он протягивает руку, чтобы успокоить Серхио, который недовольно обвивается вокруг него, нежно поглаживает его предплечье и прижимает телефон к уху.

"Сеск? У тебя все нормально?"

"Он в порядке, милый. Не волнуйся."

Икер замирает, прекратив все, что он делает, перестав дышать. Он моргает в темноту и опускает взгляд на мягкий отблеск обнаженной спины Серхио, рука стискивает его руку. Он наконец открывает рот и его голос звучит беспомощно юным. 

"...Дэвид?"

"Очень хорошо." Он слышит смех Дэвида, и затем слышит еще один голос, тот, который несомненно принадлежит некоему Франсеску Фабрегасу. Икер только снова моргает. "Как ты там?"

"...Что... что ты делаешь с Сеском... с телефоном Сеска?"

"Я в Лондоне. Я заезжал на тренировку Арсенала сегодня и мы решили пойти выпить. Одно за другое и..." Дэвид издает нежный, довольный звук, он явно болезненно рад говорить с Икером, ему явно немного неловко в таких обстоятельствах, и он явно взволнован по этому поводу. "У нас к тебе предложение, Икер."

"У нас?"

"У меня и Сеска. Мы тут лежим в моем доме в Лондоне. Ты помнишь, где он, да, любовь моя?"

Сердце Икера наполняется болью. _Любовь моя._

"К-конечно."

"Мы оба сейчас совершенно без сил, но я думаю, трех часов нам хватит, чтобы восстановиться и приметно столько тебе понадобится, чтобы добраться сюда из Мадрида. Есть самолет, который вылетает через сорок пять минут из Барахаса. Я забронировал тебе билет. Ты можешь приехать к нам? Пожалуйста?"

"Пожалуйста?" Икер слышит Сеска и его голос звучит почему-то мягко и хрипло.

"Ты хочешь... ты хочешь..."

"У нас была та еще ночь, ангел мой. Мы решили, что чего мы на самом деле хотели все это время, так это тебя между нами." Дэвид замолкает, у него перехватывает горло. "Можешь просто подумать об этом? Быть снова со мной? Всего один последний раз?"

Икер садится, его рот открывается и закрывается и он не понимает, хочет ли он закричать или заплакать или засмеяться, но не делает ничего из этого. Он отрывисто дышит, его трясет, глаза закрываются. Серхио смотрит на него глазами такими большими, что они, кажется, светятся в темноте. Икер практически шепчет Дэвиду.

"Я приеду."

"Обещаешь?"

"Обещаю, Дэвид. Я обещаю."

"Мы будем ждать тебя. Пожалуйста, скорее?"

"Д-да."

"До свидания. Осторожнее там. Ценный груз, ну, понимаешь."

Икер улыбается, весь воздух, кажется, покинул его тело. Он кивает и Дэвид понимает это. Они отключаются и Икер не может пошевелиться, во всяком случае в первую секунду. Серхио садится и включает лампу у кровати, протягивает руки и обхватывает лицо Икера, стараясь заставить его посмотреть на себя. Он начинает беспокоиться, когда Икер не может встретиться с ним взглядом.

"Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста? Скажи мне, что происходит. Куда ты собрался?" Серхио снова взбирается к нему на колени, чтобы быть ближе. Он целует бумажно-тонкую кожу под глазами Икера, длинные ресницы щекочут его нос. Икер наконец выдыхает, в его голосе слышны близкие слезы.

"Это был... это был Дэвид. Он с Сеском. В Лондоне. Они хотят, чтобы я приехал туда сегодня, чтобы... чтобы... "

Глаза Серхио широко распахиваются, так же как и его рот. Он смотрит на Икера, не мигая.

"Чтобы устроить групповуху?"

Услышав, что это наконец _названо_ , Икер приходит в себя, стряхивает с себя замешательство и смотрит на Серхио.

"Блядь. Блядь. Надо ехать. Я должен..." Он сбрасывает с себя Серхио и выскакивает из кровати, бегом бросается первым делом в ванную и хватает зубную щетку. Серхио , сваленный неблагодарной кучей на кровати, наблюдает за ним в шоке.

"Ты собираешься позволить Дэвиду снова тебя трахнуть? Икер, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? В смысле, это... это..."

"Я знаю." Икер натягивает трусы и джинсы с пола с уже вдетым в них ремнем, застегивает их вслепую, шагая к Серхио, вставая на колени перед ним на кровати и встречая его взгляд со вздохом. "Я знаю, что возможно я не должен этого делать, но... Я не могу упустить это, просто не могу. Не могу упустить шанс на... просто..."

"Я понимаю. Правда." Серхио нежно гладит щеки Икера, слегка улыбаясь, прежде чем быстро поцеловать его. Икер целует его многозначительно, целует до тех пор, пока ему приходится отстраниться и Серхио отпускает его, откидываясь обратно на кровать со вздохом. "Обещаю, что я соберусь и уйду утром. Я слишком устал сегодня."

Икер сверкает улыбкой, натягивая футболку, заправляя ее и втискивая ноги в ботинки, торчащие из-под кровати. "Оставайся, сколько хочешь. Я позвоню тебе, когда приземлюсь."

"Зарядник не забудь."

"О! Хорошо, ладно, да, да..." Икер отключает вышеупомянутый зарядник и сует в сумку, останавливаясь на мгновение и медленно поворачиваясь вокруг, голова идет кругом и мозг старается не выйти из-под контроля от чрезмерного планирования. Когда он слышит песню, раздающуюся из глубин одежды на полу, то вздрагивает всем телом.

_I am thinking it's a sign_  
that the freckles In our eyes  
are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned** 

Теперь очередь Серхио выглядеть встревоженным и он прекрасно справляется. Он выбирается из кровати и, наклонившись, роется в поисках штанов, затаскивает их на кровать и обшаривает карманы в поисках телефона. Он серьезно хмурится. "Это... это Нандо. Почему... о, Боже, я просто... Алло?"

"Серхио?"

Серхио мгновенно сдувается, напряжение и беспокойство и борьба все до последней капли покидают его тело, стоит только услышать этот голос. Он сворачивается вокруг себя, сгибаясь практически пополам, чтобы удержать голос Фернандо в своем ухе, чтобы как-то приблизить его.

"Фер, это я. Как... что случилось? Ты в порядке?"

"Серхио, ты... ты нужен мне."

Сердце Серхио пускается вскачь от этих слов, беспорядочно колотится, из глаз брызгают слезы. Он садится и шумно втягивает воздух, прижимая одну руку к груди над сердцем.

"Рассказывай. Ты в порядке? Просто скажи, что происходит, я сделаю все что угодно. Только назови."

"Ты... ты сказал позвонить тебе, когда... когда я захочу этого. Ты заставил меня пообещать позвонить тебе. И... я хочу. Ты нужен мне, Серхио. Пожалуйста."

Глаза Серхио медленно увеличиваются в размерах, рука падает, ему приходится опереться, чтобы не упасть, дрожащие пальцы стискивают мягкий хлопок покрывала. Он даже не может смотреть на Икера, который пристально разглядывает его с возрастающим нетерпением.

"Т-ты... ты хочешь..."

"Я хочу... нет, нет, Серхио, ты _нужен_ мне. Ты мне нужен прямо сейчас. Я..." Серхио слышит, как он всхлипывает, шмыгает носом, слышит слезы в его голосе и это абсолютно разбивает его чертово сердце. "Я так, блядь, устал с этим бороться, мне так жаль, что... все что я сделал тебе, все что наговорил. Я никогда не имел в виду ничего из того, что сказал. Боже, я люблю тебя и я просто... пожалуйста, Сесе. _Пожалуйста_."

Серхио так часто дышит, честное слово, у него гипервентиляция. Он отводит телефон от уха и пытается перевести дыхание, но не получается. Он издает странный звук, который мог бы быть рыданием, если бы он был способен сейчас произнести хоть что-то. Он кивает, вскакивая с кровати, натягивая штаны ужасающе трясущимися руками. "И я тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя так, б-блядь, очень, Нандо. Я сейчас. Я приеду. Приеду как можно скорее. Я уже выезжаю. Обещаю, скоро буду. Я-я... Я люблю тебя."

Он закрывает лицо рукой и падает на колени, эмоции переполняют его настолько, что он не может даже стоять. Он изо всех сил прижимает ладонь к лицу и из глубины вырывается сдавленное рыдание. Фернандо шепчет ему, нежные тихие слова, вероятно, уже лишние, но Серхио понимает, он все понимает.

"Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Серхио. Просто... просто приходи и... и..."

" _Да_. Обожемой. Я уже выхожу. Выезжаю в аэропорт. Просто жди меня, ладно?"

"Я буду. Буду."

Серхио замолкает, он даже не знает, как закончить разговор, ему не хочется, но нужно _уезжать_.

"Скоро увидимся."

"Люблю тебя, цыганочка."

"Пока, прекрасный мой."

Они отключаются и Серхио приподнимается на шатких коленях и снова не может дышать, и Икер оказывается рядом, крепко сжимая его руку, чтобы помочь ему удержаться на ногах, его глаза сияют надеждой.

"Он что... он только что..."

" _Да_." Серхио рыдает, постепенно осознавая, медленно позволяя этому всему оглушить его слово за словом, и у него это просто в голове не укладывается. Икер целует его в висок, откидывает его волосы назад, успокаивая, недоверчиво качая головой, но он улыбается.

"Боже, что происходит этой ночью, Сесе? Полнолуние или что?"

"Я не знаю. Мне просто нужно добраться до него. Мне просто надо..." Он пытается натянуть рубашку, но путается в ткани, потому что руки трясутся. Икер забирает ее у него из рук и натягивает через голову Серхио, с любовью пропихивая его руки в рукава и целуя его в лоб.

"Давай. Я отвезу нас. Полетим в Лондон вместе и ты сможешь полететь в Джон Леннон*** оттуда. Я буду с тобой, хорошо?"

Серхио кивает почти оцепенело, более чем успокоенный словами Икера и его руками и его губами. Он целует Икера в подбородок и наконец вздыхает, успокоившись достаточно, чтобы найти свои туфли. Он уезжает без сумки и ему плевать, ему плевать вообще на все. Он звонит в аэропорт из машины Икера, всё его тело наполняется теплом, когда он произносит: "Мне нужен билет в Ливерпуль."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лондон звонит из далеких городов,  
> Война объявлена и битва начинается  
> [The Clash, London Calling](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1767568/track/16196107)
> 
> ** Мне кажется, что это знак  
> что веснушки в наших глазах  
> зеркальные отражения  
> и когда мы целуемся, они идеально совпадают  
> [ Iron and Wine, Such Great Heights](https://music.yandex.ru/album/45672/track/440797)
> 
> *** так называется аэропорт Ливерпуля.


	30. Chapter 30

Икер входит в дом Дэвида и это как возвращаться в дом своего детства, возвращаться во времени, при этом полностью осознавая, что он _просто не знает_ , что сейчас произойдет. Он закрывает зверь и звук эхом разносится по огромному пустому холлу. Он входит в большой зал и и замирает, поглаживая кончиками пальцев спинку кожаного кресла, и закрывает глаза, снова наполняясь знакомым запахом, негромкие звуки говорят о чьем-то присутствии в глубине дома. Он проходит на цыпочках через гостиную, вспоминая дорогу инстинктивно, из глубин драгоценных воспоминаний, и поднимается по лестнице. Дверь в комнату Дэвида (и Виктории) оставлена небрежно приоткрытой, словно кто-то не побеспокоился закрыть ее, когда вошел. Он толкает ее, приоткрывая ровно настолько, чтобы войти, и видит их - сплетенных на кровати на другом краю комнаты, длинные смуглые ноги Дэвида вокруг более бледных ног Сеска. Он останавливается в дверном проеме и просто смотрит, серьезно и совершенно не в состоянии осознать, что он видит, что это значит, что он по этому поводу чувствует. Он входит в комнату и скидывает туфли, снимает с себя все с острыми краями (часы, ключи), и только потом подходит и останавливается около кровати. Он изучающе разглядывает их, сердце надрывается как безумное от того, что он просто _видит_ Дэвида снова (боже мой, Икер, неужели и правда уже год? В этом месяце?). Слезы неожиданно вскипают на глазах и он не может справиться с ними, не может сдержать тихих, задыхающихся рыданий, которые незаметно пробиваются из его груди в теплый воздух. Он закрывает рот руками, делает шаг назад и плачет, подбородок дрожит и он силой заставляет себя отвести взгляд от Дэвида, пытается взять себя в руки и _успокойся, он просто человек, всего лишь человек, он не такой, как ты себе напридумывал, он не идеален, Икер, просто нет, и даже если да, он больше не твой._

Он вздрагивает, когда слышит тихое движение со стороны кровати, открывает глаза и видит, как Дэвид выскальзывает из-под Сеска, на пол, к нему, сначала протягивая руки, прикасаясь к его лицу, обнимая ладонями, еще не добравшись. Икер _всхлипывает_ , долгий, тихий, полный боли звук, жалобно сотрясающий его горло и его сердце и он никак, никак не может перестать плакать. Дэвид проводит пальцами по его лицу, кончиками пальцев, тыльной стороной и затем ладонями, и быстрым движением прижимает свой лоб ко лбу Икера, словно пытаясь влить в него успокоение, глаза затуманиваются от напряжения.

" _Чшш_ , боже, пожалуйста, не плачь. О, мой драгоценный Икер, боже, не плачь. Ты разрываешь меня на части." Глаза Дэвида блестят от слез, Икер видит их в тусклых отблесках рассвета за окном. Они прижимаются друг к другу лицами, сталкиваются носами, сильно, толкая и толкаясь, вжимаясь кожей в кожу и это самый мирный способ, какой только можно придумать, чтобы стать ближе, еще ближе, достаточно близко, пальцы медленно вцепляются в рукава рубашки, в спину, в бока. Икер открывает рот и выдыхает, касаясь губ Дэвида, и Дэвида бьет неукротимая дрожь. "О, _боже_. Икер. Икер. Обожемой."

Икер наконец целует его, словно уменьшаясь перед Дэвидом, так что Дэвиду приходится удерживать его, так крепко, как раньше, как он привык, так крепко, как им обоим надо, и он втягивает язык Дэвида в свой рот с тихим сосущим звуком и готов умереть за это, за его вкус и его запах и его щетину и его голос и его руки, которые держат его именно так как Икеру нужно, чтобы его удерживали, не давая развалиться на части, и одновременно словно Дэвид хочет растерзать его. Икер испускает пристыженное слабое рыдание прямо в губы Дэвида, который его проглатывает, вбирает в свою грудь и сжимает Икера еще плотнее. Икер чувствует руку, скользящую по его бедру, и мгновенно узнает ее, он знает точно это тепло и давление и его сердце поднимается в груди от этого прикосновения. Он нс нежностью отрывается от губ Дэвида, чтобы посмотреть вниз на Сеска, который наблюдает за ними сонными глазами, который все еще гладит его бедро кончиками пальцев. Их глаза встречаются и они нежно улыбаются друг другу, знакомо и успокаивающе. Дэвид спускается поцелуями по шее Икера и Икер стонет, взгляд тяжелеет, он продолжает смотреть на Сеска, и рука Сеска на нем становится более настойчивой. Сеск Садится и притягивает Икера за бедра, поворачивая его к себе, чтобы расстегнуть его джинсы, не видя, но слыша, как Дэвид снова взбирается на кровать, встает на колени, чтобы через голову стащить с Икера футболку. Он покрывает поцелуями открывшуюся ему кожу, проводит языком по ключицам и слизывает покрывающую их соль. Сеск сдвигает штаны и белье Икера вниз и проводит руками по упругим округлостям ягодиц Икера, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы провести губами по животу Икера, по тазовым костям. Икер обнимает Дэвида за талию, притягивая ближе, другая его рука зарывается в волосы Сеска, поглаживая, вместо того, чтобы хватать, сейчас он не способен ни на что грубое, не способен даже помыслить ни о чем, кроме блаженства от этих двоих вместе, и этого и того, и он не может справиться с чувствами, с любовью, которую испытывает к ним обоим, с тем, как сильно они нужны ему оба, чтобы чувствовать настоящее счастье. Он громко, отчетливо стонет, когда две пары губ на нем двигаются все ближе и ближе друг к другу и вот они исчезают, и он слышит, как они целуются, влажные языки толкаются скользко и настойчиво друг к другу, знакомо и уверенно, свидетельствуя о том, как много они целовались этой ночью.

Икер отстраняется, позволяя им продолжать поцелуй, проводя руками по их спинам, когда они прижимаются друг к другу животами и бедрами, Дэвид проталкивает колено между ног Сеска, так что он может устроиться между ними. Он медленно направляет Сеска, чтобы тот лег на спину и тот повинуется, и он протягивает руку и поглаживает его член, наблюдая, как Сеск мгновенно распахивается ему навстречу, снова. Он оглядывается на Икера, нежно поднимая брови, приглашая ( _он твой, возьми его_ ), но Икер качает головой, опускаясь на корточки и неторопливо обхватывая свой член ладонью, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого.

"Трахни его. Я посмотрю на вас. Пожалуйста."

Дэвид льнет к нему и Икер подается навстречу и они целуются снова, и Дэвид в этот момент проводит руками по бедрам Сеска и подтягивает его к себе. Сеск расправляется и тянется к члену Дэвида, и облизывает губы, наблюдая их поцелуй. Он вталкивает в себя член Дэвида и они оба стонут, руки Дэвида крепче стискивают ягодицы Сеска, а Сеск тут же начинает двигаться под ним, насаживаясь на его член и отстраняясь. Икер спускается поцелуями по шее Дэвида и тот закрывает глаза и начинает трахать Сеска, жестко вбиваясь в него, порыкивая на каждый его стон. Икер спускается влажными сосущими поцелуями по груди Дэвида, ласкает языком его соски и вниз по линии живота, его рука позади Дэвида и мнет его задницу, что Дэвид просто обожает (и Икер это знает, точно знает, _насколько_ ). Икер придвигается ближе к их телам, покачиваясь вместе с их резкими движениями, и утыкается лицом вниз, туда, где их тела соединены, наблюдая, как член Дэвида легко скользит в Сеска и из него, как растянута задница Сеска и какой Дэвид охуительно твердый. Он сгибается еще ниже и позволяет языку выскользнуть наружу и касаться их, и он трепещет всем телом, когда они, Дэвид и Сеск задыхаются и ахают. Его язык порхает вокруг того места, где они трахаются, ощущая вкус кожи Сеска и вкус кожи Дэвида одновременно, и он не раскаивается, когда его глаза снова наполняются слезами. Он нетерпеливо прижимает дрожащую руку к ним обоим, задыхается от них обоихобоихобоих, боже, почему я не могу просто, _пожалуйста_ , получить их обоих, и испускает тихий, благодарный всхлип, когда они оба тянутся к нему, когда они притягивают его еще ближе и гладят его волосы и ласкают его плечи, его спину. Он целует член Дэвида, когда он проскальзывает внутрь, и затем растянутый вход Сеска, и опять, и снова, и обратно, и Дэвид внезапно выскальзывает совсем, ахая, когда головка его члена толкает губы Икера.

"Попробуй его на вкус. Вылижи. Почувствуй меня там."

Икер погружает язык в Сеска и Сеск реагирует так бурно, все его тело выгибается над кроватью, стараясь прижаться ближе ко рту Икера, чтобы его язык оказался глубже в нем. Икер лижет и лижет и сосет и пробует и пьет и боже это _Дэвид_ , это тот самый особый восхитительный его вкус и он такой сильный, такой земной и теплый и его он его _мой_. Он чувствует вкус своих собственных слез и отстраняется, поворачивается немедленно и берет член Дэвида в рот, протягивает руку и гладит его и Дэвид вскрикивает, и он скользит рукой по спине Икера и трахает его рот. Сеск тянется вниз и проталкивает в себя пальцы и одновременно гладит свой член и не может налюбоваться на них, какие они прекрасные, как красивы чувства Икера, такие грубые и обнаженные и _настоящие_ и _честные_ и боже он любит его, он хочет, чтобы он был счастлив и просто хочет и дальше видеть его настолько счастливым, как сейчас, таким счастливым, что не может вместить это. Дэвид наслаждается тем, как Икер сосет его член, он готов уже кончить, потому что Икер помнит, как _именно_ это делать, что именно делать языком и как долго держать его в горле и как быстро двигать головой. Икер не сдерживает слез, и проглатывает все, что скользит по его языку, все что на вкус Сеск и Дэвид и этого сочетания достаточно, чтобы убить его. Дэвид тянет его за волосы и и поднимает его от своего члена, наблюдая, как он облизывает губы и наблюдая как поднимается и опадает его бледная грудь и ему просто необходимо поцеловать его, необходимо ощутить вкус всех их троих на его языке и он так и делает, он пробирается языком в рот Икера и лижет и _стонет_. Икер вздрагивает, когда чувствует влажную руку Сеска на своем члене, когда чувствует, что член Дэвида толкается в его бедро. Он смотрит Дэвиду в глаза и его взгляд предлагает ему полное и абсолютное подчинение, взгляд настолько распутный, настолько умоляющий, что Дэвид хватает его за бедра и без малейших усилий передвигает, поворачивая Икера лицом к Сеску, ставит на колени между его ногами и придвигается к нему сзади, проводя членом по заднице Икера и проскальзывая между его половинок. Он прижимается к нему всем телом и внутри у Икера все дрожит. Он тяжело дышит Икеру в ухо, целуя после каждого слова.

"Ты знаешь как сильно я жажду тебя? Как мне тебя не хватает? Ты действительно понимаешь?" Он сжимает свой член и почти дерзко врывается в Икера, болезненно растягивая, потому что никто не проникал в него, никто вообще не бывал там с тех пор как Дэвид в последний раз, с того утра когда Дэвид уезжал в Америку, в душе покрытом горячей водой, паром и слезами и они не могли держать друг друга крепче. Дэвид дышит еще тяжелее и Икер слышит, как ломается его голос, и он понимает, что Дэвид тоже плачет. Икер задыхается рыданием и Дэвид обхватывает его руками, сгибается над ним и Икер толкается к нему назад чтобы быть ближеближе и впустить его глубже пожалуйста пожалуйста останься. _Останься_. Дэвид проводит носом по ушной раковине Икера и пытается поцеловать его, чтобы обожающе ласкать его так как он того заслуживает, но он просто не может пережить это, его, справиться с тем что он чувствует и как он чувствует то же самое и как это чувство словно никогда не заканчивалось и как будто и не _должно_ было заканчиваться никогда. Его голос превращается в слабый, дрожащий шепот. "Мне так жаль. Боже, мне так жаль, Икер. Прости,что покинул тебя. Прости, что ты был один и я просто _оставил тебя_ , оставил нашу жизнь..."

Икер плачет еще сильнее и Сеск тогда протягивает к нему руки, по его щекам тоже катятся слезы и он не может больше этого вынести, не в силах смотреть, как Икер разваливается на части, как он распадается, и не попытаться помочь, предложить себя для чего угодно, что нужно Икеру, все, что угодно. Икер тяжело падает на Сеска сверху и Сеск обвивает его руками, его нос сталкивается с носом Дэвида, но у них обоих достаточно места, чтобы целовать Икера, его щеки и уши и подбородок и губы и везде, везде, везде. Дэвид наваливается на них обоих, полностью входя в Икера, и тяжесть их обоих накрывает Сеска неземным блаженством, это ощущение ошеломляет и великолепно и слишком и _идеально_. Он обхватывает скользкими пальцами член Икера и направляет его в себя, вздыхая, когда ощущает, как он легко проскальзывает внутрь. Икер обнимает его и зарывается лицом в его шею, и пытается поцеловать его, но не может перестать плакать, не может больше держать это в себе, не может игнорировать это, или быть сильным или злиться или чувствовать горечь потому что ему слишком хорошо, словно это первый и последний раз для всего и он любит это настолько же насколько и ненавидит. Дэвид обнимает его за талию, его предплечья между животами Икера и Сеска и они оба держат Икера так крепко, как только могут, они поймали его в ловушку между теплых тел и утешают его поцелуями и сексом, теплом, в которое можно зарыться, и огнем, который входит в него. Они двигаются под ним и над ним, вытягивая из него самые душераздирающие рыдания, огромная тяжесть и давление и наслаждение буквально парализуют Икера и он настолько далеко за пределами благодарности к ним обоим, что не может пошевельнуться. Сеск толкается в его лицо носом, пока он не поднимается, и тогда он целует его, целует его так отчаянно, и Икер всхлипывает в его губы, ахая каждый раз, когда Дэвид двигается в нем, каждый раз, когда он почти выходит и вталкивает свой член обратно в него. Дэвид целует его шею и плечи и трется бедрами о его выпуклые ягодицы и заднюю поверхность бедер и боже он такой _мягкий_ , он такой стройный и нежный и юный, почему-то все еще юный.

Сеск обнимает лицо Икера ладонями, стирает слезы с его щек и их глаза встречаются и не могут расцепиться и Сеск чувствует, как член Икера сильно пульсирует в нем. Сеск проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Икера и наблюдает, как Дэвид трахает его, глаза Икера полузакрыты от удовольствия. Он целует палец Сеска и на сердце становится легче, когда Сеск улыбается ему, затаив дыхание. Он снова наклоняется, медленно, пока их губы не встречаются и глаза слишком близко чтобы их не закрывать. Сеск вплетает пальцы в волосы Икера и их губы сталкиваются, когда Дэвид вбивается и вбивается и вбивается.

"Люблю тебя, Икер."

Икер нежно целует Сеска, как только эти слова слетают с его губ, и чувствует кожей улыбку Дэвида. Он отстраняется достаточно для того чтобы встретиться глазами с Сеском и так приятно, что в этом взгляде только любовь, нет ни ревности, ни собственничества, ни сожаления или страха или неловкости. Сердце Сеска сжимается и отрывисто подпрыгивает в груди и он так близко, член Икера ощущается так глубоко и тепло и так восхитительно. Икер толкается в него быстрее, как только может, полностью подчиняясь телу Дэвида, его толчкам, его движениям. Он сжимается вокруг члена Дэвида и Дэвид низко и громко _стонет_. Он крепче сжимает Икера руками и трахает сильнее, напряжение нарастает вокруг Икера и внезапно он ощущает губы Дэвида на своих губах, неловко с такого угла, но они все равно целуются и он чувствует язык Сеска, касающийся их обоих, и оргазм прорезает его насквозь, разрывает его и скручивает его внутренности и он взрывается внутри Сеска и неудержимо кричит, содрогаясь, и те двое, что по обе стороны от него, кончают вместе с ним, один на его живот и другой невыносимо глубоко внутри, предлагая себя самым интимным образом, как они только умеют, потому что они хотят отдать себя Икеру хотя бы в этом, они хотят, чтобы он был их общим хотя бы этой ночью, только один этот раз, первый и последний. Он двигается между их телами и они покачиваются, сжимая его с двух сторон, но он никогда не хотел бы оказаться где-то еще, никогда не хотел чувствовать что-то другое. Дэвид упивается им, пряча все это подальше, собирая все ощущения, чтобы увезти с собой домой, и не может перестать целовать Икера, его волосы, влажные от пота, и его пылающую кожу и бьющуюся жилку на шее. Он слушает близкие влажные звуки неистовых поцелуев Икера и Сеска и чувствует облегчение, глубоко укоренившееся облегчение, что когда он уедет, Икеру не будет одиноко, у Икера есть кто-то, кто будет неустанно любить его так, как ему необходимо, как он того _заслуживает_. Он вздыхает в кожу Икера, щекоча ресницами спину, когда его глаза закрываются.

"Будь счастлив, Икер. Я только хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив."

 

\--

Дэвид уехал рано.

Икер понимает это, когда просыпается. Он видит, как свет пробивается сквозь щели из-под темно-бордовых штор. Он стонет, когда пытается пошевелиться, потому что все тело ноет и это так приятно, что ему надо потянуться. Сонная улыбка расплывается по его лицу, когда он окончательно расслабляется, испуская долгий шумный вздох. Он осматривается и видит рядом Сеска, только Сеска. Он улыбается еще больше, но нежнее, бесконечно нежно. Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по щеке Сеска, шершавой от темной щетины. Он наблюдает за медленными движениями просыпающегося Сеска, как подрагивают его губы, как он двигает бровями, как трепещут его ресницы, шевелятся длинные руки. Как только Сеск собирается открыть глаза, Икер целует его. Он продолжает гладить его по щеке, пока они целуются, и Сеск тает и растворяется в нем, позволяя глазам снова полностью закрыться, и придвигается ближе к Икеру под тяжелой кучей одеял, позволяя их мягким сонным телам лениво перемешаться и переплестись. Поцелуй заканчивается и оба тут же улыбаются, открывая наконец глаза и встречаясь взглядами. Икер тянется к руке Сеска и кладет ее себе на грудь, расправляя его ладонь над сердцем, чтобы он услышал и почувствовал его биение. Сеск прижимается и гладит и скользит нежным поцелуем по губам Икера. Икер накрывает ладонь Сеска своей и переплетает их пальцы. Он ловит его взгляд на долгое тихое мгновение и Сеск терпеливо ждет, пока Икер с трудом справляется со словами.

"Мне жаль, Сеск. Прости за то, как... я обходился с тобой. За то, сколько боли я тебе причинил. За то, что не ценил тебя. За все, что я делал... вместо того, чтобы просто... _любить_ тебя. Потому что ты такой изумительный. Ты просто... прекрасен и просто... так много света и ты заставляешь меня чувствовать..." Он слегка качает головой, пугаясь своего признания, своего скрипучего и неуверенного голоса, того, как ему не хватает слов. "Ты. Я хочу только тебя. Я просто хочу..." Он ищет его взгляд еще более отчаянно и внезапно наклоняется вперед и целует его. Сеск отвечает на поцелуй и это так же нежно как и в первый раз, когда Икер поцеловал его, и он такой снова по ощущениям такой же испуганный, такой же маленький, такой же мягкий и умоляющий и... _Сеск_. Он снова и снова проводит пальцами по линии роста его волос и приподнимает голову, чтобы целовать то место, где только что были его пальцы. "Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс. Пожалуйста, прости меня за то, что я все проебал, что был таким мудаком. Боже, ты так любишь меня, ты просто... просто..."

"Чшш." Сеск смеется и его смех наполнен обожанием. Он целует Икера в кончик носа, в подбородок, в изгиб кадыка. Их руки плотно прижаты к груди Икера и Икер закрывает глаза и снова позволяет себе расслабиться. Сеск целует его между глазами и вздыхает. "Я твой."

Икер улыбается и его сердце взмывает ввысь. Его взгляд такой юный и полный надежды, что Сеску становится больно. "Мой? Только мой?"

Сеск кивает, они сталкиваются лбами, улыбки становятся шире, нежнее. Подбородок Икера дрожит и Сеск чувствует это.

"Я... У меня ни-никогда не было кого-то, кто был бы только _мой_. Всегда приходилось делиться."

Сеск закрывает глаза, пусть это разбивает его сердце. Он трется носом об Икера и целует его с решительной нежностью.

"Тебе не придется ни с кем меня делить. Я только твой."

Икер вздыхает, долго сдерживаемый вздох облегчает боль в его груди. Сеск снова целует его. И снова. Сердце Икера колотится под ладонью Сеска.

"И я только твой."


	31. Chapter 31

Серхио прилетает в Ливерпуль на рассвете. Он вымотан, перелет из Лондона был по-дурацки короткий (двадцать минут), но это двадцать минут _наедине с собой_ , двадцать минут беспокойства, раздумий обо всем, что может пойти не так, обо всем, о чем они не поговорили, обо всем, что Фернандо ждет от него и обо всем что он хочет дать ему, а Фернандо может и не захочет, не сегодня, никогда. Его снова начинает трясти к моменту, когда он выходит на улицу в ярких пастельных красках английского утра, погода вполне чудесная, потому что это раннее лето. Он чувствует себя неловко без багажа, без чего угодно, за что можно зацепиться, занять руки, отвлечься. Он машет такси и может сказать только "Привет" и затем его щеки заливаются краской, пока он пытается сообразить, что сказать, что сказать этому человеку, что приведет его к его Нандо. Он таращится на него беспомощно, внезапно вспоминая, что он не знает адреса, что... он не знает _ничего_. Он несколько раз прерывисто вдыхает, водитель уже хмурит брови в почти беспокойном смущении. Глаза Серхио наполняются слезами, его захлестывает отчаяние, но вдруг он ахает, вспоминая про телефон в кармане, линия жизни, которая хранит всю информацию, которая когда-либо могла бы ему понадобиться. Он яростно пролистывает экран за экраном, чтобы найти его адрес, и вот! Вот он, Фернандо Торрес, и вот его адрес, легко и как по волшебству. Он предъявляет телефон водителю, расцветая победной улыбкой, и тот смеется, берет телефон и смотрит на адрес, и кивает, возвращая телефон Серхио. Серхио усаживается поудобнее с дрожащим вздохом облегчения, когда кэб начинает двигаться, он закрывает глаза на утренние пробки, не желая открывать их и видеть что угодно, пока не увидит _его_.

Поездка оказывается благословенно короткой и прежде чем он успел понять, водитель уже взмахивает его кредиткой, он расписывается на клочке бумаги и его волной выносит за дверь и вот он стоит перед домом Фернандо, в Англии, птицы перекликаются над головой, солнце взбирается на небо и желтый свет затягивает радугу, что была раньше. Он засовывает руки в карманы и медленно идет к входной двери, шаг шаг шаг и больше ничего уже не мешает ему позвонить в звонок. Он закрывает глаза и вдыхает до тех пор, пока больше не может, так что медленно выпускает воздух, заставляя себя успокоиться. Он стискивает зубы, когда наконец звонит в звонок, звук абсолютно оглушающий (во всяком случае ему так кажется) и он оглядывается вокруг, расширив глаза от страха, что кто-то его увидит, что его поймают, накажут, заберут от--

Дверь щелкает и ручка поворачивается изнутри и открывается и вот он, его Фернандо, его, его, его, _его_ Фернандо с сонными глазами и всклокоченными волосами и кожей еще мягче от чистого египетского хлопка, на котором он спал. Его глаза сверкают тревогой, беспокойством. Он открывает рот, чтобы попытаться что-то сказать Серхио, но Серхио внезапно делает шаг вперед, вторгаясь, и он закрывает рот, отступая назад в дом, чтобы дать ему место, они вцепились друг в друга взглядом. Серхио входит в дом, не оглядываясь, тишина вокруг прекрасна и нервирует и пугает. Он не глядя закрывает за собой дверь и вслепую шарит по ней, пока не запирает все замки. Сердце Фернандо колотится и ему так страшно, он боится неодобрения, презрения, отвержения, боли Серхио, даже если он заслужил это все, он знает, что должен быть готов к тому, что его сердце разобьется, что он услышит _нет_. Он комкает в руках край футболки, карие глаза влажные от эмоций. Серхио подходит к нему, так, что Фернандо прекращает отступать, замирает и готовится принять все, что случится, когда их тела встретятся. Серхио протягивает к нему руки, не дойдя двух шагов, большие, сильные руки вытягиваются и накрывают щеки Фернандо и прижимают его уши и пробираются в волосы и он целует его, его язык врывается в рот Фернандо одним мгновенным движением. Его руки тянут за волосы и Фернандо весь тянется к нему, его собственные руки кажутся более юными, более беспомощными, но обнаруживают, что Серхио такой же, и стискивают его рубашку, пальцы просачиваются к твердым мышцам живота Серхио, и он отвечает на поцелуй безоговорочно в первый раз, самый первый.

Серхио двигается вместе с ним назад, в направлении лестницы. Его руки на лице Фернандо и он _стонет_ в абсолютной жажде, вылизывая рот Фернандо и его зубы и пробуя на вкус внутренние стороны его щёк. Фернандо грубо проводит руками по талии Серхио и задирает его рубашку, дрожа от первого прикосновения к обжигающей коже. Пятки Фернандо упираются в первую ступеньку лестницы, ноги подгибаются, они оба падают на колени и Фернандо растягивается на ступеньках, не обращая внимания на то, что дерево впивается в его спину, когда он притягивает Серхио на себя сверху, его ноги широко разведены, чтобы принять его, пригласить его, _умолять_ его. Серхио наваливается на него, его верхняя губа изгибается от удовольствия, когда их бедра прижимаются друг к другу и он видит, как лицо Фернандо искажается почти болезненно и он рычаще стонет, его прекрасные ресницы трепещут и глаза закрываются.

Серхио скользит языком вниз по челюсти Фернандо и по шее, обводя и обсасывая кадык и Фернандо перестает дышать, воздух выходит рваными клочками и дрожит над его изогнутой нижней губой. Серхио задирает футболку Фернандо, теперь он стоит на коленях на полу и Фернандо распростерт перед ним на первых нескольких ступеньках, тело прекрасно выгнулось. Серхио стаскивает футболку с Фернандо через голову и нетерпеливо отбрасывает. Он сгибается и покрывает поцелуями живот Фернандо, хриплый, жаждущий стон вырывается из горла Фернандо и он выгибается еще сильнее, такой, такой твердый внутри своих мягких хлопковых штанов. Его голова запрокидывается назад, на пятую ступеньку, одна рука вцепляется в перила у стены, вторая впивается ногтями в спину Серхио под воротником рубашки.

"Н-наверх. Пойдем наверх."

Серхио кивает, поднимаясь поцелуями и укусами по его груди, двигаясь вверх обратно к его губам и коротко его целует, снова ловя его взгляд, когда проводит руками вниз по мягкому телу и подхватывает его под ягодицы, подтягивая ноги Фернандо, чтобы они сжались вокруг его бедер. Он встает, удерживая его на себе, одна рука под задницей Фернандо, чтобы прижимать его к себе и не давать упасть, другой он ведет по стене, поднимаясь по лестнице. Фернандо оборачивает свои длинные руки вокруг шеи Серхио и томно целует его, ритм его губ постепенно успокаивает их обоих, так что когда они наверху, они трутся друг об друга носами, вздохи и поцелуи у пылающих щек и висков. Серхио направляется к приоткрытой двери, вламывается в комнату с Фернандо на руках и боже, эти глаза, эти прекрасные глаза смотрят на него и руки Фернандо уже на его лице, ласкают, расправляют складки усталости, поклоняются изгибам носа и его губам и темным густым ресницам. Серхио сгибается вперед, укладывает Фернандо на кровать и целует в лоб, пытаясь отстраниться. Фернандо протестует, но улыбается, нежной, робкой улыбкой, поворачиваясь набок, подтягивая колени к груди. Он обводит Серхио взглядом, глаза выдают, как его переполняет похоть, как сильно он хочет его. Серхио усмехается, наклоняясь, все еще стоя, но опираясь руками на кровать, нависая над Фернандо, и целует его плечо, наблюдая, как это тело изгибается в профиль, выгнутая спина и напряженный живот. Фернандо вытягивает руку и запутывается пальцами в волосах Серхио, улыбаясь, молча блаженствуя, мурашки бегут по нему, когда Серхио покрывает поцелуями греховно нежную кожу под рукой, проходится языком по ребрам. Фернандо наполовину поворачивается, его плечи прижаты к матрасу, но нижняя половина тела все еще на боку. Серхио поднимается и снова ловит его губы, распластывается на Фернандо сверху и хватает его ногу, и раздвигает его ноги в стороны, чтобы устроиться между ними, прижимая Фернандо собой, и они начинают раскачиваться, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, упираясь тазовыми костями.

Фернандо тянет и тянет за рубашку Серхио, издавая горлом тихий умоляющий звук до тех пор, пока Серхио не приподнимается на краткий миг, достаточный для того, чтобы сдернуть рубашку с него через голову и отбросить и вот он снова на нем, жадно целует, дыхание вырывается грубыми резкими вздохами. Он проводит руками по телу Фернандо, отражая движение рук Фернандо на нем - плечи, ключицы, грудь, соски, живот, бедра. Они дышат друг другу в губы и качаются и трутся друг об друга еще сильнее пока Серхио наконец не приходится остановиться, он полностью опускается на Фернандо и часто дышит в его волосы. Фернандо осторожно перекатывает их по кровати, прижимая Серхио спиной к матрасу, и встает над ним на колени. Серхио смотрит на него снизу вверх, прилив чувств накрывает его с такой силой, что в глазах вскипают слезы. Он тянется к руке Фернандо и целует его ладонь, ищет его взгляд и видит, что на его глаза тоже наворачиваются слёзы. Он рывком садится и снова тянется к нему, тела прижаты друг к другу, они стоят на кровати на коленях и целуются, их руки одновременно трудятся над тем, чтобы избавить их от штанов. Серхио стягивает штаны с задницы Фернандо, и звук, с которым ладони скользят по его ягодицам, молнией ударяет прямо в сего член. Он обхватывает Фернандо руками и прижимает к себе изо всех сил и загибает назад с низким рыком. Фернандо выгибается по его руками и отрывается от его губ, чтобы вдохнуть. Он обнимает голову Серхио, прижимая ее к своей шее, чтобы он продолжал сосать и целовать, его глаза закрываются. Его тело покрыто ярко красными пятнами от сильного прилива крови, его щеки великолепного темно-розового оттенка, и губы чуть темнее. Серхио разглядывает его снизу, вылизывая его шею, расправив одну ладонь на его заднице и проталкивая пальцы между ягодицами, чтобы гладить его там; глубокая дрожь, пробегающая по телу Фернандо, отзывается в его теле.

"Я не... у меня нет... н-нет ничего..." Фернандо скулит от дразнящих пальцев Серхио, их члены сталкиваются и прижимаются и он не может перестать кружить бедрами, бессознательно стараясь прижаться к Серхио и вызвать у него ответное движение. Серхио качает головой и, наклоняясь, целует Фернандо в ямочку под нижней губой. Он легко переворачивает их и укладывает Фернандо головой на подушки, волосы нимбом разметались вокруг головы. Он тянется к члену Серхио и обхватывает его ладонью, поощряемый грубым стоном, протяжно слетающим с его губ. Он тянется к своему собственному члену и и тянет за них обоих одновременно, зачарованно разглядывая, пока Серхио корчится над ним, какой роскошный его член, какой толстый по сравнению с его собственным, вспоминая, какой _именно_ он на вкус, как именно вена, пульсирующая сейчас под его ладонью, ощущается кончиком языка, а плотный ободок - зубами. Он шлепает членом Серхио по своему плоскому животу, а своим членом по Серхио, тихая комната наполнена звуками их ворчаний и вздохов. Серхио тянется к своим штанам в ногах кровати и выкапывает из кармана два презерватива и маленький сморщенный тюбик смазки (поиск в аэропорту был унизителен, но того стоил). Он показывает их Фернандо почти застенчиво, роняет презервативы на кровать, откручивая крышку флакона и выжимая немного смазки на пальцы.

Он встречает взгляд Фернандо и грудь неожиданно сдавливает. Он наклоняется и его дыхание дрожит на губах, когда он целует его, губы Фернандо нежно приоткрываются ему навстречу. Серхио свободной рукой гладит Фернандо по голове, в носу жжет от сдерживаемых слез, другая рука исследует внизу и чувствует, как он разводит ноги и сгибает их в коленях, с готовностью предлагая себя Серхио. Серхио глубоко вздыхает - Фернандо втягивает в себя этот вздох с его губ - и проскальзывает в него пальцем, чувствуя, как Фернандо ахает, но разводит ноги еще шире, жадный до еще еще еще. Серхио сгибает палец внутри него и гладит и разминает тугое колечко мышц и Фернандо дрожит от этого ощущения. Серхио спускается поцелуями по телу Фернандо и обхватывает губами его член, издавая долгий стон, и, смакуя, облизывает головку.

" _Черт_." Фернандо с силой вжимает голову в подушки, когда Серхио проникает в него еще одним пальцем, растягивая его в медленно возрастающем ритме, так что Фернандо весь охвачен огнем к моменту, когда появляется третий палец и его член нестерпимо твердый и истекает во рту Серхио. Он гладит его по волосам, нежно распутывая длинные пряди и наматывая их на пальцы, извиваясь на кровати, насаживаясь на пальцы Серхио и толкаясь в его рот и боже он делает это настолько лучше, чем Олалья, чем Кун (быстро и жарко, как это было), настолько лучше чем он вообще мог вообразить. Серхио поднимается от его члена и целует его яйца и затем втягивает кожу за ними, сильно и глубоко гладит это позабытое место, чувствуя, как оно слегка набухает под пальцами, и усиливает нажим внутри Фернандо, целенаправленно вжимаясь в него и не может перестать наблюдать, как он меняется, как Фернандо расслабляется вокруг его пальцев, и слушая влажный звук, с которым они двигаются внутри него. Он целует внутреннюю сторону бедра Фернандо, влажно засасывая кожу, и Фернандо едва может двигаться, потому что ощущения от Серхио божественны, все, что он делает - правильно, так, так правильно, его обожание реально и ему не нужно ни о чем просить. Он промокает глаза тыльной стороной руки и его подбородок слегка дрожит, ощущения переполняют его, сердце сдавливает тугой хваткой, он больше не нервничает, он просто _хочет_.

"Сесе..." Его голос еле шелестит и Серхио мгновенно поднимает голову, он всегда обладал пугающей интуицией, когда дело касалось Фернандо. Он вытаскивает из него пальцы с мягким чмокающим звуком и он снова расслабляется между ног. Он тянется к одному из презервативов на покрывале (сетуя, что взял только два, Серхио, ты и в самом деле такой пессимист?), поднимая взгляд в страхе, когда чувствует руку Фернандо, хватающую его за запястье, чтобы остановить. Он смотрит на него, страх холодом расползается в груди. Фернандо едва улыбается и качает головой, скользя пальцами по руке Серхио и забирая у него презерватив. 

"Я не хочу с этим."

Серхио моргает, не в силах сказать ни слова, опуская взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что он принес презервативы, а не что-то более дурацкое (что, Серхио? Что?). Фернандо подносит руку Серхио к губам и целует его пальцы, уделяя особое внимание татуировке на среднем пальце. Серхио коротко кивает.

"Ты уверен? Я не против, Нандо, честное слово. Я понимаю, что... я--"

"Я хочу чувствовать тебя. Пожалуйста, Серхио. Мне _нужно_. Разве ты не чувствуешь, насколько мне это нужно?"

Глаза Серхио темнеют и он надвигается на него и тяжело роняет свое тело на Фернандо сверху, и тот благодарно всхлипывает, обвивая его шею руками, когда их губы встречаются снова (снова снова снова всегда).

"Я чист. Даю слово."

Фернандо улыбается и нежно качает головой, их носы трутся друг об друга.

"Я тебе верю."

Серхио упирается лбом в лоб Фернандо и смотрит ему в глаза, его полные губы раздвигаются и прижимаются к губам Фернандо и они вглядываются друг в друга долгое тихое мгновение, Фернандо разводит ноги и Серхио располагается между ними, прижимаясь к нему. Сердце Фернандо мчится галопом.

"Ты готов?"

Фернандо кивает и начинает тяжело дышать, адреналин берет верх и его внезапно трясет. Серхио целует его медленно, короткими, тягучими поцелуями, и не двигает пока бедрами (что требует он него строжайшей дисциплины), не торопит его. Фернандо наконец приподнимает под ним свое тело, предлагая себя Серхио, нужда, потребность переполняет его и у него даже нет слов, чтобы умолять его. Серхио протягивает руку и сжимает свой член, целует Фернандо более решительно, чтобы отвлечь его. Когда он наконец проникает в него, оба абсолютно замирают, глаза прикованы друг к другу, горячее дыхание срывается с губ и смешивается с холодным воздухом. Серхио крепко сжимает свой член, войдя в него только на самую малость, но его подбородок уже дрожит, даже такого крошечного ощущения его уже слишком много. Фернандо толкается к нему, пропуская еще немного Серхио в себя, торопливо громко выдыхая и быстро заново втягивая воздух. Он изо всех сил держится за Серхио, борясь, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, чтобы сохранять контакт глазами, более глубокий, чем все, что он когда либо чувствовал в жизни. Серхио входит в него еще немного и внезапно останавливается, рыдание вырывается из него, заставляя разорвать зрительный контакт и уткнуться лицом в шею Фернандо. Фернандо скользит руками по плечам Серхио и его спине, целуя его лицо и шепча нежные, успокаивающие звуки. Серхио испускает еще одно рыдание, слава богу, на этот раз тише, чем в первый, но он до ужаса смущен, что вообще плачет. Он чувствует, как Фернандо сжимается вокруг него, и задыхается, вцепляясь свободной рукой в его бок, пытаясь удержаться за него, уложить в голове мысль, что это действительно _происходит_ , что это все _на самом деле_ , что обожемой, Серхио. Ты в нем.

"О, боже, _Нандо_." Его плечи вздрагивают, когда он плачет, и Фернандо шмыгает носом, прижавшись к нему, спускаясь поцелуями с шеи на плечо и обратно, чтобы выдохнуть прямо в его ухо, его глаза закрываются, чтобы насладиться им, смаковать каждую секунду, влюбиться в ощущение Серхио внутри него и он такой массивный, такой плотный и горячий и _живой_ , так правильно, прямо там. Они двигаются ровно в одно и то же мгновение, чтобы он вошел на всю глубину, Фернандо качается вверх и Серхио опускается и еще один толчок и вот он внутри, полностью в нем, самая нижняя часть его живота плотно прижата к яйцам Фернандо и во всем мире недостаточно воздуха для него, чтобы вдохнуть, недостаточно минут, чтобы просто _чувствовать_ его, недостаточно слов, чтобы описать его или это или их или это мгновение, это июньское утро за неделю до того, как они вместе отправятся завоевывать Европу, в этой кровати и в это время, когда Серхио готов на все, лишь бы всегда чувствовать кожей его улыбку, чувствовать его удовлетворенный вздох, всегда любить его. Нет в мире слов для Фернандо.

 

"Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста, Серхио, пожалуйста, поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста."

Серхио приподнимается и хлюпает носом, и Фернандо тут же целует его, и наконец сам тихонько плачет, теряя этот звук в безопасности губ Серхио. Фернандо целует и целует его, отвлекаясь только на то чтобы слизнуть слезы с его щек и подбородка и оставить их себе. Он пока не может пошевельнуться, понимая, что в ту секунду, когда один из них начнет двигаться, он почувствует боль, такую изысканную, что не сможет снова сдержать слез и вскриков. Серхио снова спускается поцелуями на его горло, и находит ту маленькую особенную точку, которая заставляет сердце Фернандо ускориться, если ее правильно засосать, и делает именно это. Он просовывает между ними руку, все еще влажную от смазки, и обхватывает член Фернандо, чувствуя и слыша его реакцию, первый толчок его тела и Фернандо застывает, прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Он громко дышит через нос, Серхио поднимает взгляд и видит, что его брови сведены от боли, глаза плотно зажмурены. Серхио сгибается и покрывает поцелуями его грудь, поглаживая большим пальцем сосок, и потихоньку лаская его рукой, чтобы он вновь затвердел, обмякший от дискомфорта. Он наконец снова вздрагивает под ладонью Серхио и отпускает нижнюю губу, и охает, веки дрожат.

"Черт."

"Все в порядке. Просто дыши и постарайся расслабиться, ладно? Я знаю, что больно, но обещаю, что станет лучше. Боже, я люблю тебя. Нандо Нандо Нандо Нандо..." Серхио лихорадочно впивается в его шею, поджав пальцы на ногах в решимости не двигаться внутри него. Он сжимает его член и ласкает только его головку, и чувствует облегчение, когда Фернандо наконец сам двигает бедрами, толкаясь в его руку. Фернандо кивает, соглашаясь на движение, и Серхио медленно отводит бедра назад и уверенно входит в него, и ритм уже возникает между ними сам собой. Фернандо откидывает голову назад на подушки и испускает длинный воющий стон, он уже не застывший, наоборот, он весь дрожит, потому что недооценил, как это будет по ощущениям, каким большим будет ощущаться Серхио, каким бессильным и выебанным он будет чувствовать себя под ним, но больше всего он недооценил как это охуительно приятно, каждая секунда, каждая малость.

"Обожемой. Ох, блядь, _Нандо_." Серхио не может перестать задыхаться, не может перестать повторять имя Фернандо, но скорее как напоминание самому себе, в ком он, кто под ним, кто сейчас ведет своими длинными руками по его спине и вцепляется в его задницу, чтобы он вошел глубже. Серхио с радостью повинуется и в первый раз демонстрирует всю силу своих бедер, отстраняясь все так же медленно, но вталкиваясь обратно плотно и решительно, со стоном, от того, как он сжимается и как его тело пышет жаром и как он кричит. Фернандо впивается пальцами в мягкую плоть ягодиц Серхио и раскидывает ноги еще шире, упираясь ступнями в одеяло, чтобы толкаться к нему вверх, встречая его ровно на полпути с великолепным шлепком. Он оседает обратно на кровать и просто позволяет Серхио трахать его, приподнимаясь каждые несколько толчков, чтобы впустить его глубже, но ему нравится именно так, нравится его глубокое вторжение и доказательство силы Серхио и какой он прекрасно мужественный, и каким маленьким и умоляющим и необузданным он делает его. Серхио снова присасывается к его шее и зализывает поцелуи и Фернандо улыбается сквозь стоны, задыхаясь в новообретенной эйфории.

Серхио падает на него плашмя, всем весом ударяясь о Фернандо, так что теперь он трахает его лежа, работая только задницей, чтобы въезжать глубже и глубже с каждым разом, вскрикивая каждый раз, когда он попадает по простате Фернандо и это тело сжимает его как тиски, противясь всей силе Серхио, чтобы не отпускать его. Он упирается локтями над руками Фернандо, принимая такой угол, что он теперь нависает над ним и его бедра продолжают работать и он вбивается в него идеально, оба понимают это и двигаются и прижимаются друг к другу абсолютно отчаянно, сталкиваясь ртами, кончая, рука Серхио ласкает Фернандо в сводящем с ума темпе и вдавливает свой оргазм глубоко внутрь Фернандо, выплескиваясь мокро и жарко и в него и Фернандо начинает плакать и кричать, сжимая его предплечья, и чувствует, что сейчас умрет от этого, от жара, который он чувствует, он перестает дышать от затопившей его лавины ощущений, и когда он кончает, это так прекрасно, он чувствует как сбываются все истории которые он слышал и книги что он читал и мечты которые грезились ему, о совершенстве, о том, как это - отдавать себя кому-то и знать, что этот кто-то любит тебя достаточно, чтобы позволить тебе развалиться на части, знать, что он сильный достаточно, чтобы собрать тебя обратно, и Серхио именно _такой_ , и такой, и такой, и он делает это прямо сейчас. Их обоих колотит крупная дрожь и Фернандо просто плачет, не сдерживаясь. Его пальцы дрожат на щеках Серхио и они целуются с такой силой, что это пугает их обоих.

"Еще раз. Трахни меня еще раз."

"Господи." Живот Серхио конвульсивно содрогается, оргазм постепенно отпускает его и он кивает, когда Фернандо втягивает в рот его язык. Он вталкивается в него снова, исторгая еще один стон из Фернандо, и внезапно обхватывает его руками и тянет вверх, его член выскальзывает из его тела, и это заставляет Фернандо всхлипнуть. Он переворачивает его и ставит на четвереньки, оставляя одну руку на его бедре, а второй решительно ведет по его спине, заставляя его опуститься на локти, и он принимает такую великолепную позу, под таким великолепным углом, его задница поднята и она только что лишена девственности и все еще ноет от вторжения и умоляет о большем. Серхио разглядывает его и у него моментально снова встает. Он жадно гладит спину Фернандо и дрочит сам себе, и отталкивается, чтобы дать себе место, и погружает лицо между ягодиц Фернандо, и тихонько рычит от одного этого ощущения, высовывая язык и начиная вылизывать его, и Фернандо разом ослабевает и падает на плечи и стонет и тянется назад и вцепляется в волосы Серхио, и грубо тянет, только чтобы его рот оставался там, где он сейчас. Он тяжело дышит в одеяло, снова зажмурившись.

"Продолжай так. _Блядь_ блядь блядь о боже _мой_."

Серхио смакует, пирует, наслаждается, вылизывая его так, словно никогда раньше этого в жизни не делал, одержимый небывалой жаждой, на которую он не думал, что способен. Он чувствует свой собственный вкус, и его член подпрыгивает под ладонью.

"Удерживай. Не пролей. Держи меня внутри." Фернандо вскрикивает от того, как Серхио работает языком, и от непристойности его слов. Он перемещает руку с волос Серхио на свою задницу, вцепляясь пальцами в одну ягодицу и оттягивая ее в сторону, открывая себя для него. 

"Выеби меня."

Серхио отрывает от него губы, его глаза вспыхивают страстным желанием и он снова вонзает в него свой член, опять растягивая его. Фернандо кричит из самых глубин своего естества, его качает вперед силой тела Серхио, но он быстро толкается назад. Он снова опирается на локти, когда Серхио начинает трахать его, когда эти руки на его заднице и бедрах, ласкают, даже когда он разрывает его на части. Серхио запрокидывает голову, волосы взлетают и капли пота летят на стену, но он смотрит только вниз, одержимо, наблюдая, как сжимается его тело, как сгибается его спина, когда он подмахивает навстречу ему, как вздрагивает его задница, когда они оба бьются и бьются и бьются друг в друга, его тело работает так сильно, чтобы проникнуть быстро и глубоко, как только возможно, так что он едва справляется, и ему с трудом удается поддерживать ритм, одним инстинктом. Фернандо поднимает одну руку, чтобы взяться за свой член, бесстыдно истекающий повсюду, который пульсирует страстью и слишком быстро разбрызгивает сперму по всей кровати во второй раз, и он обрушивается, качаясь, когда Серхио продолжает вламываться в него. Фернандо жадно облизывает губы, когда снова ощущает оргазм Серхио, когда он снова наполняет его, и он хочет _попробовать его на вкус_ , хочет почувствовать каждую каплю на языке и хочет смаковать их все. Он переваливается на бок и Серхио выскальзывает из него. Он тянет Серхио, пока не достает до его бедер и притягивает к себе и вытягивает язык, чтобы облизать его член. Серхио вздрагивает от его горячего дыхания, его член слишком чувствительный, выжатый досуха и болезненно пульсирует. Фернандо слизывает и глотает каждую каплю влаги и Серхио отстраняется слишком быстро на его вкус. Он поворачивает Фернандо набок, ему нравится, какой он уже тяжелый, какой истощенный. Он сворачивается позади него, прижимаясь всем телом и обхватывая его руками. Он укладывает свой подбородок на изгиб плеча Фернандо и они неторопливо целуются, тела все еще вздымаются тяжелым дыханием, замедляясь с каждым поцелуем. Фернандо удовлетворенно вздыхает.

"Еще раз."

Серхио измученно смеется, крепче сжимая его в объятиях и целуя веснушки на влажном плече. Он улыбается, прижимаясь к нему, глаза закрываются сами собой.

"Только дай отдышаться немного. Ты меня совсем вымотал, чудо мое."

Фернандо вжимается спиной глубже в его объятия, тянется к смятым одеялам и натягивает краем на их тела. Он склоняет голову набок и Серхио целует его шею. 

"Хочу тебя внутри. Хочу спать так."

Серхио замирает, прижавшись губами к его подбородку, от этих слов его грудь сжимается. Он крепко стискивает его, двигая бедрами, опыт помогает ему легко проскользнуть в Фернандо снова и это того стоит, его резкий вдох, его блаженный выдох. Он наконец расслабляется в руках Серхио, прижимаясь к нему, мягкий, словно у него вообще нет костей.

"Я так сильно люблю тебя, Серхио."

"Скажи это снова."

Фернандо улыбается, такой томной улыбкой. Серхио вытягивает шею, поцеловать уголок его губ, и поднимает одну ногу, чтобы перекинуть ее через тело Фернандо, оба длинноногие, тяжелые и теплые.

"Я люблю тебя."

"Боже, Нандо. И я тебя люблю."


	32. Chapter 32

Серхио открывает глаза и убеждается, что утро уже давно миновало, что сейчас далеко за полдень и кровать нагрета солнцем. Паника накрывает его (о боже, тренировка, о боже, игра, о боже, почему никто мне не позвонил?) но он протирает глаза и они медленно фокусируются, фокусируются на копне светлых волос, на обнаженном прекрасном теле, прижатом к нему, перед ним. Он закрывает глаза и успокаивает дыхание, вбирая в себя это все, слушая дыхание Фернандо, с тихим всхрапом в конце каждого вздоха. Пальцы Серхио оживают на животе Фернандо и он поглаживает его сильно и нежно, блаженная улыбка изгибает его губы. Он все еще в нем.

Он опускает лицо и приникает легчайшим поцелуем к склону плеча Фернандо, скользя ладонями по его животу, и обнимает его, прижимая к себе, двигая бедрами, и Фернандо издает тихий звук удовольствия, вздыхающее короткое "ммм" и непроизвольно толкается назад к Серхио. Он сжимается вокруг уже затвердевшего члена Серхио и внезапная теснота заставляет Серхио застонать ему в ухо. Он вылизывает его кожу, руки обхватывают его бедра, когда он толкается в него. Фернандо захлебывается вскриком, его тело вздрагивает от боли от недавнего использования и новых изменений и великолепного вторжения и все внутри у него восхитительно нежное и Серхио снова вонзается в него, оба ненасытные, жадные после крепкого сна. Фернандо толкается задницей назад к бедрам Серхио, прося еще, даже не открыв глаза, и Серхио дает ему это без колебаний, глубоко работая бедрами, вытрахивая Фернандо наизнанку и убеждаясь, что попадает по простате на каждом движении. Веки Фернандо трепещут и голова откидывается назад на плечо Серхио, он позволяет себя трахать и его член вздрагивает от возбуждения и руки Серхио словно бы везде одновременно, но одна из них замедляется пройтись по его члену.

"О-ох, _Серхио_. Обожемой." Серхио вжимает пальцы в живот Фернандо, стараясь вцепиться в него, чтобы удержать их обоих, когда его бедра набирают скорость и комната звенит шлепками их тел и учащенным дыханием и их нежными короткими вскриками. Когда Фернандо кончает, Серхио наполняет его снова, и держит его так крепко, что он не может достаточно вдохнуть, чтобы попросить еще, но ему даже и не нужно просить.

\--

Серхио откидывает голову назад и Фернандо зарывается пальцами в его волосы, оба счастливо улыбаются, пока Фернандо смывает с него шампунь. Он рассматривает Серхио, как выглядит его рот, когда он так приоткрыт, когда вода стекает с изгиба верхней губы и вниз и по телу, что его ресницы темные, как чернила, когда мокрые. Он делает шаг вперед и прижимает Серхио спиной к холодной плитке и опускается на колени перед ним, слизывая воду с его груди, пока не добирается до члена. Серхио стонет, когда он берет его в рот, когда Фернандо втягивает щеки, образуя во рту мягкий, теплый вакуум. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Фернандо, скрипяще-чистые и мягкие, теплая вода стекает по ним. Но он отказывается кончать, пока не поднимет его с колен, пока не поворачивает Фернандо и прижимает податливое тело к плиткам и толкается в него и боже как Фернандо вскрикивает, как у него все ноет внутри, какой он припухший и стертый от члена Серхио, как болят его мышцы, сжимавшие его все время, пока они спали, удерживавшие его внутри. Он принимает его, принимает всего целиком, каждое движение, потому что нуждается в этом, ему нужно никогда не восстанавливаться после него, ему нужно это жадное растягивание внутри его тела, которое только и ждет, когда Серхио вернется. Они трахаются, прижимаясь к плиткам, в клубах пара и горячей воды, и Серхио повторяет "я люблю тебя" столько, что теряет голос, прежде чем кончить.

\--

"Так ты ешь яйца просто так, без всего? Что это?" Серхио открывает банку клубничного джема и подозрительно принюхивается. Фернандо смеется и наливает им кофе, добавляя в чашку Серхио сливки и сахар, потому что он любит послаще.

"Это джем. Ты знаешь, как взбалтывать яйца?"

"...На джем не похоже. Взбалтывать - это когда ты их туда-сюда валяешь, пока не станут пышными?"

Фернандо улыбается и кивает и подходит к нему, одетый в пижамные штаны и чувствуя себя в них сексуальным перед Серхио, от того как жадно его глаза следят за его телом. Серхио запускает пальцы под завязки, чтобы погладить тазовую косточку, и целует его в благодарность за кофе, аккуратно отпивает глоток и ставит на кухонную стойку, возвращаясь к приготовлению завтрака. Он чисто вымыт и его волосы собраны в спутанный хвост на затылке. На нем одолженные штаны и одна из старых футболок Атлетико, и Фернандо обнаруживает, что практически невозможно не прикасаться к нему. Он наблюдает за длинными пальцами Серхио, пока он разбивает яйца об край стола и выливает содержимое на раскаленную сковороду. Он поворачивается к Фернандо за одобрением и Фернандо еще шире улыбается, его лицо сияет глубоким счастьем. Он подходит к Серхио сзади и обхватывает руками его талию, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Серхио взбивает яйца вилкой и потом передвигает старой деревянной ложкой, губы сосредоточенно изогнуты, он хочет сделать все правильно, потому что не может испортить его первый завтрак, приготовленный для Фернандо.

"Ты уверен, что это то, что ты хочешь? Может, хочешь чурро или торрихас*? Я вроде как... супер-спец в приготовлении завтраков." Он поворачивает голову, изгибаясь, и оглядывается на Фернандо, улыбаясь с надеждой и с некоторым сомнением. Фернандо трется носом об его нос и тянется к его губам.

"Я люблю тебя."

Серхио открыто смеется, целует его и и поворачивается обратно к сковороде. Фернандо задумчиво вздыхает в его плечо и прижимается к нему, наблюдая, как он заканчивает с яйцами. Серхио оставляет одну ладонь на скрещенных руках Фернандо на его животе и в кухне становится тихо, за исключением негромких, домашних звуков готовки. Фернандо целует татуировку за ухом Серхио, снова и снова, убаюкиваемый движением, теплым вкусом кожи Серхио, просто тем, что он вообще здесь. Он крепче сжимает его руками, и в груди тоже что-то сжимается, он закрывает глаза. Снова вздыхает и на этот раз скорее тоскливо.

"Хочу, чтоб так было всегда."

Серхио отводит взгляд от плиты и откладывает ложку, осторожно поворачиваясь к Фернандо, но удерживая его рядомрядом с собой. Он обвивает руками нижнюю часть его тела, опираясь ладонями на выпуклую задницу Фернандо. Он ищет его взгляд и некоторое время они просто смотрят пристально друг на друга, эмоции нарастают и нарастают, пока слезы не подступают к глазам Фернандо. Серхио склоняется вперед и собирает их губами прежде, чем они успевают коснуться его кожи. Фернандо упирается руками в его плечи и закрывает глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться в руках Серхио, под его поцелуями. Его губы дрожат, но он все равно говорит.

"Я просто люблю как... ты заботишься обо мне. Как меняется моя жизнь, когда ты рядом. Кажется, словно так было всегда, я... я чувствую себя так спокойно и счастливо и... просто..."

"Дома?"

" _Да_." Низкий, душераздирающий всхлип вырывается из горла Фернандо и его лицо искажается, следы бегут так быстро, что никакими поцелуями их уже не собрать. Вместо этого Серхио гладит его по волосам, по щекам. Он целует нахмуренные брови Фернандо; они прижимаются еще ближе друг к другу. "Пожалуйста, просто пообещай мне, что так все и закончится. Пообещай, что так оно и будет когда-нибудь. Что в итоге я получу тебя."

"Я и так у тебя есть. У тебя будет все, что захочешь. Я буду, может, и далеко, но все равно твой, останусь твоим. И ты сможешь придти домой - ко мне - и я смогу придти к тебе сюда, и мы справимся. Мы же сможем, правда?" Его голос смягчается в конце, утешая Фернандо, и у него получается, потому что тот тихо кивает, шмыгает носом, но уже скорее извиняясь. Серхио целует его веки и Фернандо снова вздыхает. "Я пожертвую всем ради этого. Ты стоишь всего этого ебучего мира, Нандо. Я люблю тебя больше, чем все вместе взятое."

"И мы будем вместе все лето."

"Боже, да." Серхио улыбается, все его лицо сияет. "Всего через пару дней у тебя будет больше Серхио, чем ты сможешь выдержать."

"Я хочу тебя все время. Хочу тебя прямо сейчас."

Серхио толкается к нему бедрами, давая почувствовать, что у него уже стоит, блядь, у него всегда стоит на него. Фернандо стонет и разводит ноги, позволяя ноге Серхио легко проскользнуть между.

"Ты когда-нибудь трахался на кухонном столе?"

Фернандо умудряется покраснеть, качая головой, и трется о бедро Серхио, облизывает губы, и они выглядят еще более приглашающими. Серхио попадается на удочку и решительно целует его. Вместе они идут через кухню к столу в уголке для завтрака. Серхио проводит ладонями по столу, смахивая все, что на нем лежит, письма, ручки и списки покупок Олальи веером разлетаются по полу, так что он может уложить Фернандо на освобожденную поверхность темного дерева, распластать его под собой и взять его снова.

\--

"Алло?"

"Это я , Сесе."

Серхио улыбается в телефон и снова устраивается рядом с Фернандо, который убавляет звук у телевизора. Он сворачивается калачиком, прижимаясь к Серхио, на раскладном диване в гостиной. Он ухмыляется, когда Джин Уайлдер получает приглашение поваляться ф сене с Ингой** и льнет к теплым пальцам Серхио, которые скользят по его щеке. Он поворачивается и на ощупь целует внутреннюю сторону его запястья.

"Как ты? Как там..."

"Сеск здесь со мной. С ним все хорошо." Серхио слышит улыбку в голосе Икера и нежные звуки их поцелуев. "Все просто... прекрасно. Где ты? У Фера?"

"Да, он лежит тут рядом. Мы смотрим _Молодого Франкенштейна_."

"Фрах-кин-штиин." Фернандо улыбается Серхио от уха до уха и, боже, он не может удержаться и не поцеловать его. Икер смеется.

"Вам когда-нибудь надоест этот фильм?"

"Нет!"

Икер вздыхает, но ясно, что он улыбается. "Послушай, цыганеночек, Сеск и я подумали, может ты и Нандо захотите приехать сюда. Мы в доме Дэвида, он огромный и пустой, и это отличное место, чтобы встретиться и потом поехать всем вместе в Мадрид в понедельник. Что думаешь?"

"Ты уверен, что это нормально?"

"Мы скучаем по вам, ребята. Уже немного раздражает, насколько."

"...Мы можем приехать утром? У нас вроде как планы на сегодняшний вечер."

Икер ржет.

"Да неужели? И сколько уже всего?"

"...Шесть."

"Меньше чем за день?!"

Серхио краснеет, зарываясь в шею Фернандо, оставляя на ней влажные поцелуи, просто так. Фернандо извивается и вжимается в него еще теснее, предлагая свою шею для всего, чего Серхио захочется.

"Нам нужно многое наверстать."

"Угу." Икер делает паузу, и голос его становится тише. "Как это было?"

Глаза Серхио закрываются и он крепче сжимает руки вокруг мягкого тела Фернандо. Фернандо целует и тычется носом в его ушную раковину.

"Идеально."

Икер некоторое время молчит, понимая, почти благоговея. Серхио поднимает голову и встречается с сияющим взглядом Фернандо и они немедленно целуются почти неистово, почти снова на грани слез. Икер слушает нежное тихое бормотание "люблютебялюблютебялюблютебя" и его сердце ноет от счастья за них.

"Прилетайте завтра утром, ладно? Когда хотите. Просто позвони мне и я тебе расскажу подробности."

Серхио неразборчиво мычит в ответ, но Икер и не настаивает на большем.

"Передай Феру мою любовь."

Серхио улыбается в губы Фернандо на этих словах, ищет эти темные глаза, так близко. Длинные, тонкие пальцы Фернандо скользят вверх и вниз по лицу Серхио, уже чуть шершавому от щетины. Он рывком садится верхом на Серхио, так что тот ложится на спину, чтобы ему было удобнее, в телефоне шуршит. Он смотрит снизу вверх на Фернандо, который потягивается, бледный и порозовевший, на нем сверху, и вздыхает в телефон.

"Я дам ему больше любви, чем он сможет выдержать."

"Увидимся завтра, Сесе."

Они отключаются и нос Фернандо сталкивается с носом Серхио, когда они целуются в тысячный раз за этот день, устраиваясь, пока садится солнце, и готовясь к их первой ночи вместе, действительно вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * чурро - традиционное испанское блюдо для завтрака, обычно в виде палочек из заварного теста, торрихас - сладкие гренки (белый хлеб, пропитанный молоком и обжаренный в яйце)
> 
> ** [Vould you like to have a roll in ze hay?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srOd82nsWps)


	33. Chapter 33

"Пожалуйста."

"Да."

"Ох. _Пожалуйста_."

" _Да_."

"О, боже, Икер. Пожалуйста."

"Да. Обоже _мой_."

Икер зарывается лицом в шею Сеска и сгибает спину, чтобы вбиваться глубже, чувствуя, как пальцы Сеска путешествуют вниз и вверх по его спине, прежде чем запутаться во влажных от пота волосах. Он не может позволить себе кончить, еще нет, он даже думать об этом не может. Сеск вытягивает ногу и закидывает ее за спину Икера, изо всех сил поджав пальцы. Он присасывается к ушной раковине Икера, такой жадный до него, несмотря на то, что получает его всего целиком, каждый миллиметр, каждую секунду, каждое слово. Так жаждущий его, даже несмотря на то, что они не покидают постель больше чем на час за последние два дня.

Икер погружается в него еще один раз и Сеск кончает с рыданием на губах, сжимаясь так, так туго вокруг Икера, умоляя его кончить, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы выдоить из него оргазм. Он хватается за плотное тело Икера и судорожно дышит в его волосы, пальцы впиваются в его лопатки, когда Икер начинает трахать его сильнее, стремительные, грубые, короткие толчки и удары его тела беспорядочны и это лучше всего. Сеск трется об него, подмахивает, подается навстречу, слишком оглушенный, чтобы вести себя еще активнее, слишком запыхавшийся, чтобы умолять его еще больше.

" _Пожалуйста_."

" _Сеск_."

Предплечья Икера сдавливают ребра Сеска, он стискивает его изо всех сил, оргазм с дрожью вырывается из его тела и опустошается в Сеска, он старается свернуться вокруг него, несмотря на то что не может расслабить пока ни одну мышцу, не может делать ничего, кроме как только отдавать и отдавать и _отдавать_ и _отдавать_ и _обожемой отдавать_ себя Сеску, все, что есть, все что он хочет, все, что угодно. Только когда Сеск целует его лицо, он осознает, что плачет. Их губы сами собой находят друг друга и они целуются абсолютно отчаянно.

Дверной звонок раздается вдалеке и Сеск издает короткий удивленный звук. Икер утыкается в него, прячется, стыдясь того, как он дрожит, своих мокрых глаз. Сеск улыбается и с любовью поглаживает его по затылку, слегка двигаясь под ним.

"Это Сесе и Нандо."

"Умм-хмм."

"Думаешь, они устали?"

"Нет."

"Хочешь, чтобы я привел их и они залезли к нам в постель?"

Икер замолкает, невинность в голосе Сеска снимает сексуальный подтекст с его слов. Икер кивает, Сеск кивает в ответ. Их глаза наконец встречаются и Сеск целует Икера в висок.

"Дашь мне встать?"

Икер хнычет.

"Почему нельзя. Послать туда твои ноги и лицо, чтобы впустить их? Остальное оставить здесь. Оставить это..." Икер толкается в него, в его тепло, и стонет, и довольно мурлычет. "Боже."

Сеск краснеет и никак не может перестать улыбаться.

"Только на минуту. Ты меня совсем испортишь."

"Сахар не портится. Небеса тоже испортить невозможно."

Дверной звонок звенит снова и снова. Они оба знают, что это Фернандо.

Икер недовольно стонет и наконец скатывается с Сеска, выскальзывая из него, и Сеск немедленно садится, наклоняется над Икером и целует его губы, снова и снова.

"Скучай по мне."

"Обожемой." Икер тянется к нему, но Сеск ускользает как раз вовремя, торопясь натянуть штаны, те самые, в которых он пошел с Дэвидом в бар. У него до сих пор чек в кармане. Его грудь липкая и блестит от пота и Икер скулит и хнычет. "Я уже по тебе скучаю." 

"Нам надо иногда ходить в душ, знаешь."

"Нам ничего не надо, только любить друг друга."

Сеск смеется, идя к двери, он просто в восторге.

"Ты был в Англии слишком долго. Начинаешь говорить как Джон Леннон."

Он сбегает по лестнице, прежде чем Икер успевает ответить, и чем ближе он к двери, тем лучше слышит приглушенные голоса Фернандо и Серхио на крыльце. Сеск открывает дверь и первый, кого он видит, это Фернандо. Серхио отрывает от него свои губы и собирается что-то сказать, поздороваться, но Сеск налетает на них, прежде чем они понимают, что происходит, обхватывает руками, обнимает их обоих и прячет между ними свое лицо. Они прижимаются к нему и целуют его в щеки и Сеск дрожит от переполняющих его эмоций, от счастья. Он поднимает голову и его лицо взрывается улыбкой.

"Привет."

Оба смеются и Фернандо наклоняется и снова целует его в щеку, а Серхио проходит мимо него в дом, не отпуская Фернандо, не отрывая рук от него, пока это не становится физически невозможно. Взгляды Фернандо и Сеска встречаются, и глаза Сеска полны вопросов, он так явно хочет узнать, услышать, увидеть откровения Фернандо, что щеки Фернандо заливаются краской. Сеск целует его в щеки и хватает его за руки.

"Я... _так_ рад за тебя, Фер. Когда Икер сказал мне, что... что ты позвонил Серхио и..."

Фернандо краснеет еще сильнее, стараясь отвлечь Сеска, увлекая его за собой в дом. Сеск следует за ним и почти уже закрывает дверь, когда замечает простой белый конверт сразу за ней на пороге, около ноги Фернандо. Он наклоняется и подбирает его, и рассматривает, хмурясь.

"Икер, в какой ты комнате, черт побери?! Это просто лабиринт какой-то!" 

Сеск и Фернандо смеются и Сеск закрывает дверь, запихивая конверт в задний карман. Они поднимаются за потерянным Серхио по лестнице. Серхио следует голосу Икера, во всяком случае пытается.

"Икер, надень что-нибудь!"

"Сеск, я думаю, они достаточно раз видели меня голым, чтобы не пугаться!"

"Икер!"

Икер рычит, и довольно громко, и Серхио наконец перестает путаться и заходит в нужную комнату, пересекает ее как раз в тот момент, когда Икер наконец вытаскивает свою жалкую задницу из кровати, и Серхио просто налетает на него, заваливает обратно на кровать и порывисто обнимает. Икер протестует, падая на спину, но Серхио такой искренний, и он вздыхает, расслабляется и обнимает его в ответ. Серхио тихонько шмыгает носом около его уха, его длинные пальцы вцепились в подушку за головой Икера. Икер проводит рукой по волосам Серхио, они чистые и мягкие и пахнут шампунем Фернандо. Он закрывает глаза и целует его гладкую щеку.

"Рассказывай, цыганочка."

"Он любит меня, Икер. Он меня правда любит. Это... Все будет хорошо."

"Ты счастлив?"

Серхио отодвигается чтобы встретиться глазами с Икером, и его собственные глаза наполняются слезами, и он выглядит совсем как ребенок. Он кивает, и когда смеется, слезы скатываются по его щекам. Икер протягивает руки, чтобы смахнуть их, и вытирает его лицо краем одеяла, и целует в уголок рта.

"Я так счастлив за тебя. Идеально. Правда? Все просто идеально."

Серхио кивает, и его подбородок дрожит, и Икеру приходится снова его обнять. Матрас внезапно прогибается рядом с ними от веса Сеска, который плюхается на кровать и его рука ложится на спину Серхио. Он влезает лицом практически между лицами Икера и Серхио, это его новая любимая фишка, и оба смеются и поворачиваются к нему и принимают его в объятие. Фернандо застенчиво стоит около кровати, уронив их с Серхио сумки на пол рядом с кроватью, теребя свои волосы, край футболки, что угодно, чтобы не чувствовать себя глупо или в стороне. 

"Нандо! Иди сюда!"

"Ладно, ладно, стоп. Я все еще _голый_. Дайте мне встать на минутку." Икер извлекает себя из объятий Серхио и Сеска, которые мягкой кучей остаются валяться на кровати, возясь, как щенки. Сеск ехидно улыбается Серхио.

"Наверно, стоило сменить простыни перед вашим приездом."

Серхио пару раз моргает и затем морщит нос.

"О, боже."

"Не переживай. Тут все только мое."

"О, _боже_!"

Икер ржет над тем, как Серхио взлетает с кровати и отряхивает одежду. Фернандо подходит к Серхио сзади и обвивает руками его шею и прижимается к нему носом, закрывая глаза.

"Боже, ты великолепен."

Весь воинственный настрой разом покидает тело Серхио и он тает в руках Фернандо, поворачиваясь к нему с таким уязвимым, очарованным выражением глаз, и Фернандо целует его со счастливой улыбкой. Икер садится рядом с Сеском на кровать, Сеск хлопает в ладоши, и он и Икер оба улыбаются до ушей. 

" _Awwwwwwww!_ "

Фернандо краснеет и прячет лицо в волосах Серхио и они перемещаются в направлении кровати, сгибаются, чтобы улечься на покрывало, и все четверо пододвигаются друг к другу, головы прижаты к груди, пальцы в волосах, ноги бесстыдно перепутались. Сеск ворочается и вытаскивает из кармана конверт. Икер бросает на него взгляд и на конверт, Сеск засовывает палец под клапан, чтобы открыть его. 

"Что это?"

"Точно не знаю. Лежало на пороге. Ни имени, ничего." Он вытаскивает одинокий листок бумаги, исписанный изящным почерком, яркими черными чернилами. Глаза скользят по странице, голос звучит рассеянно. "Это мне. От Дэвида."

Все молчат, пока Сеск читает, и начинают говорит, как только он замолкает.

" _Сеск_ ,  
Скажи Икеру, что я попрощался. Простите, что уезжаю так внезапно, но, надеюсь, ты поймешь. Я знаю, что ты будешь хорошо к нему относиться и позаботишься о нем, так что не оскорблю тебя такими словами. Я даже хочу сказать тебе спасибо, что делаешь это. И чтобы как следует вас отблагодарить я хочу предложить вам всем кое-что (под всеми я имею в виду и мою цыганочку и его ливерпульского бойфренда): у меня есть частный самолет, здесь, в Лондоне, и пилот в моем распоряжении. Я предлагаю вам и то и другое в любое время, когда захотите. Внизу его номер телефона. Просто скажите ему, куда вы хотите полететь (в Мадрид, я уверен), и он доставит вас, никакой толкучки в аэропорту, полная конфиденциальность, все по полной программе. Береги себя, Сеск. Ты хороший человек.

Д."

Икер улыбается потолку, Сеск укладывает голову на его живот. Серхио ерошит волосы Икера и улыбается, когда понимает, что в его выражении лица нет ни следа боли. Фернандо садится и тянется к Серхио.

"Обожемой. Я, наверное, тебя окончательно скоро достану!"

Серхио подается к нему, готовый получить поцелуй.

"Никогда."

Он получает свой поцелуй, все успокаиваются и затихают, только вздохи слетают со счастливых губ. После нескольких мгновений тишины Серхио усмехается.

"Это та часть, в которой у нас будет групповуха на четверых?"

 

 

Конец. (Ну, возможно. Во всяком случае пока.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _От переводчика._  
>  Это последняя глава основного фика, у него есть несколько приквелов и вбоквелов (про Фернандо и Гути, про Икера и Серхио, Икера и Дэвида, Дэвида и Серхио, Икера и Сеска и даже про Сеска и Тити :)) и я даже их когда-нибудь, возможно, переведу. Если есть желающие отбетить, you're very welcome, пишите.  
> Спасибо всем, кто читал, а особенно тем, кто делился впечатлениями.
> 
> upd   
> один из приквелов уже переведен, вот: [Правда или Дело: Предыстория. Икер/Серхио, часть 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081741)


End file.
